The Golden Quartet - Year Six
by September And Summer
Summary: Amara Matthews is ready for her sixth year at Hogwarts. With a growing Dark Force threatening their entire world, the Ministry finally believing Harry's story, and Amara's growing feelings makes sixth year just as interesting as the last. Together, Amara, Harry, Ron and Hermione must face the challenges set against them, ready to defeat Voldemort once and for all. 6/7 in the series
1. Wizarding Dangers

**_A/N It's weird only publishing this now when I wrote this ages ago ... but welcome back! It's the sixth installment for Amara's story! I hope everyone likes it - BIG things happen this year which I hope you all enjoy :) So, please, as always, read and review! XXX_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _Wizarding Dangers_**

 **COLLAPSE OF THE BROCKDALE BRIDGE**

 _The Brockdale Bridge, in Leeds, suffered a fatal malfunction last Friday when the bridge snapped clean in two and fell into the River Aire, a good ten feet below and sixteen foot in depth. The result of the major collapse was more than a dozen people, men, women and even children, driving across it before the five o'clock rush hour that day, fell to their deaths into the river below. The Search and Rescue team, Police and Firefighters were called to the scene immediately after it had happened. They were unable to rescue anyone from the depths of the river, and sources say that fifteen people have died. Witnesses called for knowledge on how the river collapsed have remained confused and dazed to what had happened._

 _Says Eleanor Fisher, a witness of the incident, who went to Leeds on a business trip that day: "It was all over very fast … there was some dark shapes around the bridge … I think … then it snapped and all the cars fell into the water."_

 _Boats on the river at the time commented how the bridge "wobbled from an immense force" before it broke; causing a massive surge of water to capsize three boats and injure six sailors._

 _Friends and family flocked to the bridge once it had been closed to the public to commemorate their loved ones who plunged to their deaths. Everyone's thoughts are with the families at this current time, and a large row of flowers have been placed on the river's edge to honour the souls who perished_

 _A spokesperson for the Prime Minister assured them that an inquiry was being made about what made the bridge collapse, even though it was less than ten years old._

 _The Prime Minister has yet to make a statement about the issue._

 _Meanwhile in the West Country, a freak hurricane has caused major injuries for the locals and many houses have been ripped apart from the force of the winds. Onlookers of the incident have yet to comment, and one spokesperson said that they were all being treated for trauma in a local hospital …_

The girl holding the newspaper shifted slightly on the hard plastic seat she was sitting on in the waiting room of the airport, shuffling the newspaper slightly as she did so. The people around her looked at her curiously, wondering why a young girl like she was, was sitting in an airport, completely alone, reading a slightly disturbing newspaper.

But Amara Matthews ignored the people around her, for she was fully concentrated in reading the newspaper in front of her. On the outside it was a normal, Muggle newspaper, describing the horrible events of the past week, but she'd cleverly concealed the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_ , which she'd re-subscribed to now that it actually produced news, so she could read it whilst waiting for Tallulah Reynolds to get off of the aeroplane coming in from France.

On the front cover of the edition of the _Daily Prophet_ was a man with thick hair like a mane around his horribly ravaged face. He was waving at Amara with a wrinkled hand and wasn't smiling, instead, he looked grave and slightly terrifying.

The title of the article blazed out in thick black letters:

 **SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE**

 _Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumours of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office._

 _Scrimgeour's representatives admitted that he had met with Dumbledore at once upon taking possession of the top job, but refused to comment on the topics under discussion. Albus Dumbledore is known to (ctd. page 3, column 2)_

Amara absentmindedly rubbed her left arm. Not two weeks before she'd broken it during their battle at the Ministry of Magic.

A lot had changed since Fudge finally admitted that Voldemort was back. Firstly, Amara had experienced the feeling of fear when visiting her grandparents, and had seen Dementors, which had fled Azkaban and joined the dark side once more, floating around. Her parents, being Muggles, could not see them and so they didn't stay long. There was a weird, chilly mist hanging in the air where the Dementors had been.

Secondly, she'd found out that Amelia Bones, her Hufflepuff friend Susan Bones' Aunt, had been murdered in her home as well as a fellow Order of the Phoenix member, Emmeline Vance. It was in the newspaper she was currently reading:

 **AMELIA BONES FOUND MURDERED IN HER HOME**

 _Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was found dead in her home last night after there were allegations that mass amounts of spell-work was being produced from her house. The Auror office was called immediately to the scene and found Ms Bones' body on the floor in her bedroom. According to Gawain Robards, newly elected Head of the Auror office, stated that there had been copious amounts of destruction within the residence which gave the indication that Ms Bones fought long and hard against her attack before she succumbed to death._

 _"_ _It is believed that Amelia Bones was targeted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, considering her high status and control in the Ministry of Magic," said Robards, looking tired and withdrawn when exiting from the Ministry in the early hours of this morning. "It is very likely that he was the one responsible for her death, which is why she fought for so long before he finished her off. Our thoughts are with her family and how the Ministry has lost a very valuable member of our community."_

 _Links have been made from Ameila Bones' death to that of Emmeline Vance, who was attacked just a few days ago in an alley off the streets from the Muggle Prime Minister. Vance was known for her loyalty to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore has expressed his sorrow over losing both of these talented witches._

Also, Amara had been given a pamphlet with instructions of how to protect her family from dark forces. Considering she was one of the 'Chosen One''s, Harry Potter, best friends, she'd decided to take it on quickly, because her parents knew quite a lot about him.

 ** _—_** ** _issued on behalf of —_**

 ** _THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_**

 **PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES**

The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organisation calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack.

 _1\. You are advised not to leave the house alone._

 _2\. Particular care should be taken during the hours of dark- ness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen._

 _3\. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition._

 _4\. Agree security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of Polyjuice Potion (see page 2)._

 _5\. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbour is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4)._

 _6\. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately._

 _7\. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi (see page 10). Any sighting of an Inferius, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY._

The Matthews' family now had security questions that they asked each other when they came home. She'd been given orders to tell Tally about the procedures as well, because she didn't really know the full scale of danger they were in, considering she'd been in France for the majority of the year.

As Amara's parents were Muggles and were unable to do magic, while Amara, her brother Ethan and her sister Tessie, could, she'd got Jesse Reynolds and Adrien Page to put enchantments around her house so that they were slightly safer than they had been before.

At half past two, Amara folded up her newspaper and shoved it into her jacket pocket, where her wand was hiding. She walked resolutely out of the room towards the arriving planes. At sixteen, seventeen in November, Amara's hair had grown nearly to her waist, and her shorter size (though only a few inches shorter than Hermione Granger, another best friend, and Harry) was teased by the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and Ron Weasley, her final best friend whom she felt was like her brother.

Tally was walking out of the arrival lounge when Amara spotted her. She had grown up slightly since the seven months she'd last seen her. Now fifteen-years-old, Tally was certainly attracting much more attention than usual. Her Veela qualities seemed to attract a few boys in the airport, but she ignored them all and rushed over to Amara excitedly.

" _Amara,_ " she squealed, giving her a tight squeeze after dropping both her suitcases. "It's so good to see you - 'ow are you? 'Ow's your arm and your 'ead and everyone else? 'Ow's Ron? Oh, and 'Arry ... I 'eard about Sirius you know ..."

Amara laughed slightly, though quite sadly too, as the questions she'd asked had not got good answers, before she drew back from the hug. She clasped both hands either side of the girl and looked straight at her sternly.

"When did I find out you, Jesse and Noah were magical too?"

Tally blinked. "Ze summer before my first year at Beauxbatons. Why?"

"Sorry," said Amara quietly. Luckily, no one was paying them any attention anymore. "The Ministry's asked us to do security questions ..."

Tally's eyes widened in understanding, her deep blue eyes staring at Amara.

"I get eet," said Tally nodding. "'Ow are we getting to yours?"

"Dad's waiting," said Amara, picking up one of Tally's suitcases. "Merlin this is _heavy ._.. Anyway, come on quick and I'll tell you everything in the car ..."

"'Ello Uncle Dave," Tally said chirpily as she jumped into the backseat of the car. Amara followed her in quickly and shut the door.

"Hello Tally," Mr Matthews said. "How are you? Good year?"

"Fine zank 'ou," said Tally. "Eet was alright, I suppose… nozing much 'appened."

"Ah, well, not the same everywhere, is it?" said Mr Matthews nodding.

"Let's go," said Amara, because Tally was giving her eager looks.

Her father drove off and headed onto the motorway. Tally turned expectantly to Amara, who sighed a little.

She explained to Tally all the events that had happened since their Christmas at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. How this one girl ratted them out to Umbridge; how she became the new headmistress; Fred and George's leaving school; meeting Grawp in the forest and then their battle at the Ministry. She knew her father was trying not to listen, but he seemed faintly impressed with everything that had happened.

"And I haven't heard from anyone except Hermione yet," said Amara once she'd finished. It had taken most of the hour's journey to explain it, but Amara hadn't minded, because Tally was a very good audience. "She's coming over next week - though it's probably to see Jesse ... She hasn't seen him in ages."

"It's hard for them," said Tally. "He told me about it. First it was hard because they were in different counties, then because Hermione's still at Hogwarts the majority of the year and he's already working."

Amara nodded. Hermione did find the absence of her boyfriend of a year-and-a-half quite depressing. Which was why she spent a lot of time with him in the holidays when she could, and Jesse had told them that his work could give him some leeway now so he'd be able to visit on Hogsmeade weekends.

"He's doing good though, isn't he?" Mr Matthews said from up front. "Elisabeth told us how the head of the department feels he could get a promotion if he carries on like he is doing."

Amara nodded, pleased her parents were keeping up with what was happening.

"And Noah's left Beauxbatons," Mr Matthews commented. "What's he going to do now?"

"E's doing a training course back 'ome," said Tally. "Mozzur and Papa are pleased becoz 'e eez at 'ome most of ze week whilst Jesse eez 'ere and I'm at school."

"Does he still want to work with magical creatures?"

"Oh yes, I zink 'e 'as contacted Charlie Weasley, and after 'is year of training 'e shall go see ze workings of a Dragon camp in Romania."

"Any ideas what you're going to do?" Amara said. She had decided to see if going into the work as a Healer would be good, which was why she had been waiting eagerly for her O.W.L results to come.

"No," said Tally. "But I 'ave been trying to persuade Papa to see eef 'e can talk to Dumbledorr to see eef I can transfer - I 'ate not being wiz my best friends! And I would be ze same year az Ginny."

"What has he said?" Amara said in interest.

"I am too young to go overseas to a school by myself," said Tally in irritation. "Mozzur iz no 'elp at all, so I am still getting Papa to change 'is mind."

"How is Uncle Louis anyway?" said Amara. "Is he still doing his job at the Ministry?"

"Oh yes," said Tally, nodding. "Your new Minister – _Scrimgeour –_ I zink? 'E contacted Papa becoz 'e 'eard of 'is position, seeing eef ze French are interested een 'elping."

"Everyone seems to know Louis," said Amara.

"'E comes from a very respected famille," said Tally wisely. "Ze Millefeuille and ze Leroy families – both of 'is decedents – 'ave helped ze British Ministry before. I 'ope Papa does not get too friendly, becoz of ze stuff zey did to 'Arry last year."

A little while later they arrived back at Amara's house. It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon, and a strange, chilly mist had descended on them. Knowing it could only mean one thing, Amara hurried her father, who was carrying Tally's suitcases, and the girl herself inside the house and locked the door.

Only her mother was home, because Tessie and Ethan, like Amara usually did, had gone to their friends' houses for the summer. In Tessie's case, she'd gone travelling with one of her best friends, Josephine 'Joey' Blishwick, and already had sent them a letter telling them about all the exciting things they'd got up to already.

 _…_ _I see now why you stayed away in the summer at Ron's house … it's so much fun being able to do everything! Hope to see you soon, unless you go to Ron's house for the summer … then I'll just see you at Hogwarts for the next year, being a second-year is going to be_ so _fun … oh, and I forgot to tell you, after my travelling month, Aubrey's invited us to a Quidditch match – because her Uncle, Darren Floyd (I think I've told you before) he's on the Welsh Team. So we're seeing Wales vs England in a game! And we get to go and meet them too, because Aubrey gets good tickets, how exciting is that?_

Ethan, on the other hand, had not gone travelling; instead he'd gone to his best friend Edward McKenzie's house, along with Eddie's twin sister Piper, and their other friend Felicity Cartright. He'd yet to send a letter to them, but Amara had a feeling he was enjoying the McKenzie's new Quidditch pitch very much.

So this meant that Tally was able to stay in Tessie's new very Gryffindor styled room, which also had a lot of purple shoved in it too, and when Hermione came, she could stay in Ethan's bedroom, a rather Quidditch themed room, where his favourite team, the Wimbourne Wasps.

Amara knew her mother had gotten a shock the first time she'd entered his room, because there were several posters of the Quidditch team flying around on broomsticks. She told Amara that she did not think that Quidditch was very safe and that she regretted letting them have broomsticks.

They found Mrs Matthews in the kitchen reading the _Daily Prophet,_ which had seemingly had arrived since they'd been gone.

"Rufus Scrimgeour says he's putting in more measures to protect Hogwarts next year," she commented when they walked in, looking approvingly at the newspaper. "I'm glad … hullo Tally, how are you?"

"Fine zanks," said Tally, placing herself on a chair. Amara followed suit just as there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Mrs Matthews wondered.

"I'll get it," said Amara immediately and she walked towards the front door, now always hesitant when answering it.

"Who's there?" she said loudly through the door.

"Jesse and Adrien," came Adrien's voice, which had dimmed the French accent now that he'd been in England for a year. "Can we come in or do we have to stay in zis chilly mist forever?"

"Jesse, which country did we go to three years ago?"

"Greece," came Jesse's voice.

"Adrien, what is Ethan's favourite Quidditch team?"

"Wimbourne Wasps," said Adrien promptly. "What was the name of the girlfriend who's picture's we burnt on the roof last year?"

"Celeste," said Amara and she opened the door.

"Finally," said Adrien. "I'm _freezing."_

"Jesse! Adrien! What a pleasant surprise," Mrs Matthews came bustling into the hallway too. "Come in – Adrien, I've made some cookies if you want some …"

"Excellent," said Adrien and disappeared into the kitchen after her.

Jesse gave his sister a hug before turning to Amara.

"Sorry for the unannounced visit," said Jesse. "but I wanted to see Tally, and Adrien was hungry, so …"

"He's still not a great cook then?" Amara asked, laughing slightly. She'd heard from her parents that Adrien, Jesse and sometimes Fleur Delacour had come round to her house so that they'd get some proper food. Adrien was now very good friends with her family.

"Atrocious," said Jesse conversationally. "Fleur can't stand it."

Amara laughed again.

"How is Miss Delacour?" she said. Fleur was the bane of Hermione's life, because she was rather vexing to be around, and her good looks did not help. She was very opinionated and sometimes rude, but Amara knew that she was a good friend of Jesse's, and could see the good side of her as well.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," said Jesse as they walked into the kitchen. Adrien was scoffing some biscuits whilst Tally was looking at him, rather disgustedly. "She's getting married next year!"

" _What?"_

"Yeah, yeah, Bill Weasley – you know, they've been dating for a year and he proposed a few weeks back," said Jesse, sitting down next to Adrien. "And she's going to visit the Weasley's sometime."

"It was quite a shock," said Adrien after his mouthful had gone. Amara was distinctly reminded of Ron. "I mean, zey've been dating for only a _year."_

"It is quite quick," said Amara musingly. "But I suppose, if they love each other, I mean, Bill isn't someone who just does stuff like that if it wasn't 'meant to be'."

"You're so sappy," said Adrien. "Reminded me of Adeline."

"How is she, by the way? Finished Beauxbatons now, hasn't she?" said Amara, remembering the girl who used to have a very strong liking for Jesse.

"Who cares?" said Adrien. "She's annoying. Hopefully she stays in France – I don't think she did well in her HATS."

"That reminds me," said Jesse. "When're your O.W.L results coming?"

"'OWL' results?" questioned Adrien.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," said Amara. "We have N.E. as well – Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Weird name if you ask me. Anyway, I think they'll come in a few weeks, I mean, it hasn't quite been a month yet."

"Amara, dear, I'm out of milk," Mrs Matthews had come back into the room. "I need to go get some."

Amara, Jesse and Adrien instinctively looked at the clock. It was half past four, which meant it would not get dark until a good few hours yet.

"Okay," said Amara. "I'll come with you."

"Me too," said Tally immediately.

"Well, let's go quickly then," said Mrs Matthews anxiously. Amara hated the fact that her parents were now nervous to leave the house, eventhough it was the Wizarding World which had its problems, not theirs.

They drove to the supermarket which was close to their house. The chilly mist was still hanging around, and it came and went a few times a week, depending where the Dementors were. They didn't talk much as they drove towards the supermarket, as the chilly mist was making the outside look darker than normal evenings.

The supermarket had a steady stream of people, all looking rather grim, because the Dementors did that to the people, eventhough they couldn't see them. Luckily, Amara hadn't spotted one near her house yet, but she was always furtively looking around just in case. They went down the aisle, fetching what they needed quickly.

"Bryony, is that you?" squawked a voice from behind them as they queued for the till. They all jumped as they swivelled around.

A woman was standing near them with straggly grey hair and a bent back. She was holding a walking stick and was looking at them beadily as a little boy was next to her, looking very disgruntled.

"Maude!" Mrs Matthews exclaimed, rather shrilly, which meant it was faked. "How lovely to see you!"

"Hmf," the woman named Maude said as she scrutinised them beadily. "Haven't seen you in a while," she screeched. "Where have you been hiding away – _no_ Lawrence!" she swatted the boy with her walking stick.

"Ow!" said the little boy. He rubbed his head as he retrieved his hand from the sweet pile by the counter.

"Oh, here and there," said Mrs Matthews briskly.

"This is Amara, isn't it," said Maude. "My, you've grown up since I last saw you … where on earth have you been?"

"Er," said Amara. "Boarding school."

" _Boarding school?"_ echoed the woman. "You put your children in one of them? Hmf, gets them away, I suppose – I daresay Lawrence will need to go to – _NO Lawrence!"_ she wacked him with her stick again.

" _Ouch!"_ cried the little boy, pouting.

"Terrible grandson," Maude muttered. "Have you seen this chilly mist everywhere, hmf? It's making everyone miserable."

She stared at Amara as she said it, as though it was her fault it was happening. Amara supposed it sort of was, considering she was part of the world it came from.

"And who are you?" Maude cawed at Tally, who looked rather startled.

"This is my niece, Tallulah," said Mrs Matthews.

"Ah," said Maude, inspecting her. "Pretty one, are you?"

"Erm," said Tally.

"Hmf," said the woman, and Amara was starting to get rather irritated by her. The boy – Lawrence – wasn't helping either, because he kept trying to steal a chocolate bar, and looking at them both rather strangely.

Luckily for them, they were next in line and they could pay for their food and get away from Maude and Lawrence.

"Who was that?" said Amara as they got back in the car.

"Maude Morrison," said Mrs Matthews. "She was my school teacher ages ago – she used to live near us as well."

"She's 'orrible," said Tally. "And ze boy, Lawrence, what waz eez problem wiz us?"

"He did look at us strangely," said Amara as they drove away. "And he kept trying to steal those chocolate bars."

They came home to find Adrien and Jesse now watching television in the lounge.

"Fun time?" said Adrien as they walked in.

"Mmm," said Tally.

"We met Mum's old school teacher and her grandson," said Amara. "They weren't nice."

"What Muggle teachers are?" said Jesse, snorting.

Jesse and Adrien ended up staying for dinner too, and didn't go home until late in the evening. They Flooed home instead of Apparating so that it was safer, and Mr Matthews loved to see the flames go green when the Floo powder was added.

"'Ow can not even a month make ze entire Wizarding World so on edge?" Tally said as they watched them vanish. "Eet iz crazy, they were saying 'Arry was stupeed a few weeks ago."

"I know," said Amara. "But it's good that Fudge is gone, hopefully Scrimgeour can do better than _him."_

"Considering that he ignored Harry and Dumbledore the entire year, employed that horrible person and decided to put them in a school, good riddance, I say!" said Mr Matthews determinedly. "No wonder he was chased away, I would hate for our Prime Minister to do such a thing."

Amara nodded, seeing her father get rather worked up over Cornelius Fudge's mistakes.

Amara and Tally stayed up late that night, talking in Amara's bedroom about what was happening. Tally also seemed keen to get to The Burrow soon, mainly to see Ron, whom she had taken quite a liking too.

Going to bed that night, Amara couldn't help but think about the change there had been since the summer before. They'd been able to go to Diagon Alley freely and eat ice creams in the sunny weather. Now there was suspicion, and no one wanted to hang around too long talking. Amara hoped it wasn't going to be like it forever.


	2. Another Invitation

**_A/N Thanks for the reviews/favourites/followers so far! I forgot how short this chapter was, but it's only because it was a good time to cut it off ... anyway, please read and review as always! :) xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _Another Invitation_**

"You know, staring at the window all day won't make an owl come," said Hermione wisely.

Amara looked up from her sandwich and saw Hermione looking at Tally, the latter of which was staring out of the kitchen window, whilst the former was reading the newspaper. The _Daily Prophet_ was coming every day, each one containing a lot of bad news, and the Ministry trying to tell them that they were doing their best and that it was working. However it didn't stop numerous Dementor attacks and people vanishing all over the country from slipping in. Currently Hermione was reading an article about one of the Muggle Prime Minister's Junior Ministers had been sent to St. Mungo's because he had been placed under a bad Imperius Curse and had started acting like a duck.

"We sent the letter this morning, Tally," said Amara, trying not to giggle. "It's not going to come back yet."

They'd sent a letter to Ron that morning to see what had been going on for the last week and a half. It had been rather long, because Tally had wanted to write to him too, and it took up most of the parchment.

In that time, Amara and Tally had spent most of their time inside, playing board games, helping Amara's Mum and Dad and visiting Jesse and Adrien, when they were off work. Normally it was either one of them, but rarely it was both and they managed to have a day together. Amara knew Tally enjoyed spending time with her brother, who she hadn't seen for a year, and Amara did not mind spending time with Adrien, who was becoming much more English the longer he stayed in the country. He told them that he had asked a girl out two months beforehand, and he said it was going well.

"Her name is Laura," said Adrien. "She's actually a year older than me, and she works in Diagon Alley. She's Madam Malkin's assistant because she likes clothes and things."

"He won't stop going on about her," said Jesse.

"Oh shut up," said Adrien. "You talk about Hermione more, like you've just started dating her. It's been nearly two years, you know."

"Two _years?_ " Tally said, looking shocked. "Wow, that's gone quickly hasn't it?"

And Amara was slightly surprised too. Thinking about it, if Hermione and Jesse started dating nearly two years ago, it meant Cedric died little over a year ago. _One year._ It seemed ages ago since Harry had been transported back with his body. She didn't know if she was over his death yet, but couldn't helping feeling that if he was still alive, she probably would not haven continued dating him, because her feelings for Fred Weasley had started to grow with every week that past. Not that he knew, of course. Hermione, Tally and Ginny had all guessed, and she had a funny feeling Harry and even Ron had gotten the picture by now. Heck, even _George_ probably knew.

Amara's Mum and Dad had to go out to work most days – her Dad in a building designer office in the middle of the city, and her Mum in a small shop in the town. This meant Tally and Amara had the house to themselves some of the time, and Amara began to wish she was seventeen already so she could do magic around the house. Luckily for her, by Christmas, she would be able to.

Jesse had dropped Hermione off the day before after spending a day with her. He was taking her out again the very next day, because he had a day off. For the past week, Amara and Tally had heard about Jesse finally being able to take Hermione out again – how they had spent a day at the _museum_ , the _library_ –

"The _library?"_ Amara had said once he had told them. They had been sitting in their lounge area in Jesse and Adrien's flat. Fleur was out with Bill but as it had been a Saturday at the time, Adrien had been home as well. "You took her for a date in a _library?"_

"It wasn't just a _library,"_ said Jesse defensively. "It was in Birmingham – it's apparently the biggest in Europe –"

"You realise that makes it even more boring?" Adrien said, yawning. "At least _I_ know where to take a girl –" he had to dodge the pillow Jesse threw at his face as Amara and Tally laughed loudly.

"It could come back," said Tally now. She was peering into the clear blue sky hopefully, as though letters from Ron would just rain down on her. The mist had gone from where they lived, and had left the normal July weather instead. "Archie's a good flier …"

Amara rolled her eyes at the girl and focused back on her sandwich. She had to admit, she was eager for Ron's response as well, because it was strange not having Tessie and Ethan around the house. She now knew how it felt for them with all the summers she was away for. Even though she hadn't seen them the year before, because her mother had taken them to Spain, she hadn't thought much of it because Amara had been carted off to Grimmauld Place relatively quickly.

"You could tell Ron you like him, you know," said Hermione as Crookshanks, who she'd brought with her, slinked into the room and sat on her lap. Amara's mother wasn't too keen on cats, but let Crookshanks stay because he couldn't be left at Hermione's house.

Tally whipped her head round. "What? Are you crazy?"

"No," said Hermione. "It's just that Ron's not good in that area – it might makes things go quicker if you tell him."

"And get rebuffed?"

"He won't _rebuff_ you," said Amara. "He obviously likes you back."

Tally perked up at this news.

"Really?" she said excitedly. "He does?"

Amara and Hermione exchanged amused glances and nodded.

Tally stayed rather excited the majority of the afternoon. Amara hoped that she was right in thinking Ron liked Tally, or else she'd be in for a very bad time with her cousin.

It was not until the next morning when they received a reply from Ron. Jesse had already collected Hermione and taken her out by the time it arrived. Archie seemed slightly tired from his journey and flew off to Amara's room so that he could sleep before she made him do anything else. He was probably a bit unused to flying around giving letters, because for the majority of the year, Amara didn't send any.

Amara opened the letter at the kitchen table and read it out loud so Tally could hear too.

 _Dear Amara, Tally & Hermione,_

 _Sorry for not writing sooner, we've had to sort some stuff out at home. Summer's alright so far, but it's weird because Fred and George are living in the flat above their shop, so it's really just me and Ginny at home with Mum, meaning it's quite and nothing much happens. And Mum's still slightly sad because Percy has yet to apologise or even make an appearance, even though the Ministry now know the truth._

 _Hope everything is alright your end - it's strange how quickly everything's gone isn't it? Dad says it's only a matter of time before things get worse, but I don't see how it can, have you been reading the_ Daily Prophet _? Mum refuses to read it, so Dad gets it himself and tells us about it with Bill._

 _I forgot to tell you – Dad's been promoted at work! He's now Head of the_ Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects _. It's hard and pretty lengthy to remember (and it's not like you can shorten it either, so we don't say it much) and it's a new department that the new Minister for Magic has put up. Dad's pretty pleased about it, he hasn't had a promotion in years._

"That's great!" Amara beamed at the letter. She was very pleased to hear Mr Weasley had finally got a promotion – he had always worked hard, and it was only because of Fudge that he hadn't got anywhere.

"Keep reading," said Tally impatiently.

 _Had many letters from Harry yet? It's not like there's much to talk about, I suppose, and it's only been a week, but at least we know that Harry can send letters whenever he wants, because Moody will do his nut otherwise. I've had a few, but it's mainly to say that he's still alive._

 _Anyway, Mum told us yesterday that Dumbledore's arranged to pick up Harry in about a week, if he wants (which he obviously does, considering he's stuck with his aunt and uncle and cousin, who's still as fat as I remember, back in fourth year when we went to pick him up) and so Mum's invited all three of you round to stay at our house too. Can you get to ours on Thursday next week? Dad's at work, and he never gets back until late now, and Mum doesn't want to leave us alone in the house without Dad. She doesn't want to go out much anyway – we haven't seen Fred and George's shop yet, because she wants Dad to come too. Their shop is going great, from what I've heard. It's swarming with people all the time – who'd have thought it, eh?_

 _If you can't get here, we'll change the plans or just meet you in Diagon Alley sometime, but it'll be great if you can (and less boring for us)._

 _Hope to see you then,_

 _Ron_

"Can we go?" Tally said immediately after Amara finished reading the letter.

"I don't see why not," said Mrs Matthews, who had just entered the kitchen and had obviously been listening in. "How far away does he live?"

"Probably two or three hours from here," said Amara, doubtful her mother would drive her so far.

"Hmm," Mrs Matthews mused. "Maybe you could Floo there?"

"We could use Jesse and Addie's fire," said Tally. "And it won't take long to get there if we use that."

"He could be working," Amara pointed out. "He works quite a lot."

"Well you'll get there anyway, better send an owl back telling him," said Mrs Matthews. "I'll speak to your father when he's back and Jesse when he gets back with Hermione this afternoon."

Amara and Tally nodded and hastened to write a letter back to Ron.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Mum says that we can come, we're just figuring out a way of getting to yours. I'm guessing Hermione will want to stay too, she's out with Jesse at the moment, and won't be back until this afternoon._

 _That's so great about your Dad! He deserved a promotion ages ago, but it's great that this new Minister is seeing him for what he's worth! Don't worry about Percy – he'll come round eventually, and it's not like he can avoid his family forever, is it? Is he still Junior Assistant now that Scrimgeour's in power?_

 _Anyway, I've only received one letter from Harry, to answer your question. There wasn't exactly much to say, but it was great hearing from him anyway._

 _See you soon_

 _Love from_

 _Amara and Tally_

Amara folded the letter up and went upstairs to see where her owl Archimedes was. He was sleeping on his little post in her parent's room (her parents liked having him there sometimes) and refused to wake up when Amara poked him.

"Archie," she said, annoyed as the owl ignored her poking. His head was under his wing and he refused to come out. "Fine," she said finally. "I'll just have to get another owl to do it, as you're unable to …"

Archie peered out and glared at her before sticking out his leg. Amara snorted and tied the letter onto it and gave him an owl treat. He hooted once and glided out of the window, soaring high into the air before too many Muggles noticed him.

Back downstairs, Amara found Tally and Mrs Matthews making some dinners that they were going to freeze and give to Jesse and Adrien so they would actually have some "proper food which didn't involve pizza".

It seemed that every surface was covered by the end of it, though it wasn't all for Jesse and Adrien.

"I think this will be enough," said Mrs Matthews.

"Enough? There's enough here to feed an army," said Amara, covering one with Clingfilm.

"Yes, well," said Mrs Matthews. "Those boys eat a lot."

"Sounds like Ron," said Amara as they stacked them up. "He never stops eating – bet he's grown loads again. He's towering over me now, it's so unfair."

"Ethan's growing too," said Mrs Matthews. "He's probably taller than you by now."

Being fourteen-years-old, Ethan had definitely had a growth spurt very suddenly. Amara wouldn't be surprised if he came back towering over her. Tessie seemed to have had one too, which just added to Amara's annoyance over her height.

Jesse and Hermione arrived back nearly four hours later, at around five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Ron replied," said Tally as they came to meet them in the lounge. "'E invited us over to 'is 'ouse next week. Eet iz very exciting, I 'ave never been to 'is 'ouse before!"

"It's very cool," said Amara. "You've probably never seen one like it."

"So how are we getting there?" said Hermione.

"We don't know yet," said Amara. "Are you off then, Jesse?"

"Thursday?" said Jesse. "No, I'm working. I'll ask Adrien, if you want, I think he's got that day off."

When Amara, Tally and Hermione went round to the boys' flat the next day, they found out that Adrien could take them to the Weasley's.

"I'm driving Fleur down zere anyway," said Adrien. "So you can come along."

"Why are you _driving_ down there?" said Tally.

"Because he's just passed his test," said Jesse, rolling his eyes.

"You did a Muggle driving test?" said Hermione in surprise. "What for?"

"Oh yeah," said Jesse. "We forgot to tell you – Laura's a Muggleborn, and she knows Adrien's pureblood and wanted him to test Muggle things. It was rather funny, but he still managed it."

"Why are you taking Fleur down there anyway?" said Amara in interest.

"Oh, she's staying with the Weasley's for a few days, they are going to be her in-laws, so Bill wanted to get them to know each other," said Adrien. "he was going to take her, but I said I would – I want to test my driving, see."

"Let's 'ope eet iz good," muttered Tally. "And 'ope eet iz not like zat Knight Bus from last year."

Hermione and Amara laughed.

Fleur arrived home from Gringotts an hour later, and it was actually the first time Amara had seen her since the previous summer.

Amara didn't mind the witch, and neither did Tally, who had known her for ages, but Hermione didn't like her very much at all.

"'Ello!" she beamed as she walked into the sitting room. "Eet ez lovely to see you again! Tally – you 'ave grown!"

Tally did not seem to like this because she frowned slightly at the slight patronising tone it was said in.

"Mm," she said. "Lovely to see you too."

"'Ave you 'eard?" Fleur said, looking around at Amara and Hermione.

"Yes," said Amara. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Fleur beamed. "I cannot wait …"

She rambled on about the wedding for fifteen minutes before going into her bedroom to get changed.

"She hasn't changed much," said Hermione.

"What's with her?" said Amara.

"She talked to me like I was three!" said Tally, not bothering to keep her voice low. Amara doubted Fleur would hear it anyway.

"Wedding has gone to her head a bit," said Jesse apologetically. "It's been really annoying, actually."

"I don't know how Mrs Weasley and Ginny are going to react," said Hermione. "I have a feeling they're going to clash somewhat."

"I feel the same way," said Amara. Mrs Weasley didn't seem like the type to approve of Bill's choice of woman. In some ways, Amara felt it was going to be interesting to see what happened.


	3. Departure to the Burrow

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _Departure to the Burrow_**

The plan for the following Thursday was laid out as the rest of the week went by. It was decided that they would leave mid-morning so that they would arrive at The Burrow in the afternoon.

They were to Floo to Jesse and Adrien's flat after breakfast and meet them there with their trunks and suitcases. As Amara and Hermione were not going home before the end of the holidays, they had to make sure that all their belongings for Hogwarts was in their trunks too. That meant spellbooks, cauldrons, robes, quills and parchment were chucked around for the majority of the evening because Amara seemed to leave a trail of her things whenever she arrived back home. She emptied out her trunk, leaving the debris at the bottom, and piled the things she needed back into the trunk. Most of her robes had been either torn or covered with something during the previous year, which meant only one pair of them remained. Luckily they could go to Diagon Alley and get some more before the summer ended. Her potions supplies were also nearly out, because she had a funny feeling Ethan had stolen them before leaving, as it was his favourite class and he loved to experiment. She didn't pack her telescope because she wasn't going to continue with Astronomy, nor did she pack her History of Magic books. Crookshanks was shoved in a wicker basket, which he seemed to dislike a lot, and hissed for ages whilst he was in there.

Even though they packed the night before, there was still a hurried rush as they tried to pack the things they had forgotten the following morning. Tally believed she'd already packed her shoes, upended her suitcase, then found them. Hermione insisted on going through her trunk again because she thought she had forgotten something and Amara kept finding extra things to add to her trunk. At one stage she forgot her money bag and toothbrush, and Tally said she was ready to go but found she was still wearing her pyjamas and had to get clothes out to change.

Mr and Mrs Matthews and Archimedes watched these proceedings in an amused manner, and didn't help in the slightest – rather, they watched and laughed instead of helping them.

Just before they left, Amara's parents said their goodbye's and sent Archimedes off to The Burrow. They had thought it was fairer if he flew and Amara took the cage instead of being stuffed in a car where Muggles could see him and stare.

It was awkward Flooing with trunks and suitcases and cages, but somehow they managed it, and were soon standing in Jesse and Adrien's flat and only being half an hour late.

"You took ages," said Adrien as he wandered through from his bedroom. "Fleur's getting annoyed."

"Yeah, well," said Amara. "We had to remember some things."

"Has Jesse gone to work already?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, sorry," said Adrien. "He had to go in early today. I'm sure he'll visit you guys at The Burrow though."

Hermione nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

Eventhough Fleur was annoyed at them being late, it was another hour before they got into the car. Fleur had re-packed her suitcases twice, checked her appearance three times and acted as though she was moving out of the flat forever.

Amara, Tally and Hermione packed Adrien's car with their luggage by themselves because Fleur was saying goodbye to the flat and it was getting on their nerves.

It took two times for Adrien to start the car properly, and they all laughed when he started to get annoyed. Because their flat was in London, it took a while to get out of the city because of traffic. Fleur complained the whole time they were leaving saying it would have been quicker for Bill to have taken her. Adrien snapped her that he was trying to learn to drive properly so that she shut up.

He'd extended the car with magic like Mundungus Fletcher had done to the car he had nicked, so that even though Hermione, Amara and Tally were all in the back, they all had plenty of room to stretch out, and they could even let Crookshanks out so he wasn't stuck in his basket.

The journey to The Burrow in the car was relatively smooth, though there were some spots of traffic on the way, and it halted the proceedings for a while.

At lunchtime they stopped off at a local café in the town they were passing in, near Swindon, which was nice and they ordered a lot of food which they ate with glee.

Fleur stuck with a salad whilst the others ordered milkshakes and chips, slurping away as they chattered on about how Adrien's work was getting on. He was an Obliviator at the Ministry (though they did not say this out loud in case Muggles were listening) and was hoping to become a member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad in a few years.

When they got back on the road again, it started to get slightly boring. Luckily for them, they only had a short journey left, and they made the most of it. As they were travelling down roads neither Amara nor Tally had seen before, they spent most of it looking out the window and commenting on all the things they saw. Hermione, who had bought a Muggle book from a shop they'd poked into, was reading it in the middle seat, Fleur was checking out everything in the car – checking out the glove compartment, turning on the radio, which seemed to amuse her. It wasn't until they were nearly there when a news report caught their attention.

 _"…_ _Policemen and Investigators are interviewing certain members of the public for knowledge of the whereabouts of Jasmine Clark, aged twenty-three and a journalist originally from Manchester, after she disappeared from her home last week. Family members and friends of Miss Clark have urged people to come forwards, but sources suggest that Miss Clark was murdered near her home in Orpington, on the outskirts of London …"_

"D'you think You-Know-Who's behind it?" said Hermione anxiously as the news reporter started up another story.

"Probably," sighed Adrien. "He's been making Muggles disappear for a few weeks now, but some go unreported because they don't think they're missing."

The mood in the car was definitely low for a while after that, and no one spoke much. Amara had no idea who Jasmine Clark was or her family, but it was another case where You-Know-Who had ripped apart a family, eventhough Muggles had no idea who he was.

 _"…_ _a grim mood has swept the country and it is nothing like anyone has experience before. The Prime Minister has yet to make a statement concerning the disappearances of many people. These are dark days for us all –"_

"Turn it off," said Adrien firmly. Fleur heeded him and the car lapsed into silence.

 _So the Muggle world had figured something was wrong as well,_ Amara thought as they started driving along more country roads. Outside there were straggly hedges and acres of fields with farms and animals grazing on them. The cities were long gone and the only breaks were small towns and villages.

Their mood brightened significantly when they drove down the bumpy road and finally saw The Burrow. Fleur's expression was incredulity which was trying to be masked with happiness. Tally as well seemed slightly surprised at the building, but Amara personally found it exciting and an amazing building.

Adrien pulled to a stop and they all got out. Mrs Weasley came running out of the house.

"There you are! We were wondering when you'd arrive …" Mrs Weasley hurried over to meet them. "It's wonderful to see you all again – ah, and Fleur, er, lovely to see you." Mrs Weasley gave a slightly strained smile.

Ginny came out to meet them to, giving a slight death glare at Fleur before noticing Adrien and smiling.

"I'm Ginny," she said, grinning, and shaking his hand.

"Adrien," said Adrien, also smiling.

Amara and Hermione rolled their eyes.

They got their luggage out the boot and put it on the gravel floor.

"I'll get Ron to take a few of them too," said Mrs Weasley, hurrying back inside.

"He's got a girlfriend, Ginny," said Amara when Adrien turned to help Hermione and to say goodbye to Fleur. "And you've got a boyfriend, remember?"

"So? They're not here, are they?" said Ginny. "It was harmless. Anyway, with a guy like that, you should be going for him." Ginny sighed dramatically. "Alas, I forgot, you've only eyes for Fred."

"Oh shut up," Amara scowled as Ginny chortled to herself.

"What was that, Ginny?" came Mrs Weasley's voice.

"Amara asked where Fred and George were," said Ginny immediately and unblushingly.

"Oh, yes," said Mrs Weasley. "Can you take some of these suitcases upstairs? There's just so many ..."

She bustled off.

"Saved _your_ butt," said Ginny, smirking at her.

"Thanks," said Amara sarcastically before picking up one of Fleur's many suitcases. "Oh _Merlin_ , what is _in_ this thing?"

"Maybe it's the heads of all the men she's dated," said Ginny seriously.

"What? Ginny that's so weird ..."

Soon Adrien had said his goodbyes and driven off, and they were all stood in the kitchen of the Burrow together.

"I would put you in Fred and George's room, but one of the beds is occupied with boxes – there's just so many of them in there, and I didn't know whether you wanted to stay together or not," said Mrs Weasley to the three girls who had arrived.

"We can all fit," said Ginny confidently. "We'll just top and tail it."

"I'm fine with that," said Amara. She knew Ginny's room was small, but it was so much more fun when they were all in one place together.

"Right, well, I've put some cabin beds in there, I'll just get these upstairs for you …"

Ginny's room was very squished by the time they all got in there.

"So, what do you think of Fleur?" Ginny said immediately. "I can't believe Mum agreed to have her for a few days, I bet she doesn't like her as it is."

"Why not?" said Amara.

"She thinks they've rushed into the engagement," said Ginny. "She doesn't think Bill suits Fleur at all."

"She's changed," said Tally. "She was nice –" Hermione gave a snort. "But now she treats me like I am young. Like she's zis mature woman now she's getting married. It's so annoying."

"I don't like her," said Hermione.

Mrs Weasley soon called for them – "Probably because she can't stand being around _her."_ – and they went down the stairs again.

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table and looking strangely groggy because of Fleur's appearance. All four girls glared at him when they noticed what the matter was, and all crossed their arms and frowned.

Fleur was talking to Mrs Weasley about her ideas for the Wedding and who she was going to invite whilst Mrs Weasley bustled about making tea. She seemed to be only half listening, and just made the odd, non-committal grunt every now and again.

"Good summer so far?" Amara asked a still staring Ron, trying to get his attention away from Fleur.

"Huh?"

" _Good summer?"_

"What – oh, yeah thanks, yours?"

"Alright," Amara frowned as the boy still seemed slightly dazed. Tally was full on glaring at him now, and Amara felt a stab of guilt when she remembered she'd told her that he liked her. He _did¸_ but Fleur got in the way.

"How was your year at Beauxbatons, Tally, dear?" said Mrs Weasley immediately when Fleur took a pause.

"Fine thanks," said Tally, smiling sweetly. "Nothing much 'appened, except my brozzur left."

"Yes, he's the same year as Fred and George, isn't he?"

"Yes," nodded Tally.

"How are they getting on?" said Hermione. She'd always disapproved of what some of the things the twins did, but had sometimes been impressed with what they had come up with and the magic that was on their products.

"I'm surprised, actually," said Mrs Weasley. "They're doing fantastically well, they really do seem good at the business side of things."

"Bill 'as said zat Fred and George are jokers," said Fleur.

"Yeah," said Amara, who was pleased that Mrs Weasley approved of their profession. "Always have been, I think."

"Of course," said Ginny. "I remember when they turned Ron –"

"Don't, Ginny," said Ron, blushing slightly.

Ginny merely smirked.

When Mrs Weasley had left the room and Fleur had glided away – Ron stared at her the whole way out – Amara turned to Ginny.

"How's Dean?" she asked. Ginny's boyfriend was Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor boy in Amara's year who she was actually good friends with. He was funny and they had a lot in common.

"Good," said Ginny vaguely as Ron glared. "Written to him a fair few times actually, it's hard in the summer when they're not there, isn't it?"

"I remember when you wrote to me about zat _Michael Corner,"_ said Tally. "What did 'e do again?"

"Got all annoyed when he lost the Quidditch match," said Ginny, shaking her head. "What a loser. He's going out with Harry's ex-girlfriend now."

"She moves on quick, doesn't she?" said Tally lightly.

They spent the majority of the afternoon catching up on events. When Mrs Weasley came in to start making the dinner, she told them that Nymphadora Tonks was coming over for dinner.

"Really?" said Amara, who had not seen Tonks since their departure at King's Cross, though she had not spoken directly to her. "That's good."

"Not really," said Ginny in a quiet voice. "She's changed recently, Tonks has."

"What do you mean?" said Hermione, but Ginny couldn't reply because Mrs Weasley asked for their help.

Mr Weasley and Bill arrived shortly before dinner was served. They all greeted Amara, Tally and Hermione warmly, and Amara was pleased with seeing them again, because she liked Bill very much, but was slightly disgusted seeing him and Fleur. Shortly after their arrival Tonks came in too.

A great change had come over Tonks. Her hair was mousy-brown and lank, she was unsmiling and did not seem very happy to be there.

"Told you," Ginny said.

Tonks, who usually was the best dinner guest, especially when they were at Grimmauld Place. She used to use her metamorphmagus skills to entertain them, but this dinner she sat silently and did not talk very much. Fleur did not seem to approve of her and kept giving her strange looks, whilst Mrs Weasley gave her sympathetic ones.

Ginny could not tell them anything else until they were upstairs in their beds that night. As the room was very small, only two camp beds could be placed in the room, right next to each other, so Hermione and Amara had them while Ginny and Tally, who were now best friends, went top and tail in Ginny's bed.

"What's the matter with Tonks?" said Amara as they settled down.

"I don't know," said Ginny. "She's coming around to see Mum a lot lately, and she's been like that the whole time. Ever since we've got back from school."

"You don't think it's because of Sirius do you?" said Hermione.

"How?" said Amara. "I know they were cousins, but they can't be that close –"

"Yes, but she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange before she killed him, wasn't she?" said Hermione. "I was speaking to Mrs Weasley and apparently Lupin has been trying to talk her out of blaming herself."

"When did you do that?" said Ginny.

"I helped her clear up," said Hermione. "I've never seen Tonks look so down before."

"It must have messed her up pretty bad," said Amara. "I didn't see her smile once."

She hoped that Tonks would get better soon, because her change in personality was a downer on everyone.

-OOOOO-

The next day dawned bright and sunny, and Amara, Tally, Ginny and Hermione went down to breakfast feeling slightly refreshed and happy to find a plate of bacon sandwiches waiting for them on the table. Ron was already scoffing them down, so Amara grabbed a lot before they all disappeared.

It was clear that the relationship between Mrs Weasley and Fleur was quite strained. Mrs Weasley seemed to not want to spend time alone with her, and always tried to get Ginny, who disliked the woman just as much as her mother, and Tally, who was getting more and more irritated by the Veela, to join her whenever there was a chance she had to.

Ginny decided on a nickname for the French girl, calling her 'Phlegm' when she wasn't around, which amused Hermione, whose dislike for the girl remained strong.

They were surprised when Dumbledore dropped in the afternoon to talk to Mrs Weasley, though Amara, Hermione, Ron, Tally and Ginny all made excuses to need to stay in the kitchen whilst he was there, which amused him but irritated Mrs Weasley slightly.

"Harry will be around in the morning," said Professor Dumbledore, scratching Crookshanks contently behind the ears as though he normally sat with a cat on his purple robes. "I have to run an errand with him, I'm afraid, before I can give him to you. I hope you don't mind, but it will be rather late."

"Oh, no, that's fine," said Mrs Weasley, bustling around making tea as Amara, Ron and Hermione exchanged significant but surprised looks. "Sugar?"

"None for me," said Professor Dumbledore. "I daresay Amara, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tally might want one too." His eyes twinkled behind his spectacles as he looked at them.

Mrs Weasley glanced over to them. They all nodded hurriedly and sat down as she plonked mugs in front of them.

It was a rather peculiar experience drinking tea with the Headmaster and the Greatest Wizard of the Wizarding World, but it was fun all the same. Dumbledore inquired about Madame Maxime to Tally, who was liked very much by her Headmistress, and he asked the rest of them about their summers.

After a while, Mrs Weasley bustled them out of the kitchen so she could have a chat with Dumbledore, and they all walked into the lounge.

Amara was just passing the kitchen door with Hermione when she heard Dumbledore say " _people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right, Molly, but Percy will come round eventually, I'm sure"_ and they exchanged glances before hurrying into the lounge with the others so they weren't caught eavesdropping.

"What d'you think Dumbledore's taking Harry?" said Ron immediately when they sat themselves in the cosy lounge.

"It must be something important," said Amara.

"Must be about the prophecy," said Hermione, her eyes wide.

"I thought that," nodded Ron. "It was about him, wasn't it? Dumbledore must be showing him something about it …"

"Shame it smashed," said Ginny. "Then they would have known what it said."

"Maybe Dumbledore's found something out about it?" suggested Hermione. "I wouldn't be surprised, it's all over the _Prophet._ "

"Oh yeah," said Ron. "All that 'Chosen One' stuff. Do you think that's rubbish?"

"I'm not sure," said Amara. "There might be some truth … I mean, the prophecy _was_ about him, wasn't it? I remember some familiar figure coming up when it smashed … I can't remember who it was though …"

"Whoever it was definitely made Harry more famous," said Ginny. "And more at risk. He's going to have people take him everywhere now, isn't he?"

"I don't mind it," said Hermione fervently. "It's horrible out there at the moment. It's all over the _Daily Prophet."_

"At least they're not covering it up anymore," said Ron darkly. "At least now people know the full scale of it."

"But zey could 'ave done already," said Tally, speaking for the first time since they'd entered the room. "Zey could 'ave been more prepared if Fudge 'ad believed 'Arry and Dumbledorr."

"That's true," said Hermione. "It's all gone rather quickly now though, as though the Death Eaters were just waiting to strike."


	4. OWL Results

**_A/N Only two reviews last chapter ... :( So thank you to BigBadWolfTardis and Mahli95 for theirs! I decided to update anyways, so here you are : O.W.L results! Please R &R xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Four_**

 ** _O.W.L Results_**

The next morning at breakfast, when they'd all cleaned their plates and ignored whatever things Fleur had to say, Mrs Weasley told them that they needed to go wake Harry up.

"Harry's here?" Ron and Hermione said immediately.

"When?" Amara said.

"Late last night," said Mrs Weasley. "He's in Fred and George's bedroom - careful of the boxes in there ... Ginny, Tally, can you help me clear up? Tell Harry I'll bring some breakfast up to him, he needs feeding, poor thing."

Amara, Ron and Hermione sped out of the kitchen and up to the second floor to where Fred and George's bedroom was.

It was full of boxes, which was obviously the reason why Mrs Weasley hadn't wanted Amara and Hermione staying in there. The flowers did nothing to the lingering smell of gunpowder.

Harry was snoring away in one of the beds, looking as though he had slumped against the bed and stayed there.

Ron was less than tactful in waking him up. He launched across the room, tore open the blinds and jumped on the bed. Harry had woken up bleary eyed and groping for his glasses.

"Wuzzgoinon?"

"We didn't know you were here already!" said Ron loudly. He hit Harry on the top of his head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" said Hermione reproachfully as Amara snorted with laughter.

"All right?" Ron asked the bespectacled boy once his glasses were securely on his face.

"Never been better," said Harry, rubbing the top of his head and slumping back onto his pillows. "You?"

"Not bad," said Ron, pulling over a cardboard box and sitting on it. Amara followed suit and sat down next to him. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning."

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?"

"Same as usual," said Harry, as Hermione perched herself on the edge of the bed, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione? Amara?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione, who was scrutinizing Harry annoyingly as though he had a disease. Amara resisted the urge to kick her.

"I'm good," said Amara, grinning. "You missed breakfast by the way, I think Mrs Weasley's bringing up a tray -"

"- she reckons you look underfed," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?"

"Come off it!" said Ron. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," said Ron, looking disappointed. "We thought —"

Amara kicked his leg swiftly and painfully so he'd change tack at top speed.

"— we thought it'd be something like that."

"You did?" said Harry, looking slightly amused as Ron rubbed his leg absentmindedly.

"Yeah . . . yeah, now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?"

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," said Harry. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione was watching him as though he was lying on his death bed. Amara frowned at her, why was she treating Harry so differently?

"She's just tired," Amara said, still frowning. "Anyway, did Slughorn seem very good? As a teacher?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said Ginny from the doorway. She slouched into the room with Tally walking in behind her, both looking slightly irritated. Amara knew Fleur had probably been going on about the wedding again. "Hi, Harry."

"'Ello 'Arry," Tally beamed and sped over to sit with Ron.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked them both.

"It's _her_ ," said Ginny, plonking herself down on Harry's bed. "She's driving us mad."

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me — you'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

"Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?" Ron said rather angrily, and Tally glared at him.

"Even she's annoying me at ze moment," she said. "Whatever we say eet iz always about zat stupid -"

Before Tally could finish her annoyed speech, the door was flung open so suddenly that Amara saw Harry yank the bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny slid off the bed onto the floor.

Fleur gilded into the room, beaming and bringing a breakfast tray towards Harry, who was looking rather startled and flustered.

" 'Arry," she said. "Eet 'as been too long!"

Mrs Weasley came up the stairs following her, looking slightly cross at the fact Fleur had taken her job.

"There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!" she said in irritation.

"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek. He turned slightly red at the touches and Amara tried to not to snort again (Fleur had told her it was unladylike). Ginny was frowning and Tally was glaring at Ron, who was still not over Fleur's Veela qualities. He was staring at Fleur rather groggily.

"I 'ave been longing to see 'im. You remember my seester, Gabrielle?" Fleur was saying. "She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh . . . is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, "I mean next summer, when we — but do you not know?"

Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at Mrs Weasley, who said, "We hadn't got around to telling him yet."

Fleur's silvery hair whipped around back to Harry, nearly hitting Mrs Weasley as she did so.

"Bill and I are going to be married!" Fleur said, beaming.

"Oh," said Harry.

Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny avoided each other's gazes as she said it.

"Wow. Er — congratulations!"

Fleur swooped down upon him and kissed him again. Amara rolled her eyes.

"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming — zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well — enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!"

With these words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mrs Weasley made a noise that sounded like "tchah!"

"Mum hates her," said Ginny quietly.

"I do not hate her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other a year," said Ron, who was still looking oddly groggy and was staring at the closed door. Tally had given up on glaring at him and had now folded her arms tightly and looked the other way.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. It's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and centre —" Mrs Weasley rambled.

"Including you and Dad," said Ginny slyly.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" said Mrs Weasley. "Whereas Bill and Fleur . . . well . . . what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's —"

"A cow," said Ginny, nodding. Amara sighed. Fleur wasn't that bad. Irritating, yes, but Jesse and Adrien had gotten past her irritating aura and had been her friend for years. "But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour. . . . I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said Mrs Weasley sharply, as Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, I'd better get on. . . . Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry."

Looking hassled and slightly annoyed, she left the room and shut the door again.

Ron shook his head as though trying to rid Fleur from his mind. Tally got up and sat next to Ginny on Harry's bed.

"Don't you get used to her if she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked.

"Well," said Ron and he noticed Tally's glare and blushed bright red. "It was - well ... Bit unexpected ..."

"Pathetic," snorted Amara.

"You don't see 'Arry getting stupid when she comes in," snapped Tally. "It's a good thing she's engaged to your brozzer isn't it?"

"No it's not!" Ginny said in horror. "I don't know how Jesse and Adrien put up with her - I know Mum's trying to put a stop to it if she can."

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Harry.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family."

"Yeah, that'll work," said Ron sarcastically. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around. I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but —"

"She's a damn sight nicer than _Phlegm_ ,'' said Ginny

"And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" said Hermione.

"She does seem to like Bill a lot though," Amara pointed out but she got two death glares in return.

"Fleur's not stupid, she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament," said Harry.

"Not you as well!" said Hermione bitterly.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm says ' 'Arry,' do you?" asked Ginny scornfully.

"No," said Harry, looking slightly annoyed with himself, "Tally says it the same way, doesn't she?" Tally smirked and glanced at Ron, who was looking slightly annoyed. "Anyway I was just saying, Phlegm — I mean, Fleur —"

"I'd much rather have Tonks in the family," said Ginny. "At least she's a laugh."

"She hasn't been much of a laugh lately," said Ron, still looking slightly annoyed. "Every time I've seen her she's looked more like Moaning Myrtle."

"That's not fair," snapped Hermione. "She still hasn't got over what happened . . . you know . . . I mean, he was her cousin!"

Harry started shovelling his breakfast into his mouth as they all realised they had got to the subject of Sirius. Amara knew he still did not want to talk about it. But it seemed Hermione did, and though it was hard for Harry, Amara knew she thought it was best for him.

"Tonks and Sirius barely knew each other!" said Ron. "Sirius was in Azkaban half her life and before that their families never met —"

"That's not the point," said Hermione. "She thinks it was her fault he died!"

"How does she work that one out?" asked Harry.

"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't she? I think she feels that if only she had finished her off, Bellatrix couldn't have killed Sirius." Hermione said, looking slightly relieved Harry was joining in. Amara decided not to add to the conversation.

"That's stupid," said Ron.

"It's survivor's guilt," said Hermione. "I know Lupin's tried to talk her round, but she's still really down. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing!"

"With her — ?"

"She can't change her appearance like she used to," explained Hermione. "I think her powers must have been affected by shock, or something."

"I didn't know that could happen," said Harry.

"Nor did I," said Hermione, "but I suppose if you're really depressed . . ."

The door opened again and Mrs Weasley popped her head in. "Ginny," she whispered, "come downstairs and help me with the lunch."

"I'm talking to this lot!" said Ginny, outraged.

"Now!" said Mrs. Weasley, and withdrew.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with

Phlegm!" said Ginny crossly. She swung her long red hair around in a very good imitation of Fleur and pranced across the room with her arms held aloft like a ballerina.

"Coming Tal?" She said and the blonde girl nodded. She joined Ginny at the door and walked through.

"You lot had better come down quickly too," Ginny said as they left.

Hermione started poking through Fred and George's boxes, which Amara thought was brave because nobody knew what was in them. Ron and Amara started eating Harry's mountain of toast on his plate.

Ron had a weird, faint look on his face and Amara made a note to talk him into finally asking Tally out before she went back to France or somebody else did it for him.

"What's this?" Hermione asked eventually, holding up what looked like a small telescope.

"Dunno," said Ron, "but if Fred and George've left it here, it's probably not ready for the joke shop yet, so be careful."

"Your mum said the shop's going well," said Harry. "Said Fred and George have got a real flair for business."

"That's an understatement," said Ron. "They're raking in the Galleons! I can't wait to see the place, we haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security and he's been really busy at work, but it sounds excellent."

"And what about Percy?" asked Harry. "Is he talking to your mum and dad again?"

"Nope," said Ron as he and Amara exchanged dark looks.

"But he knows your dad was right all along now about Voldemort being back —"

"Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right," said Hermione. "Amara and I heard him telling your mum, Ron."

"Sounds like the sort of mental thing Dumbledore would say," said Ron.

"He's going to be giving me private lessons this year," said Harry conversationally.

Ron choked on his bit of toast, Amara patted him on the back as she gaped at Harry whilst Hermione gasped loudly.

"You kept that quiet!" said Ron.

"I only just remembered," said Harry. "He told me last night in your broom shed."

"Blimey . . . private lessons with Dumbledore!" said Ron, looking impressed. "I wonder why he's . . . ?"

His voice tailed away. He, Amara and Hermione exchanged looks; it had to be about the prophecy from June.

Harry laid his cutlery onto his plate and seemed to decide it was time to speak. He did not look at them, rather, he got overly interested in his fork as he began to speak.

"I don't know exactly why he's going to be giving me lessons, but I think it must be because of the prophecy."

Amara, Ron and Hermione said nothing, holding their breaths, ready for him to speak again.

"You know, the one they were trying to steal at the Ministry."

"Nobody knows what it said, though," said Hermione quickly. "It got smashed."

"Although the _Prophe_ t says —" began Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet very quickly.

"The _Prophet'_ s got it right," said Harry, and he finally looked up at them all. They stared back in shock - Hermione, frightened and Ron and Amara slightly amazed. "That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said," Harry took a deep breath, "it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort. . . . At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives."

 _Neither could live while the other survives?_ That meant Harry had to kill Voldemort - or else Voldemort would kill Harry. Amara stared at the other three in shock. Before anyone could say anything, a loud bang stirred them from their thoughts as Hermione vanished behind a puff of black smoke.

"Hermione!" shouted Amara, Harry and Ron; the breakfast tray slid to the floor with a crash.

From the smoke came a coughing Hermione - who was now supporting an amazing purple-black eye and clutching the little telescope tightly.

"I squeezed it and it — it punched me!" she gasped as the smoke cleared away.

There was indeed a tiny fist that was the source of Hermione's black eye. Amara thought it was a pretty clever trick to play (though she hoped she didn't ever squeeze one - the black eye Hermione had seemed bad).

"Don't worry," said Ron, who was plainly trying not to laugh, "Mum'll fix that, she's good at healing minor injuries —"

"Oh well, never mind that now!" said Hermione hastily. "Harry, oh, Harry . . ."

She sat down on the edge of his bed again.

"We wondered, after we got back from the Ministry . . . Obviously, we didn't want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy said about the prophecy, how it was about you and Voldemort, well, we thought it might be something like this. . . . Oh, Harry . . ." She stared at him, then whispered, "Are you scared?"

"Not as much as I was," said Harry. "When I first heard it, I was . . . but now, it seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end. . . ."

"When we heard Dumbledore was collecting you in person, we thought he might be telling you something or showing you something to do with the prophecy," said Ron eagerly.

"We were sort of right," Amara nodded. "He's still giving you lessons even though you both know about it - he must think you stand a chance, huh?"

"That's true," said Hermione. "I wonder what he'll teach you, Harry? Really advanced defensive magic, probably . . . powerful countercurses . . . anti-jinxes . . ."

As she rambled on with a list of spells Amara realised she was just covering her shock. They were rather shocked about what Harry had told them - even though they'd known in a way, by having it said to them made it ten times worse. But they had to be strong for Harry so he didn't feel alone and useless. If he thought they wouldn't stand by him, he had another thing coming. She knew she would stick by him - and she knew Hermione and Ron would join her. They couldn't let Harry do it alone.

". . . and evasive enchantments generally," concluded Hermione. "Well, at least you know one lesson you'll be having this year, that's one more than Ron, Amara and me. I wonder when our O.W.L. results will come?"

"Can't be long now, it's been a month," said Ron.

"Hang on," said Harry. "I think Dumbledore said our O.W.L. results would be arriving today!"

"Today?" shrieked Hermione as Amara choked slightly. " _Today_? But why didn't you — oh my God — you should have said —"

She leapt to her feet.

"I'm going to see whether any owls have come. . . ."

Amara exchanged amused glances with both boys and stayed for another five minutes before following Hermione downstairs, because Harry needed to get dressed for the day.

Amara found Hermione sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs Weasley trying to budge her panda-like appearance.

She had a small stack of books next to her to help her and Amara sat across from the very agitated girl.

Tally and Ginny were there too, and Fleur was sitting at the other end, twiddling her hair and looking at her ring.

"Maybe Jesse could help -"

"Jesse!" Hermione said, looking worried. "Oh no! He can't see me like this -"

"I do not think 'e will mind," said Fleur. "'E doesn't really go for appearances."

She received five pairs of glaring eyes back at her.

Mrs Weasley tried everything she could but nothing seemed to work.

"It just won't budge," Mrs Weasley said anxiously, just as Harry and Ron arrived downstairs. "This has always worked before, I just can't understand it."

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," said Ginny

"But it's got to come off!" squeaked Hermione. "I can't go around looking like this forever!"

"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote, don't worry," said Mrs Weasley soothingly.

"Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing!" said Fleur, smiling serenely.

"Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing," snapped Hermione.

She jumped up and started walking round and round the kitchen, twisting her fingers together.

"Mrs Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?"

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," said Mrs. Weasley patiently. "But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time. . . ."

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," muttered Hermione feverishly as everyone watched her slightly apprehensively. "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back —"

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" barked Ron. "And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s . . ."

"Don't, don't, don't!" said Hermione, flapping her hands hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!"

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term."

"I am kind of glad Beauxbatons doesn't do exams until sixth year," Tally said unhelpfully.

"I think eet was better." Fleur commented. It seemed that she wanted to say something else but her next words were drowned with a scream that came from Hermione.

Whipping around, Amara saw that Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Four black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," said Ron hoarsely, jumping up to join Hermione at the window. Amara and Harry joined them - Amara stood next to Ron and Harry stood the other side of Hermione. They all stared at the little specs getting bigger with every passing moment.

"And there are four of them," said Harry.

"One for each of us," said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Oh no . . . oh no . . . oh no . . ."

Amara saw her grip Harry and Ron by the elbows and was glad she hadn't stood next to her. The owls were flying directly towards them, steady and fast, their feathers gleaming as they looked rather important. And they all carried a large square envelope.

They flew lower and lower until Mrs Weasley opened the kitchen window for them.

"Oh no!" squealed Hermione.

The four owls soared inside speedily and landed on the table in a very straight line. In synchronisation they lifted their right legs importantly.

The letter for Amara was on the owl on the right. Hermione's was next to her, then Harry's, then Ron's. They all detached the letters with trembling fingers; Hermione's hand were trembling so much that the whole owl was shaking. Tally, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Fleur all watched them without speaking.

Amara opened the envelope and retrieved the parchment from inside:

 ** _ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_**

 _PASS GRADES:_

 _Outstanding (O)_

 _Exceeds Expectations (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _FAIL GRADES:_

 _Poor (P)_

 _Dreadful (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _ **AMARA MARIE MATTHEWS HAS ACHIEVED:**_

 _Ancient Runes O_

 _Astronomy A_

 _Care of Magical Creatures E_

 _Charms O_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts E_

 _Herbology E_

 _History of Magic P_

 _Potions O_

 _Transfiguration O_

Reading through Amara's heart lowered back down to normal. She'd passed everything except History of Magic! And she'd got Os in Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms and even Potions. From her results she could see that all the subjects she wanted to take the year upcoming she would be able to: her O in Potions enabled her to continue it on, which she wanted to do anyway as she needed it for Healing.

She'd also passed well in Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. She knew it was probably down to Harry that she had done so well, and had a funny feeling that everyone in the DA had probably passed with high marks.

Looking up she saw that Harry was still reading, Hermione was facing away from them and Ron looked delighted.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" he said happily. "Let's see yours —"

Ron's marks were very good too. Though there were no "Outstandings" there were plenty of "Exceeds Expectations" which meant that Ron too had passed most his classes that he wished to take.

"Four Os?" Ron said. "Jeez you're turning into Hermione ... Harry - let's swap -"

Amara and Ron peered at Harry's and found he had achieved an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Knew you'd be top at Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Ron, punching Harry on the shoulder. "We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" said Mrs Weasley proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven O.W.L.s (well, eight for Amara), that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" said Ginny tentatively, for Hermione still hadn't turned around. "How did you do?"

"I — not bad," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," said Ron, striding over to her and whipping her results out of her hand. "Yep — nine 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defence Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, but Amara, Tally and Harry laughed.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" grinned Ron. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"

There was a surprise for Amara in the afternoon. She was walking outside with the others when Mrs Weasley called her name. She walked inside and was surprised to see her parents sitting at the table drinking tea and looking rather apprehensive at the building they were sitting in.

"Mum," said Amara in surprise. "Dad. What're you doing here?"

"We just popped in," said Mr Matthews. "Adrien told us where The Burrow was, and we wanted to see you before we left."

"Left?"

"We're going to Cornwall for a break," said Mrs Matthews. "As we haven't got anyone to look after, we decided to have a holiday by ourselves."

"That's great!" Amara said, grinning. "You came on a great day too - I got my O.W.L results back today."

"Did you?" Mr Matthews said, looking delighted, though that could have been because he'd just noticed the pans in the sink washing by themselves.

"Did you do well?" Mrs Matthews asked.

"Yeah - I'll go get them," said Amara.

Her parents were very pleased with her results (though shocked that she failed a subject) and were glad she'd got all the results she'd needed.

It was nice having her parents at the Weasley's. Ron and Harry met them properly and had lengthy discussions with Mr Matthews on Quidditch, and they even showed him their skills. He decided against having a go himself because he didn't want to injure himself.

It was a good afternoon, and Amara was slightly disappointed when they drove away, but she knew she'd see them soon.


	5. Solving Problems

**_A/N Ooops, I accidently posted Chapter Six instead of this one, so I deleted it and I hope that I've sorted it out hahah. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Enjoy ... xxxx_**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

 ** _Solving Problems_**

The next few days were rather infuriating for Amara. She'd hadn't yet had a chance to speak to Ron about Tally, but it was obvious to everyone (except the red-headed boy himself) that the feelings between the two were mutual. Even Harry realised how close they were getting fairly quickly, but didn't know what to say to Ron. Ginny found the whole thing hilarious and kept writing to Fred and George about it, whom, in turn, thought it was the most hilariously extraordinary thing they'd ever heard of and asked if Tally had suffered a " _whack on that pretty head_ " recently.

Mrs Weasley was faintly bemused and kept trying to get them alone together so they could actually talk things through, but Amara, Harry and Ginny always spoilt it by peering in at the door to see what was going on and announcing their presence. Hermione tried to stop them, but found it amusing to watch Ron splutter as well.

Tally herself was getting slightly frustrated with the oblivious boy as well.

"I don't zink I could be anymore clearer," she huffed as she, Amara and Ginny fed the chickens one afternoon. She got a bit over-excited and launched the feed in the air and it hit a chicken. "What am I supposed to do? It iz like it doesn't even compute in 'is brain!"

"I think it's because he doesn't think he has a chance," said Ginny. "As funny as it is watching you guys, I think the best way about it is to ask him yourself."

"Ask 'im myself?" Tally said, looking shocked as though it had never occurred to her before. "I've never 'ad to do zat before."

"It gets things done quicker," assured Ginny. She gave a side glance at Amara. "In fact, maybe both of you could do it."

Amara busied herself with the bucket of feed for the chickens. She _could_ tell Fred she liked him, but then again, wouldn't it be _funny_ if he told everyone?

"Okay," said Tally, obviously not listening to Ginny's comment and not noticing Amara's discomfort. "I'll walk 'im around afternoon for a talk, right?"

"Yeah, and we'll clear out your way," Ginny nodded. "C'mon, this is going to be exciting."

"Where do I walk with 'im though?" Tally said worriedly as Ginny marched off towards the house.

"The orchard," Ginny said immediately, surprising Amara with her promptness. She wondered if she was planning something. "It's around the corner."

Tally nodded. She looked slightly frightened at the daunting prospect of asking Ron out, but Amara knew she'd be happy once it was over with.

"I think they're in the lounge," said Ginny as they strode in. The three were indeed sitting in various seats in the Weasley's lounge, and they all looked up as they walked in.

Ginny and Amara hastened to sit down, but Tally remained standing and shifted on one foot to another anxiously.

"Erm," she said. "Ron, could you walk with me for a second? Er - I've lost my - er, necklace."

Ron looked slightly surprised but nodded and left the room with her. Five seconds after they'd left, Ginny jumped to her feet.

"My bedroom, quick!"

She sprinted out the room at top speed. Amara, Hermione and Harry followed her quickly and found her already peering out her little window in her room.

"Shouldn't we give them privacy?" Harry asked as the three girls peered out the window.

They all turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Harry sighed and joined them at the window.

"There they are!" Ginny said excitedly, jabbing a finger onto the glass where Ron and Tally had just entered into view. "Looks like they're just talking at the moment."

From their awkward angle at the window it was hard to see what their faces were displaying. It seemed like a serious conversation though, and Tally seemed to be doing most of the talking. In fact, Amara was pretty sure she was rambling on about nothing.

"She's doing a lot of -" Amara began. Just as she said it, Ron leaned forwards, and what they guessed from their annoying angle was that he had kissed her.

"FINALLY!" Ginny yelled in triumph, punching the air with glee. The four of them did a little victory dance together, laughing at their immaturity but loving it at the same time.

"They've gone!" Hermione said breathlessly as she peered out the window again.

"They must've gone inside," said Harry. They hurried to the door and flew down the stairs again. Ron and Tally were in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley, all of them beaming.

"Congratulations, mate," said Harry as they all walked in at the same time.

"How'd you -"

"Ginny's bedroom," said Amara, grinning mischievously.

Ron rolled his eyes but carried on grinning. Tally looked rather pleased herself, and considering she'd had a crush on the Weasley boy for at least two years, it wasn't that surprising.

Mrs Weasley was happy too, and bustled about, flicking back looks at the new couple and smiling to herself.

-OOOOO-

Now that Ron and Tally had got their act together, the few weeks that followed was very enjoyable.

They spent most of the days playing three-a-side Quidditch. Normally the teams were Ron, Ginny and Tally against Amara, Harry and Hermione. Hermione was awful and Tally was only slightly better, so they were pretty well matched. In fact, Amara was getting rather good at Quidditch from all the practise they did.

"You should try out for the team," said Harry one afternoon as Ron was retrieving the apple Tally had dropped.

"I've wanted to," Amara said. "But there's not been a space for Chaser."

"Well there is now," said Harry. "Angelina and Alicia have left now. So the new Quidditch captain is going to do trials - well, to be fair they'll probably do it for another beater ... That Sloper is atrocious."

"Any idea who the next one is going to be?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. There's only Katie Bell left now."

"You could get it," Amara pointed out.

Harry was saved replying because Ron had found the apple on the ground and they resumed their game.

The summer was enjoyable, they spent their days outside, mostly teasing Ron and Tally, writing to Fred and George, Tessie and Ethan and eating all of Mrs Weasley's scrumptious food.

She'd started her correspondence with the Weasley twins when Ginny forced her to write to them telling them Ron and Tally were together.

"Why don't you?" Amara said stubbornly.

"Because I want you to." was Ginny's reply. "Maybe it'll get you somewhere."

Fred and George seemed happy that she'd written to them and sent a long letter back talking about their shop and how she was and they wanted to see her again.

 _You'd better come to the shop soon to see your favourite people soon or else we'll have to come fetch you ourselves, and that will be a pain because it means we have to shut the shop and disappoint many customers. Do you want that, Amara? Do you?_

So it meant that she had to reply (laughing whilst doing so), and therefore, the letters kept going backwards and forwards, and poor Archie got rather tired by it. At least he was getting fitter now that he was constantly flying around everywhere, but he seemed irritated at every destination.

 _We would have written back sooner_ said one letter from Fred and George _but your owl decided he didn't want to fly all the way back. He flew into Fred's room and refused to come out. Fred's annoyed because he left a mess everywhere, but personally I found it hilarious._ Underneath there was Fred's writing. _It wasn't funny, actually, it was annoying and I don't like your owl anymore. George coaxed him out with an apple which is really weird because owls don't eat apples. You need to sort out your owl._

Tessie updated her constantly about her travelling adventures. So far she'd gone to Wales and Ireland and seen a troll, an ogre and a hag when she visited a Wizarding circus that Muggles went to and were shocked by how 'real' everything was. She'd also sent a fair few pictures with the camera she'd brought with her, and Amara had seen a change in her sister. Her freckles had come out again but it wasn't the biggest change. Gone where her sisters plaits and pigtails. It was shorter and by her shoulders and didn't seem like it had been brushed very much. It was choppy and was kept back with a purple scarf. It was surprising but a very nice look on her.

 _Do you like it?_ She had written in the letter containing the photos. _Joey gave me the scarf, it's really comfortable. I forgot to tell you – we're visiting a waterfall today and Joey's grandmother is helping us make wind chimes. See you soon!_

Ethan told her in very explicit detail of the McKenzie's new Quidditch pitch as well as Flick's spectacular fall which left her with a broken arm. Ethan told her all about St. Mungo's and how they very nearly did a Muggle method in mending her badly broken bone.

 _It was gross, nothing like I'd ever seen before. Her bone was literally poking out of her arm – Eddie's mum couldn't look at it, but Eddie and me wanted to poke it, I mean, we've never seen a bone outside the body before. But Flick, Piper and her Dad didn't let us and took us straight to St. Mungo's. Two Healers fainted because of it …_

The happy holiday was broken slightly with the horrible stories of disappearance, odd accidents and deaths appearing in the Daily Prophet daily. The Muggle girl - Jasmine Clark - who was on the radio had been found up north, dead in a ditch, the killing curse the obvious cause of death. The explanation was just that she had overheard some Death Eaters talking and had paid the price. The Muggle authorities had been confused and didn't know how she'd died, but the Aurors had taken her away before they could, and they told her family it had been a freak accident.

Sometimes, though, Bill and Mr Weasley brought home news before it had even reached the paper. They were not very nice news, and Mrs Weasley was always displeased about this, but the others were slightly interested in what was happening outside the happy confines of the Burrow. Most of it was disappearances and murders that they knew the people of.

Harry's sixteenth birthday was happy enough until Remus Lupin, looking worse than ever, with his shabby robes and greying hair, brought along grisly news when he came for cake.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced, as Mrs Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake, and Amara decided he needed to eat a whole one before he would look better, "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it — well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

Amara had forgotten about Igor Karkaroff. She'd never spoken to him, but Sirius had told the four of them that he had been a Death Eater, and that Harry should watch out for him around the school.

"Yes, well," said Mrs Weasley, frowning, obviously not liking the topic on a supposedly happy day. "perhaps we should talk about something diff —"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill, who was being plied with wine by Fleur, and had interrupted his mother accidently. "The man who ran —"

"— the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

Amara's stomach clenched. Her and Tally had been there only last year, and Florean had been really nice to them. It was a horrible shock to know that he had probably been killed by Death Eaters. Amara wondered why he had, because she didn't think an ice-cream seller would know anything valuable.

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" asked Ron, who was sitting next to Tally on the sofa, while Mrs Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wandmaker?" said Ginny, looking startled. This was another shock. Amara and both her siblings had gotten wands from there – he'd remembered each wand he sold. Why had he gone too?

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands — what'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers," said Lupin. "But Ollivanders was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

This was a dark end to the birthday, and Amara went to bed feeling slightly more terrified than she been feeling.

Their book lists arrived the next day after breakfast. They were quite early this year, but the year before they had not arrived until the last day of the holidays.

Amara saw that she needed six new books for the coming year:

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_ by _Miranda Goshawk_

 _Advanced Potion-Making_ by _Libatius Borage_

 _Confronting the Faceless_ by _Aldolphus Inglebee_

 _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ by _Emeric Switch_

 _Advanced Rune Translation_ by _Delphinium Jinx_

 _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_ by _Roland Malaclaw_

There was nothing else there, but Harry received a nice surprise, which was a badge and a letter telling him he'd been made the new Quidditch Captain.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" cried Hermione happily. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," said Ron, as he and Amara examined the badge with glee. "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain — if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha. . . ."

"And you can try out!" Harry said to Amara.

Amara grinned.

"Can't just let me in because I'm you friend," she said as Ron went over to his girlfriend.

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs Weasley, looking down Ron's discarded booklist lying on the table. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron. Tally slapped his arm, but Mrs Weasley heard loud and clear.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" said Mrs Weasley, firing up at once. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself —"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" said Ron hastily.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" said Mrs Weasley angrily, snatching up her clock, which was a very clever clock which held all nine Weasley's as different hands. Previously they had been all on different places – like "work" or "home" but now it was permanently stuck on "mortal peril". Mrs Weasley placed the clock on a pile of freshly laundered towels. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"

Ron turned to stare incredulously at Harry and Amara as his mother hoisted the laundry basket and the teetering clock into her arms and stormed out of the room.

"Blimey . . . you can't even make a joke round here anymore. . . ."

Thought he protested to them, he was very careful not to provoke his mother over the next few days for fear that he would not be able to come.


	6. 93, Diagon Alley

**_A/N Finally some Fred and Amara action this chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review! xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Six_**

 ** _93, Diagon Alley_**

Mrs Weasley planned to take them to Diagon Alley on the Saturday, so Mr Weasley could definitely come with them for protection.

Bill and Fleur, much to Hermione and Ginny's pleasure, where staying at home, and Amara had to say she was pleased because they were rather hard to be around when they caught eyes.

An example of this was when Bill handed a full money bag to Harry.

"Where's mine?" demanded Ron at once, his eyes wide.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his . . . Well, trust me, this way's easier."

"Thanks, Bill," said Harry, pocketing his gold.

"'E is always so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. Amara snorted and disguised it as a cough as Harry choked over his cornflakes, and Ron thumped him on the back. Why Fleur had to stroke Bill's nose, Amara did not know.

The previous days had been quite bright but on the Saturday it was rather gloomy and murky. So they put on their jackets and waited for the Ministry of Magic cars that they had all ridden in before (except Tally) on the way to King's Cross Station.

The car was very roomy, and Amara, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Tally were all stretched out in the backseat whilst Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny were in the front.

"It's good Dad can get us these again," said Ron appreciatively, stretching luxuriously and placing an arm around Tally as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow, Bill and Fleur waving from the kitchen window.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry," said Mr Weasley over his shoulder. "He's been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

Harry didn't reply to that, and no one really knew what to say. Though it was going to be annoying trying to shop with a bunch of Aurors, Amara was slightly glad that they did have protection, considering the many stories of people going missing in Diagon Alley. The drive was smooth and comfortable - much better than the one Adrien did. But it may have been because the Ministry cars somehow never got stuck in traffic and could ride the whole way without stopping.

After only a short while later, the driver pulled up at the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road.

"Here you are, then," said the driver. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," said Mr Weasley. "Ah, good, he's here!"

Confused to what Mr Weasley was on about, Amara soon knew when a familiar booming voice greeted Harry when he got outside the car.

"Harry!" The loud voice boomed, and Amara started grinning when she left the car and saw Hagrid the Hogwarts Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor standing outside the pub. "Buckbeak — Witherwings, I mean — yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air —" he was saying as Tally saw Hagrid for the first time. She didn't look shocked at his height, for Madame Maxime was probably bigger than Hagrid, but she looked unsurely at his beaverskin coat and huge boots.

"Glad he's pleased," said Harry, grinning as he massaged his ribs, for Hagrid had given him a massive hug. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Let's get goin' then — after yeh, Molly, Arthur —"

The pub was empty when they walked in. Only Tom the landlord was still there, wiping a glass and looking up hopefully when the crowd entered.

"Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know." Hagrid said before he asked them anything. Tom looked even more gloomy before nodding.

The crowd of eight people and a half giant passed through and went into the chilly courtyard. They introduced Tally to Hagrid before they tapped the brick that made the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The difference in Diagon Alley was rather shocking. No longer was is bustling with eager people and sellers, bright window displays and happy customers. Instead the windows were filled with Ministry posters giving advice on what to do and others containing information about the escaped Death Eaters. Amara noticed Bellatrix Lestrange sneering at them from a window and shifted her gaze. Not many people were about - or maybe they were just seeking refuge in the shops - but the cobbled street only had a handful of hurrying people. Florean Fortescue's shop was boarded up, and some others were as well. Some shabby stalls had sprung up selling weird things that Amara knew were probably jinxed.

 **AMULETS**

 ** _Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi_**

"One for your little girls, madam?" he called at Mrs Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny and Tally. "Protect their pretty necks?"

"If I were on duty . . ." said Mr Weasley, glaring angrily at the amulet seller as Ron pulled a scared Tally closer.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," said Mrs Weasley, nervously consulting a list. "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, Amara needs new robes and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much — come on, everyone —"

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr Weasley. "Why don't those four go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's schoolbooks?"

"I don't know," said Mrs Weasley anxiously. "Hagrid, do you think — ?"

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," said Hagrid soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustbin lid. Mrs Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, and she hurried off toward Flourish and Blotts with Mr Weasley, Tally and Ginny while Amara, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

Amara stayed close to the others as they hurried down the street, seeing other families do the same thing.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," said Hagrid, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"

Amara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the little shop together. At first they thought it was empty, but once the door shut they could hear the voice of someone very familiar behind a rack of robes.

". . . not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone."_

There was a clucking noise from Madam Malkin, who said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child —"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

Draco Malfoy, a pale, pointed faced teenager with white-blonde hair and a constant sneer appeared wearing some dark green robes which were being pinned to the right size. He went to the mirror to see himself and he noticed them looking. His eyes narrowed as he saw who it was.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, two Mudbloods just walked in," said Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for Harry and Ron had both drawn their wands as soon as Malfoy had spoken about Hermione and Amara. Amara and Hermione were standing slightly behind them and the latter whispered hastily to the angry boys. "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it. . . ."

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," sneered Malfoy. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam — please —"

Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy's mother, who resembled her sister Bellatrix slightly, though her hair was blonde, strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

"Put those away," she said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" said Harry, taking a step forward. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart.

"Really, you shouldn't accuse — dangerous thing to say — wands away, please!"

But Harry did not lower his wand. Narcissa Malfoy smiled unpleasantly.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow . . . look at that . . . he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Malfoy made an angry movement toward Harry, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Amara and Ron laughed loudly at him.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Malfoy snarled.

"It's all right, Draco," said Narcissa, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Harry raised his wand higher and Amara got out her own, and Ron raised his higher too.

"Harry, no!" moaned Hermione, grabbing his arm and attempting to push it down by his side. "Think. . . . You mustn't. . . . You'll be in such trouble. . . ."

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Malfoy, who was still glaring at Harry in anger.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just —"

"Ouch!" bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother — I don't think I want these anymore —"

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione and Amara, who glared at her. "now I know the kind of scum that shops here. . . . We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that, the pair of Malfoy's strode resolutely out of the shop, Malfoy taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out.

"Well, _really_!" said Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wand over them so that it removed all the dust that had collected on them from the floor.

The witch seemed traumatised from the encounter and nearly made Amara's new robes too long, seemed distracted whilst doing Ron and Harry's and tried to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes, which she didn't like. Thankfully they could leave shortly after and she bowed them out, each clutching their purchases and privately pleased they got to leave quickly.

"Got ev'rything?" asked Hagrid brightly when they reappeared at his side.

"Just about," said Harry. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid, unconcerned. "Bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry. Don' worry abou' them."

Amara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks, but before they could disabuse Hagrid of this comfortable notion, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Tally all appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books. Tally went to stand by Ron immediately, smiling at him (his ears went slightly red).

"Everyone all right?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's — stick close, now. . . ."

In the Apothecary (which had a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange on the display window and some other Death Eaters) Amara and Hermione restocked their Potions supplies (Tally stood outside with Hagrid and Ron because she didn't like to look at all the creatures in jars) and they paid quickly before going to Eeylops and buying treats for their owls. Amara bought Archie a new water bowl which refilled automatically.

Now getting quite excited, Amara left the shop with the others to find Fred and George's shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It had probably been the longest Amara hadn't seen the twins in a long time and couldn't wait to see them again.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two . . . ninety-four . . ."

 _"_ _Whoa,"_ said Ron, stopping in his tracks. Amara looked up and stopped too.

Fred and George's shop was completely different to the dull shops surrounding it. In fact it was like fireworks exploding before their eyes - passersby were stopping to state in wonder or go in for a look. Amara had to be impressed: on the left window was a display with shrieking, bouncing, popping and spinning whilst the right contained an enormous poster with flashing yellow letters.

 **WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?**

It read at the top.

 **YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT**

 **U-NO-POO —**

 **THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**

Amara snorted with laughter and joined Harry and Ron in their mirth. Tally was looking crossed between amused and disgusted, Hermione looked only slightly disapproving and Ginny was grinning widely.

Mrs Weasley, however, did not find it amusing at all and let out a horrified moan once she'd read it.

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.

"No they won't!" said Ron, still laughing. "This is brilliant!"

And he and Harry led the way into the shop. Amara followed quickly with the others, eager to see what it was like.

It did not disappoint.

There were so many shelves lining the walls, which were painted bright colours to look more exciting, that there were no wall spaces free. On these shelves were assortments of different prancing boxes: Skiving Snackboxes, including Nosebleed Nougat (which seemed most popular as there was only on box left) Puking Pastilles, Fever Fudge ... All were being clamoured at with customers hands. There was little to no room to move about, but Amara gazed around in wonder at the many things on offer. There were balloons with different items on them, floating by themselves; spinning wheels which whizzed and glowed brightly. There was a whole section of pink which Amara decided to check out later. Bins full of trick wands which Fred and George had invented in their sixth year, some turning into chickens, or boxer briefs when waved. Amara stared in awe as she saw all the boxes of cheating quills that many older students seemed to want to get; edible Dark Marks which made people sick; Canary Creams and Candy in a Can - Ton-Tongue Toffees and other sweets littered shelves; there was a section for just Muggle tricks, which Amara made a note of because she wanted to buy some for her Dad; another room led into a mysterious dark room which Amara was itching to look around in. She saw the massive stacks of fireworks that the twins had made - Wildfire Whiz-bangs, which included a Basic Blaze Box and Deflagration Deluxe. They'd extended the area with Bombtastic Bombs, Dragon Fire, Whizz Poppers and Rocket Boxes. There were Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, Headless Hats and Extendable Ears were going by the bucket load.

Wondering around, she found Reusable Hangmans and Patented Daydream Charms. Harry and Hermione were immersed with them, so Amara followed Ron slightly, who grabbed a lot of boxes from the shelves he could reach. Amara thought about all the presents she could buy everyone and wondered eagerly where the twins were.

"You'll have to pay for all that," she warned Ron as he grabbed yet another box.

"They wouldn't," said Ron, his voice slightly muffled from his stack of boxes.

"They would," said Amara, reaching up and taking a box. "'Mysterious Midnight Moon Madness'? Why would you need this stuff?"

"Stop sounding like Hermione," said Ron snappishly and Amara rolled her eyes.

"Never said it was bad," she said. "I was asking why you needed it."

She left Ron struggling with his many boxes and wandered around the shop. It was so crowded she couldn't check to see where the twins were, so she went over to a trick wand basket and examined them.

"Amara," a voice said from in front of her.

Amara looked up, holding a wand, and saw a sixth year boy she remembered was called Eddie Carmichael standing in front of her, grinning rather annoyingly.

"How _are_ you?" He said in an annoying way. Amara had a feeling he was trying to flirt with her, but she didn't really want to do it back.

"Good," she said. "You?"

"Spectacular," said Carmichael loudly. "Interesting summer so far?"

"Not particularly," said Amara thinking about the newspaper articles. "Haven't done much."

"I've been to _three_ Quidditch matches already," said Carmichael boastingly. "I can get you invited to some if you like."

"Don't worry," said Amara, for the boy was irritating her - he kept leaving against the shelf next to them and ruffling his hair as though it would make them better. "I've got some contacts."

Carmichael did not seem to get the sarcasm and brushed over it, unfazed.

"Interesting shop, isn't it?" He said instead, waving a vague hand over his shoulder as though he owned the place.

"Yes," said Amara. She actually thought it was amazing, but she wasn't going to start a conversation with the boy in front of her.

"You're friends with the twins though? Aren't you?"

"Very," said Amara, emphasising her point.

Carmichael seemed irritated for a second before his smirk came back. He reminded Amara slightly of Zacharius Smith, a snarky Hufflepuff who had joined the DA.

"Right," said Carmichael. "So I was wondering -"

"Oh lord," Amara suddenly said. "Look over there, they've invented a flying pig."

"Wha -" Carmichael turned around to see the thing Amara had made up. Amara took her chance and ducked into the dark back room to escape. She peered around the corner slightly and saw Carmichael looking very displeased, but he soon walked off, looking angry.

Grinning to herself, Amara turned around and saw a blur of orange before she was lifted completely off her feet.

She squealed slightly as a familiar voice said: "Amara, you've come back to me at last!"

Laughing, Amara looked down to see a beaming Fred in magenta robes looking up at her.

"Nice robes," she said, still giggling.

"Aren't they just?" Fred said, putting her down and giving her a little twirl. "Rather dashing."

"Of course," said Amara.

"I was showing Harry around," said Fred, raising an airy hand to show the room off. It did not irritate like Carmichael's had.

Amara looked around the room she was in and saw it was darker than the rest. The labels weren't bright orange or green or purple, instead they seemed more serious. There were some horned objects that were trying to walk off the shelves; loads of rows of Shield Hats, Cloaks and Gloves and Instant Darkness Powder (Amara thought about buying this).

"Wow," she said, impressed. "Extended a bit, huh?"

"Yeah," said Fred, grinning. "It's a massive money maker, actually, c'mon, let's show you the other parts."

He led the way out and Amara noticed Harry grinning at her knowingly.

"What?" she said.

Harry shook his head, grinning his head off and followed Fred. Scowling at the boy, Amara followed.

Amara was with Hermione and Ginny when they hung back warily.

"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

"Love potions?" Amara said, raising her eyebrows. "Why would you sell them?"

"Well," said Fred. "Not to you, of course, you don't need one." He flashed her a smile. Amara raised her eyebrow in amusement. "But they work for others up to twenty-four hours. It depends on the weight of the boy in question -"

"— and the attractiveness of the girl," said Fred's twin, who had appeared at their side. "Amara! Lovely to see you," he beamed before addressing Ginny. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he was rather stern. "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've —"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred, Amara picked up a pot too and examined it carefully. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. "They're really cute!"

Amara joined her and put a finger through too. She giggled as they went around her finger too.

"Look, they're so sweet," she said as they sniffed her finger curiously.

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. Amara turned around too, rolling her eyes.

"Leave it alone, Fred," she said. Fred looked at her and she held his gaze threateningly.

"I'll thank you," Ginny snapped at Ron, who had appeared by George with even more boxes than Amara had last seen him with. "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred, examining the many boxes in Ron's arms. "Cough up."

Amara snorted with laughter. This was what she had been telling Ron beforehand.

"Told you," she said, moving away from the cute Pygmy puffs and standing next to Fred.

"Well," Ron didn't know the words to tell her what to do. "Anyway, I'm your brother!" He implored Fred instead.

"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."

"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!"

"You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves." Fred said as Amara laughed, not unkindly, but because the twins were looking very happy with themselves.

Ron dropped several of the boxes, swore loudly, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred, which made Amara laugh harder, that was unfortunately spotted by Mrs Weasley, who had chosen that moment to appear with Tally.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply.

"I did tell him," said Amara, shaking her head. Fred snorted.

"Should've listened to you then," he grinned at her. "Anything you want?"

Amara looked at him. "What?"

"I won't make you pay," said Fred, still grinning.

"You just said to Ron you couldn't," Amara laughed, shaking her head.

"And? I'll give you anything," said Fred, shrugging.

"Hmm," said Amara thoughtfully. "How 'bout a Pygmy Puff?"

"A Pygmy Puff?" Fred said. "It's because they're cute, isn't it?"

"Of course," said Amara, smiling sweetly at him. She hoped Ron and Harry weren't near because they'd take the micky out of her for sure.

"What colour?"

"Pink," said Amara.

"And what are you going to call it?" Fred asked, oblivious to the fact George had left to help customers and he was still talking (flirting, really, Amara thought to herself) to Amara.

"I don't know," Amara cocked her head to the side. "Alfred." She grinned.

"Alfred?"

"Well, you're giving him to me for free - ahh!"

Someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her three feet backwards under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Ouch!" She said crossly. "What was that for?" She snapped at Ron, who had been the one to grab her. He was rolling his eyes, still holding some boxes of Fred and George's stuff. Hermione was looking anxious and Harry was looking as though he was trying not to snort.

"If you'd stop flirting with Fred for a second -" Amara gave Harry a glare. "- you'd have seen little Draco go on a _detour_."

"He's slipped away from his dear mum?" Amara gasped. "C'mon, we have to find him!"

"That's what we're doing," said Harry. "Unless you want to stay with ..."

"Don't finish that sentence, _Potter_."

Harry and Ron laughed, and they hurried out of the door very quickly. Malfoy had already disappeared once they had entered the street, so they set off in the direction Harry pointed down, because Hagrid was still outside and could hear them.

They peered left and right into shop windows until they saw a flash of white. The boy had gone down Knockturn Alley.

"Big surprise," whispered Ron.

"Quick, or we'll lose him," said Harry, speeding up. It was hard for the other three to keep up and stay under the cloak at the same time.

"Our feet'll be seen!" said Hermione anxiously, as the cloak flapped a little around their ankles. Ron and Harry had grown so much it was hard for the four of them to fit under the cloak now.

"It doesn't matter," said Harry impatiently. "Just hurry!"

Knockturn Alley was deserted. Amara had never been down there before, as it was devoted to the Dark Arts and wasn't a nice place. It was dark and gloomy and dirty, and Amara was slightly scared of the place. No shop had any customers in them, for it would look dodgy for them to be doing so at such a time.

Amara, Hermione and Ron spotted Malfoy in a shop called Borgin and Burkes, which seemed to sell different artefacts. There were skulls and green candles and dusty old bottles. Malfoy was standing looking at a large decorated black cabinet and talking to an oily haired wizard Amara presumed was Borgin or Burke.

"Ouch!" Hermione had pinched Harry in the arm.

"Shh! Look! He's in there!" she breathed.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" said Hermione.

"We can!" said Ron excitedly. "Hang on — damn —"

He dropped a couple more of the boxes he was still clutching as he fumbled with the largest.

"Extendable Ears, look!"

"Awesome!" Amara whispered happily and fed the string at the bottom of the door.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I hope the door isn't Imperturbable —"

"No!" said Ron gleefully. "Listen!"

They put their heads together and listened intently to the ends of the strings, through which Malfoy's voice could be heard loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on.

". . . you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," said the oily haired wizard, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," said Malfoy. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

The wizard licked his lips nervously.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" said Malfoy. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

He moved toward the wizard and was blocked from view by the cabinet. Amara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all they could see was the wizard now looking very frightened indeed.

"Tell anyone," said Malfoy, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for —"

"I'll decide that," said Malfoy. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that_ one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not . . . sir."

The wizard made a very deep bow to Malfoy as he went to the door.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally," murmured the oily haired man named Borgin, bowing again.

Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy stalked out of the shop looking very pleased with himself.

He passed very close to where the quartet were standing that they pressed away and felt the cloak flutter around them slightly. Holding their breaths they peered back into the shop as Malfoy disappeared back to Diagon Alley.

The oily haired Borgin looked extremely worried and his smile had not returned.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron, reeling in the Extendable Ears.

"Dunno," said Harry, "He wants something mended . . . and he wants to reserve something in there. . . . Could you see what he pointed at when he said 'that one'?"

"No, he was behind that cabinet —"

"You three stay here," whispered Hermione.

"What are you — ?"

But Hermione had already ducked out from under the cloak.

She checked her hair in the reflection in the dirty glass, before marching into the shop, setting the bell tinkling weirdly again. Ron hastily fed the Extendable Ears back under the shop door and passed one of the strings to Amara and Harry.

"Hello, horrible morning, isn't it?" Hermione said brightly to the wizard, who did not answer, but cast her a suspicious look. Humming cheerily, Hermione strolled through the jumble of objects on display.

"Is this necklace for sale?" she asked, pausing beside a glass fronted case.

"If you've got one and a half thousand Galleons," said Borgin coldly.

"Oh — er — no, I haven't got quite that much," said Hermione, walking on. "And . . . what about this lovely — um — skull?"

"Sixteen Galleons."

"So it's for sale, then? It isn't being . . . kept for anyone?"

The wizard squinted at her. He definitely knew that Hermione was up to something, and it wasn't going to end well either. The girl seemed to know this as well and changed tack quickly.

"The thing is, that — er — boy who was in here just now, Draco Malfoy, well, he's a friend of mine, and I want to get him a birthday present, but if he's already reserved anything, I obviously don't want to get him the same thing, so . . . um . . ."

Borgin had decided that this story was not adequate enough.

"Out," he said sharply. "Get out!"

Hermione did not wait to be asked twice, but hurried to the door with Borgin at her heels. As the bell tinkled again, Borgin slammed the door behind her and put up the closed sign.

"Ah well," said Ron, throwing the cloak back over Hermione. "Worth a try, but you were a bit obvious —"

"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery!" she snapped.

"Well," said Amara, keen to stop any arguments arising between the two of them. "Let's just pretend your acting skills are amazing -"

Hermione glared at her and she grinned. At least it made them halt their arguing, which always annoyed Harry and Amara.

Mrs Weasley and Hagrid seemed to have noticed their absence from the shop when they got back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were both looking anxious but they managed to enter the shop undetected and Harry whipped off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it in his bag. Fred found Amara very quickly.

"Nice trip?" he asked.

"Don't tell," Amara said quickly. "Please."

"Course not," said Fred. "Do more hurt than good."

"Where have you been?" Mrs Weasley had found them. They all put innocent faces on.

"Nowhere," said Harry.

"But -"

"Amara's been with me the entire time," supplied Fred. "And the other three would never go without her, would they?"

Mrs Weasley seemed to be convinced, and the all dispersed.

"Thank you!" Amara gave Fred a tight hug.

"No problem," said Fred. "Do you want that Pygmy Puff still?"

Amara looked up from her place around his chest and grinned.

"Yes please."

"C'mon," said Fred, smiling and taking her over to the Pygmy Puff cage.

They found a Pygmy Puff which seemed to love them both. The pink puffskein settled itself on Amara's head and nuzzled against Fred's hand.

Soon she and Alfred had to say goodbye to Fred, but Amara felt the happiest she'd been since the beginning of the summer.


	7. King's Cross Again

**_A/N Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter :) Please leave a review! xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

 ** _King's Cross Again_**

Amara found that Alfred was very good company over the last week of the holidays. Because she had seen Fred (and George) once she missed them quite a lot. She introduced Archimedes to the Pygmy Puff soon after she brought him and instead of turning his beak away, Archie became quite fond of the Pygmy Puff. He even allowed him to sleep in his cage.

Arnold, Ginny's Pygmy Puff, was good friends with Alfred too, and when they sat near each other their different coloured furs merged into one.

She wrote to Fred and George plenty, though it was becoming more and more just the former who was speaking back (she had a feeling it was George making him do this).

Harry could not stop thinking about what Malfoy was up to during his escapade to Knockturn Alley. Amara had to admit that everything was very suspicious: why was Malfoy down there? What had he shown Borgin? And what did he need fixed? Though Amara and Harry seemed curious to what the boy was up to, Ron and Hermione were less than interested. Ron was more interested in spending time with Tally, as she had to go home to France in the next few days and he did not know when he was going to see her next. It was very unlikely she'd get to come over for the Christmas break. Hermione was too busy visiting Jesse and reading her new school books to care much.

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione a little impatiently one day that Harry brought the conversation up again. She was sitting on the windowsill in Fred and George's room with her feet up on one of the cardboard boxes and had only grudgingly looked up from her new copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_. Amara hadn't opened hers yet. She was lying across three boxes with a pillow behind her, playing with Alfred on her lap. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," said Ron vaguely, as he attempted to straighten his broomstick's bent tail twigs. He was on one of the beds (they'd decided to take the risk and move the boxes taking up the other one). "Remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy had?"

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep that one safe'?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

"You reckon?" said Ron, now trying to scrape some dirt off his broom handle.

"Yeah, I do," said Harry.

"Suppose so," said Amara thoughtfully. "Maybe it's at Hogwarts or his house."

Harry nodded, seemingly glad that Amara was appreciating his concern. "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban," he said. "Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

Ron looked up, blinking.

"Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?"

"That's my point, I don't know!" said Harry, looking frustrated. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and —"

Harry broke off, his eyes fixed on the window behind Hermione, his mouth open. It was kind of disconcerting and Amara and Ron exchanged anxious glances.

"Er, Harry?" Amara asked worriedly.

"Harry?" said Hermione anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" asked Ron nervously.

"He's a Death Eater," said Harry slowly. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

There was a silence as the three others took this information in. Then Ron erupted in laughter.

 _"_ _Malfoy_? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy_ join?"

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," said Hermione in a repressive sort of voice. "What makes you think — ?"

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other like he was stupid. But Harry could have a point.

"It could be true," Amara spoke up. Hermione and Ron gave her slightly disbelieving, annoyed looks. "Anything is possible," she shrugged. "Voldemort -" Ron winced. "- won't care the age of Death Eaters. It would make sense to replace old Lucius, I mean, they are Malfoy's."

"Well . . ." said Ron, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

"I think he just wanted to get out of there," said Hermione.

"Don't throw away the idea," Amara said in frustration. "It does add up."

Ron and Hermione looked at her questioning.

"He showed Borgin that thing that was hidden from us. Borgin was really worried about it, and what's probably the scariest thing to show someone at this moment? The Dark Mark!" Amara could definitely see Harry's idea now. But Ron and Hermione still didn't seem to believe them.

"Exactly!" Harry looked very pleased Amara was joining in, and it irritated her when Hermione and Ron exchanged another glance.

"Fine," she snapped crossly. She got up and placed Alfred on her head. "But sometimes Luna's right in thinking your narrow minded."

She swept out of the room, seeing Harry snatch up some dirty Quidditch robes too, and leave with her.

They went down the stairs and bumped into Tally and Ginny coming up the stairs.

"I wouldn't go in the kitchen just now," she warned them. "There's a lot of Phlegm around."

"I'll be careful not to slip in it." Harry smiled. Amara looked at him inquisitively. It was the way he was looking at her ...

"'Ave you seen Ron?" Tally asked.

"Fred and George's room," said Amara and she and Harry continued downstairs.

Fleur was sitting in the kitchen in full flow of wedding plans, whilst Mrs Weasley was checking up on some sprouts which were peeling by themselves, and looked thoroughly displeased with her company.

". . . Bill and I 'ave almost decided on only two bridesmaids, Ginny and Gabrielle will look very sweet togezzer. I would 'ave Tallulah, but Bill does not know 'er zat well. I am theenking of dressing zem in pale gold — pink would of course be 'orrible with Ginny's 'air —"

"Ah, Harry! Amara!" said Mrs Weasley loudly, cutting across Fleur's monologue. "Good, I wanted to explain about the security arrangements for the journey to Hogwarts tomorrow. We've got Ministry cars again, and there will be Aurors waiting at the station —"

"Is Tonks going to be there?" asked Harry, handing over his Quidditch things to Mrs Weasley.

"No, I don't think so, she's been stationed somewhere else from what Arthur said."

"She has let 'erself go, zat Tonks," Fleur mused, examining her own stunning reflection in the back of a teaspoon. "A big mistake if you ask —"

"Yes, _thank_ you," said Mrs Weasley tartly, cutting across Fleur again. "You'd better get on, Harry, I want the trunks ready tonight, if possible, so we don't have the usual last-minute scramble. Oh - and Amara, I have some clothes for you, thank you for putting them out yesterday, Ginny gave me some this afternoon ..."

Amara thanked the witch and took the large pile of clothes and walked back up the stairs to Ginny's room. She had already started packing her trunk and decided to do it then so that the usual rush would not happen the next morning. Ginny was also packing her trunk and Tally was sat miserably on her suitcase.

"I do _not_ want to go 'ome."

Amara looked up. The girl was frowning at the floor.

"You'll be back before you know it," said Amara. Ginny did not answer because she was looking annoyed herself. It was probably because her best friend did not go to Hogwarts and she had to wait for ages to see her again.

"What, nearly ten months?" Tally said annoyance. "Yes it'll _fly_ by."

Amara did not know how to respond to this.

The fact that they had packed the day before made a great deal of difference than previous years. Usually they all trooped around in their pyjamas eating toast or bacon sandwiches, trying to find the things in each room.

But they were all ready and waiting when the Ministry cars glided down the drive; their trunks at their feet and all their animals in the correct cages. Ron, Harry and Amara's owls were all in their cages and Crookshanks was shoved in mot his traveling basket (he still didn't like it) and Arnold was in his small silver cage. Alfred was in Archimedes' cage and he was nuzzled against the owl contently.

Jesse came by to say goodbye to Hermione (which took a while) and to take Tally back to the airport. Tally was saying and extra-long goodbye to Ron around the corner, Fleur was giving a throaty goodbye to Harry, so Amara and Ginny were left tapping their feet impatiently by the cars.

Hagrid had obviously gone back to Hogwarts, for he did not meet them at the station. In fact, there were two, rather stern looking Aurors there instead.

One of them took Harry through the barrier and they all waited until he disappeared before they went through themselves. Amara and Ron went first and they saw Harry waiting with the Auror on the other side. Soon enough, the others came through as well, and they all congregated in one place.

Harry motioned for them follow him up the platform, to look for an empty compartment.

"We can't, Harry," said Hermione, looking apologetic. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Harry. Amara had too, but she'd suddenly spotted her parents hurrying over and she ran to greet them.

"You'd better get on quick," said Mrs Matthews. "You've only it a few minutes. Tessie and Ethan have already gone on."

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes thanks," said Mr Matthews. "We heard about your new Pygmy Puff."

Amara grinned.

"I'll see you at Christmas then," she said.

"Have a good term, sweetie," said Mrs Matthews, hugging her tightly. She hugged her father too before running back towards the Weasley's. Ron and Hermione were already struggling to get their trunks on board, whilst Ginny was saying goodbye to her mother and Harry was talking to Mr Weasley out of earshot.

"Goodbye, Amara," said Mrs Weasley, hugging her. "Be good."

"Thanks for letting us stay, Mrs Weasley."

"It's no problem," said Mrs Weasley, smiling. "Especially when Ron's got Tally now." She leant close so that no one else could hear. "I'll make sure to get Fred to get on with it."

Amara got on the train blushing rather heavily.

She got on the train and found Hermione and Ron already making their way down to the prefect carriage. Ginny had found some friends down the corridor, so Amara waited for Harry to get on the train so they could get a compartment.

"Hey, Amara!"

Amara turned and saw her sister running towards her, looking very tanned and her hair in the purple bandana and looking rather messed up.

"Did you brush your hair _at all_ this summer?" Amara said, giving her a hug.

"You sound like Mum," scowled Tessie. "Anyway, I've already got a compartment with some friends - Ethan's surrounded by girls already - at least Piper and Flick are with them now and that _awful_ Romilda Vane isn't - he probably won't say hello - you know how he is - anyway I can't wait to be second year, it's going to be great - oh, hello Harry, nice summer?"

Before Amara could take everything her sister had suddenly said in one breath, she turned and saw Harry getting on the train.

"Yes thanks," Harry grinned at Tessie, seemingly pleased she wasn't in awe of him. "You?"

"It was great, thanks - oh look, Mrs Weasley's there - hello!"

"Hello, dear," Mrs Weasley said through the window as the train began to move. "You look exactly like your sister. Remember to be good, won't you Harry?"

She started walking to carry on talking.

"— stay safe!"

They all waved until Mr and Mrs Weasley vanished from view.

"I've got to go," said Tessie. "Joey got this pet lizard for her birthday in July, it's awesome ..."

The girl left, leaving Harry and Amara by themselves.

"Let's go find a compartment," said Amara, picking up her trunk and starting to drag it along.

"Okay, shall we ask Ginny?" Harry said.

"Alright."

They walked down the corridor towards the red headed girl and found everyone staring at Harry and Amara as they passed.

Amara felt slightly irritated by the blatant staring and glared at the people as they passed. She had forgotten that the 'Chosen One' had been all over the _Daily Prophet._ It was probably unlikely that someone didn't know about Harry now, even if they came from a Muggle family.

They even pressed their faces against the glass as they walked past, clouding it up and having to wipe it away so that they could catch a decent glimpse of the famous Harry Potter. It was even worse than in their first-year, when Harry was new to Hogwarts. There hadn't been as much staring then.

"People are so rude," Amara said huffily. Harry nodded, looking as though he was avoiding everyone's gaze. They reached Ginny, who was still with her friends, all of whom turned and gaped at Harry when they stopped next to them.

Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?"

"I can't, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny brightly. "See you later."

"Right," said Harry. He looked slightly irritated by this fact, and Amara was about to smirk, when she remembered his face when she was with Fred.

Amara was more irritated now about the fact that they were now surrounded by mesmerised girls, all looking at Harry with adoration.

"Er," said Amara awkwardly. "Let's go back this way."

Harry nodded and they turned - and they saw their friend, Neville Longbottom, struggling towards him with his trunk. He grinned and waved.

"Hi you two!" Neville grinned.

"Hi Neville," grinned Harry and Amara together.

"Hello, Amara, Harry," said Luna Lovegood, a girl with long hair and very large eyes. She was standing behind Neville in the corridor.

"Luna, hi, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you," said Luna. She was clutching a magazine to her chest; large letters on the front announced that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside.

" _Quibbler_ still going strong, then?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," said Luna happily.

"Let's find seats," said Harry, and the four of them set off along the train through hordes of silently staring students. At last they found an empty compartment, and Harry hurried inside, looking very grateful.

"They're even staring at _us_!" said Neville, indicating himself, Amara and Luna. "Because we're with you!"

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too," said Harry, as he hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack. Amara copied him, still annoyed at how rude the people were being outside. "Our little adventure there was all over the _Daily Prophet_ , you must've seen it."

"Yes, I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity," said Neville, "but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!"

He pulled it out and showed it to Harry and Amara.

"Cherry and unicorn hair," Neville said proudly. "We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold, he vanished next day — oi, come back here, Trevor!"

And he dived under the seat to retrieve his toad as it made one of its frequent bids for freedom.

"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" asked Luna, who was detaching a pair of spectacles, which Amara guessed were Spectrespecs, from the middle of _The Quibbler._

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" said Harry, sitting down. Neville bumped his head against the seat as he emerged from under it. He looked most disappointed.

"I liked the D.A.! I learned loads with you!" he said, looking sad.

"I enjoyed the meetings too," said Luna serenely. "It was like having friends."

"We _are_ your friends," Amara said, smiling at the girl. Yes, she was strange, but Luna was interesting and had been with them at the Ministry.

"Thank you, Amara," beamed Luna and she placed her Spectrespecs on.

Outside there seemed to be a disturbance between some giggly fourth year girls. Amara was irritated to see Romilda Vane amongst them. Her dark eyes and long black hair made her look older than she actually was. Amara had never spoken to the girl but Tessie and Ethan had both said how annoying she was.

They seemed to be arguing about something.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

Amara, who was closest to the door, stood up and slid the door open.

"Can we help you?"

The fourth year girls all stopped giggling and whispering and looked rather apprehensive at Amara, who was leaning against the door with her eyebrow raised.

Romilda Vane seems the only one brave enough to speak. She pushed past her and strolled into the compartment.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them," she added in a stage whisper, indicating Neville's bottom, which was sticking out from under the seat again as he groped around for Trevor, and Luna who's Spectrespecs made her look like a demented owl. "I mean, Matthews could come as well, I suppose."

Romilda gave Amara a glance which told her that she really did not want her joining them.

"Funny," said Amara snappishly. " _Matthews_ doesn't want to."

"Yeah, and they're friends of mine," said Harry coldly, indicating Luna and Neville.

"Oh," said Romilda, looking very surprised after glaring at Amara. "Oh. Okay."

Amara waited until she had withdrawn from the compartment before she smiled falsely and waved.

"Bye, bye kiddies," she said and she slid the door shut.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna, once Amara had sat down again, and displaying her knack for awkward honesty.

"You are cool," said Harry shortly. "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"That's a very nice thing to say," beamed Luna. Then she pushed her Spectrespecs farther up her nose and settled down to read _The Quibbler._

"We didn't face _him_ , though," said Neville, finally emerging from under the seat with fluff and dust in his hair and a resigned-looking Trevor in his hand. "You did. You should hear my gran talk about you. ' _That Harry Potter's got more backbone than the whole Ministry of Magic put together_!' She'd give anything to have you as a grandson. . . ."

Harry laughed, looking uncomfortable and changed the subject to O.W.L. results.

"How did you do Neville?" Amara asked the round-faced boy, who looked anxious.

"Exceed Expectations in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Neville grinned at Harry, who looked preoccupied. "P in Potions, O in Herbology -"

"- that's amazing!" Amara said. She was glad Neville had got amazing marks on Herbology, because it was his best subject.

Neville looked embarrassed. "Well, I got an E in Charms and an A in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Ds in History of Magic and Divination."

"I don't think anyone passed History of Magic except Hermione," said Amara. "It was so boring ..."

"I know, but do you think Professor McGonagall will let me take Transfiguration with only an "Acceptable"?"

"I'm not sure ..."

"Well I dunno if she'll let me, I bet you got a great grade, though?"

Amara and Neville talked about their O.W.L results for a while.

"I hope the N.E.W.T classes aren't too hard," said Neville anxiously. "I only scraped an E in Charms, I don't know if I'll cope ..."

"It'll be fine," said Amara confidently. "I bet they'll be nice to us at first, I mean, we spent the entire year rushing with O. , didn't we?"

"I suppose so," said Neville as Luna started copying some sort of hand movement from _The Quibbler._ There seemed to be instructions of what to do, as her huge eyes with the coloured specs kept glancing down to check if she had it right.

Amara and Neville talked about the classes some more before looking for Harry to see his contribution to the conversation. Harry looked slightly dazed and his eyes were glazed over completely. Neville and Amara exchanged a glance and looked back at the boy who was just staring at them in a weird way.

"You all right, Harry? You look funny," said Neville.

Harry jerked at the sound of his name.

"Sorry — I —"

"Wrackspurt got you?" asked Luna sympathetically, peering at Harry through her enormous coloured spectacles. Amara looked at her, very confused. _What was a Wrackspurt?_ She guessed it was something from _The Quibbler._

"I — what?"

"A Wrackspurt . . . They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she said. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here."

She flapped her hands at thin air, as though beating off large invisible moths. Amara, Harry and Neville caught each other's eyes and hastily began to talk of Quidditch.

"Seen any games?" asked Neville. "I haven't seen one the entire summer …"

"I couldn't," said Harry bitterly. "What with security following us around."

"I think my sister did," said Amara vaguely. "She's friends with a relative or something – they got to meet the players as well …"

"Who's the new Quidditch Captain?" said Neville.

"Mr Potter himself," said Amara, putting on a pompous voice.

"Really?" said Neville. "Congratulations, I mean, it was kind of obvious …"

"Thanks, Neville," said Harry, grinning.

Amara soon got up and sat by the window opposite Luna, who was still wearing her Spectrespecs and looking round at the all in turn, seemingly checking for Wrackspurts. She looked outside to see the scenery outside the window.

They had left the buildings if London behind them and were in the countryside beyond, heading quickly north. There were fields and hedges that lined the track, all getting straggly as they went up the country.

Amara spotted towns and villages, they passed through a city at one point, and Amara saw the varied landscape and horizons. The weather varied completely, it was sometimes sunny and rather summery, but the chilling most descended down them on occasions. It made Amara nervous and anxious and she did not like to think was was hiding in the mist.

She slipped into a half-awake doze, still hearing Neville and Harry's conversation on Quidditch and Luna rustling the pages of her copy of the Quibbler.

Her mind wandered strangely to the chilling mist and the attacks and other strange things that happened. A lot had changed in the past months.


	8. Interrogations and Irritations

**_Chapter Eight_**

 ** _Interrogations and Irritations_**

Amara jerked awake when Ron hit her over the head with his hand.

" _Ron_!" Hermione sounded reproachful.

"Bastard," Amara said, opening her eyes and glaring at the boy next to her. "Lunch trolley here yet?"

"No," said Ron as she sat up. "I'm starving, hope it comes soon."

Amara nodded and Ron turned to the others.

"Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?" he added, turning to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Harry suddenly sat up straight, interested. Amara lifted her head up too, surprised to know that Malfoy, who last year had loved the fact he was Prefect and had gloated in the glow of it, had skipped out on Prefect duties.

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked, overly interested.

"The usual," said Ron indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Not like him, though, is it? Well — that is" — he did the hand gesture again, and Amara snorted with laughter — "but why isn't he out there bullying first years?

"Dunno," said Harry.

"It is kind of odd," said Amara.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," said Hermione. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."

Amara hated the Inquisitorial Squad. Luckily for them it had been disbanded as soon as Dolores Umbridge no longer had power in the school, and it meant that the Slytherins who had been able to take away points from everyone (much to Ernie Macmillan's horror) were unable to do anything anymore. Another reason was because the Inquisitorial Squad had caught them trying to help Harry go to Grimmauld Place in Umbridge's unprotected fire, and had held the hostage in her office whilst Harry and Hermione were taken away by Umbridge. Amara also hated each member with a passion, more hate though (except Malfoy) was directed to Rebecca Alderton, a horrible, bulky girl who was now in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Amara hoped she did really badly in her N.E.W.T exams.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think he's —"

But before he could expound on his theory, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year or fourth-year girl that Amara thought was called Nellie Wilkins, stepped inside. She was rather cute, and Amara had a feeling Ethan liked her slightly, and she knew why: her blonde curly hair and young complexion was an obvious appeal. "I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Harry and Neville took the scrolls in confusion and looked at them. Nellie Wilkins fell back out of the compartment and closed the door.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, as Harry unrolled his.

"An invitation," said Harry. Amara and Ron leaned over to see what it said.

 _Harry,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, looking perplexedly at his own invitation.

"New teacher," said Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

Amara wondered what Slughorn wanted Neville for. He obviously wanted Harry because if his 'Chosen One' status.

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously, as though he was expecting detention.

"No idea," said Harry. "Listen," he added, "let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to."

Amara saw Ron roll his eyes, but she was too hungry to care.

Luckily for them, not ten minutes after Harry and Neville disappeared under the Invisibility Cloak, the trolley came by and they were able to buy (mainly Ron and Amara) stacks of food.

"How was Prefect duty?" asked Amara thickly, chomping on a cauldron cake. "Any fifth-years we know who're Prefects?"

"Don't know," said Ron, who was halfway through a pumpkin pasty.

"Geoffrey Hooper," said Hermione. "Didn't he try out for Keeper last year?"

"Oh yeah," said Amara. "Thought it he looked like an annoying –"

"Anyway, no one else was there," said Hermione quickly, to save Amara of her description of how annoying Geoffrey was.

"So glad that wart Smith wasn't made prefect," said Ron, now on a Chocolate Frog. "I mean, I think Dumbledore would be losing it if he chose him."

"He was still in the DA though," said Hermione.

"Doesn't mean he's not a wart," said Amara, eating some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. "I would have preferred him not to be in the DA, personally."

"Hear, hear," Ron nodded.

They ate their food from the trolley for another ten minutes until they were disturbed once more.

Two girls were at the door. By the looks of it, they were in fifth-year, and each looked rather curious, and peeped into the compartment. Once seeing that Harry was not in fact there, they looked slightly crestfallen before opening the door anyway.

"Sorry to bother you," said one girl, who looked nervously round and Amara and Ron's faces. "Um –"

"Is Harry Potter here?" butted in the other girl.

"No," said Hermione. "Why?"

"We just – we were wondering – ishereallytheChosenOne?"

Amara stared at the girls. They had come to their compartment to interrogate them about Harry being the 'Chosen One'?

"Sorry?" Ron stared at the girl, who blushed red.

"Why have you come to _us?"_ Amara said. "What are we? Prophecies?"

Though the girls left hurriedly, both blushing a deep crimson, it did not stop others from coming to their compartment the entire afternoon.

"So, we were wondering," said a seventh-year boy, who had three other accomplices and reminded Amara of Zacharias Smith, which was not a good thing. "What happened at the Ministry? I read in the _Daily Prophet –"_

"- that you should keep your nose out of other people's business," said Amara.

"It _is_ everyone's business," insisted the seventh-year boy. "Our safety, isn't it? You guys were there, you can tell us what happened."

"How is your safety dependant on what happened in the Ministry?" demanded Ron. "Good luck with your N.E. . _Goodbye."_

Outside the windows, the light was fading slowly, and they kept hitting the weird, chilling mist that clogged up the views.

Amara counted that they were visited no less than fourteen times that afternoon, all asking about the Ministry, and another five asking if Harry was the 'Chosen One'. All these people asking had at least two others with them, so the total number was unknown, but it annoyed Amara greatly.

"The _Daily Prophet_ says that there was a prophecy – what did it say?"

"What are you, a journalist?" snapped Ron.

"But it said that Harry is the only one to finish off You-Know-Who –"

"Congratulations, you've read the paper," Amara said.

"Why's he at school? Shouldn't he be training – You-Know-Who is so powerful, we need a decent chance -"

"He can't just leave school," said Hermione in irritation. "We haven't learnt everything yet."

Luna spent the time listening to their annoyed replies, sometimes reading aloud extracts from _The Quibbler_ and also doing to crossword puzzle at the back. When one group of third-years came in to interrogate Amara, Ron and Hermione, she started humming so loudly that they left fairly quickly without saying anything.

"I wonder what Professor Slughorn wanted?" said Amara as they had a break from the massive stream of annoying students.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "Probably something to do with his 'famous' status. Didn't Harry say he did that sort of stuff?"

Amara shrugged.

"They're taking ages – why d'you think Neville was invited?"

"His parents were Aurors, weren't they?" said Hermione quietly. "Slughorn probably wants to see if he's got the same skill."

"Bet you're right," said Amara. "I don't know about this Slughorn guy, and I haven't even met him yet."

Bored of the interrogations, Amara left the compartment and wandered down the corridors, intent on finding Ethan and seeing if he had had a nice summer. It was horrible to think she'd just been writing to him the entire summer instead of seeing her own _brother,_ but she herself had done the same thing for the past few years, and so he was allowed to do it too.

Before she had found Ethan's compartment, Zacharias Smith found her first.

"Matthews! I've been looking for you lot," he said, walking over. He seemed to have just recovered from something which Amara hoped was a hex.

"Why?" Amara said in a hostile way.

"Well, I was wondering what happened –"

"If you are finishing that sentence with 'at the Ministry', stop now Smith," said Amara.

"But, you see, I think, because I was in the DA, I have a right to know – I mean, I bet you Ernie will want to know too –"

Amara hexed him before he could finish. The boy collapsed.

"What – the – hell?" he gasped.

"It's unfortunate that you were the next person to ask me what happened," said Amara complacently, placing her wand back in her jeans. "But then again, I don't like you, so it actually made me feel better."

She left the boy on the floor, with a few second-years pressing their faces against the compartment which had been next to them when Smith had been hexed, laughing at his discomfort.

Unfortunately, her journey to find her brother was interrupted yet again by an equally annoying boy, Eddie Carmichael. Amara had hoped she did not have to see him again after her run-in at Fred and George's shop, but she had been mistaken.

"Ah, Amara!" he said when he saw her, striding towards her.

"Hello," Amara said cautiously. She did not want to be wrapped up in a conversation with him.

"Lost you at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the other week," Carmichael said. Amara did not like to refer to him as 'Eddie' because it reminded her of Eddie McKenzie, whom was very nice and funny, and not at all like the Ravenclaw.

"Yeah," said Amara. "I saw Fred and George. Wanted to say hi to them, and all that."

"Right," said Carmichael. "Anyway, I tried to tell you before you went, but, there's probably a Hogsmeade visit in October, wanna come with me?"

Amara groaned inwardly.

"Oh," she said, faking surprise. "Well, you see … I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," Amara explored her brain wildly for an explanation. "I have – erm – a boyfriend already."

"What?" said Carmichael. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, I don't go round telling people I don't know," said Amara.

"What's his name – it isn't Weasley is it?"

"Erm, there are many Weasley's," said Amara. "But he's called – erm – Jeremy Owen – erm he goes to Beauxbatons."

"He doesn't sound French," said Carmichael.

"He's English – but – erm, his grandmother was French and they live in France, so he goes there," Amara gabbled. "So that's why I can't go on a date with you."

"Hang on," said Carmichael. "You're telling me that he lives in a different country?"

"Yes," said Amara.

"Then what he doesn't know won't kill him, will it?"

For the second time that day, another boy collapsed to the floor in pain after Amara's hex hit their chests. She was glad that no teachers were on the train at the particular spot, or else Gryffindor would be in negative points already.

She found Ethan in the last carriage, grouped in a compartment with Eddie, Flick, Piper and a boy with frizzy brown hair and dark skin, grinning together at what Amara believed to be a joke. She knocked once then slid the door open. The five fourth-years looked up quickly, and rather suspiciously too.

"I'm going to ignore that," said Amara, raising her eyebrows as Eddie hid something under his legs. They all grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?" said Ethan.

"No 'hello' to your old sister?" snorted Amara, flopping down next to the boy and giving him a bear hug, which he hated, but everyone else grinned at. "Tessie came and said hello to me, you know."

"Whatever," said Ethan. "Are you getting away from the interrogators?"

"How'd'you know?" said Amara in surprise.

"Because Tessie came around earlier," Piper answered. Her hair, a pretty blonde, had a slight curl and looked very pretty. "And she said one of her friends went to ask you guys, and she came back rather upset. Apparently you'd all got annoyed at her."

"Too right," said Amara. "We've had about twenty visits today."

"People are so nosy," said Eddie, shaking his head and grinning. "Oh yeah, this is Ritchie Coote, by the way, fellow Gryffindor and Fourth-year."

"Nice to meet you," said Amara, grinning.

"You too," said the boy, smiling, his frizzy hair bouncing.

"He fancies Piper," Eddie staged-whispered to Amara, who giggled as Ritchie and Piper flushed red.

Flick, who had been quiet all the time, spoke up. "How was your summer?"

"Good thanks," said Amara. "Yours?"

Flick shrugged. "Normal. Went to Eddie's and Piper's. Broke my arm. The norm."

"Heard about that," said Amara, wincing at the thought. "Is it better now?"

"Sort of," said Flick, showing her a bandage. "Lucky it's my left arm."

Ritchie Coote turned out to be a funny boy who reminded Amara of Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best friend. He made a lot of jokes and laughed a lot. He also was planning to try out for Chaser, but apparently his brother, who was in third-year, had a friend, Jimmy Peakes, who wanted to try out too.

"He's probably better," said Ritchie. "So I might just not do it."

"Nonsense," said Amara. "Who knows, Ethan might suck –" She received a kick. "Or you're really good. Harry's Captain now anyways, so he won't be biased."

Ritchie seemed happier after this and Amara decided she like the boy a lot. Outside there was a beautiful sunset, and they watched it turn into darkness.

When she went back to their compartment, she found that Ginny and Neville had joined them.

"I thought you were sitting with Dean?" Amara said to Ginny.

"I was," said Ginny. "But then I got invited to that Slughorn's dinner party."

"How come you were invited?" said Amara.

"I hexed Zacharias Smith," said Ginny. "I thought Slughorn was going to tell me off but he invited me to dinner instead, strange huh?"

"I hexed Smith too," said Amara, nodding. "Kept asking about the Ministry."

"Amara!" admonished Hermione. "You could have been caught!"

"Well it's a good job I didn't because I hexed Eddie Carmichael too," said Amara.

"Why?"

"He kept asking me out," said Amara. "Anyway, how was Slughorn's?"

"Weird," said Neville. "He had invited loads of people with impressive parents … he was overly interested in all of us, like we were a precious jewel collection."

"That's what you are to him," said Amara. "Harry told us. Where is he, anyway?"

"Blaise Zabini got invited too, and he followed him under his Invisibility Cloak," said Neville.

"Gods, this Malfoy thing has gotten a bit extreme," Amara said to Hermione and Ron, whilst Neville and Ginny exchanged confused glances.

The rest of the ride was comfortable, and Amara liked having Ginny back in the compartment, as she kept making jokes and they were all able to laugh easily again.


	9. A Tense Arrival

**_A/N Sorry for the near month delay on this, but I haven't exactly been on my laptop very much ... anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

 ** _A Tense Arrival_**

When the train came to a stop, Amara, Hermione and Ron paused for a few minutes whilst Neville, Luna and Ginny all started getting up and exiting the compartment into the streams of people packed tightly in the corridors, trying to get out.

"D'you think we should wait?" Amara said nervously.

"I don't know," said Hermione, looking worried. "He would have come back by now, wouldn't he?"

"Guess so," said Amara. "Shall we see if he's on the platform?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "He might be waiting for us."

They elbowed their way out of the corridor. Ginny, Neville and Luna were battling their way out a few metres ahead - there were some chattery third years in between them. Ron, who was the tallest, managed to make a channel which Amara and Hermione could get through so they wouldn't get trampled. Amara saw Gregory Goyle and some other Slytherins up ahead, punching some second-years (Amara thought they were Hufflepuffs, none of Tessie's friends) out of the way. She resisted in hexing him because the term hadn't even started yet.

There was a squeeze as they finally burst through the door and onto the tiny Hogsmeade station.

It was a clear night, and the dark sky was studded with glimmering stars which shone down on them as they huddled together on the platform, waiting to see if Harry emerged from the train or the throngs of people surging for the carriages.

Amara saw Ethan, Eddie, Piper, Flick and three others (one boy and two girls) walking together, laughing at a joke Eddie seemed to have made. They disappeared among some seventh years and fifth years moving towards the carriages and Thestrals in gangs.

Tessie emerged from the train, being trailed by Aubrey and Joey, all three of them smiling and waving at Amara, Ron and Hermione as they eagerly went towards their first carriage ride. Amara would have gone with them, but she was more worried about Harry not coming out of the train.

"He must've already gone," said Ron as more people came out. "He doesn't normally spend this long inside the train."

"We're going to be left here if we are not careful," said Hermione. They all agreed to move on and see if Harry was already by the carriages.

When they got to where the carriages were, they were disappointed to see that Harry was still not showing his face. Luckily, Luna, Neville and Ginny had all saved them a carriage and was waiting for them inside.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny called from the doorway as the trio walked over to the Thestral drawn carriage.

"Have you not seen him?" Amara asked, rather worried now.

"No," said Ginny in surprise. "Not since he disappeared under the cloak. He must've already gone up to the castle."

"Suppose so," said Ron and they clamoured into the carriage, which smelt of straw. Sitting down, Amara saw that Luna still had her Spectrespecs on, but on the top of her head so it looked like she had four huge eyes staring at everyone.

"Maybe a Blibbering Humdinger got him," she said seriously as Amara sat next to her, next to the window. "They can be nasty at times, you know."

Amara, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville all avoided each other's gazes and didn't reply to this.

"All the carriages have gone," said Ron as he poked his head out the still open door. "I think he's already gone to the castle."

"Shut the door then," said Ginny. "I'm starving."

Ron shut the door and the Thestral, which had been waiting patiently for them to be ready, trotted off up the drive to the school.

It was nice being in the company of everyone again, but the niggling worry of Harry's whereabouts stayed in her mind, and from the looks of Ron and Hermione's faces, they were worried too.

As they carried on up the drive, Amara glanced out the windows to see the first glimpse of Hogwarts again. A few light windows twinkled merrily and she saw the huge windows of the Great Hall bursting light onto the grassy cliff-top. Passed the winged boars of the gates, the Thestral plodded quickly, and the swaying of the carriage became relaxing.

When they came to a stop, they found it was not by the oak front doors, but a little way away from them.

"Why've we stopped here?" Hermione said.

Ron shrugged and opened the door. There was a huge queue of people lined by the door, stretching quite a way back.

"Probably new security measures," said Ginny as the six of them clambered out of the carriage and watched the non-moving queue before them.

"Let's go line up," said Amara and they joined the back of the queue. Somehow they weren't the last ones at the end, for more people joined on after they had stood behind some chattering third-years.

"What's taking so long?" Ron said, looking over the heads of the crowds. By the doors people seemed to be being checked for something. "I think it's Filch."

"God he's going to take years," groaned Amara in annoyance. That's why it's taking so long."

It did take a while to get to the front door. Professor Flickwick seemed to be helping Filch, the caretaker, to speed things along as apparently the first-years had already arrived. Professor McGonagall came out when there was a commotion with a fourth-year being forced to open her private diary, just to check. She'd started yelling at the caretaker, who got angry, but luckily McGonagall came along to sort it out.

Finally it was their turn to be checked with a long stick called a Secrecy Sensor which hummed when there were lies around. He also checked through their bags for things as well, which irritated Amara and Ginny greatly.

"I'm all for security, but was checking our bags necessary?" Ginny huffed as they walked through the entrance hall.

"You'd think they'd just check the Slytherins and be done with it," said Ron darkly.

They entered the Great Hall and Luna drifted off towards the Ravenclaw table. They walked all the way to the Gryffindor table, which was rather full now that everyone was inside. Amara spotted her siblings chattering animatedly with their friends, and she waved cheerily. Ginny and Neville sat with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan and Amara, Hermione and Ron sat near them.

"Hey Seamus, have a good summer?" Amara asked as Dean greeted Ginny and Neville.

"Yes thanks," said Seamus. "Not much happened. Me cousin Fergus came around, but he's a year older and has just passed his Apparation test."

"Did he do it to annoy you?" Amara said sympathetically.

"Yeah," said Seamus darkly. "How was your summer? Been to Fred and George Weasley's shop?"

"Yeah," said Amara, grinning. "I got a Pygmy puff."

Seamus laughed. "I got a deluxe box of fireworks and set them off in Fergus' room. He was so angry, it was so funny."

Amara laughed too as Dean turned towards her.

"Hey Amara, good summer?" He asked. Amara liked Dean, she had talked to him a lot in her first year and had remained friends ever since.

"Good thanks," Amara said. They spent another ten minutes talking about their summers and continually checking the door for Harry before Professor McGonagall called for their attention and placed the Sorting Hat on the stool.

Everyone waited expectantly, and, surprising the first-years grouped in the hall, it opened its mouth and began to sing.

It was more or less the same as last year, telling the Houses to unite together against their enemies. Amara and Ron snorted at this.

"Ah yes, united against Slytherins," Amara whispered very quietly as the Sorting Hat continued singing. "My favourite past-time."

The Sorting was slightly ruined by the fact Hermione, Ron and Amara were still worried about Harry's absence.

They all applauded when the Hat finished it's song and watched each trembling first-year sit on the stool.

"Ashton, Chloe," was the first one up.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Barnaby, Henry,"

"Hufflepuff!"

The first Gryffindor was not until "Goggins, Delilah!" and it meant the whole table erupted into cheers when it was announced.

Finally, after "Zipp, Finley," was sorted into Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat away.

"Look - there's Hagrid," said Hermione as everyone clapped. "Why was he late?"

"Dunno," said Amara. "Where's Harry?"

Professor Dumbledore gave them his normal random words and the empty dishes filled with food.

Amara couldn't help but eat, even though Harry was not there, and Ron was the same, whilst Hermione picked nervously at her food.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" she said as Amara and Ron mounted their plates.

"Can't starve ourselves," Ron said thickly through some mashed potatoes.

"'E will tur' up Er-my-knee," said Amara. Hermione looked disgusted.

But Harry did turn up eventually - just before they'd finished their main meal, he came through the door, still wearing his muggle clothes, and a very bloody nose. Everyone gaped at him and he walked resolutely towards them and sat down hastily. Ron, who was facing away from the door, turned to greet him.

"Where've you — blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron, goggling at him.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Harry, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his distorted reflection.

"It's covered on blood!" Amara said worriedly.

"Come here —" Hermione raised her wand and said " _Tergeo_!" and siphoned off the dried blood.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his now clean face. "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," said Hermione anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!"

"I'll tell you later," said Harry curtly. It was probably because Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny and even Nearly Headless Nick were leaving in the eavesdrop.

"But —" said Hermione, obviously worried.

"Not now, Hermione," said Harry, in a darkly significant voice.

He reached across Ron for a couple of chicken legs but they vanished before he could reach and were replaced by scrumptious puddings. Amara went for Chocolate éclairs and strawberries whilst Ron dived for the nice looking chocolate gateau.

"You missed the Sorting, anyway," said Hermione.

"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Harry, taking a piece of treacle tart.

"More of the same, really . . . advising us all to unite in the face of our enemies, you know."

"Bullshit," said Amara through some trifle she had added. Hermione gave her a look as Ron grinned.

"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast, doesn't he? It can't be long now." Hermione replied.

"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast —"

"You've seen Snape? How come?" said Ron between frenzied mouthfuls of gateau.

"Bumped into him," said Harry evasively.

"Hagrid was only a few minutes late," said Hermione. "Look, he's waving at you, Harry."

Harry looked up at the staff table and grinned at Hagrid, who was indeed waving at him.

Professor McGonagall was on one side and in contrast, Professor Trelawney was on the other side, her shawls draping over her shoulders and her jewels and beads sewed onto them along with huge glasses which amplified her eyes.

Amara looked back at her pudding and started devouring it again with enthusiasm. Ron had finished one plate of gateau and was onto his second one already.

Harry was looking over to the Slytherin table and looking disgruntled whilst Hermione was eating her pudding much nicer than Ron. Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Neville seemed to be in a heated conversation about Quidditch and further along Amara saw Lavender Brown, a roommate of hers, sitting with Parvati Patil, another roommate, and staring over at Ron. Curious, Amara looked back and saw the boy still scoffing his food. Raising an eyebrow, Amara turned away from Lavender and focused back on her own pudding whilst Hermione made conversation again.

"So what did Professor Slughorn want?" Hermione asked.

"To know what really happened at the Ministry," said Harry.

"Him and everyone else here," sniffed Hermione. "People were interrogating us about it on the train, weren't they?"

"It was so annoying," said Amara, "I managed to hex two of them."

Before Hermione could ask who, Ron butted in too.

"Yeah," said Ron. "All wanting to know if you really are 'the Chosen One' —"

"There has been much talk on that very subject even amongst the ghosts," interrupted Nearly Headless Nick, inclining his barely connected head toward Harry so that it wobbled dangerously on its ruff. "I am considered something of a Potter authority; it is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. 'Harry Potter knows that he can confide in me with complete confidence,' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray his trust.' "

"That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead," Ron observed.

"Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe," said Nearly Headless Nick in affronted tones, and he rose into the air and glided back toward the far end of the Gryffindor table. It was true: Ron always managed to peeve Nick off some way or another. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly as the headmaster got to his feet.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione. Amara gasped as well when she saw it. It was like it had died: it was blackened and dead-looking and it looked useless. Everyone else had seen it too and whispers broke out, and there were worried faces on many students' faces.

Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now . . . to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you . . ."

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry whispered to them. "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though . . . or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure . . . old curses . . . and there are poisons without antidotes. . . ."

". . . and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Amara stopped herself from smiling. She knew this was not going to be taken up by many students.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn" — Amara saw Slughorn for the first time: a bald, very fat man who beamed at the crowd— "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

 _"_ _Potions?"_

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Potions?" said Amara, Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare at Harry. "But you said —"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. Amara was with him: how could Dumbledore put Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Wasn't it common knowledge that he'd always wanted it but Dumbledore refused because of many reasons? What had changed?

"But Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione.

"I thought he was!" said Harry, looking shocked.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, which was the only table clapping.

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year. . . . Quirrell actually died doing it. . . . Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death. . . ."

"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Ron reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay longterm. Moody didn't."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Amara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not the only ones who had been talking. There was a buzz around the hall as everyone discussed how Snape had become the Defence teacher. Amara saw her sister Tessie looking furious, as Defence was her best subject, whilst Eddie and Ethan seemed to be muttering darkly together. Nobody seemed to remember that Dumbledore had been talking; their whispers were getting louder until he cleared his throat and the noise slowly died away, but the shocked, even annoyed looks, remained. Dumbledore waited until it was completely quiet before talking again.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Where there had been a buzz not seconds before hand, the whole Hall was now fixed on Dumbledore's words.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them — in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

Everyone scraped the benches back and got to their feet. Then, there was the swarm of hundreds of students filing out the Great Hall, chattering eagerly about summers, Dumbledore's announcements and other students. Amara saw Ethan dart away with Eddie, both of them grinning; Tessie was chatting to her friends about something, and she had formed a group of second years, all hanging off her every word.

Harry dawdled so that the throngs of people could move ahead before they made their exit. Ron, who was supposed to be helping Hermione with the first-years, stayed behind with Amara to wait for Harry to retie his laces.

"What really happened to your nose?" Ron asked, once they were at the very back of the crowd pressing out of the Hall, and out of earshot of anyone else.

"Well I was in the Slytherin's compartment, and I must've moved because Malfoy figured I was there. Once everyone had got off the train, he paralysed me and stomped on my face. It broke my nose and then he left, thinking I would get off the train ..."

"I saw Malfoy miming something to do with a nose," Ron said darkly.

"He's such a git," said Amara, frowning.

"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Harry bitterly. "Listen to what he was saying before he found out I was there. . . He was talking to Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe and Goule about not coming back to Hogwarts next year. He was boasting about Voldemort giving him something to do that didn't need education ... Said he was going on to 'bigger and better things'."

Ron was unimpressed; Amara was slightly thoughtful.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said dismissively. "he was just showing off for Parkinson. . . . What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?"

"How d'you know Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts? It wouldn't be the first —"

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha' name, Harry," said a reproachful voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Hagrid standing there, looking slightly disgruntled by the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Dumbledore uses that name," said Harry stubbornly.

"Yeah, well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?" said Hagrid mysteriously. "So how come yeh were late, Harry? I was worried."

"Got held up on the train," said Harry. "Why were _you_ late?"

"I was with Grawp," said Hagrid happily. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it — nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."

"Really?" said Harry. All three of them did not catch each other's gazes. When Amara had met Grawp at the Quidditch Final he had not spoken much at all. "Hagger" was nearly the end of his vocabulary, especially when he merely roared most of the time.

"Oh yeah, he's really come on," said Hagrid proudly. "Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant."

Ron snorted loudly, but managed to pass it off as a violent sneeze. They were now standing beside the oak front doors.

"Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' yeh can say hello ter Buck — I mean, Witherwings!" Raising an arm in cheery farewell, he headed out of the front doors into the darkness.

Amara had a feeling of deep doom when she saw the looks on Harry and Ron's faces. They were all having the same, horrible, sinking feeling in their stomachs.

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?" Harry said to Ron.

Ron shook his head. "And you're not Amara, are you?"

Amara shook her head slowly.

"Harry? You're not either, are you?"

Harry shook his head too.

"And Hermione," said Ron, "she's not, is she?"

Harry and Amara shook their heads again. It was with a heavy heart that they walked back up to the common room. What was Hagrid going to say when he realised his four favourite students no longer took his subject?

Amara was still pondering this when she had said goodnight to Harry and Ron and had gone up to her dormitory. Predictably, everyone else had already arrived: Hermione was sorting out her books, Parvati and Lavender were unpacking their trunks and Sophie Roper seemed to be in the bathroom.

Lavender and Parvati greeted her when she entered and she smiled back at them. Amara walked over to her own four-poster bed, which had been hers since her first-year, and she had become very familiar with it. She unpacked her clothes and robes whilst the others flitted about too.

"Nice summer, Amara?" Parvati asked.

"Normal," Amara shrugged. "You?"

"Same," nodded Parvati. "Have you seen Sophie?" She added in a stage whisper.

"What?" Amara said, confused.

"You'll see," said Lavender, nodding towards the bathroom door.

Amara had just started putting up her photos on the wall and on her bedside table when Sophie emerged from the bathroom.

Lavender, Parvati and Hermione had already seen her, meaning that they'd already gotten over the shock of her appearance change, but Amara hadn't.

Sophie Roper was a quiet girl, never saying much and always hanging around with some Hufflepuffs. She had never included herself in the dormitory and had gotten upset when Amara went on a date with Roger Malone in their third-year. She'd dated him ever since Amara decided she didn't like Roger, but they'd had troubles last year when Sophie believed Harry and Roger didn't.

Her appearance had stayed the same throughout their years at Hogwarts: always in the same low ponytail that seemed to dull her weak blonde hair. But the Sophie walking out of the bathroom had bleach-blonde, Malfoy-like hair which had been cropped brutally into a pixie cut. She looked very different and Amara couldn't help but stare slightly, and when she saw Sophie looking, she blushed and hurriedly turned back to her trunk.

Sophie walked to her four-poster, which was the furthest away from everyone and drew her curtains.

Lavender came over and sat on Amara's bed.

"Her and Roger broke up," she whispered. "Over the summer. Then this happened."

"Big change, huh?" Amara said. Lavender nodded, seemingly pleased that Amara was joining in with the gossip.

"She's pretty," Lavender said. "Who is she?"

Amara had just got out her most recent picture. It was of her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tally in the back garden of the Burrow. She liked it a lot, and she hoped to get the potion to get it move very soon.

"Yeah," said Amara. "She's my cousin Tallulah, she goes to Beauxbatons."

"Hmm," said Lavender. "Ron's grown up, hasn't he?"

She was watching her closely and Amara was confused.

"Er," she said. "He always grows in the summer."

"Right," said Lavender. She was acting slightly strange, but Amara thought nothing of it as she got ready for bed. She was more concerned about the fact that they weren't continuing on Care of Magical Creatures. She would have to tell Hermione, but as it was quite late, she went to bed before she could.


	10. NEWT Level

**_A/N Ahh, so it's been 39 days since I added the last chapter to doc manager ... I am very sorry, I've had some writer's block with the seventh year, but it doesn't really give an excuse, as I could have updated this one. But life has been v. busy at the moment and it's been pushed to the back of my mind! So I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Sorry about the long wait xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Ten_**

 ** _N.E.W.T Level_**

Amara and Hermione waited for Harry and Ron in the common room before breakfast the next day. Amara had actually got up on time that day, but it may have been because it was the first day and she was eager to see her new N.E.W.T classes.

Amara told Hermione about Hagrid expecting them to be at his lesson, and she looked scandalised.

"But none of us are taking it," she said anxiously. "Surely he guessed that? Oh no, he's going to be so upset ..."

But they stopped their conversation as Harry and Ron met them and Harry immediately told Hermione about Malfoy's conversation on the train. As soon as he'd finished, Ron was quick to interject.

"But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?"

"Well," Hermione said uncertainly, "I don't know. . . . It would be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important than he is . . . but that's a big lie to tell. . . ."

"Exactly," said Harry.

Amara has just noticed that a crowd had formed around them, listening intently to what Harry was saying and whispering about him behind their hands.

"It's rude to point," Ron snapped at a particularly minuscule first-year boy as they joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole. The small boy, who had been muttering something about Harry behind his hand to his friend, promptly turned scarlet and toppled out of the hole in alarm. Ron and Amara sniggered together.

"I love being a sixth year. _And_ we're going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."

"We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!" said Hermione, as they set off down the corridor.

"Yeah, but not today," said Ron. "Today's going to be a real doss, I reckon."

"Hope so," said Amara, nodding.

"Hold it!" said Hermione, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand.

"Fanged Frisbees are banned, hand it over," Hermione told the boy sternly. The fourth head scowled deeply but then handed over the Fanged Frisbee in annoyance. He then ducked under Hermione's arm and ran off towards his friends.

Ron waited for him to vanish, then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these."

Amara laughed at him, but she was not the only one. A loud giggle had overthrown her laugh and the four of them turned in surprise to see Lavender walking past, obviously thinking that Ron's comment was very amusing. Raising an eyebrow, Amara watched Lavender pass with Parvati, looking behind her at Ron at different intervals. Amara scowled at her, and the next time Lavender looked back she saw her scowl, flushed and hurried off.

"What was that about?" Ron said, confused. Amara shrugged in response and they entered the Great Halls shortly after. The sky was blue and had wispy clouds on it that morning as they looked up at the ceiling.

Amara told Harry and Ron that she had told Hermione about Hagrid.

"It was really embarrassing," said Ron as he loaded his plate.

"But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" Hermione said, looking distressed again. "I mean, when has any of us expressed . . . you know . . . any enthusiasm?"

"That's it, though, innit?" said Ron, swallowing an entire fried egg whole. This Amara found this rather impressive and slid another egg onto his plate to see if he could do it again. "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the stupid subject. D'you reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.?"

They didn't answer because they all knew it already: nobody in their year had liked Care of Magical Creatures and no one wanted to carry it on when Hagrid was teaching them. Amara supposed Professor Kettleburn had been better because even Fred and George had done it, though they had stolen a Salamander one time.

It was hard avoiding the giant's eye throughout breakfast, and they only waved back flimsily when he left the table.

After they'd eaten (Amara had watched Ron eat another two fried eggs) they stayed where they were. Professor McGonagall had to give them specialised timetables because they each had different ones now they'd done their O. . Amara saw Tessie speed off towards her first Charms class and Ethan to his Potions lesson.

Professor McGonagall went down the names alphabetically, so Hermione was the first to get cleared for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions, and she shot off to an Ancient Runes class with a rushed 'goodbye'.

Neville took a little longer to sort out and Amara, Ron and Harry had to wait until he'd finished.

"Herbology, fine," Professor McGonagall said, consulting his results. "Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. And you qualify for Defence Against the Dark Arts with 'Exceeds Expectations.' But the problem is Transfiguration. I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an 'Acceptable' really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T level. I just don't think you'd be able to cope with the coursework."

Neville hung his head. Professor McGonagall peered at him through her square spectacles.

"Why do you want to continue with Transfiguration, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it."

Neville looked miserable and muttered something about "my grandmother wants."

"Hmph," snorted Professor McGonagall. "It's high time your grandmother learned to be proud of the grandson she's got, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have — particularly after what happened at the Ministry."

Neville turned very pink and blinked confusedly and Amara smiled. It was nice for McGonagall to give Neville a compliment - he definitely deserved it.

"I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T. class. I see that you have an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charms, however — why not try for a N.E.W.T. in Charms?"

"My grandmother thinks Charms is a soft option," mumbled Neville.

"Take Charms," said Professor McGonagall, "and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless." Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank timetable with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

Amara was next, before Parvati, and McGonagall peered at her results with a small smile.

"I was delighted with your Transfiguration mark, Miss Matthews, I heard that it was probable that you got full marks ... That's fine ... And Charms and Ancient Runes are fine as well - Professor Flitwick was talking about you mark too. Hmm ... Ah yes, and an 'Outstanding' in Potions! So that's Potions, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts all fine as well," she tapped the timetable and handed it over.

Amara said goodbye to Harry and Ron and walked out of the Great Hall. She had Ancient Runes first, so she walked up to the classroom at a much slower pace than Hermione.

Amara found her queuing up outside with a few others who had continued on. At that moment, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass were the only ones waiting to go inside, but as it neared to the time the lesson started, more had showed up, including Padma Patil and Sophie Roper.

Once inside Amara and Hermione chose seats on a table with the old DA members: Hannah, Susan, Padma, Terry and Anthony.

Professor Babbling, once entering the classroom, started the lesson by expressing how delighted she was with the results they received and how proud she was seeing the people carrying Ancient Runes on. After making everyone feel slightly better about themselves she proceeded in telling them just how hard N.E. were and how everyone needed to put their full attention on keeping up to date.

"It is a crucial time in your life," Professor Babbling said. "Remember to pull yourselves together and achieve more."

She gave them a translation to 'start off the year' but it turned out to be very, very hard and their whole table struggled, even though they were the best in the class. Padma Patil, who was the best in the class apart from Hermione, got so frustrated by how hard it was she nearly burnt the parchment with her wand.

To make matters worse, Professor Babbling then gave them homework which could take the whole weekend: a fifteen inch essay which Amara thought was the best, two translations and Professor Babbling have them a stack of books to read by Wednesday.

Groaning, they all left the lesson in a bad mood, and those taking Defence Against the Dark Arts headed straight to the lesson.

They were one of the first there, and Harry and Ron only turned up when the bell was about to ring.

"We got so much homework for Runes," Hermione told Harry and Ron anxiously. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and we've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," yawned Ron.

"Shut up," said Amara. "Bet you Snape'll give us some."

Snape chose that moment to open the door and step out into the corridor. He looked as bad as always - in fact Amara was sure his hair was even greasier than last time. There was silence as he stared at them all.

"Inside," Snape said.

Over the five years Amara had already been there for the classroom had changed every time. Though she was please Umbridge had gone, seeing the grisly pictures on the all and having the curtains drawn didn't exactly excite her for the lesson. In contrary she felt a sense of foreboding.

They all sat down and got out their books, squinting in the candle-light and not speaking to one another.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of _Confronting the Faceless_ back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. Amara copied but didn't hide the fact she'd already got it out. She didn't care as much as Hermione. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, and Amara did not find it very nice. It was as though he was examining how stupid they were.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." Snape said. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Was he trying to make an impression? Amara thought, unconvinced. She would rather have liked to hex him in his face, but she resisted.

"Your defences," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" — he indicated a few of them as he swept past — "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" — he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony — "feel the Dementor's Kiss" — a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall — "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" — a bloody mass upon the ground.

Sounds like Harry Amara thought as she watched him stroll around the room. She didn't fancy telling the boy that.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati in a high-pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now . . ."

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him.

". . . you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well — Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_ ," said Snape dismissively, "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack."

Snape seemed to be staring maliciously at Harry, who glared back until Snape looked away.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Harry and Ron went together so Amara went with Hermione. It as a good thing Harry had taught them the Shield Charm the year before, and it definitely came as an advantage as half the class were old DA members.

As Snape expected them to do it non-verbally on the very first lesson there was plenty of cheating involved, people whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Some people were purple in the face for trying so hard (including Ron, who was pressing his lips together so hard in an attempt to not speak) and even Amara found it seemingly impossible to do it herself.

Hermione managed to shoot a Jelly Legs Jinx at her ten minutes into the lesson which Snape ignored. Amara had to mutter the counter-curse and felt more determined to do it.

She managed to make a very weak shield charm five minutes later but she knew it needed a lot of work. She was about to try again when Snape spoke from by Harry and Ron.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape. "Here — let me show you —"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast Amara was surprised he even reacted.

 _"_ _Protego!"_ Harry yelled. His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?" He snapped.

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes _, sir."_

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

Amara couldn't help but grin at Harry's quip behind Snape's back. Ron, Dean and Seamus did the same, but Hermione and some other people gasped, probably because they were scared of what Snape was going to do to Harry next.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the _Chosen One.' "_

"That was brilliant, Harry!" chortled Ron, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later.

"Did you see his face?" Amara sniggered as they walked.

"You really shouldn't have said it," said Hermione, frowning at Ron and Amara. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" fumed Harry. "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defence? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that _unfixed, indestructible stuff —"_

"Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like _me_?" Harry looked shocked at the very thought.

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts — well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

Harry didn't say anything else - he seemed too shocked about being linked to Snape. Ron and Amara were still grinning about what he'd said and Hermione was frowning at them.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

They all turned around. Jack Sloper, one of Gryffindor's Beaters from the year before, and was awful, was running towards then. He was also holding a piece of parchment which he held out in front of them.

"For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Harry, and Amara felt it there was only a slim chance of him getting back on the team. "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend —"

It did not seem that Harry was listening to what Sloper was saying: he completely bypassed him and hurried off with the three others hurrying behind. He unrolled the parchment and Amara leant in to read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday._

 _Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" said Ron, who had read the message over Harry's shoulder too and was now looking perplexed.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," said Harry in a low voice. "Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased. . . . I won't be able to do his detention!"

Their break time was spent with them discussing eagerly about what Dumbledore was going to teach Harry that evening. Ron thought he'd get taught jinxes and hexes which no Death Eater could use, and Amara said that if that was the case, he should teach them the jinxes and hexes too, but Hermione said they were illegal and he'd probably teach him advanced Defensive magic. Ron and Amara found this boring and decided the extend the talk on spectacular jinxes and hexes and making up spells which could be useful.

Amara had a free period after break so she joined Harry and Ron in the common room whilst Hermione went to Arithmancy.

Considering she already had a lot of homework, Amara speeded through her Ancient Runes work during the period, whilst Harry and Ron struggled with Snape's homework. Amara had just started hers when Hermione joined them after lunch, and though it was complex, Amara managed to catch up fairly quickly.

Pleased with her progress, she walked down to by Potions classroom with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Once they had arrived they found that only a few people in their year had progressed onto N.E.W.T level Potions. Apart from Amara, Ron, Harry and Hermione, no other Gryffindors had elected the subject; Terry Boot, Michael Corner and two other Ravenclaw girls were there as well as Ernie Macmillian, a pompous Hufflepuff whom Amara liked and was a friend of hers. Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to have continued with Potions, as only Malfoy was there with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis.

"Harry," Ernie had come over to say hello. He held out his hand for him to take. "didn't get a chance to speak in Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old D.A. lags . . . And how are you, Ron, Amara — Hermione?"

They replied only with a small "fine" because Slughorn's large belly had come out the door as it had opened. When they walked in Professor Slughorn greeted Harry and Blaise Zabini with a lot of enthusiasm, and Amara knew that it was because he was already his favourites.

There were already vapours and smells as they entered the dungeon, and Amara looked at the cauldrons in interest. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws took tables together so the four Gryffindors squished onto a table with Ernie. They sat on one with a gold-coloured cauldron with a beautiful smell coming out of it - Amara breathed in the smell of coffee beans, summer air and a smell which reminded her oddly of Fred Weasley. Amara, with a little flush, figured the potion was Amortentia, a powerful love potion.

Amara couldn't help but breathe in deeply and grin lazily.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapours. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making._ . . ."

As Amara got all her things out of her bag, Harry raised his hand.

"Sir?" said Harry.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything — nor's Ron — we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see —"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention . . . not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts. . . ."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. It seemed that it was merely pure water inside it.

Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known. . . . Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too . . . Who can — ?"

Amara raised her hand too, be said she remembered the thick, bubbling mudlike substance from her second year.

Though Hermione's hand was fastest again, Slughorn pointed at Amara to answer.

"Polyjuice Potion," she answered and Slughorn beamed.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here . . . yes, my dear?" said Slughorn as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and - and - well ..."

Hermione turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence. Amara and Ron smirked.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Slughorn did it seem fazed and instead beamed at Hermione, then Harry.

"Oho! ' _Two of my best friends are Muggle-borns, and they're the best in our year!'_ I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry? And you must be the other friend?"

He beamed at Amara, who smiled back.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially. "And what's your name?"

"Amara Matthews, sir," said Amara.

"Take another ten points," said Slughorn.

Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"

"Don't forget Amara," Ron snorted. "It's not as though it's a lie though, is it?"

Slughorn stopped them from continuing by extending their knowledge on Amortentia.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room — oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking sceptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love. . . .

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; in fact, large splashes were jumping out, though nothing spilled over the edge. Amara looked inquisitively at the potion - it was the colour of molten gold and looked amazing.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. "Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Amara did not know of this potion and she hadn't thought of one making someone lucky before.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed . . . at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know . . . highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally . . ."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance.

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."


	11. Advanced Potion Making

**_A/N Thanks for the continued support! :) R &R xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Eleven_**

 ** _Advanced Potion-Making_**

Amara gaped at the Professor. They could win the little bottle of luck? Everyone was silent as they gazed at the golden potion.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions . . . sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only . . . and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion-Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have at- tempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

Amara drew her cauldron towards her on determination. She had never had the chance to try her best to win something in potions before: and she wanted the lucky potion, which would be handy at time like these. Amara riffled through her copy of Advanced Potion-Making until she found the correct page and scanned through the ingredients. The people around her were hurriedly doing the same thing - everyone wanted the lucky potion.

Amara got the ingredients she needed and started cutting up her roots. It was a good thing she had practised making dinner back home because she could chop the roots swiftly and accurately like they were carrots.

Harry was reading his book with immense concentration whilst Ron was cursing his cauldron. Hermione seemed to have reached the furthest after ten minutes. She looked breathless, but had her potion looking like the "smooth, black currant-coloured liquid" which meant she was halfway. Amara was one step behind and she was determined not to let this stop her. Around the bluish steam of the room she saw her classmates making their potions feverishly too, and it spurred her on.

Trying to concentrate was hard because they could see what everyone else was doing. This meant that Amara perked up when she heard Malfoy talk to Slughorn, who was wandering between the cauldrons.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?"

"Yes," said Slughorn, without looking at Malfoy, "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age. . . ."

And he walked away. Amara smirked and resumed making her potion - though she exchanged smug looks with Harry, who had been listening in as well.

"Can I borrow your silver knife?" Harry asked Amara as she resigned to watch her potion.

"Sure," said Amara and she passed it to him. To her surprise she watched him crush the bean with the knife and put the juice into the potion. It immediately turned lilac. Amara gaped at it as Harry looked up in surprise too.

"How did you do that?" Amara whispered so that Ernie, Ron or Hermione didn't hear.

"It was written in the book," said Harry in amazement. "Crush the bean, not cut it."

Amara was wide-eyed as she looked back at her potion. It was still a dark purple because she had cut up the bean. How had Harry's book known to crush it up?

Amara got her spoon and was about the stir anticlockwise seven times when she saw Harry stir once clockwise. His potions turned the palest pink.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione, who was red-faced and whose hair was growing bushier and bushier in the fumes from her cauldron; her potion was still resolutely purple.

"Add a clockwise stir —"

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" she snapped.

"Add a clockwise stir?" Amara asked in interest.

Harry nodded. "After seven stirs anticlockwise."

Amara nodded and began stirring. She did one clockwise stir and saw her deep purple potion turn lilac. Eagerly, she did it again as Hermione frowned at her still purple potion. Ron was now cursing his potion and not doing much to help himself.

Though Amara's was getting paler, Harry was ahead of her, and when Slughorn said "And time's . . . up! Stop stirring, please!" Harry's was a shade lighter than Amara's. Amara couldn't help be on awe at the instructions in Harry's book. They were amazing.

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Amara, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. With Amara's he beamed appreciatively and exclaimed how wonderful it was. Then he saw Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are — one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket. Though Amara was disappointed that she didn't win, she was glad Harry got it. Though Hermione seemed much more disappointed that she did, and the Slytherins were looked murderous.

"How did you do that?" Ron whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

"Got lucky, I suppose," said Harry, because Malfoy was within earshot.

Amara was buzzing to hear more about the instructions written in Harry's book and had to keep quiet until they were sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"So, what was the writing about?" Amara said eagerly.

"There's writing all over the book," said Harry. "And some of the actual instructions have been crossed out and had alternative ones underneath. There's so many tips which made the potion better to make".

Hermione was frowning at the story.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" Harry said.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" she said stiffly.

"He only followed different instructions to ours," said Ron. "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk and it paid off." He heaved a sigh. "Slughorn could've handed me that book, but no, I get the one no one's ever written on. Puked on, by the look of page fifty-two, but —"

"Hang on," said a voice close by Harry as Amara laughed at Ron's complaining. It was Ginny, who had come to join them. "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

She looked alarmed and angry.

"It's nothing," Harry said reassuringly, lowering his voice. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."

"But you're doing what it says?"

"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny —"

"Ginny's got a point," said Hermione, perking up at once at the thought of the book being bad. "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly, as she pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and raised her wand.

 _"_ _Specialis Revelio!"_ she said, rapping it smartly on the front cover.

Nothing whatsoever happened. The book simply lay there, looking old and dirty and dog-eared.

"Finished?" said Harry irritably. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"

"It seems all right," said Hermione, still staring at the book suspiciously. "I mean, it really does seem to be . . . just a textbook."

"Good. Then I'll have it back," said Harry, snatching it off the table, but it slipped from his hand and landed open on the floor.

"You realise something that's better than the original isn't always evil," Amara said. "Just because it doesn't go with the actual written book."

Hermione glared at her.

-OOOOO-

Amara managed to see her siblings during the week. She joined Ethan in the library, as the Fourth-Years were getting much more work than they had been used too, and Ethan and Eddie were getting rather swamped. Piper and Flick were with them too, both looking tired and irritated.

"I've done the Care of Magical Creatures essay," said Ethan as he lifted his books to find it. "But I can't find my Muggle Studies book -"

"Wait, you took _Muggle Studies_?" Amara said.

"Yeah," said Ethan, grinning. "I wanted to see what it was like."

"And me, Ed and Flick took it," said Piper, not taking her eyes off her parchment.

"And that," countered Ethan. "You didn't take Care of Magical Creatures, did you?"

"Ritchie did," said Piper.

"Yeah, and?" Ethan said. "You took _Arithmancy."_

"What's wrong with Arithmancy?" Piper said indignantly. "It's one of my favourite subjects!"

She also met with Tessie in the common room, where she was joined by Aubrey and Joey (the other second-year friends Tessie had were too scared of her "nearly-seventeen-year-old-sister").

"Next year's going to be great," said Tessie when Amara had sat down with her. "New subjects and Hogsmeade trips, how cool is that? I already know which subjects I'm going to take - definitely not Muggle Studies like Ethan, I mean, we're Muggleborns aren't we? Why on earth would we learn about ourselves? - so I've decided to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy because Divination sounds stupid and I've heard bas stories from Care of Magical Creatures ..."

Tessie, being twelve-years-old, never seemed to stop babbling on. She went from subjects to gossip to who was annoying and back again. She had kept her hair messy still, and it was very weird to touch. She'd extended her headscarf supply, and now wore either dark purple, dark blue, lilac, orange or red.

"What do you think of Slughorn?" Amara asked her sister, because she knew Potions was her worst lesson.

Tessie made a weird face.

"The first lesson, when he found out my name, he was so pleased because he knew you and Ethan and you guys are "favourites" of his and such. Then I exploded my cauldron and he seemed slightly sad that I wasn't very good. I thought I had got off easy but then he said about he had heard of my "abilities" and now he won't stop talking to me ... Oh and he likes Aubrey too because she's related to Darren Floyd."

"I'm rather glad he hasn't take any interest in me," said Joey, twisting her Rapunzel-like hair around her finger. "I don't like his collecting."

Harry was becoming the best in class for Potions, all because of the 'Half-Blood Prince's' textbook. He had shown them the little caption the day before:

 ** _This Book is property of the Half-Blood Prince_**

But none of them knew who he was.

Amara pondered over the fact that though the book had the owner's nickname, it didn't seem like the person had wanted to find it, which was odd because the things written inside were very intelligent and amazing indeed.

The fact that Harry was getting better grades annoyed Hermione an awful amount - she refused to get help from the altered instructions and preferred to use the "official" ones. Ron, now the worst out of the four of them, wasn't exactly pleased that his best friend had dropped his awful potion skills and developed spectacular ones. Harry had offered to share his book, but Ron could read the writing as well, and couldn't exactly ask out loud.

Amara sometimes used the Prince's instructions because she found them interesting. She started jotting down some of the instructions into her own book for future reference. This also meant Ron could sometimes read them too.

Slughorn did not seem to catch on that Harry was not 'gifted' as he presumed, but merely getting other instructions that made his potions better than everyone else's. Hermione became even more bad-tempered when Slughorn raved about Harry's talent.

The sixth-years were given a sufficient amount of homework which they had to get through each night, but Amara, now practised because of Hermione, was able to keep up to date with it.

Harry often skimmed through his potions textbook, and had found interesting notes in the margins.

"Look," he said on Saturday evening, pointing on a page to Ron and Amara, who were both struggling through their Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. "He's also made up spells, I think, in the margins. I wonder if he made them himself?"

"Or herself," said Hermione irritably, overhearing them and looked annoyed. "It might have been a girl. I think the handwriting looks more like a girl's than a boy's."

"The Half-Blood _Prince,_ he was called," Harry said. "How many girls have been Princes?"

Hermione did not answer, instead she returned to her essay and scowled at Harry's copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_.

Amara and Ron did the same, but Harry returned his book into his bag.

"It's five to eight, I'd better go, I'll be late for Dumbledore."

"Ooooh!" gasped Hermione, looking up at once. "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Hope it goes okay," said Ron.

"Tell us all about it," said Amara as they watched Harry leave through the portrait hole.

Once he'd gone Amara and Ron looked sadly back at their essays and wrote some more words. After another half an hour they high-fived and rolled up there now completed essays. Around them, people were playing Chess or Gobstones, trading Chocolate Frog Cards and sweets, doing homework, reading textbooks or chatting with friends. It was times like these when Amara missed Fred and George terribly. They would usually be amusing a crowd, or always willing to add laughter to her evenings, but now they had left and she only had their occasional letters. They'd stopped coming so frequently now that she'd started school. She presumed that either they were too busy or they thought she was, because they'd never do it on purpose.

Against Hermione's advice, Amara stopped doing homework (Ron followed suit quickly) and got a fresh piece of parchment to begin writing to Fred and George (Ron followed suit, except he was writing to Tally instead).

 _Dear Fred and George,_

 _How's the shop going? Busy now everyone's back at school? Hogwarts is basically the same, except Umbridge has gone and now there's Aurors patrolling the grounds and castle, and the security has tightened. You'd probably get a bucket load of detentions if you were still here, considering how many times you snuck out. Then again, it would depend on if you were caught._

 _It's slightly strange without you two, but then again it's alright now we're sixth year and get loads of frees (Ron's overjoyed but Hermione know we'll have to do homework in those lessons). Ron's going well with Tally, I think, they keep in contact nearly every day, they should really get something which makes them able to talk all the time instead of waiting for a reply with an owl. This girl Lavender Brown has been giving Ron some attention though, which is really weird, because she's never done that before. Maybe I should talk to her? Weird how Ron can get two girls in under a month, huh?_

 _I'm also trying out for Chaser for the Quidditch Team, because Harry's the new captain and there are actually spaces. Fingers crossed I get it!_

 _I'm pretending to do homework at the moment, because Hermione keeps glaring at me. By the way, Filch has banned everything of yours here, which is really funny, but I just wanted to tell you._

 _Probably a useless letter, nothing's really in it, but I felt like writing anyway._

 _Hope to see you at Christmas,_

 _Love Amara._

Amara put the letter aside so she would be able to send it in the morning. She would normally have sent it now, considering it was still only quarter to nine, but because of Dumbledore's warning, she decided to stay safe.

They continued with their mind-blowingly dull homework for another two and a quarter hours before Harry returned. By then, the majority of the common room had dispersed up into their dormitories, but Amara, Ron and Hermione were eager to hear what Harry had to say.

Ron was adamant that he was being taught spells, but Hermione and Amara told him he couldn't know that, and he should wait until Harry returned.

As soon as he saw them, Harry hurried over to them and sat down in an armchair next to Hermione.

"So?" said Amara eagerly. "What did you do?"

Harry peered around at the remaining third-year boys, who looked at his staring and walked off towards the dormitory, as though he was going to bite them.

"He said that he was going to tell me what made Voldemort –" Ron winced. "try and kill me," Harry said. "He said it was to do with the prophecy and it can help me survive." He paused as Hermione looked stricken. "And now he's going to start showing me memories, in his Pensieve, that can help us figure it out. Tonight he showed me this memory from a guy called Bob Odgen. His memory was in near this place called Little Hangleton. He went to see this family called the Gaunts, because one of them, Morfin (Marvolo was his father, Merope his sister) had used magic on a Muggle. They didn't want to go – and we found that the Gaunts are decedents of Salazar Slytherin. It was a strange memory – there were two Muggles who came around, and one of them was a boy – Tom – whom Merope liked. They tried to kill her, I think, but we left the memory so I didn't see. The brother and father got sent to Azkaban. The father – Marvolo – was Voldemort's grandfather. Merope tricked Tom Riddle – the Muggle – into marrying her and having a baby, which turned out to be Voldemort."

"What happened to the Guants?" Amara whispered.

"Merope died after giving birth – she had lifted the enchantment on Tom Riddle and he had left her. Marvolo died too, once out of Azkaban. I don't know what happened to Morfin."

His explanation left them reeling, and they stayed up for a while, mulling over his words about how Voldemort came into existence.


	12. Quidditch Tryouts

**_A/N Decided to update before I forget again! Thanks for the continued support :) Enjoy! R &R xx_**

 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

 ** _Quidditch Tryouts_**

Ron's overjoyed nature of having free periods diminished when Hermione's prediction came through. The homework they were receiving was getting larger each day, and the teachers were acting as though their exams were in a few weeks. So it meant that their frees were spent holed up in the common room, struggling through the massive pile of much harder homework. Amara felt this was rather unfair, because they has just done their O.W.L exams and were straight into much harder things. It was times like these when she envied Tessie for being only in second-year and not having anything to worry her - or even go back to fourth-year, which, compared to this, was much easier.

It wasn't just the homework either - their lessons were becoming so hard even Hermione was unsure of the instructions. Amara was appalled when she was confused and found Charms and Transfiguration difficult. Ancient Runes was becoming impossible - Hermione and Padma, who were the best in the class, were struggling too. Potions wasn't that bad, and it had become Harry's best subject solely because of the Half-Blood Prince's book.

Like in Snape's first lesson, they were now expected to do nonverbal spells in all subjects. It was difficult and Amara could only produce weak forms of the spells, but it was better than her other classmates, who all were purple in the face most days.

Amara did not have much time to practise Quidditch, which Harry had scheduled for the Saturday, and it was worrying because she desperately wanted to get on the team.

Another worry was the fact that Hagrid was no longer coming to the staff table, nor greeting them in the hallways. It was because they were no longer taking Care of Magical Creatures, and he was very upset.

"We've got to go and explain," said Hermione, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday at breakfast, where Amara and Ron were nervously eating their breakfast.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" said Ron. " _And_ we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" said Hermione.

"Yes we did," said Amara at the same time as Ron said:

"Speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the skrewts. And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother — we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed."

"I hate not talking to Hagrid," said Hermione, looking upset.

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry assured her. "But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied." This made Amara's stomach give a nasty lurch. "I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Hermione, suddenly impatient. "It's not _Quidditch_ that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable."

Amara and Ron choked on their breakfast and spluttered with mirth. Hermione spared them one look of disdain before turning back to Harry.

"Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One' — well, come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you?"

Amara and Ron smirked at Harry, who was blushing slightly.

" _And_ you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out you were unstable and a liar. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway. . . ."

"And you've got really tall," nodded Amara.

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly. "I'm tall."

"And you also have a girlfriend," quipped Amara.

"Fair play."

The post owls arrived. There was always much more post nowadays, because the parents were anxious about how their children were.

Archimedes was among the owls circling the Great Hall. He spotted her and landed next to her plate, sticking out a leg with a letter addressed to her in a familiar scrawl.

Harry and Ron also received mail from Flourish and Blotts. They had sent out money for _Advanced Potion-Making_ books. Instead of reading her letter, Amara watched what Harry was going to do with the Prince's book. Surely he wasn't going to throw it away?

"Oh good," said Hermione, delighted. "Now you can give that graffitied copy back."

"Are you mad?" said Harry. "I'm keeping it! Look, I've thought it out —"

He pulled the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ out of his bag and tapped the cover with his wand, muttering, _"Diffindo_!"

The cover fell off. He did the same thing with the brand-new book. He then swapped the covers, tapped each, and said, " _Reparo!"_

There sat the Prince's copy, disguised as a new book, and there sat the fresh copy from Flourish and Blotts, looking thoroughly second-hand.

"I'll give Slughorn back the new one, he can't complain, it cost nine Galleons."

Hermione was looking very angry but Amara thought it was a very good plan.

"Excellent idea," she said, opening the Prince's brand new cover.

When she and Hermione received their _Daily Prophets_ , they both opened them and disappeared behind them.

 **MORE DEMENTOR ATTACKS TERRORIZE MUGGLES AND WIZARDS ALIKE**

 _As the Dementors reproduce in their hundreds, there have been an increase in the number of attacks to wizards, witches and Muggles throughout the whole of Britain. In a statement today, a spokesperson for the Ministry of Magic, told the_ Daily Prophet _that these numbers were expected now that the Dementors, which used to be in charge of Azkaban and closely regulated by the Ministry, have gone over to You-Know-Who's side. The attacks have caused outraged among the community, who express their concern that they no longer feel safe and the Minister for Magic has yet to act._

 _"_ _It's a horrible time," says one wizard, who does not wished to be named. "Half of us do not feel safe to leave the house these days, and the other half don't even feel safe in our houses."_

 _The two Muggles and five Wizards that have been attacked this week have been put into St Mungo's for treatment, but it is true that they will not recover._

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron in a determinedly casual voice; he posed the same question every time they opened the paper.

"No, but there have been more Dementor attacks," said Hermione. "And an arrest."

"Excellent, who?" said Harry.

"Stan Shunpike," said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry, looking startled.

 _"'_ _Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home . . .'"_

"Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?" said Harry. "No way!"

"He might have been put under the Imperius Curse," said Ron reasonably. "You never can tell."

"He doesn't seem like the Death Eater type," said Amara. "Maybe they made a mistake?" She looked at the article. "No ... Actually he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub."

Hermione looked troubled.

"If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?" She said.

"It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did," said Ron. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those veela?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Harry. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously."

"They probably want to look as though they're doing something," said Hermione, frowning. "People are terrified — you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night."

"What!" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore!"

"I don't think we've got him all the time," said Hermione very quietly, glancing toward the staff table over the top of the Prophet. "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty as often as Hagrid's this past week."

Amara, Harry and Ron looked up at the staff table. The headmaster's chair was indeed empty. This worried Amara. Where was he? Wasn't he the reason the parents let their children come back?

"I think he's left the school to do something with the Order," said Hermione in a low voice. "I mean . . . it's all looking serious, isn't it?"

Hannah Abbott had been taken out of Herbology the day before because her mother had been found dead. She hadn't been seen since.

Amara continued reading the paper.

"Oh dear," she said.

"What?"

"They've found a family dead …"

 **FAMILY OF FOUR FOUND DEAD**

 _Yesterday afternoon, around 4 pm, Aurors stormed into Herbert Whittingham's house in Buckinghamshire to find him and his family dead in their living room. Whittingham, 56, and his second wife, Jennifer, were respected Healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where they had worked for over 30 years. Their children, Maria, 18 and Jacob, 20, both had attended a Wizarding Academy in the United States, where their mother was born. They, according to their Professor's, had been excellent students and role models for the younger years. It is unknown the reason for the families' deaths, and currently, Auror's are looking into it, but they were killed by the Killing Curse at around 2 pm that same afternoon. Not much information has been given, however, and their family is demanding answers._

 _"_ _It is a shock to us all," states St Mungo's Head Healer, Roswald Poke, "[they] were excellent Healers, and their end has shocked us all." Mrs Whittingham the first was unavailable to comment on her ex-husband's death, but it has been notified that she is arranging a memorial for the family and friends._

"How horrible," said Ron. "I wonder why they were killed?"

Amara wasn't listening – something else had caught her eye.

 **MINISTRY DISAPPERANCE**

 _Clarisse Smith, 31, from Farnborough and her colleague, Katherine Joules, 33, both from London mysteriously disappeared from their houses last Friday evening, at around 7 o'clock with no apparent signs of struggle. Ministry Officials have reported that their houses have been left untouched, but their magical wards around their houses may have been tampered with. Smith and Joules, both from the Department of Magical Education, were last seen at work the Friday afternoon, with plans to go out that evening, at around 8 o'clock. The Officials at the scene have stated Dark Magic and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may be behind the disappearance, due to the fact the Miss Smith has muggle parentage, and Miss Joules has been deemed 'Blood Traitor'. If anyone saw anything suspicious around 7 o'clock on that day, the Auror office is looking for information._

"Clarissa Smith," said Ron, having read the article over Amara shoulder. "Do you know her?"

"I think so," said Amara. She clapped her hand to her head in horror. "She was the one who told me I was a witch when I was eleven! She goes to people's houses and gives them their letters! And Katherine Joules was her friend ... She was taking Sally-Anne Perks the first day I went to Diagon Alley!"

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked horrified. Sally-Anne was a Hufflepuff, though she had been ill in the Hospital Wing during their O. the year before, and she had had to take extra lessons so she would be kept in the same year as them.

It was with a heavy heart that they left the Gryffindor table five minutes later.

They passed Lavender and Parvati on the way out, the former of whom still acting weirdly when Ron was around. In fact, when they passed them, Parvati nudged Lavender, who turned and gave Ron a wide smile.

Ron, looking confused, gave a weak one back, and they all hurried out the Great Hall in confusion.

Half of Gryffindor House had turned up for trials. This did not mean that they were any good. Some first-years hadn't even flown before, Romilda Vane and her gang of stupid giggling Fourth-year girls couldn't fly either and some were from Hufflepuff.

Some fourth-years included her brother Ethan, Eddie and Ritchie Coote, all of which could actually fly rather well, but Eddie had only joined in for fun and to support Ethan.

Tessie had not tried out because she said she was too young and she had detention.

Amara joined a group with Ginny, Ron and Katie Bell. She didn't know the others, but all four of them flew better than the others.

It was obvious that Harry was getting increasingly annoyed at some of the people there.

He sorted them into groups depending on what they wanted to be. Luckily for Amara, he did the Chasers first.

Amara had to admit she worked extremely well with Ginny whilst they flew. They passed seamlessly and managed to score fifteen goals each. Katie Bell also flew amazingly, and Harry told them straight away that they were the new Chasers. Revelling in their success, Amara, Ginny and Katie all stood next to the pitch to watch the Beater and Keeper trials.

Once passed the two hour mark, Harry had picked a beaming Ethan for the Beater as well as his friend Ritchie Coote, who could aim very well.

By this time there had also been a lot of tantrums and arguments, and the crowds in the stands had become much larger, much to Amara's displeasure, because she knew Harry was doing the Keeper's trial last to keep Ron's nerves down.

"That's my final decision and if you don't get out of the way for the Keepers I'll hex you," Harry bellowed when he had said who he wanted for the Beaters.

All the Keepers were all rather bad and only saved two goals that Amara, Ginny and Katie threw at them.

It wasn't very impressive and Amara and Ginny exchanged glances when the first five flew back down.

Ron looked rather green when another boy, a seventh year, flew up. Amara heard his name was Cormac McLaggen and he wasn't very nice.

To Amara's annoyance, he saved the first four goals they threw at him. Amara flew up to throw the Quaffle and saw that his eyes were slightly out of focus. Frowning, Amara threw a hard left, and McLaggen flew right. Trying not to snort, Amara flew back down as McLaggen looked very angry.

Ron looked ready to pass out as he mounted his Cleansweep Eleven. "Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands. It was Lavender Brown, and Amara scowled. What was she doing?

Ron managed to save all the Quaffle throws and Amara beamed when they flew back down for the last time.

"That was great Ron!" Amara patted him on the back. They landed and found Harry being talked to by McLaggen.

"His sister and friend didn't really try," said McLaggen menacingly. "They gave him easy saves."

"Rubbish," said Harry coldly. "They were the ones he nearly missed."

McLaggen took a step nearer Harry, who stood his ground this time.

"Give me another go."

"No," said Harry as Amara resisted in going over a slapping McLaggen. "You've had your go. You saved four. Ron saved five. Ron's Keeper, he won it fair and square. Get out of my way."

McLaggen stormed angrily away as Harry turned towards them.

"Well done," he croaked. "You flew really well today."

Hermione had hurried over from the stands.

"Well done!" She beamed.

Lavender was stalking off the pitch, scowling at Amara and Hermione.

After fixing the time of their first full practice for the following Thursday, Amara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione bade good-bye to the rest of the team and headed off toward Hagrid's.

Amara and Ron bounced along happily, both pleased they'd made the team.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," Ron said happily. "Tricky shot from you, Amara, dint think I was going to save it —"

"Couldn't exactly go easy on you, could I?" Amara grinned.

"I was better than that McLaggen anyway," said Ron in a highly satisfied voice. "Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confunded. . . ."

Amara nodded and frowned. Hermione had gone very pink in the face.

Raising an eyebrow, Amara saw that Buckbeak was tethered outside Hagrid's cabin.

He clicked his razor-sharp beak at their approach and turned his huge head toward them.

"Oh dear," said Hermione nervously. "He's still a bit scary, isn't he?"

"Come off it, you've ridden him, haven't you?" said Ron.

Harry stepped forward and bowed low to the hippogriff without breaking eye contact or blinking. After a few seconds, Buckbeak sank into a bow too.

"How are you?" Harry asked him, moving forward to stroke the feathery head. "Missing him? But you're okay here with Hagrid, aren't you?"

"Oi!" said a loud voice.

Hagrid had come striding around the corner of his cabin wearing a large flowery apron and carrying a sack of potatoes. His boarhound, Fang, was at his heels; Fang gave a booming bark and bounded forward.

"Git away from him! He'll have yer fingers — oh. It's yeh lot."

Fang was jumping up at Amara, Hermione and Ron, attempting to lick their ears. Fang could probably reach Amara's, but she kept pushing him down slightly. Hagrid stood and looked at them all for a split second, then turned and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione, looking stricken.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry grimly. He walked over to the door and knocked loudly.

"Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!"

There was no sound from within.

"If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"Harry!" said Hermione, sounding shocked. "You can't possibly —"

"Yeah, I can!" said Harry. "Stand back —"

But before he could say anything else, the door flew open again, and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at him and looking positively alarming, though the apron stopped this slightly.

"I'm a teacher!" he roared at Harry. "A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, _sir_ ," said Harry, emphasizing the last word as he stowed his wand inside his robes.

Hagrid looked stunned. "Since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"

"Since when have you called me 'Potter'?"

"Oh, very clever," growled Hagrid. "Very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little . . ."

Mumbling darkly, he stood back to let them pass. Hermione scurried in after Harry, looking rather frightened. Amara and Ron followed, exchanging uncomfortable glances.

"Well?" said Hagrid grumpily, as Amara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down around his enormous wooden table. "What's this? Feelin' sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat?"

"No," said Harry at once. "We wanted to see you."

"We've missed you!" said Hermione tremulously.

"Missed me, have yeh?" snorted Hagrid. "Yeah. Righ'."

He stomped around, brewing up tea in his enormous copper kettle, muttering all the while. Finally he slammed down four bucket-sized mugs of tea in front of them and a plate of his rock cakes.

"We have missed you, Hagrid," Amara said. Hagrid snorted as he started peeling potatoes with a father fierce manner. "And we wanted to continue Care of Magical Creatures, really we did."

Hagrid gave another great snort.

"We did!" said Hermione. "But none of us could fit it into our timetables!"

"Yeah. Righ'," said Hagrid again.

There was a weird squelching noise which made them all look around. Amara thanked her brain for sitting farthest away from the corner, for it contained a huge barrel with foot-long maggots in them. They were all slimy, white and wriggling around – Ron had actually leapt out of his seat and Hermione had let out a shriek.

"What are they, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Jus' giant grubs," said Hagrid.

"And they grow into . . . ?" said Ron, looking apprehensive.

"They won' grow inter nuthin'," said Hagrid. "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog."

And without warning, he burst into tears.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione, leaping up, hurrying around the table the long way to avoid the barrel of maggots, and putting an arm around his shaking shoulders. "What is it?"

"It's . . . him . . ." gulped Hagrid, his beetle-black eyes streaming as he mopped his face with his apron. "It's . . . Aragog. . . . I think he's dyin'. . . . He got ill over the summer an' he's not gettin' better. . . . I don' know what I'll do if he . . . if he . . . We've bin tergether so long. . . ."

Four years previously, Amara, Harry and Ron had delved into the Forbidden Forest, followed some small spiders and ended up getting captured by huge acromantulas, which took them to Aragog, a gigantic spider which could talk, and had been raised by Hagrid when he was at Hogwarts. Aragog wasn't the only thing that Hagrid seemed to have a soft spot for. He had a dragon named Norbert, bred Skrewts and had a giant for a brother, whom he tried to teach English. Hermione did not seem able to say anything, and Amara couldn't think of anything either.

"Is there — is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's frantic grimaces and head-shakings. Amara was with Ron with this – they were nearly killed whilst visiting Aragog last time.

"I don' think there is, Hermione," choked Hagrid, attempting to stem the flood of his tears. "See, the rest o' the tribe . . . Aragog's family . . . they're gettin' a bit funny now he's ill . . . bit restive . . ."

"Yeah, I think we saw a bit of that side of them," said Ron in an undertone.

". . . I don' reckon it'd be safe fer anyone but me ter go near the colony at the mo'," Hagrid finished, blowing his nose hard on his apron and looking up. "But thanks fer offerin', Hermione. . . . It means a lot. . . ."

He stopped crying after that, obviously taking Amara, Harry and Ron's silence as if they wanted to help too, instead of them being quiet so that they didn't have to feed giant grubs to a horribly big spider. Fortunately it made Hagrid act like his normal self again.

"Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yer timetables," he said gruffly, pouring them more tea. "Even if yeh applied fer Time-Turners —"

"We couldn't have done," said Hermione. "We smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time-Turners when we were there last sum- mer. It was in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Ar, well then," said Hagrid. "There's no way yeh could've done it. . . . I'm sorry I've bin — yeh know — I've jus' bin worried abou' Aragog . . . an' I did wonder whether, if Professor Grubbly-Plank had bin teachin' yeh —"

They all had to lie and say how bad Professor Grubbly-Plank was to Hagrid, who was actually a very good teacher, who knew exactly what to teach and had never brought horrible monsters to their classes. But it made Hagrid very pleased indeed, and when it was dusk, he waved them good-bye looking rather pleased with himself.

"I'm starving," said Harry, once the door had closed behind them and they were hurrying through the dark and deserted grounds. "And I've got that detention with Snape tonight, I haven't got much time for dinner. . . ."

When they got into the castle (Amara was very hungry too) they saw Cormac McLaggen trying to enter the Great Hall. He had to do it twice, because the first time he knocked into the door frame and staggered backwards. Then he finally managed to enter normally, but it left Amara frowning in confusion. Ron laughed and walked into the Great Hall, and Amara followed him.

It was not until a minute later when they found that Harry and Hermione were not with them anymore.

"What are you two doing?" said Ron, obviously hungry when they walked back to check on them.

"Nothing," said Harry and Hermione together, and they hurried after them.

There was a delightful smell of roast beef, and Amara eagerly sped towards the Gryffindor Table so she could get a huge portion. They were blocked by Professor Slughorn's humungous belly, and Amara resisted in growling.

"Harry, Harry, just the man I was hoping to see!" he boomed genially. "I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin — I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries — and, of course, I hope very much that Misses Granger and Matthews will favour me by coming too."

Slughorn made Hermione and Amara little bows as he finished speaking. It was as though Ron was not present; Slughorn did not so much as look at him, and this angered Amara slightly.

"I can't come, Professor," said Harry at once. "I've got a detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh dear!" said Slughorn, his face falling comically. "Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Harry! Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you three later!"

He bustled away out of the Hall.

"He's got no chance of persuading Snape," said Harry, the moment Slughorn was out of earshot. "This detention's already been postponed once; Snape did it for Dumbledore, but he won't do it for anyone else."

"I wish you two were coming too," moaned Amara, including Ron as well. "At least then you'd be able to make jokes about that awful McLaggen."

"Ginny'll probably be invited, she can make them for you," snapped Ron, who did not seem to have taken kindly to being ignored by Slughorn.

Though Amara had the looming prospect of dinner with Slughorn, she couldn't help but eat a lot of dinner, because roast beef was one of her favourites. Ron was still irritated that he didn't get invited, and did not talk much during dinner.

They returned to the common room to find it very crowded. Amara saw Tessie entertaining a group of second and first-years, and Ethan, Eddie and Ritchie were surrounded by girls.

They found a small table in the corner and sat down. Ron glared at the ceiling, frowning as though it was the ceiling's fault, whilst Hermione got an _Evening Prophet_ off a chair.

"Anything new?" said Harry.

"Not really . . ." Hermione had opened the newspaper and was scanning the inside pages. "Oh, look, your dad's in here, Ron — he's all right!" she added quickly, for Ron had looked around in alarm. "It just says he's been to visit the Malfoys' house. ' _This second search of the Death Eater's residence does not seem to have yielded any results. Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip-off.' "_

"Yeah, mine!" said Harry. "I told him at King's Cross about Malfoy and that thing he was trying to get Borgin to fix! Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him —"

"But how can he have done, Harry?" said Hermione, putting down the newspaper with a surprised look. "We were all searched when we arrived, weren't we?"

"Were you?" said Harry, taken aback. "I wasn't!"

"Oh no, of course you weren't, I forgot you were late. . . . Well, Filch ran over all of us with Secrecy Sensors when we got into the entrance hall. Any Dark object would have been found, I know for a fact Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So you see, Malfoy can't have brought in anything dangerous!"

Harry looked shocked whilst Amara noticed than Alfred was over with Ginny and Arnold. Her pygmy puff was very adventurous and liked to explore Gryffindor tower most days.

"Someone's sent it to him by owl, then," Harrysaid. "His mother or someone."

"All the owls are being checked too," said Hermione. "Filch told us so when he was jabbing those Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach."

There was silence, and Amara remembered the letter that she had put in her bag that morning.

She retrieved it and opened it, seeing it was from Fred and George.

 _Dear Amara,_

 _It was lovely to hear from you, as always, and the shop is steady, as people are still ordering things from us. It also means you'll get a better Christmas present – and birthday present too – we haven't forgotten that it's your seventeenth in November. You've got to come over at Christmas and shove it in Ron's face._

 _Obviously Hogwarts is not the same without us, I doubt they'll ever get over our absence, as it was rather mighty. And just so you know, we would never have been caught._

 _We're still weirdly confused about Tally going out with Ron. Are you sure her head is intact? And what is this new girl Lavender Brown? Tell him he'd better watch out or else he won't have his Veela girlfriend anymore._

 _Good luck at Quidditch, you'll beat everyone's butts._

 _Love Fred & George_

When she looked up again she found that Ron had gone.

"Where's Ron?"

"Gone to bed," said Harry, looking annoyed.

"Harry?" said a girl named Demelza Robins, who had tried out for Chaser and had very nearly got the part. "I've got a message for you."

"From Professor Slughorn?" asked Harry, sitting up hopefully.

"No . . . from Professor Snape," said Demelza. "He says you're to come to his office at half past eight tonight to do your detention — er — no matter how many party invitations you've received. And he wanted you to know you'll be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones, to use in Potions and — and he says there's no need to bring protective gloves."

"Right," said Harry grimly. "Thanks a lot, Demelza."


	13. Parties, Thieves and Curses

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

 ** _Parties, Thieves and Curses_**

When Amara and Hermione left the common room just before eight o'clock, they saw Ethan, Tessie, Aubrey and Ginny all leaving at the same time.

"Slughorn's?" asked Ginny as they joined together.

"Yeah," said Amara and Hermione.

"This is going to be so dull," said Tessie.

"Why are you three invited?" asked Amara.

"My potion skills," said Ethan.

"My Uncle," said Aubrey.

"I don't really know," said Tessie.

"Neither do I," said Ginny. "I think it's still because of my hex."

They met no one else on the way down to Slughorn's dinner party. They knocked on his office door and it opened immediately.

"Excellent, excellent, you all made it!" Slughorn boomed, beaming. "Ah, Miss Wilson, delightful to see you again! Yes, we have Megan Jones here as well … her cousin is Gwenog Jones, of the Holyhead Harpies …" Aubrey was shoved down next to a girl with black hair and grey eyes, who rolled her eyes in amusement at her. Amara remembered that Megan was in her year, but in Hufflepuff.

"And the rest of you, do come in, oh! We have the whole Matthews clan here! Fantastic, do sit anywhere – you've met Cormac McLaggen, haven't you? And that's Blaise Zabini – oh and Melinda Bobbin, Mr Matthews, I presume you know her?"

Ethan nodded, for Melinda Bobbin was in his year, but in Ravenclaw. He sat down next to her and gave her a weak smile. Tessie sat next to Audrey, and Amara, Hermione and Ginny had a silent and contactless fight over who had to sit next to Cormac McLaggen. Hermione lost, and glowered at them, but Amara had the unfortunate outcome which meant she had to sit next to Blaise Zabini, who scowled.

"Excellent," Professor Slughorn said again. He sat down and observed them all, and Tessie caught Amara's eye and rolled her eyes at her. Amara smothered her smirk, though she saw Zabini glance at her. She ignored his expression and instead helped herself to a small supper.

During the evening, Slughorn seemed keen on interrogating them on their families or abilities, and focused on the ones who hadn't been there yet, but still kept Cormac McLaggen in the conversations, because apparently his family were connected to the Minister for Magic.

Slughorn started with Amara, Ethan and Tessie first.

"I was delighted when I found that all of you were related," said Slughorn, piercing a bit of chicken with his fork. "And how astonished I was to find your parentage! What jobs do they do exactly?"

"Our father is a building designer," said Tessie, looking bored.

"Really?" said Slughorn, looking slightly bemused. He changed it back onto them swiftly. "McGonagall tells me that you, Amara, excel in Transfiguration and Charms, what do you intend to do with this?"

"Well I was thinking about becoming a Healer," said Amara.

"A Healer!" said Slughorn. "How extraordinary! Yes I do know a fair few Healers at St Mungo's … but have you ever thought of being a Mediwitch? I have heard of your Quidditch skill as well …"

"No I haven't," said Amara in surprise. "I'll think about it."

Slughorn nodded before turning to Ethan. "And you, Mr Matthews. Why, your Potions skills are nearly as good as Harry Potters! It is truly spectacular! And Miss Matthews over here, I have heard of your Defence magic as well."

After interrogating them about their abilities, he turned to Megan and Aubrey and asked about their famous Quidditch relatives. They seemed unsure of his questions and didn't seem pleased that they were there solely because of who they were related to.

Melinda Bobbin was praised for her family's apothecaries, though it did not seem that she had any involvement.

Hermione and Ginny were also talked about, and Zabini was as well, after he coughed a little, as if he was reminding Slughorn he was there.

All in all, Amara was quite pleased to leave the confines of Slughorn's office and go back to the Gryffindor common room. Ethan said goodbye to Melinda on the Seventh floor before all of them started complaining on just how awful the dinner party was.

-OOOOO-

Nothing much happened in the weeks that followed Slughorn's dinner party. Harry seemed to be increasingly worried about Dumbledore's whereabouts, and usually expressed his concern when they saw his chair was empty each time they went for their meals.

Amara did not have to worry about going to Slughorn's dinner parties, for Harry, who was also uninterested in going, made sure that every time a scroll with a violet-coloured ribbon attached flew their way that their Quidditch practices prevented them in going. This was good for a few people: Amara, Ethan, Harry and Ginny did not have to go, and Ron did not get annoyed or feel left out. Amara did feel sorry for Hermione, Tessie and Aubrey, who had no reason not to go, and Tessie always glared at her when she said she wasn't going.

Amara loved the Quidditch Practices. She worked well with Ginny and Katie, and Ethan seemed to be enjoying himself with Ritchie. Harry also seemed pleased with their progress, though Ron was often a problem. They did not let it get to them, and therefore ignored his many mistakes.

Harry had also not stopped using the Prince's book in potions. Too late to change, for Slughorn believed Harry to be spectacular at Potions and thought he had a knack of originality. This angered Hermione, who was trying to get to the top again, and it irritated Amara and Ron too, because it was unfair that Harry's work was being praised so much when it wasn't really his.

The spells that he had shown them, which were written in the margins, had had some interesting results when Harry had tried them out. They had had a rather happy day when he had shot a spell at Crabbe, whose toenails grew alarmingly fast. He had had to hobble to the Hospital Wing so that it would stop.

He had also used a jinx that glued one's tongue to the roof of their mouths on an unsuspecting Argus Filch, and everyone around him had found this very amusing indeed. A very useful spell was _Muffliato_ which was a spell which filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, which meant that they could talk in class without being overheard. Hermione refused to speak when this was used, because she still was against all of the Prince's ideas.

Halfway through October, pinned onto the notice board, was a sign saying there was a Hogsmeade trip at the weekend. Amara was glad that they could leave the castle for a day in the village – it had been a long time since she'd been to Hogsmeade. Hermione wrote to Jesse immediately, asking if he could meet up with her.

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Hermione got her reply before the boys had even surfaced from the dormitory.

Hermione opened it quickly, scanned it, and beamed.

"Guess he said yes?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "He's meeting us in Honeydukes at ten. I think he's bringing Adrien with him …"

"Oh good," said Amara, for she liked Adrien.

"Mmm, I think he's bringing his girlfriend –"

" – Laura?"

"Yes, she wants to see Hogsmeade again," said Hermione.

When Harry and Ron arrived at breakfast, they had a great story they wished to tell them, both of them finding it rather funny indeed.

"Well, I was sound asleep in my bed, right? But suddenly there was this flash of light and I was lifted into the air by my ankle! It was such a weird way to wake up too!" Ron laughed as Amara snorted with laughter. "And then he flicked through and luckily found the counterjinx – Dean and Seamus found it hilarious - and then there was another flash of light and I landed on the bed again!" Ron grinned, helping himself to sausages.

Amara laughed.

"Don't ever do that to me," she said to Hermione, but saw her expression. It was clouded with disapproval and annoyance.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" she asked.

Harry frowned at her.

"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?"

"Was it?"

"Well . . . yeah, it was, but so what?"

"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?"

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" said Harry.

"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic–approved," said Hermione. "And also," she added, as Amara, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, "because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

Both Harry and Ron shouted her down at once.

"It was a laugh!" said Ron, upending a ketchup bottle over his sausages. "Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!"

"Dangling people upside down by the ankle?" said Hermione. "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"

"Fred and George," said Amara immediately.

"My dad," said Harry.

"What?" said Amara, Ron and Hermione together.

"My dad used this spell," said Harry. "I — Lupin told me."

"Maybe your dad did use it, Harry," said Hermione, "but he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless."

She was thinking about the Quidditch World Cup. Amara felt instantly uncomfortable, but luckily Ron had something else to say.

"That was different," he said robustly. "They were abusing it. Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione," he added, pointing a sausage at her sternly, "because he's better than you at Potions —"

"It's got nothing to do with that!" said Hermione, her cheeks reddening. "I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about 'the Prince' as if it's his title, I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!"

"I don't see where you get that from," said Harry heatedly. "If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'half-blood,' would he?"

"The Death Eaters can't all be pure-blood, there aren't enough pure-blood wizards left," said Hermione stubbornly. "I expect most of them are half-bloods pretending to be pure. It's only Muggleborns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let you and Ron join up."

"There is no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!" said Ron indignantly, a bit of sausage flying off the fork he was now brandishing at Hermione and hitting Ernie Macmillan on the head. "My whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggle-borns to Death Eaters!"

"And they'd love to have me," said Harry sarcastically. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."

This made Ron and Amara laugh; even Hermione gave a grudging smile. Ginny popped up behind them.

"Hey, Harry, I'm supposed to give you this."

It was a scroll of parchment with Harry's name written upon it in familiar thin, slanting writing.

"Thanks, Ginny . . . It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" Harry told Amara, Ron and Hermione, pulling open the parchment and quickly reading its contents. "Monday evening! Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?" he asked.

"I'm going with Dean — might see you there," Ginny replied, waving at them as she left.

They soon finished their breakfasts and headed towards the front doors. Filch was there, as per usual, checking people who had permission to go to Hogsmeade. In his hands was a very long list of names, and it usually took a while, but it took longer because Filch was tripe-checking everyone with his Secrecy Sensor.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" demanded Ron, eyeing the long thin Secrecy Sensor with apprehension. "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"

His cheek earned him a few extra jabs with the Sensor, and he was still wincing as they stepped out into the wind and sleet.

Amara was not amused that it was only October and there was already sleet and wind biting at their faces. It made the walk into Hogsmeade a very unenjoyable experience, and they all had to wear their scarves like balaclavas. It felt like an age to get to the village, and everyone around them were also bent-double, trying to avoid the wind. Amara saw her brother and friends running down the road, battling against the sleet to get to the village quickly. She hoped that they would meet up with Jesse and Adrien quickly. Once entering the high street they saw Zonko's Joke Shop boarded up. This was an immediate downer, for it was rather a lot of fun going into Zonko's. They hurried into Honeydukes, because it was open, warm and a meeting place for Jesse and Adrien.

They entered happily and breathed in the toffee-scented air. As it was just before ten o'clock, Jesse and Adrien did not seem to be around.

"Thank God," shivered Ron as the warmth made their cheeks go pink. "Let's stay here all afternoon."

"Harry, m'boy!" said a booming voice from behind them.

"Oh no," muttered Harry. The four of them turned to see Professor Slughorn, who was wearing an enormous furry hat and an overcoat with matching fur collar, clutching a large bag of crystalized pineapple, and occupying at least a quarter of the shop.

"Harry! Miss Matthews (and your brother)! That's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" said Slughorn. "It won't do, Harry, I'm determined to have you! And Little Miss Matthews is missing your company too, Miss Matthews, it is a shame not to have the whole clan. Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"

"Yes," said Hermione helplessly, "they're really —"

"So why don't you two come along?" demanded Slughorn.

"Well, I've had Quidditch practice, Professor," said Harry. At that moment, Jesse, Adrien and a pretty girl with curly blonde hair like candy-floss entered the shop, all looking rather cold. Jesse spotted Hermione immediately and hurried over, obviously not noticing Slughorn talking to them.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all this hard work!" said Slughorn. "But a little recreation never hurt any- body. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practice in this weather. . . ."

"I can't, Professor, I've got — er — an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"Unlucky again!" cried Slughorn dramatically. "Ah, well . . . you can make it, can't you Miss Matthews?"

"Yes sir," said Amara rather miserably.

"And who is this?" Slughorn asked, noticing Jesse. The girl Amara supposed was Laura was showing Adrien around the shop.

"This is Jesse Reynolds," said Amara. "My cousin."

"Reynolds? Reynolds – you're not related to Louis Reynolds or even Henri Reynolds, are you?" said Slughorn.

"Yes," said Jesse. "Louis is my dad, and Henri is my grandfather."

"How fantastic!" boomed Slughorn. "I met your father on my travels, extraordinary man … yes, I've invited him to many of my parties … this was when he was much younger. Tell him hello, won't you? I might get in touch with him again."

"Of course …"

"Horace Slughorn," said Slughorn, shaking Jesse's hand. "And have you left Hogwarts?"

"I went to Beauxbatons," said Jesse. "I work at the Ministry."

"Like father, like son!" beamed Slughorn. "Well, it lovely to meet you, but I must fly – goodbye!"

Slughorn left the shop in a swoosh.

"I can't believe I have to go to another one," said Amara. "You're so lucky, Harry, wriggling your way out of it."

Ron was looking rather irritated again for being ignored, but Amara quickly dragged him around the shop to buy some sweets.

They stayed in the shop for another ten minutes, and by that time they had bought too many sweets, and they decided to leave. Adrien, having introduced Laura already, had disappeared out the shop with her, for she wanted to show him around herself, instead of some students she didn't know do it.

Hermione seemed keen to spend time with Jesse, so they left together as well. This left Amara, Ron and Harry to decide to go to the Three Broomsticks to warm up.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," said Harry. "It'll be warm."

Wriggling back into their scarves and hats again, they left the warmth of Honeydukes and went out into the street. There were not many people pottering about – many were inside, sheltering from the cold, and others were only out because they were going from one shop to another.

Standing outside the Three Broomsticks were two men: one, tall and thin and the barman of the Hog's Head, the other much smaller, fumbling with something in his arms.

"Mundungus!" Harry said loudly.

Mundungus Fletcher - short, stubby and who had long straggly, unattractive weak ginger hair - jumped at his name and the suitcase he was holding burst open as he dropped it. Out of it came goblets and plates which all looked rather grubby and horrible.

"Oh, 'ello, 'Arry," said Mundungus, with a most unconvincing stab at airiness. "Well, don't let me keep ya."

He tried to shove all the contents into the suitcase at the same time, obviously hiding it from the three of them.

"Are you selling this stuff?" asked Harry, watching Mundungus grab an assortment of grubby-looking objects from the ground.

"Oh, well, gotta scrape a living," said Mundungus. "Gimme that!"

Ron had stooped down and picked up something silver.

"Hang on," Ron said slowly. "This looks familiar —"

"Thank you!" said Mundungus, snatching the goblet out of

Ron's hand and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, I'll see you all — OUCH!"

Harry had suddenly pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat. Holding him fast with one hand, he pulled out his wand.

"Harry, no!" Amara shouted.

"You took that from Sirius's house," said Harry, who was almost nose to nose with Mundungus as Amara and Ron looked on helplessly. "That had the Black family crest on it."

"I — no — what — ?" spluttered Mundungus, who was slowly turning purple.

"What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?" snarled Harry.

"I — no —"

"Give it to me!"

"He's turning blue!" Amara hollered over the wind.

There was a bang, and Harry's hands flew off Mundungus's throat. Gasping and spluttering, Mundungus seized his fallen case, then with a very loud _CRACK_ he Disapparated.

Harry swore at the top of his voice, spinning on the spot to see where Mundungus had gone.

"COME BACK, YOU THIEVING — !"

"There's no point, Harry."

Tonks had appeared out of nowhere, her mousy hair wet with sleet.

"Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There's no point yelling."

"He's nicked Sirius's stuff! Nicked it!"

"Yes, but still," said Tonks, who seemed perfectly untroubled by this piece of information. "You should get out of the cold."

She watched them go through the door of the Three Broomsticks.

The moment he was inside, Harry burst out, " _He was nicking Sirius's stuff !"_

"Say it louder," Amara said warily, looking at everyone staring at them. "People in the corner didn't hear you."

Harry glared at her angrily, but Amara was not fazed, for she was used to Harry's outbursts.

"Go find a table," she told him. "I'll get some butterbeer, shall I?"

Harry glowered and stalked off whilst Amara went to the bar and bought three butterbeers. She saw Jesse and Hermione in a booth by themselves, but Adrien and Laura were not there.

There were a lot of people she knew when she walked back to their table. Ernie waved from his table of Hufflepuffs and Katie Bell, her new teammate who she liked a lot, waved too.

It seemed that Harry was still stewing when she got back with the drinks.

"Can't the Order control Mundungus?" Harry demanded of the two of them in a furious whisper. "Can't they at least stop him stealing everything that's not fixed down when he's at headquarters?"

"Keep it down, will you?" snapped Amara. "Someone will hear you!"

She had noticed some people looking at them nearby, and Zabini was looking at her whilst lolling against a pillar not far from them. This made her uncomfortable, and she looked back at the angry boy in front of her. It was times like these she wished Hermione did not have Jesse – she would've been able to handle the situation much better. As Ron was no help, Amara had to step up to the plate.

"Look, I know Mundungus is a good-for-nothing thief, I mean it wasn't just Sirius' stuff he was nicking, was it? –"

"It was my stuff too!" Harry said in realisation, after choking on some butterbeer. Amara drank some too whilst Ron was looking around the pub, clearly checking for eavesdroppers. When he found one he made a rude hand gesture and the person stopped looking immediately. "No wonder he wasn't pleased to see me! Well, I'm going to tell Dumbledore what's going on, he's the only one who scares Mundungus."

"That's just great," said Amara. "You do that. But seriously Harry, you can't start trying to fight people in public – do you really think it was a good idea?"

"I didn't think about it," said Harry angrily.

"Precisely," said Amara. "Mundungus doesn't care, alright? He's just trying to make money all the time."

They lapsed into silence, each drinking their butterbeers. Amara tried to avoid looking in Jesse and Hermione's booth, and it seemed that Ron and Harry were doing the same, because they made uncomfortable faces when they glanced over.

Ethan and Eddie seemed to be flirting with two girls by the counter, and Amara frowned at them. Piper and Flick were nearby, chatting to a group of Ravenclaws in different years. At least they no longer seemed fazed by their best friends' constant flirting.

"Shall we go back to school?" said Harry once their bottles were empty.

The two others nodded for their trip had not been fun. They drew their cloaks tightly around themselves and Amara decided against biding her cousin goodbye, as he seemed rather preoccupied. Instead, she drew her scarf around herself and walked with the boys out of the pub, just behind Katie and her friend.

They walked down the slushy street with their heads bowed against the wind. Around them were shops packed with people sheltering from the cold, and there were also a few Ministry posters about.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!"

Katie's angry voice carried backwards in the wind towards them, alerting them that the two girls in front seemed to be arguing. They were talking in shrill voices to each other, and Amara was very surprised – she had never seen Katie get angry before.

Once they had turned a corner they saw the girl named Leanne trying to grab hold of a package that Katie was holding in her hands. Immediately, Katie tugged it back forcefully, but it fell out and onto the slushy road.

As though in a dream, Katie rose into the air with her arms outstretched. It was as though she was pretending to be a fairy or an angel, but Amara knew immediately that there was something wrong. Katie's eyes were cold, and her face was very white and looked terribly cold. Her dark hair whipped around her fiercely. Amara, Harry, Ron and Leanne stopped walking and stared in horror.

She had risen six feet into the air when Katie let out a long, terrible, shrieking scream. Her eyes flew open, as though she was seeing something that no one else could – whatever it was, however, was giving her so much pain that she continued to scream louder and louder, but it was diminished slightly by the wind. He friend Leanne started to scream too and grabbed Katie's ankles in an attempt to help her. Amara, Harry and Ron rushed forwards to help, grabbing her legs too. Katie fell on them, writhing and still screaming, and they lowered her quickly to the ground. Amara was in a shocked daze as she watched Katie fit on the floor, screaming so loud Amara thought her eardrums were going to burst.

"Stay there!" Harry shouted at the others over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"

Harry began to sprint away from them, towards Hogwarts, looking wildly around for any sign of help.

Amara looked back at the still-writhing Katie.

"What's wrong with her?" Amara shouted over Katie's screams and the wind.

Ron, who was white under his scarf, shook his head in despair.

They tried to get Katie to stop screaming, but every time they touched her she thrashed about more, and the task was impossible. Amara was in some sort of blind panic – what was wrong with her?

Luckily, Harry came sprinting back down the road with the gigantic form of Hagrid lumbering behind him. Amara breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what —"

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Amara looked around and saw that Katie's friend was kneeling in the frozen sludge. She hurried over to her with Ron.

"She's going to be fine, Leanne," Amara said, trying to convince herself as well as Katie's friend.

"Do you know when it happened?" asked Ron quickly.

"It happened when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron walked away from Leanne, bent down, his hand out-stretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't touch it!"

He crouched down. Amara so that there was an ornate opal necklace poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before," said Harry, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably and Amara was having difficulty helping her. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it. . . . Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Amara gave a _help me!_ Look at Ron, who hurried back over and comforted the girl too.

"So you don't know who gave it to her? Or gave the instructions?"

"No . . . she wouldn't tell me . . . and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and . . . and then I tried to grab it from her . . . and — and —"

Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"Come on," said Amara. "We'll go back up to the school, Madam Pomfrey can get something for shock and we can see how Katie is."

Ron nodded and together they helped a shaking Leanne to her feet. They paused, watching Harry take his scarf off and picking up the necklace with it.

"We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he said.

They turned around and followed the long path back up to the school. They were silent, all pale and thinking about Katie's fate. All except Harry, they found out when they entered the school grounds.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!"

"Seriously Harry," Amara said through gritted teeth, for Leanne was still shaking. "As much as I love your little theories, the ones about Malfoy have a time and place. Can we please just get back to the castle?"

"Look, there's McGonagall!" Ron said before Harry could retort. The Professor was hurrying down the steps towards them.

"Hagrid says you four saw what happened to Katie Bell — upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," said Harry.

"Good lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

They followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. There was a fire in the grate, which Amara was thankful of, but the wind rattling through the windows did not help. McGonagall shut the door immediately and stood behind her desk, watching them.

"Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"

Because she was still crying, Leanne's story to a while to get out.

"Katie w-went to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks," she wept. "And. And when she came back she had this weird package with her, it didn't have a-anything on it. K-Katie was behaving really oddly, and I – I told her not to deliver the package, because we – we didn't – we didn't know who had sent it or what it – what it was. Then – then I t-tried to grab it from her, to stop her, because – because she wouldn't listen to me. It – it tore open and – and –"

But Leanne could not say anything else as sobs overcame her.

"All right," said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, Ron, and Amara.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air," said Harry, before either Ron or Amara could speak, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

Harry seemed to decide whether Professor McGonagall was worthy of his wild theories. Amara hoped he wouldn't, because it was getting rather tiring, for Katie had received the package in the girl's bathroom, and Malfoy was not allowed in there. And if he was giving the parcel, he would have Imperised a boy to do it instead.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor." Amara nearly groaned as Ron rubbed his nose in embarrassment.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," said Harry, "but . . ." and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had overheard between him and Mr. Borgin.

When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.

"Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace —"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him —"

"Harry I don't think it was the necklace," Amara said carefully. Her views on Malfoy-being-a-Death-Eater were still there, but she was always annoyed when Harry believed that everything was Malfoy. "Because he didn't want to take it out of the shop because he wanted to repair the other one. That doesn't sound like he was buying a necklace to me."

" - he obviously didn't want to be see carrying it down the street - or touching it," Harry spoke over her.

Amara gave an exasperated glance towards a furious looking McGonagall.

"Why would Malfoy say he wanted it repaired?" Amara demanded.

"Amara's right, Harry, it doesn't really make sense -"

"Yes it does!" Harry said angrily. "He must have sent off for it - Borgin would have done anything for him -"

"That's enough!" said Professor McGonagall. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people —"

"— that's what I think —" muttered Ron.

"— and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge —"

"But —"

"— and what is more," said Professor McGonagall, with an air of awful finality, "Mr Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry gaped at her, looking as though he was deflating.

"How do you know, Professor?"

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," she said as she marched past them, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

Amara knew that Harry was angry with them for voicing out his theories, but he still seemed eager to join in their discussion when they exited McGonagall's office.

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" asked Ron, as they climbed the stairs to the common room.

"Who knows?" Amara said, inwardly hoping Hermione was back from Hogsmeade so they could tell her about what happened. "Whatever curse was on that necklace was very powerful, it could have been for anyone."

"Yeah, it could have been loads of people," said Harry. "Dumbledore — the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn — Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or —"

"You?" Ron said.

"Couldn't have been," said Harry, "or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"

"Wha - Harry, did you not listen to McGonagall?" Amara said.

"Malfoy wasn't on Hogsmeade, Harry, he can't have done it," said Ron.

"He must have used an accomplice, then," said Harry. "Crabbe or Goyle — or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up —"

"Maybe," said Amara doubtfully. "Let's see if Hermione's back, shall we?"

When they reached the Fat Lady, said the password and entered the common room, they found the common room crowded because of the awful weather outside. But they still seemed happy for there was no buzz about Katie being cursed.

"There you are," said Hermione, who had been sitting by herself, reading an enormous textbook. "Where've you - what happened?" She said, seeing their faces.

Walking over and lowering their voices, they told Hermione about Katie being cursed. She looked shocked and horrified when they had finished - and then Ron filled her in about what McGonagall had told them in her office. She looked slightly frustrated once hearing Harry's stubborn theories, but did not comment on them.

"It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it," said Ron, after they had finished. "The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof."

"You're right," said Hermione. "It wasn't very well thought-out at all."

"But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?" asked Harry.


	14. Professor Slughorn's Invitees

**_A/N Please R &R! xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Fourteen_**

 ** _Professor Slughorn's Invitees_**

As usual, the knowledge that Katie Bell had been cursed spread through the school like a wildfire the following day. By that time, Katie had been removed from the school and put into St. Mungo's Hospital, for the curse was still in effect. Everyone thought that Katie had been the target, and only Amara, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leanne knew the correct versions of the event.

Ron and Hermione had begun the tact of becoming deaf when Harry expressed his views on Malfoy, and Amara, who had supported his ideas slightly, was slightly irritated by his constant jabbering. She had thought that it was plausible, but she didn't think Malfoy could have cursed Katie, for he wasn't in Hogsmeade, and there were many other Death Eaters out there anyway.

And besides, how would Malfoy get the necklace to Hogwarts? It would have come up during the search, and even their mail was guarded, to check if anything cursed had entered the castle. Also, it would have been dangerous in the first place, because it would be very easy to accidently touch the necklace and curse the person delivering it.

What was worse, however, was the fact that Dumbledore still didn't turn up for meals or be in the castle at all. This put Amara on edge – what was he doing that was so important that meant he had to leave the castle and leave them alone? Especially when someone had gotten hurt, wasn't it obvious that they needed him?

Amara, Ron, Harry and Hermione spent the majority of the Sunday after Katie's accident catching up on homework. There was a constant supply now, and no one ever seemed up-to-date anymore, even Hermione. Whilst the younger years relaxed around the common room (the wind was still roaring outside) the fifth, sixth and seventh years were seen snapping at them, for they were trying to complete a difficult essay for a Professor.

As they spent quite a lot of time in the common room, Amara began to notice the presence of Lavender Brown much more than usual. In previous years she had just been with Parvati in different corners or with other friends, but at the moment she seemed to be positioning herself very near the quartet, and always gave them glances. She was acting much more giggly and annoying, though it was often when Ron was with them. Amara had begun to suspect that something had change over the summer, and Lavender was now much more interested in Ron. This only irritated Amara because Ron had a girlfriend already, but she couldn't let it affect her friendship with Lavender, because she didn't know.

Though, the way Lavender glared at her sometimes made her wonder if Lavender thought something was going on between her and Ron … it was no secret that the two of them were very close, but it was merely a close friendship rather than anything else.

The bad weather continued onto Monday, and Tessie told Amara that when she went to her Herbology lesson she thought the greenhouse was going to smash around them. The lessons in the castle were better (Amara thanked God that she didn't do Care of Magical Creatures anymore, because she would have hated helping Hagrid with a monster during bad weather) but the windows rattled and the cold air rushed through. Now Slughorn was the Potions Professor, the dungeons were less cold and intimidating than when Snape had been there. There also seemed to be a potion brewing every time they entered the room, which made it warm up slightly too.

Amara was having a rather good day when she finished dinner and walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had just settled down, talking about Harry's next private lesson at eight o'clock, when Hermione reminded her of Slughorn's party.

"Oh _no,"_ said Amara miserably. "I forgot about that! Do we really have to go?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Slughorn told me to say you, Ginny and Ethan can all go tonight."

Amara groaned and slumped into her chair, noticing Ron's very frustrated expression whilst he did his Charms essay.

She was annoyed because she had done all the homework she could do for that evening, so it meant that she had no excuse not to go. Glancing around the common room, she saw Tessie talking to Ethan, the latter looking frustrated too.

"They're not that bad," said Hermione. "I bet you'll enjoy it when we get there."

Amara did not answer, but at half past seven she bid an annoyed Ron and Harry, who was going to Dumbledore's office soon, goodbye and shuffled out of the portrait hole with Hermione.

On the way down to Slughorn's office, Hermione told her about her and Jesse's date on Saturday. She had not had time to tell her, for they had been preoccupied with Katie's cursing.

They reached Slughorn's office and knocked on the door. Slughorn opened and beamed at them.

"Miss Granger! And Miss Matthews! Delightful – please come in, we have some special guests this evening."

Walking into the lavish-looking office, Amara noticed that they were rather early, and only Cormac McLaggen had arrived. However, next to him was a tall, muscly woman with dark skin and dark hair, leaning against the fireplace with a bottle of butterbeer. Next to her was a very young man, not much older than Amara herself, sipping butterbeer nervously.

"Miss Weasley! Fantastic," Slughorn's voice said and Ginny was soon standing next to them.

"Who's that," Ginny whispered, noticing the man immediately. He was rather good-looking, though his nose looked like it had been broken a fair few times already, but his hair was a nice blonde and his eyes were green.

"Dunno," said Amara.

"That's, that's _Gwenog Jones,"_ said Ginny excitedly. "Captain of the Holyhead Harpies!"

"No way!" said Amara, looking at the dark-skinned woman again. "That's so cool, I didn't know she knew Slughorn!"

"Oh she's probably an ex-member of his _Slug Club,"_ said Ginny.

"Slug Club?"

"That's what Slughorn calls it," said Ginny, shrugging.

By the time eight fifteen rolled around, the office was full of people, including Tessie, Ethan and Aubrey. Zabini had also turned up, along with Melinda Bobbin, two seventh-years, another fourth-year, two third-years and Megan Jones.

Megan greeted her aunt enthusiastically, and Gwenog Jones greeted her with the same amount.

"As you can probably see, this is Gwenog Jones," boomed Slughorn. "She was an ex-pupil of mine … Megan here contacted her, and of course she said yes!"

Gwenog smiled at Slughorn.

"Thank you for letting me come here," she said loudly, drawing herself up. She seemed rather arrogant, but Amara knew she was an excellent Beater. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"This here is Darren Floyd, another Beater, this time for the Welsh National Team, quite extraordinary, considering you're only nineteen," rumbled Slughorn, patting a still nervous-looking Darren Floyd on the back. It seemed that Slughorn had used Aubrey and Megan to get their famous Quidditch relatives. "It was a pity I didn't know you when you were at Hogwarts. I've heard you've only been on the team for a year and a half?"

Darren nodded, seemingly trying to smile.

Amara expected the evening to be boring and dull, but it was rather interesting with the other invitees there, for they had lots of stories to tell and they kept them entertained. Gwenog, as Hermione put it, was a little full of herself, but Ginny wouldn't hear of it, because she was her idol, and managed to get her autograph before the evening was over.

As usual with Slughorn's parties, he had food as well, so Amara was rather bloated by the time she was saying goodbye and leaving the office.

"Why is there always food?" she complained as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. "I just get bloated."

"Well you didn't have to have another helping, did you?" said Hermione.

"It was good food!" Amara said defensively. "Anyway, I brought some pies back for Ron, they're his favourite."

Ron, though looking annoyed for being left on his own the whole evening, was grateful for the pies.

"I bet the kitchen made these," he said thickly as he ate one. "They taste as good as they do."

"Probably," said Amara, as Hermione looked horrified again.

"What, you mean those poor house-elves had to work overtime? That's so unfair! What was Slughorn thinking?"

"Er, thinking that he wanted food?" supplied Amara.

"Those poor house-elves, I've forgotten about them recently," said Hermione.

"Really," said Amara, trying to act serious but avoiding Ron's eyes all the same, for fear she would burst into laughter.

"Yes," said Hermione earnestly. "I remembered on the Hogsmeade trip, Jesse is still keen to help me, he probably has connections at his work."

Not wanting to get into another discussion about S.P.E.W, Amara changed the direction of the conversation quickly away.

As it was getting rather late, they did not wait up for Harry, who had yet to return, and they went to bed, hoping that they would tell them about his meeting the next day.

-OOOOO-

Harry told them during the walk to Herbology about his meeting with Dumbledore the night before. They were eagerly waiting for him to tell them all through breakfast, but there was a threat of them being overheard so they didn't say anything. The sky was clearer than it had been but there was the weird mist that was all over the country, blocking their view of the grounds. Harry told them all about what Dumbledore had told him: how, when Voldemort's father had left his mother, she had become homeless and depressed and had given birth in a Muggle orphanage, and had died after giving him a name. Then Harry had gone into Dumbledore's memory when he met him at aged eleven, ready to go into Hogwarts. He had been a strange child and had traumatised the other orphans with his weird abilities. Dumbledore knew that he was odd but had not known what he was going to do when he was older.

By the time they had reached the greenhouse (having retracted their steps because the mist had made it much harder for them to find the correct greenhouse) Harry had only just finished his story.

For the term's project they had to get Snargaluff Pods from the stumps, which was dangerous but rather fun at the same time.

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron quietly, as they took their places around one of the gnarled stumps pulling on their protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

"Dunno," said Harry, inserting a gum shield whilst Amara tied her hair in a ponytail. "But he says it's all important and it'll help me survive."

"I think it's fascinating," said Hermione earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"

"So how was Slughorn's latest party?" Harry asked Hermione and Amara thickly through the gum shield.

"Oh, it was quite fun, really," said Hermione, now putting on protective goggles. "I mean, he drones on about famous ex-pupils a bit, and he absolutely _fawns_ on McLaggen because he's so well-connected, but he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"Gwenog Jones?" said Ron, his eyes widening under his own goggles. " _The_ Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Who else?" Amara said, snapping on her own goggles. "Megan Jones is a relative of her, so of course she was invited."

Hermione nodded and continued.

"Personally, I thought she was a bit full of herself, but —"

 _"_ _Quite_ enough chat over here!" said Professor Sprout briskly, bustling over and looking stern. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

Neville already had a bloody lip and scratches over his face from retracting a green pod from the stump. He did, however, look faintly proud of himself.

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" said Ron, adding quietly, when she had turned away again, "should've used _Muffliato_ , Harry."

"No, we shouldn't!" said Hermione at once, looking, as she always did, intensely cross at the thought of the Half-Blood Prince and his spells. "Well, come on . . . we'd better get going. . . ."

Feeling rather apprehensive, the four of them dived for the stump. The stump burst into life: long bramble-like vines whipped at them with immense force.

Some of them tangled themselves into Hermione hair - other scratched at their faces - Ron and Amara fought them back with secateurs whilst Harry knotted some together.

A hole opened in the middle of all the branches; Hermione plunged her arm bravely into this hole, which closed like a trap around her elbow; Amara, Harry and Ron tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again, and when it did, Hermione snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Neville's. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood.

"You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place," said Ron, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead and wiping sweat from his face.

"Pass me a bowl," said Hermione, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length; Harry handed one over and she dropped the pod into it with a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" called Professor Sprout.

"Anyway," said Hermione, continuing their interrupted conversation as though a lump of wood had not just attacked them, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

"Wait, when did he say this?" said Amara, having not heard this the night before.

"When you were smuggling pies for Ron under your robes," said Hermione.

"Ahh yes," said Amara as Harry laughed and even Ron couldn't help but grin slightly, though he looked angry straight afterwards.

"Is it another party just for Slughorn's favourites?" he asked forcefully, trying to squash to pod.

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.

The pod flew out from under Ron's fingers and hit the greenhouse glass, rebounding onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocking off her old, patched hat. Harry went to retrieve the pod.

"Slug Club?" repeated Ron. He looked as though he was torn between amusement and a sneer. " _Slug Club?"_

"Yeah s'not exactly a great name, is it?" said Amara, shaking her head as Harry came back with the pod in his hands.

"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, ignoring both their comments. "But I don't see who I could bring."

"I have an idea," said Amara, turning to Ron. "You can come with me, as my guest."

"Really?" said Ron, looking slightly happier. "Don't you want to bring someone else?"

"Nah," said Amara, thinking about Fred and wishing he was still at school so she could ask him. "It'll be much more fun."

Harry had started pounding the pod with a trowel, because nothing else had worked. He started hitting it very hard as the three of them watched him. Harry then missed the pod, hit the bowl, and shattered it.

" _Reparo,"_ he said hastily, poking the pieces with his wand, and the bowl sprang back together again. He scowled at Amara, Ron and Hermione, who had all sniggered at him, and shoved the pod back into the bowel and crossed his arms.

"Hand that over, Harry," said Hermione sympathetically. "It says we're supposed to puncture them with something sharp. . . ."

Harry passed her the pod in the bowl. Amara, Ron and Harry all put their goggles back on once more and dived determinedly for the stump again. The vines shot out just as they had done before, wrapping themselves around Amara's arm and squeezing it; Ron clobbered at them until they let go and they both wrestled some more vines with Harry. The hole opened again and Amara shoved her hand in it – the stump closed around her elbow and she winced as she stretched her fingers around to find another pod.

"Yes!" she said loudly as she retracted her arm – she dropped the pod onto the table as Hermione jabbed the first one and it exploded. Loads of tubers wriggled in the bowel like worms.

"Yuck," said Amara, wiping her forehead. "That's gross."

Hermione jabbed the second pod and the bowel nearly overflowed with the wriggling tubers.

"So, any ideas who you two are going to take?" Amara asked.

Harry seemed to go into a slight daze, whilst Hermione looked troubled.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "Jesse's probably working."

"Why don't you ask, I dunno, Neville or someone as a friend? He'd probably like to go," said Amara.

"Maybe," said Hermione. "I might just go dateless, I mean, you three are all coming too."

"I suppose so," said Amara, shrugging. "Harry, you still with us?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'll think of someone …"

Amara raised an eyebrow at his startled expression and knew that she wasn't the only one hiding away feelings for a Weasley.


	15. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**_A/N sorry for the month delay, but I've been rather busy. Please remember to leave a review, to whoever is actualy still reading! :) xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Fifteen_**

 ** _Gryffindor versus Slytherin_**

As Katie was still in St. Mungo's and unable to play Chaser, it meant the whole Gryffindor team was one player short. This was frustrating for Harry and the rest: he's been training them together and they were getting really good, but they had lost a valuable team member.

Harry went to the next best person who had tried out (for he did not want to try people out again) which was Demelza Robins. She was a nice girl and was in the year below, had dark hair and tanned skin and seemed to be very happy all the time. She was a good Chaser: she managed to dodge Bludgers easily and worked well with Amara and Ginny.

Now the Chaser position had been filled up, Amara heard the mutterings about Harry's chosen team. Apparently, having two Matthews and two Weasley's on the team was not very favourable, especially when three of them were Harry's close friends. Amara thought nothing if it because their team was actually very good. Harry, of course, was the best Seeker, Ethan and Ritchie were great Beaters - they worked together in a team very well - and the Chasers managed to score loads of goals every time. In fact, Amara was catching up with Ginny with how many goals she could score in a session. Ron, however, still needed training.

On Demelza's first practise Ron went so crazy he punched her in the mouth as she came forwards with the Quaffle.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. "I just —"

"Panicked," Ginny said angrily, landing next to Demelza and examining her fat lip. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"I can fix that," said Harry, landing beside the two girls, pointing his wand at Demelza's mouth, and saying " _Episkey."_

"And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the Captain of this team —"

"Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should —"

"In the air, everyone, let's go. . . ."

As most of the team were frustrated with Ron by this point, the practise ended and they all knew it had been the worst one yet.

"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin," Harry said bracingly. Ethan and Ritchie left together and Ginny and Demelza left too, the former glaring at Ron before she left.

"I played like a sack of dragon dung," said Ron in a hollow voice when the door had swung shut.

"No, you didn't," said Harry firmly. "You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves."

"You could always punch the Slytherins," said Amara as they left the changing rooms as well. "I mean, don't punch us accidentally of course - and maybe do it when Madam Hooch isn't watching -"

"You'll be great," cut across Harry as they walked up the sloping lawns and into the castle, though he did look like he wanted to laugh. He kept his encouragement for Ron flowing all the way up to the second floor. It stopped abruptly, however, when Harry pushed open a tapestry to get to Gryffindor Tower and they found Ginny and Dean locked in a tight embrace. Dean had obviously been coming down to meet Ginny from practise and had gotten rather preoccupied.

They were kissing rather fiercely, and Amara was going to start giggling at the situation when she saw both Harry and Ron's faces. Ron was looking furious, rather predictably, but Harry had a weird, angry look on his face that only meant one thing.

"Oi!" Ron said loudly.

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around.

"What?" said Ginny.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" said Ginny.

Dean was looking slightly embarrassed. He gave Amara and Harry a shifty grin. Amara grinned back slightly whilst Harry's face was very stony and continued to look angry.

"Er . . . c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, "let's go back to the common room. . . ."

"You go!" said Ginny. "I want a word with my dear brother!"

Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.

"Right," said Ginny, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron —"

"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a —"

"A what?" shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. "A _what,_ exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny —" said Harry.

"Oh yes he does!" she said, flaring up at Harry too. "Just because he's only just gotten with Tally — my _best_ friend, _thank you very much_ \- he thinks he knows everything! You spent _two years_ pining after her, no wonder you didn't get any snogging done -"

"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, turning maroon.

"No, I will not!" yelled Ginny, beside herself. "What's the matter, Ron? Tally doesn't think you're up to scratch? Wishing you'd got some _experience_ before she asked you out?"

Ron had pulled out his wand too; Harry and Amara stepped swiftly between them - Amara hiding Ginny and Harry hiding Ron.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry and Amara, both of whom were stretching their arms out in an attempt to stop them. "Just because I've never done it public — !"

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Amara out of the way.

" _Seriously_? Who else have you snogged before Tally then? Some mystery Hufflepuff? Come on, you can tell us!"

"You—"

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's left arm and very nearly hit Amara on the arm. Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid —"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "Hermione's snogged Jesse, and Amara's snogged Cedric Diggory! Even Tally snogged guys before you came along! Stop pretending you and Tally are the only ones who are allowed to do it!"

And with that, she stormed away. Harry quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous. All three of them stood there, breathing heavily, until Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, appeared around the corner, which broke the tension.

"C'mon," said Harry, as the sound of Filch's shuffling feet reached their ears.

They hurried up the stairs and along a seventh-floor corridor.

"Oi, out of the way!" Ron barked at a small girl who jumped in fright and dropped a bottle of toadspawn.

The bottle smashed into the floor and the toadspawn leaked out of it, looking disgusting. Amara was going to help repair it but both Ron and Harry were walking so fast she had to practically run to keep up.

They both seemed preoccupied and Harry looked like he was going to break something. Amara refrained from saying anything and instead quickened her pace and hurried to keep at the same pace as the two angry boys.

"Has Tally really snogged loads of other people?" Ron demanded as they got to the Fat Lady.

In honesty Amara knew she probably had, but Ron should not hold it against her - she'd been waiting around for him for a while.

"Probably," said Amara. "But don't you dare hold it against her, she did nothing wrong when she did kiss them."

Ron's face darkened.

"Dilligrout," he said darkly to the Fat Lady, and they climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

As she couldn't deal with Ron's frostiness with her, Amara went to bed early, leaving the boys with their thoughts in the common room.

-OOOOO-

The next day, Ron's mood had not improved. He was cold shouldering Ginny and Dean, glaring at them when they were together, but also remaining frosty to Amara as well, as though it was her fault that Tally had kissed more boys than he had girls.

So it meant that Amara remained snappish to him throughout the day, for she was not going to back down and apologise for something that was out of her control. She informed Hermione exactly what happened and though she understood why Ron was annoyed, she still supported Amara as well. Harry tried to keep the sniping between the two friends at a bare minimum, but some of the time he was off in his own world, looking like he had done the night before. The day was so bad that for the second day in a row, Amara went to bed much earlier than usual, without saying goodnight.

The frostiness seemed to want to linger over the next few days. Though he seemed to be getting slightly better, Ron still snapped at Amara much more than usual, and his Keeping skills weren't improving for Saturday's match against Slytherin. In fact, in the practise before the match, Ron was so awful because he kept getting goals in that he yelled at everyone, and reducing poor Demelza Robins to tears. Amara felt sorry for her, because her practises with the team had not been very fun, and it made her angry.

"Lay off her!" Amara and Ethan snapped angrily at Ron, whilst Ginny glowered at him. Even Ritchie seemed irritated, but Harry, being Captain, had to keep the peace.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Harry. "Ethan, go and pack up the Bludgers. Demelza, pull yourself together, you played really well today. Ron . . ." Harry waited until the rest of the team minus Amara were out of earshot before saying it, "you're my best mate, but carry on treating the rest of them like this and I'm going to kick you off the team."

Amara, still scowling, still was a little surprised when Ron, instead of punching Harry, sagged miserably on his broomstick and said: "I resign. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic and you're not resigning!" said Harry fiercely, seizing Ron by the front of his robes. "You can save anything when you're on form, it's a mental problem you've got!"

"You calling me mental?"

"Yeah, maybe I am!"

They glared at each other for a moment, then Ron shook his head wearily. "I know you haven't got any time to find another Keeper, so I'll play tomorrow, but if we lose, and we will, I'm taking myself off the team."

He zig-zagged to the ground and Amara followed him angrily.

"You need to pull yourself together," she snapped heatedly. Ron turned and gave her a glare.

"Leave me alone," he said.

"No," said Amara. "You've been acting like a prat all week to me for no good reason, and now you're saying that you're going to leave the team? What's the matter with you?"

"Let's see," said Ron sarcastically. "I find out my girlfriend has snogged loads of guys already and that I suck at playing Quidditch. Then you ask what the matter is?"

"Get a grip!" Amara nearly shouted, and this seemed to shock Ron slightly. "Tally had every right to snog whoever she wanted before she went out with you. She's not doing it now, is she? And I'm not saying you have to like it, you're just going to have to accept it – I've kissed guys, does that mean I can't get a boyfriend? No! And if you were so crap at Quidditch how did you get on the team? Stop taking it out on us, especially me, because I haven't done anything to you except defend Tally, and I have every right too!"

There was a pause, then, "Sorry," said Ron, very quietly, and looking rather forlorn. "I shouldn't've taken it out on you."

"I forgive you," said Amara. "But you can't resign from the team."

Ron gave a small shrug. "I still suck," he said. "If we lose because of me I'm going to."

For the rest of the evening, Harry and Amara tried to get Ron to believe he was worthy to play Quidditch: they told him how good he was, how the team would be devastated if he left, Harry got angry with him and Amara had told him everything she thought of. None of it worked, and it didn't help when the rest of the team were hidden in a corner whispering about Ron and glaring at him throughout the evening.

-OOOOO-

The next day dawned bright and clear, and Amara believed this to be a good sign for the first match of the season. This was the first time she would be playing a proper match, and she had to say she was rather nervous. Ethan and Ginny were fine as well, but Ritchie looked slightly pale and Demelza already looked close to tears, but that may have been because the Slytherin's booed and hissed at them as each of them walked into the Great Hall.

Amara and Hermione got down before Ron and Harry that morning. The whole table was a mass of red and gold – people wore scarves, gloves, rosettes, flags and some had even painted their faces. They were all wearing whatever clothes they had in the correct colour too, and it just added to the effect.

When Harry and Ron came down, Ron looked queasy, but Harry grinned and waved as the Gryffindors cheered at them. They sat next to Amara and Hermione, just as Lavender spoke out from the crowds.

"Cheer up, Ron!" she called. "I know you'll be brilliant!" Ron seemed to ignore her.

"Tea?" Harry asked him as Amara went back to her breakfast. Though nervous, she knew she had to eat because she didn't want to faint from hunger during the match. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

"How are you both feeling?" Hermione asked. "Nervous?"

"Fine," was Harry's reply. Amara, however, was too interested in her breakfast to take much notice of what they were doing. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Amara saw Ron raise the glass to his lips, just as Hermione said,

"Don't drink that, Ron!"

Amara, Harry and Ron looked up at her.

"Why not?" said Ron.

Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."

Hermione looked scandalized, but Amara was very confused – what was going on? She seemed to hiss something at Harry so that only he could hear her, and Harry said something in reply. Before Amara could stop her or ask what was going on, Hermione had stormed off out the Great Hall.

"Nearly time," said Harry blithely.

They left the table together with Ethan and Ritchie, the former trying to help the pale boy as they walked out of the castle. Though the sky was clear, there was frost on the ground which crunched as they walked. Amara heard Ethan's encouragement and Harry talking to Ron at the same time.

The frosty grass crunched underfoot as they strode down to the stadium.

"Pretty lucky the weather's this good, eh?" Harry said.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"It's fine once you're out there, pretend it's practise or something –"

Ginny and Demelza had already changed by the time they had got into the changing rooms.

"Conditions look ideal," said Ginny, who was still ignoring Ron. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey — he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that — Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"What?" said Harry, wheeling around to stare at her. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us," said Ginny brightly. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

Amara grinned at this news – two of Slytherin's players out of the game? And Amara had heard Vaisey was the best Chaser on the team too. Amara wondered if Malfoy was actually ill, but stopped thinking about it and instead pulled on her robes and her boots, chatting to Ginny and encouraging Ritchie that the match couldn't be all bad, and it was her first one too.

Amara had to admit that it was a very cool experience walking out onto the pitch amidst roars from the red-and-gold side of the stands and boos from the green-and-silver end. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had taken sides as well, and Amara was pleased to see that many were on Gryffindor's side.

They all stood around Madam Hooch who had the crate near her where the balls were kept. Harry stepped forwards to be just in front of them.

"Captains shake hands," she said, and Harry and the new Slytherin captain Urquhart shook hands. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ."

The whistle sounded and Amara kicked off of the ground and soared into the air. Ginny caught the Quaffle and passed to Amara, who passed to Demelza just as quickly. Demelza made to pass but the Urquhart grabbed the Quaffle roughly and flew down the pitch. It was then that Amara tuned into who the new commentator was.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help. . . ." It was Zacharias Smith, and Amara had to focus on the game or she would have stopped and punched Smith in the mouth.

"Oh and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal," he said as Urquhart streaked down the pitch determinedly. "It's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and —"

Amara prayed Ron would do the right thing, and she held her broom tightly as she shot after the Slytherin chaser.

"— Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose. . . ."

Amara grinned and sped downwards, she caught the Quaffle, shot back up to the right level and threw it hard towards Ginny, who caught it easily and streaked off down the pitch with the Slytherin Chasers not far behind.

Amara flew after them, just as Ginny passed to Demelza, who side passed to Amara, who flew left, saw an open hoop and scored her first goal.

"And Matthews scores the first goal for Gryffindor," said Smith whilst the red and gold end erupted into cheers. Amara grinned as Ginny nicked the Quaffle off of the substitute Chaser and flew back down the pitch. "Funny how Potter's decided that both Matthews' and both Weasley's were good enough for the team … looks slightly biased. Could be the fact that they are all liked by Potter, for that would be an easy way to get onto the team, of course …"

Ginny scored two goals after that, and Ron saved three goals made by the Slytherins. Amara was so happy with how the game was going – Ethan and Ritchie managed to keep the Bludgers away from the Gryffindor Chasers and hit the other players instead. Though Amara had got knocked a few times, after half an hour they had six goals to none, Ginny scoring three, Amara two and Demelza one. Smith had stopped making comments about Ginny, Ron, Amara and Ethan and had started on Ritchie instead.

"Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," said Zacharias loftily, "they've generally got a bit more muscle —"

"Hit a Bludger at him!" Amara heard Harry call to Ritchie as he zoomed past. Amara saw from the other end of the pitch that Ritchie hit one at Harper, the Seeker, and it hit him with a thud.

Amara flew forwards with the Quaffle, she ducked under an oncoming Chaser and sped down the pitch. She faintly heard Luna's lion hat and she grinned, she passed to Demelza, who scored easily, and they zoomed off again.

Amara was amazed at how Ron was doing – he had not let in a single goal, and was now grinning just as much as Amara was. When the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike started singing "Weasley Is Our King," he even conducted a few lines for them, much to their delight. With as many goals Ron saved, Amara, Ginny and Demelza scored many more.

There was a mighty roar of anger from the Gryffindors and Amara turned to see Harper racing away from Harry, who was looking furious. Amara, scowling back Madam Hooch's back was turned, grabbed the Quaffle off of Urquhart and scored yet another goal.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" said Zacharias Smith. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

Amara's stomach dropped at these words and she couldn't help but turn and see Harry streaking off after Harper, who was nearly vertical in the air, zooming upwards where the snitch apparently was.

Ethan shot a Bludger in Harper's direction. It missed his face, but it definitely startled him, and when Harry shouted something he lost it completely, missed the snitch and shot passed it. Harry swiped for it and pulled to a halt, grinning.

"YES!" he yelled. Wheeling around, he hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand. Amara shrieked with happiness as she and Demelza hugged whilst the rest of the crowd screamed with joy, and the whistle sounded the end of the game.

"Ginny, where're you going?" yelled Harry as the whole team did a massive group hug, all bouncing up and down in their excitement, but Ginny sped right on past them until, with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentator's podium. Amara laughed loudly with the crowd as they landed beside the wreckage and saw that Smith was lying on the floor and stirring rather feebly.

"Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry," Ginny said to an irate McGonagall.

Amara hugged everyone and cheered with the rest of the crowds. The team left arm in arm, cheering, waving and punching the air to the rest of the Gryffindor supporters. Amara had never felt so jubilant – she and Ginny jumped onto the bench once entering the changing room and did a victory dance together.

"I heard Dean saying there's a party in the common room!" yelled Ethan excitedly. "Let's go!"

Amara, Ron and Harry were the last ones in the changing room. Amara was still skipping around excitedly when Hermione came in, twisting her Gryffindor scarf in her hands and looking rather upset, but determined all the same.

"I want a word with you, Harry." She took a deep breath as Amara stopped grinning and skipping around and looked confused. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron.

"What are you lot on about?" said Amara, frowning as Harry turned away from them.

"Harry spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!" said Hermione shrilly. Amara gaped at her. She was torn – Harry wouldn't have done that …

"No, I didn't," said Harry, turning back to face them all.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

"Hermione!" said Amara indignantly, and rather stung by this comment on how badly Ron's ability was. "Harry wouldn't have put it in! Ron must've saved them by himself!"

"Amara's right - I didn't put it in!" said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."

He pocketed the potion again.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good . . . and Vaisey couldn't play. . . . I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice. " _You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!_ See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't — Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Hermione, you didn't really mean it, did you?" Amara said quietly as Harry looked slightly abashed. Amara thought it was stupid of him to do it and make Hermione believe he'd done it, but it made Ron play good, and that's what mattered.

"Of course not!" said Hermione, who looked horrified. "I – it came out wrong – but it was a cruel trick, Harry!"

"Sorry," said Harry, still looking abashed.

"I'll speak to Ron," said Amara. "Don't worry Hermione, I know it was a bad trick for Harry to do, but it still worked, didn't it? We still won!" she grinned, and Harry seemed to grin back too. Hermione still looked worried, but Amara assured her it was going to be alright.

Hermione looked slightly cheerier and the three left together. Amara linked arms with them and skipped through the crowds, all of whom cheered and clapped when they went through.

"Let's get to this party, shall we?" said Amara eagerly. "First Gryffindor win, it's going to be _epic_ –"


	16. Roommate Problems

**_A/N Many thanks to everyone who is still sticking around! I cannot wait for the next chapter, and I hope you all will like it! :) Don't forget to leave a review! xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Sixteen_**

 ** _Roommate Problems_**

The party was already in full swing once the three of them arrived.

There were many cheers as Harry walked in, all clapping and greeting his appearance, congratulating him and surrounding him and Amara tightly. Hermione, spotting Ginny, zipped off to see her and grab a butterbeer, leaving Amara and Harry to deal with the mob. Colin and Dennis Creevey seemed to want a blow-by-blow analysis of the match and Harry seemed to get encircled by a group of rather giggly girls, who were very irritating. Romilda Vane seemed most eager, batting her eyelids and talking about Slughorn's party. Amara saw Ethan in the corner with a pretty blonde girl, both of them drinking butterbeer and seemingly flirting – Eddie was not far away doing the exact same thing to a third-year, who seemed to be nearly fainting. Ritchie and Demelza were joining in a victory dance with other people and Ron was being cornered by Lavender Brown.

Amara nudged Harry hard and he saw it too. They frowned together and made their way over – the way Lavender was acting was much like the way the girls around Harry had been.

"Listen – er – I don't want to offend you –" Ron was saying as Amara marched over

"C'mon Ron," Lavender said in reply. "You know you want to."

"No he doesn't," snapped Amara, hands on her hips.

Lavender whirled around and glared at her.

"Won't you go bother someone else for five minutes?" she snapped, clearly frustrated at her interruption.

"No," said Amara angrily. "Especially when I saw what you were doing to him."

"That's none of your business!" said Lavender, and her voice had risen so loud that the common room had stopped to look at what was going on.

"Yes it _is,"_ said Amara. "You can't go round trying to kiss Ron!"

"Why not!" shouted Lavender irrationally. "I can if I want to!"

"No you can't –" Amara started.

"Just because you fancy him, doesn't mean other people can't try!"

"What?" Amara gaped at Lavender in shock. "What the – I don't fancy _Ron."_

"Of course you do!" shouted Lavender. "Why else would you be stopping me for?"

"Because he has a _girlfriend,"_ Amara yelled. "Who happens to be my _cousin."_

Lavender had stopped glaring and stared motionless at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, Ron has a girlfriend," repeated Amara. "Which is why I don't want you to snog him, and why you _shouldn't_ try and snog him."

Lavender whirled around and glared at Ron, who raised his arms in surrender.

"You didn't say anything like that to me!" she said accusingly.

"You didn't give me a chance!" said Ron defensively.

"Who is it?" Lavender demanded, turning back to Amara, and Amara saw the disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

"The girl in the photo," said Amara quietly.

"Oh," said Lavender and she burst into tears. Before anyone could stop her, she had run out of the common room and vanished out of the portrait hole.

There was an awkward pause when everyone looked at Amara, Ron and an awkward-looking Harry.

Then Ethan yelled out: "We won the match!" and everyone seemingly forgot about the incident and the party resumed its usual euphoria about winning.

"Well," said Amara. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I," said Ron, looking slightly scared. "She flipped out rather badly, didn't she?"

"I think she was disappointed," said Amara. "I'll go talk to her," she walked away slightly. "And Ron, don't be hard on Hermione, she was only looking out for you, you know."

Once in the corridor and seeing Lavender nowhere in sight, Amara guessed she'd be in the only place she would know: the nearest girl's bathroom.

Hurrying along, she soon managed to get into the nearest one. She opened the door quietly and slowly, and heard the unmistakeable sounds of sobbing coming from one of the stalls.

She walked slightly forwards, but her shoes made a loud slap on the slightly wet floor and the sobs ceased slightly, but there was a lot of sniffing afterwards.

"Lavender?"

The sniffing stopped as well.

"Go away."

Amara frowned and tapped her foot impatiently. She could go away and enjoy the party, but she also knew she should make things better between her and Lavender, who she had always considered a friend of sorts.

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't," sniffed Lavender.

"Look, will you just come out? I'm sorry for making a scene," said Amara.

It took ten minutes to persuade Lavender to get out of the bathroom. When she did her face was wet with tears and she would not look at Amara directly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she said, looking like she was going to burst into tears again.

"I didn't realise you felt that way," said Amara honestly. "I wasn't expecting you to throw yourself at him."

Lavender gave a wail.

"Everyone's going to think I'm – I'm –"

"No they won't," said Amara firmly. "There are much worse people than you, look at Romilda Vane! She's always all over Harry every time he enters the same room as her."

"I suppose," said Lavender. "It was really embarrassing though."

"I know and I'm sorry," said Amara. This was the hardest thing she'd ever done, for she was awful with people who were crying and tended to be rather snappish. "You will forgive me, won't you?"

"Yeah," said Lavender, wiping her nose with her hand and sniffing. "I'm sorry for how I acted."

"Don't worry," said Amara.

"She's really pretty you know," said Lavender quietly.

"I know," said Amara. "She's part veela."

"How can anyone compete with that?" said Lavender, her eyes still slightly watery as she looked at Amara.

"I don't think Ron went for her just because of what she looked like," said Amara seriously. "They've known each other for a good three years now."

"And how long have they been dating?"

"Since the summer," said Amara, a little apologetically. "Do you want to get back to the party?"

"Not really," sniffed Lavender. "I'll go up to the dormitory, I think."

Amara nodded and the two of them left the bathroom together.

"It's not the end of the world, you know," said Amara as they got to the Fat Lady and said the password.

"I know," said Lavender as the noise overwhelmed them. "I'll try and get over it eventually."

-OOOOO-

"Happy Birthday!"

Amara woke on the day of her seventeenth with Hermione peering at her though her red hangings and grinning.

"Thanks," said Amara rather groggily and struggling to sit up. There was a pile of presents at the end of her bed, and Hermione added another one. She was already washed and dressed and had tried to tame her hair already.

Amara crossed her legs and dragged her presents towards her so that there was room for Hermione too. She sat down and watched her open each one.

From her parents she received some jewellery. Ethan had got her a selection of Honeydukes sweets, Tessie got her some Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, Hermione gave her a set of books and a bracelet, Harry and Ron had gotten her a new satchel, for her old one, which had become very frayed over the five years she hadn't bothered to get a new one, had nearly broken one day. The Reynolds family had given her a nice new dress which had a pattern of flowers on it. Ginny had given her a journal, a nice set of quills and some inks.

Fred and George's present had definitely lived up to their letter saying she'd get an extra good one.

They had got her a jacket made out of dragon skin and it was the best thing she'd ever seen. It was a scaly material, black all over but with a silver zip and a few silver studs on the pockets. It also felt great when she got it out of its wrappings, and she felt it over with her hands wonderingly.

"That's amazing," said Hermione looking up from her traditional folding-of-the-wrapping-paper. "Who gave it to you?"

"Fred and George," said Amara in awe.

Mr and Mrs Weasley surprised her most. She was surprised they'd remembered her birthday, but the letter they'd sent was very pleasant.

 _Dear Amara,_

 _We know this isn't usual for us, but considering it is your coming of age birthday, we've decided to give you what is traditional in the wizarding world. We're not sure if Bryony and David know about the tradition, so we did it ourselves, and to give you a present on your birthday._

 _It isn't much and it is second-hand but we hope you like it._

 _From Molly and Arthur_

Amara opened the small box and saw a silver watch sitting on the padded velvet pillow. It seemed rather old, and chipped in places, but there were moons, stars and planets etched into the face of the watch, and on the strap were stars which went all the way around.

Amara was very pleased with her watch and she put it on immediately.

"Did you know that watches were traditional?" asked Amara as she got ready.

"No," said Hermione. "I got one from Mr and Mrs Weasley for my birthday though."

They walked down the stairs and into the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron. Tessie, Ethan, Ginny and her sibling's friends all wished her a happy birthday as they passed them.

When Harry and Ron finally arrived, they went down to breakfast together.

"How're things in the dormitory?" asked Harry as they walked. He was referencing to Lavender, who, though she said she had forgiven Amara, seemed to be rather embarrassed still and kept avoiding her.

"The same," sighed Amara. "I'd probably be the same, though. She avoids Ron more than me though."

"That's true," said Ron. "I saw her from the end of a corridor yesterday and she ran off."

To put another downer on Amara's birthday mood, the _Daily Prophet_ held some rather gruesome articles on disappearances, murders and attacks. Although the rest of her post was more satisfactory: she received a letter from Tally and a letter from Fred and George, both wishing her happy birthday and asking her if she liked their presents.

She was startled when she had put the letters in her bag by Alfred, who had sneaked into her new bag while she was packing it that morning. He seemed rather pleased with himself (as pleased as he could look, being a pygmy puff) and squeaked so much Gryffindors passing down the table looked around them in confusion.

The weather had not improved since October. Though there was less sleet and wind, snow soon fell again when November turned into December rather rapidly. It seemed that Christmas was approaching rather fast and everyone was feeling it: there were the Christmas trees in the Great Hall to admire, holly and tinsel weaved and twisted down the bannisters, candles floated around joyfully and there were huge clumps of mistletoe in corridors. This mistletoe caused major problems for Amara, Harry, Ron and Hermione because girls clumped under it every day when Harry walked past, so that it was difficult to get down the corridor becayse they were too busy batting their eyelashes at him and giggling. Though frustrating, Amara and Ron often laughed at Harry's irritated face when he saw these girls, and they seemed to always go down some secret passageway so he could avoid them.

Lavender was also keeping out of the way of Ron and Amara, but Ron found it very awkward when they were in the same room because she kept looking at him in a very piteous way. Amara refrained herself from yelling at her because she knew it would make things worse, or worse than that, make her cry again.

So most evenings they found themselves in the library, because Ron was keen to avoid being in the same room as Lavender for more than an hour, and Hermione liked to do homework down there. Amara and Harry followed them, because they had nothing better to do.

On one such evening, when the snow was swirling gracefully outside the windows of the library, Hermione was doing an essay, Harry was reading and making notes on Everlasting Elixers from the Half-Blood Prince's book, Ron was doodling on his half-finished essay and Amara was flicking through a Transfiguration textbook.

They had been quiet for about half an hour before Hermione spoke.

"I've been thinking," she said, aiming it at Harry, but Amara and Ron, being the nosy people they were, looked up too. "You need to be careful."

"For the last time," said Harry, "I am not giving back this book, I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in —"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called Prince," said Hermione, giving his book a nasty look as though it had been rude to her. "I'm talking about earlier. Amara and I went into the girls' bathroom just before we came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work —"

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" demanded Harry. Amara had wished that Hermione could have done it – the girls were doing something very stupid to get Harry to go out with them. It sounded like what Riddle's mother did. She had decided to write to Fred and George to notify that love potions weren't exactly a good idea.

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," said Hermione scornfully. "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt whether even the _Half-Blood Prince_ " — she gave the book another nasty look — "could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

"There isn't anyone I want to invite," mumbled Harry, whilst Ron and Amara sniggered slightly behind their textbooks.

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business," said Hermione grimly.

She hitched up the long roll of parchment on which she was writing her Arithmancy essay and continued to scratch away with her quill. Harry watched her as Ron and Amara started playing hangman on Ron's forgotten essay.

"Hang on a moment," he said slowly. "I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"And when has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?" asked Hermione, still concentrating on her essay.

"But I thought all the owls were being searched. So how come these girls are able to bring love potions into school?"

"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions," said Hermione. "It's part of their Owl Order Service."

"You know a lot about it."

Hermione gave him a very nasty look.

"It was all on the back of the bottles they showed Ginny and me in the summer," she said coldly. "And I don't _need_ a love potion anyway. Why are you interested anyway?"

"Filch is being fooled," said Harry, " _isn't he?_ " he demanded of Amara and Ron too. "These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Malfoy have brought the necklace into the school — ?"

"Seriously, Harry," groaned Ron in annoyance and Amara sighed.

"Come on, why not?" demanded Harry.

"Look," sighed Hermione, "Secrecy Sensors detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms, don't they? They're used to find Dark Magic and Dark objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse, like the one on that necklace, within seconds. But something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register — and anyway, love potions aren't Dark or dangerous —"

"Easy for you to say," muttered Harry.

"— so it would be down to Filch to realize it wasn't a cough po- tion, and he's not a very good wizard, I doubt he can tell one potion from —"

Hermione silenced herself quickly. All four of them looked towards a bookshelf which was very dark, but had made a noise just when Hermione was speaking. They held their breaths as they waited, but then Madam Pince came around the corner, looking rather threatening.

"The library is now closed," she said. "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct — _what have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy?"_

"It isn't the library's, it's mine!" said Harry hastily, snatching his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ off the table as she lunged at it with a clawlike hand.

"Despoiled!" she hissed. "Desecrated! Befouled!"

"It's just a book that's been written on!" said Harry, tugging it out of her grip.

Madam Pince looked as though she might have a seizure; Ron, Amara and Hermione quickly packed up their things (Amara leaving her textbook, because really, Madam Pince could put it back herself) and grabbed Harry before running out of the library trying not to laugh.

"She'll ban you from the library if you're not careful. Why did you have to bring that stupid book?" Hermione panted as they ran out of the doors.

"It's not my fault she's barking mad, Hermione. Or d'you think she overheard you being rude about Filch? I've always thought there might be something going on between them. . . ."

Amara, Ron and Hermione all laughed at this and slowed down so they could walk normally back to Gryffindor tower, all four of them arguing over if Filch and Madam Pince were in love. Amara, Harry and Ron were all for it (and all the dirty innuendos were definitely all Ron) whilst Hermione adamantly said there was no way that Madam Pince would stoop that low.

"Baubles," said Harry to the Fat Lady and Ron and Amara couldn't help but start giggling because of the conversations they had just had.

"Same to you," said the Fat Lady with a roguish grin, and she swung forward to admit them.

"Hi, Harry!" said Romilda Vane, the moment they had climbed through the portrait hole. "Fancy a gillywater?"

Amara saw Hermione give him a look over her shoulder as they went over to the chairs by the fireplace.

They spent a relaxing evening finishing off essays and still debating over Filch and Pince, and if they were having an affair that even Dumbledore didn't know of.

"And Dumbledore knows _everything,"_ said Ron to finish off. "Which is why their affair is so sneaky and why you can't believe it, Hermione."

At which Hermione rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh, but Harry and Amara laughed for her.

-OOOOO-

The next day was the last day of term, but this did not mean that their lessons were any more lax. In fact, the Transfiguration lesson they had was so hard it took Amara many attempts to do it. They were trying to change the colour of their own eyebrows by looking at little mirrors. Amara, Harry and Hermione had all snorted with laughter when Ron, instead of getting a different coloured eyebrow, had gotten a spectacular handlebar moustache instead. He had scowled at them, but he looked so funny with his moustache still there it made the other three laugh even harder. This displeased McGonagall, who had ordered them to show her what they could do. Harry and Ron, seemingly wilting under pressure had accidently charmed each other – Harry managed to get a purple eyebrow and Ron's moustache turned green. Amara and Hermione had laughed even more at this, but McGonagall seemed to get that it was the last day and let them go.

Amara and Ron were rather hungry and did not spare Harry's unfortunate mistletoe gatherings a thought when they sped down them for dinner that evening. Hermione followed them but Harry went a different way to avoid a group of girls which included Romilda Vane and he told them he'd see them at dinner.

Amara, Ron and Hermione were halfway through eating their dinner when Harry showed up.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked suspiciously, the grinned. "Did they catch you under the mistletoe?"

"No," said Harry. "I'm taking Luna to Slughorn's party as friends."

Ron spluttered on his dinner.

"You could've taken anyone!" said Ron in disbelief. "Anyone! And you chose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that, Ron," snapped Ginny, who paused behind Harry on her way to join friends. "I'm really glad you're taking her, Harry, she's so excited."

"I'm glad too," said Amara, smiling. "There's nothing wrong with Luna, you know, she's a great person."

"Hopefully this'll get those other girls away," said Hermione as Lavender and Parvati arrived for dinner. They sat down near them without realising, and when Lavender did she left Parvati and moved down the table. Parvati frowned at her friend and looked for the reason of her move.

"Hi, guys," said Parvati.

"Hi," said Harry. "How're you? You're staying at Hogwarts, then? I heard your parents wanted you to leave."

"I managed to talk them out of it for the time being," said Parvati. "That Katie thing really freaked them out, but as there hasn't been anything since . . ."

"Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?" Hermione asked.

"No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good. . . . You're going, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Amara's taking Ron as a friend but I'm not taking anyone."

"Oh yes," said Parvati. "Because of your boyfriend? You still going strong?"

It was very odd to see Hermione engage in a girly conversation with Parvati, and it only ended when Parvati left the table. Hermione looked back at the other three, who had weird looks on their faces.

"I can do things girly too, you know," she snapped slightly.

Amara, Harry and Ron merely grinned in return.

Eventhough Amara was only going with Ron, she still made a little effort to look nice. She wore her new dress and put some flowers in her hair. Hermione, who had a pretty red dress on, tried to get her hair to lie flat but it would not. She looked at Amara's straight hair in annoyance.

Ron and Harry were waiting in the common room when they got down.

"Looking nice," Ron said and Amara snorted and gave a little curtesy.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she grinned before noticing Lavender in the common room. "Shall we go down to the entrance hall?"

"Lets," said Harry, because he was meeting Luna down there. The four of them left the tower and headed down to the entrance hall where a rather big crowd of girls had gathered.

Luna was standing cheerfully near the stairs wearing a silver dress that Amara thought was rather nice. Onlookers seemed to be giggling at her, and a flash of annoyance went through her.

"Hi," Harry said. "Shall we get going then?"

"Oh yes," she said happily. "Hello Ron, Amara, Hermione. Where is the party?"

"Slughorn's office," said Harry, leading her up the marble staircase away from all the staring and muttering. The other three followed them and got into step so they could all talk together. "Did you hear, there's supposed to be a vampire coming?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour?" asked Luna.

"I — what?" said Harry looking at Amara, Ron and Hermione and looking disconcerted. "You mean the Minister of Magic?"

"Yes, he's a vampire," said Luna matter-of-factly. "Father wrote a very long article about it when Scrimgeour first took over from Cornelius Fudge, but he was forced not to publish by somebody from the Ministry. Obviously, they didn't want the truth to get out!"

"Interesting," said Amara.

Slughorn's office was emitting loud music and laughter already when they walked down the corridor.

It seemed much bigger than usual when they entered, and the decorations made it feel like they were in a rather large tent which could fit lots and lots of people in it. There was already a big crowd of people, all bathed in golden light from the lamp on the ceiling and some having specs of light on their heads from the shadow of the faired that were flying around. There was music coming from a corner and some smoke from pipes that were hanging over people's heads. Amara saw Hermione frown when she saw house-elves delivering platters of food.

"Harry, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as they had all squeezed in through the door. "Come in, come in, - ah! Amara and Hermione, you're here as well! - Harry there are so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn gripped Harry's arm very tightly and dragged him away, Harry grabbing onto Luna and taking her with him.

"Want to go see the vampire?" Amara said.

"Is there really a vampire coming?" Ron said.

"I think so - I don't know why, though, it pretty dangerous with all these people about ..."

They went to find it anyway and found that Slughorn had taken Harry over to the man who had brought the vampire with him.

"- My dear boy, the gold you could make, you have no idea —" the man was saying.

"I'm definitely not interested," said Harry firmly, "and I've just seen a friends of mine, sorry."

He had spotted them and hurried over, pulling Luna with him again.

"What was that about?" Ron said.

"Something about a book," said Harry. "Aren't they the Weird Sisters?"

They all looked and saw that there were indeed two members of the Weird Sisters standing near them. Just as they had looked, Amara saw Tessie walking through them and waving excitedly.

"Hello - hi Luna, how are you? Amara have you seen the Weird Sisters? I've just got the autographs!"

"That's great Tessie," Amara said. "Did you bring anyone?"

"Yeah," said Tessie. "Benjy, but I don't know where he's gone."

She didn't seem very bothered and soon left them after seeing someone else famous.

"She's slightly mental," said Ron.

"She's just excited," said Amara. "I wonder who Benjy is?"

Ethan, who had also been invited, had brought along a girl with curly blonde hair, and looked like she was very shocked to be there with Ethan. The five of them stood there for another five minutes before walking to the other side of the room, picking up goblets of mead as they did so. Ron seemed to be enjoying himself, and Hermione was looking at everyone there with a curious look on her face.

"Oh no," said Ron and Amara saw that they had accidentally walked up to Professor Trelawney who was standing alone.

"Hello," said Luna politely to Professor Trelawney.

"Good evening, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, looking at Luna with what seemed to be with the upmost difficulty. "I haven't seen you in my classes lately. . . ."

"No, I've got Firenze this year," said Luna.

"Oh, of course," said Professor Trelawney with an angry, drunken titter. "Or Dobbin, as I prefer to think of him. You would have thought, would you not, that now I am returned to the school Professor Dumbledore might have got rid of the horse? But no . . . we share classes. . . . It's an insult, frankly, an insult. Do you know . . ."

Professor Trelawney seemed too tipsy to have recognized Harry, Amara, Ron or Hermione.

In fact they had their own conversation on who the people in the room were before Cormac McLaggen seemed to be walking their way and they hurriedly turned around to stop him from noticing them.

"Harry Potter!" said Professor Trelawney in deep, vibrant tones, noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, hello," said Harry unenthusiastically.

"My dear boy!" she said in a very carrying whisper. "The rumours!

The stories! 'The Chosen One'! Of course, I have known for a very long time. . . . The omens were never good, Harry. . . . But why have you not returned to Divination? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"

"Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject's most important!" said a loud voice, and Slughorn appeared at Professor Trelawney's other side, his face very red, a glass of mead in one hand and an enormous mince pie in the other. "But I don't think I've ever known such a natural at Potions!" said Slughorn, regarding Harry with a fond, if bloodshot, eye. "Instinctive, you know — like his mother! I've only ever taught a few with this kind of ability, I can tell you that, Sybill — why even Severus —"

Slughorn threw out an arm and scooped Professor Snape out of thin air toward them.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccuped Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

Amara shifted uncomfortably and Ron gave her an awkward look. They decided not to make their presence known and together with Hermione they edged back slightly, though still keeping in listening distance.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death — never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus —"

"Really?" said Snape quietly.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology . . ."

"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror," said Snape, with the faintest sneer.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do," said Harry defiantly.

"And a great one you'll make too!" boomed Slughorn.

"I don't think you should be an Auror, Harry," said Luna unexpectedly. Everybody looked at her. "The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're working to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease."

Amara and Ron snorted with laughter as Harry did the same into his goblet. Luna always said something very funny, though to her bit was deadly serious.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, who has entered the room, dragging Draco Malfoy with him. Amara nudged Ron, who was still laughing, and pointed to the Slytherin. "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gate-crash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Amara, Ron and Hermione walked away from the group to see what else the party had in stock. They got some food for themselves and edged over to see the Weird Sisters, who were more than happy to involve them in conversation because they were rather tipsy and making a lot of jokes.

It was an enjoyable night, and Amara was pleased that Ron was having a good time and the fact that they were all enjoying themselves together. Harry had apparently gone to the bathroom, according to Luna who had drifted over to see them after exhausting the conversation with Trelawney.

"Interesting party, isn't it?" Luna said. "Lots of odd people."

Ron seemed to want to make a comment over this, so Amara kicked him and replied instead.

"Yes it is," said Amara. "Are you having a nice time? We haven't seen you in ages."

"Yes it's been lovely," said Luna happily. "It's been quite lonely though, you know, without the D.A. and everything ..."

Amara, Hermione and Ron did not know how to respond to this and Amara decided that she'd try and spend more time with Luna after the holidays.

The party ended rather late, but Amara, Ron and Hermione left in high spirits and ready for the Christmas break. Hermione was going home to see her family, and Amara was too, but she was going to the Burrow for Boxing Day with her family.

They bade each other goodnight before heading up to their dormitories for a well-earned rest.


	17. Boxing Day at The Burrow

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

 ** _Boxing Day at the Burrow_**

Amara had to admit: it was nice being home for the holidays pretending there was no stress about anything at all. She hadn't been home for a full family Christmas for four years, and it made her slightly guilty for how much time she spent at Hogwarts, the Weasley's and other places. There was a major difference now, however, because Amara could finally do magic outside of school, and her parents eagerly asked her to do different things every day.

It was lovely doing magic at home, but it also made Ethan and Tessie rather jealous that she was able to, especially when she charmed the peeler to peel all the carrots for their dinner one night. It finally showed her parents what she'd been doing for the last five and a half years, and to see it face to face was very exciting for them.

Though it was quiet, Amara still managed to have fun, for she didn't see all that much of Tessie and Ethan whilst at school, especially not Tessie, because she didn't have Quidditch practises with her.

She spent the first few days getting into the Christmas spirit by baking lots of cookies, pies, cakes and other things related. Amara managed to add a little bit of magic on their gingerbread house so it was one of the most spectacular ones they'd ever seem.

Tessie painted lots of strings of popcorn and made paper chains and hung them around the lounge and around the bannisters. Ethan let of fireworks in the kitchen which left sparks and stars in it for three days after and her father brought a Christmas tree and put it in the lounge.

They didn't get many visitors except from carol singers because Adrien and Jesse had both gone back to France for the holidays and they no longer needed their constant supply of food.

Tally was rather sad she couldn't come over for Christmas to see them (and Ron especially) and had written to them expressing her annoyance. Amara had written back explaining that they were all with their families for Christmas and she wasn't missing out.

A few days before Christmas, the whole family went to their grandmothers to see them and have a nice evening meal.

They lived near Harry's Aunt and Uncles house, and Amara, when she passed it in the car, vividly remembered meeting Harry in the park when she was visiting her grandparents for her grandma's birthday. It seemed a very long time ago now. Her grandfather had been ill at the time, and though he had recovered slightly, had hadn't been the same since his illness.

When they arrived he was up and about around the house. It was odd for Amara being in a muggle house, for she had not been in one where no occupant was magic for a very long time. Tessie seemed to be having a very hard time keeping it to herself, and Ethan looked like he wanted to talk about his amazing Potion's abilities when their grandparents asked what his best subject was.

"There is this teacher, though," said Ethan haltingly as he remembered to say the right words. "He picks his favourites and invites them for dinner parties. He has loads of connections with people and can get loads of people great jobs."

"Really?" said their grandmother. "Famous people?"

"Yeah," said Ethan enthusiastically. "Gwenog Jones –" Amara gave him a warning look. "Is a famous netball player."

"Gwenog Jones?" said their grandmother thoughtfully. "Haven't heard of her."

"She's – erm – sort of new," said Ethan.

"Anyone else?" said their grandmother.

"Probably not anyone you'd know," said Ethan hastily and their grandparents laughed.

"Of course," chuckled their grandfather before Mr Matthews pulled him into a conversation.

It was rather strange, having to keep a gigantic secret from their grandparents, but Amara knew it would probably scare them to death – she couldn't imagine being told that three of their grandchildren had magic, went to a wizarding school and was under threat to a very powerful wizard.

But she didn't let it get to her and continued enjoying her day as she normally would have done.

Amara woke up on Christmas morning later than usual. She found herself rather confused, and realised with a jolt that it was because Tessie had not woken her up like she had done in the past. In fact, she was helping their mother make pancakes in the kitchen when Amara trooped down. Ethan was still in bed, but both Tessie and Amara were eager to open their presents from their stockings, so they jumped on his bed, ate a plateful of pancakes each and then transferred themselves into the living room with their bulging sacks and still wearing pyjamas.

Amara received a rather good haul of presents as usual. She received standard gifts from Ron and Harry (sweets and chocolate) some new, rather fancy shoes from the twins, a pygmy puff key charm from Hermione, a midnight-blue jumper from Mrs Weasley and some jewellery from different family members.

Mr Matthew's brother came over for Christmas dinner, along with their Aunt Sophia and cousins, Sara and Poppy. Poppy was the same age as Tessie whilst Sara was a year younger than Amara. Amara hadn't seen them for a good four years, and the two of them had changed quite a lot. And Amara had nothing in common with them – it was like they were normal, ordinary Muggles. It made her sad, and guilty too, because throughout the day she was thinking about what the Weasley's were up to and how their Christmas was much more fun.

-OOOOO-

They left their house early on Boxing Day to get to the Weasleys. Usually they had a relaxed day, still recovering from the humungous feast they always had the day before and testing out the many presents they received.

But Amara was excited to go to the Burrow for Boxing day with her family. It was another chance for both her worlds to see each other (and she got to see Fred again, whom she hadn't seen in about five months, but that was beside the point).

Ethan and Tessie were excited to go to the Burrow too, which they had never seen before, and both of them were always excited to see new magical buildings they hadn't seen before. Mr Matthews seemed eager to see Mr Weasley and the things he had in his shed whilst Mrs Matthews seemed slightly nervous at the prospect of meeting so many new people and not knowing what to do.

Luckily for them the roads were pretty clear the majority of the way to the Burrow and it meant they arrived at only half past ten.

"Wow," said Tessie and she and Ethan gazed at the looming building before them. As soon as they stopped the car, Mrs Weasley and Remus Lupin came out to meet them on the drive.

"Why did I visit your house last year?" Lupin demanded as soon as Amara exited to car. Tessie, Ethan and her parents stood unsurely behind her.

"To take myself and Tally to Grimmauld Place," Amara replied promptly.

Lupin nodded and Mrs Weasley grinned and them.

"It's lovely to see you again," she said. "Bryony – David – oh, Amara, these are you siblings?"

"Ethan," said Ethan.

"Tessie," Tessie smiled sweetly at Mrs Weasley.

"Lovely," said Mrs Weasley. "This is Remus Lupin, I'm not sure if you've met …"

"We met last year," said Mr Matthews as he shook Lupin's hand.

Lupin nodded, smiling slightly.

"Come on in," said Mrs Weasley quickly. "Arthur and the others are in the lounge."

The Matthews family followed Mrs Weasley and Lupin into the Burrow and straight through the kitchen. Tessie and Ethan looked around in wonder, whilst Amara was too eager to see everyone and zoomed straight into the lounge.

Ron, Harry and Ginny greeted her warmly first, then Fred and George bounded over to give her tight hugs and exclamations of how much she'd grown, which made her giggle. Bill, Fleur and Mr Weasley greeted her warmly too.

Immediately Mr Weasley latched into a conversation with Mr Matthews, Mrs Matthews was drawn into a conversation with Mrs Weasley, Tessie bounded over to Harry and Ron to talk to them whilst Ethan spoke to Ginny and George. Amara was left with Fred to talk to, and she wasn't complaining.

"How's Alfred?"

"Good, thanks, he's friends with Arnold," Amara said. "If Arnold was a woman there would be a lot of babies by now."

Fred snorted. "That's weird but amusing at the same time."

Amara smirked. "How's the shop?"

"Superb," said Fred promptly as they sat down on the sofa together, his arm casually draped on the back of it. "How was your Christmas?"

"Alright thanks, not very interesting though, you?"

"Oh, you know, the Minister turned up with Percy –"

"What?" Amara gasped. "Percy showed up?"

"Yep," said Fred, and he looked faintly annoyed. "Scrimgeour wanted to talk to Harry – better ask him about that – anyway Percy just stood there stupidly, obviously he didn't want to be here, so in the end George, Ginny and I threw parsnips at him (don't tell Mum, she still thinks it's an accident and she's been crying all the time) and he left in a huff."

"That's terrible," said Amara and she cast a look over to Mrs Weasley, who did indeed look troubled with the thoughts of her third son.

Apart from that, Amara had a nice day at the Burrow. She found out that Fred, George, Harry and Ron had stupefied a Gnome and had made him into the angel on top of the Christmas tree, which was very ugly, and Harry told her all about what Scrimgeour wanted; Amara thought it was ridiculous that he was asking for help after what had happened last year. Amara herself still had a faint scar of ' _I Must Not Attack Others'_ on her left hand. She heard all about how well Fred and George were doing, how Bill and Fleur were still stupidly in love, Ron was annoyed Tally couldn't come over for Christmas and Harry had something he wanted to say to her but he didn't have the chance to.

In the evening, Amara went into the dark kitchen alone to fetch herself a glass of water. Laughter escaped the lounge and filtered into the dark kitchen where she got a glass with her wand and put it under the tap. Ron and Harry had been jealous that she could perform magic and were annoyed their birthdays were so late in the year. Ethan and Tessie were also having a nice time, they had laughs with Ginny, whom Ethan knew quite well through Quidditch and Amara, and Tessie even managed to get Bill to talk to her and not Fleur for a full fifteen minutes before Fleur stole his attention again. Everyone admitted that it was rather impressive.

Amara found herself gazing outside the window, where the only light source was from the dim lights coming from the lounge. It was snowing and she became transfixed, watching the snow flutter serenely down to the ground. She liked watching the snow but she didn't like the cold, so she stayed inside to watch it instead.

"See, I didn't think it took that long to get a drink," said Fred's voice behind her. Amara spun round and glared at him.

"You made me jump," said Amara reproachfully as Fred walked over and joined her.

"It was my intention," beamed Fred. "Why don't you go outside to watch it?"

"I don't like the cold," said Amara, flushing slightly.

"Well, you know there are things called cloaks or jackets," said Fred, grinning and holding two cloaks up. He put one on and crossed to the door. "Coming?" he held the cloak out to her.

Amara, of course, followed him and slipped the cloak on. It was a little big and Amara had a feeling it was with Fred or George's.

Fred was right, it was much better outside. It wasn't that cold either, but it made Amara's cheeks go pink, though that may have been because of the presence of Fred.

Amara watched the snow again and giggled slightly as it landed on her face. Normally she would have had a snowball fight, but there was something about the night-time snow which made it unwise to disturb the peacefulness.

They stood side-by-side for a while watching it. Amara was surprised Fred could last so long without cracking a joke or speaking, but he did, and looked just as interested in the snow as Amara was. After a while a dull shiver swept up Amara's legs.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Fred snorted.

"Shut up," said Amara, though she smiled. "I told you why I only watched it from the window."

"Ah, but this is much more fun," said Fred. He grabbed her suddenly, making her squeak, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Better?" He asked, his face unnaturally flushed.

"Yes," Amara said breathlessly.

One minute he was keeping her warm, both of them grinning and laughing all the way, the next they were so close their noses brushed together.

Then, he kissed her.


	18. A Good Change

**_A/N wow, a lot of feedback last chapter - thank you very much! I hope you all like this one as well :) Don't forget to review what you think! xx_**

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

 ** _A Good Change_**

When they broke apart, Amara's brain was reeling and she tried to get her breath back quickly.

Fred, though he looked rather shocked that he had done such a thing, looked rather pleased with himself.

"Um - did I - er -"

"Sorry," Fred seemed to have woken up from his pleased little bubble. "I - er - couldn't help it."

"Wh - why?"

"What d'you mean?" Fred said.

"Why did you -" Amara was in slight shock that what she'd been dreaming of for years had suddenly happened.

"You don't … you don't know?" he said rather weakly.

Amara shook her head.

"You didn't know that I've been stupidly in love with you since the end of my sixth year?" demanded Fred.

Amara gaped at him. Fred had been in love with her for nearly three years?

There was a pause in which Amara stared at Fred with wide eyes and he stared back with disbelieving ones.

"Are you going to say something?" Fred said after a while. "I did just kiss you then express my love for –"

It must have been the word 'love' because Fred was unable to finish his sentence because Amara had grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him again.

Fred seemed startled by the sudden show of affection, for he was momentarily frozen before responding with such enthusiasm and strength he picked her up off the ground. Amara grinned as she continued. _She was finally kissing Fred Weasley._

His arms were around her waist; hers were hooked around his neck, which enabled her short stature to reach his mouth. They stood for a second, none of them daring to believe what had just happened. Twice.

"Okay, I've been thinking about that for a while," Amara said seriously. "And not to make your head any bigger than it already is, but that was much better than I thought it was going to be."

Fred laughed and kissed her again. He twirled her in a circle once more before lowering her down.

"Do I get to call you my girlfriend now?" he asked.

"Do you ever do things properly?" she asked.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why didn't you -"

"Say something? George said that too," said Fred. "But I thought you knew and didn't feel anything back for me, so I kept quiet."

"You're _joking_!" Amara said. "I've felt the same way all this time, you idiot."

Fred looked amused and offended.

"See, it's not nice calling someone and idiot after they just expressed -"

Giggling, Amara kissed him.. Amara couldn't help but giggle into the kiss and Fred pulled away looking slightly confused.

"I can't believe you liked me," she giggled and his expression cleared and a grin graced his features.

"You're cute when you do that," he said, and he kissed her again.

Amara smiled and kissed him back. She was no longer aware that the cloak she was wearing was getting rather soaked from the snow on the floor or the fact that it was steadily getting colder. She didn't care that her family and Fred's family were just inside the door, because all she could think about was kissing the boy she'd liked for more than two years in his backyard.

-OOOOO-

Amara didn't think she'd been this happy before. Now that she and Fred were officially together a happy little bubble followed her around everywhere she went. Though she hadn't told Hermione as she was away, Ginny and the boys had been very pleased for her and George had given his congratulations, not before checking if she really did know if she could tell the difference between each twin.

Amara spent the remaining week after Christmas spending time with her family and Fred (separately) whom she was going to miss once she went back to Hogwarts again.

They spent a lot of time with George in the twins' flat (the only reason Amara could go was because George was going to be there too) and their shop, and other secluded, safe areas around. Amara liked spending time in the flat as it was homely and spacious. George was getting rather disgruntled at the fact that every time he left the room he would walk in on them snogging on the sofas, which was funny for him the first few times but got rather annoying after a while. Amara would have been embarrassed but she was too happy to notice much. She knew she was being sappy and chastised herself for being that way, and vowed to be normal in the future.

It was with a heavy heart when Amara re-packed her trunk to go back to Hogwarts again. To be safe, the Ministry was opening the Floo so that students could get in quickly and safely, but Fred was Apparating Amara to Hogsmeade instead. This meant that they could have a little time before not seeing each other for the next six months (which was an annoyingly long time and made Amara wonder how Hermione had done it for so long).

Packing took no time at all because Amara could do magic to do it and she let Archimedes fly to Hogwarts so that he wasn't cooped up too long. Tessie and Ethan then implored her to do the same for them because they couldn't be bothered to do it themselves. They weren't going back until the late afternoon, when Jesse got off work and could take them.

Amara got herself ready (layering up with scarves and gloves) before waiting for Fred to Apparate behind the fence in her back garden. The wards Jesse and Adrien had put up prevented anyone apparating any further in.

When there was a knock on the back door Amara was irritated to find her mother answering with Ethan and Tessie grinning broadly behind her.

"Hello Fred! Do come in - here's Amara now ..."

Fred grinned at her when she entered and she smiled back before scowling at her grinning siblings.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Her mother was babbling, looking very pleased that she could talk to Amara's boyfriend and seemed like she was ready to embarrass her.

"I'm alright thanks," Fred thankfully said and Amara grinned more brightly.

"Do you have any more products yet?" Ethan piped up.

"They're just in the process at the moment," Fred said. "I'll kept you posted. Shall we go?"

Amara nodded and said her goodbyes before walking out to the garden.

"Brace yourself," said Fred before he apparated away.

Amara staggered slightly when they touched down on the snowy road of Hogsmeade. Fred steadied her carefully.

"I don't like that," she said.

"You'll learn it soon anyway," said Fred as he grabbed her hand and started walking. Amara couldn't help but still feel pleasantly pleased that he had actually asked her out and she had to remind herself to keep on track of the conversation.

"I forgot about that," said Amara. "Was it hard to learn?"

"Slightly," said Fred. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Honeydukes?"

"Righto," said Fred, before casting a glance at the bordered up shops. "I still can't believe Zonko's shut down."

"I know," said Amara as they headed towards the warm welcome of Honeydukes. "It's been there for years."

"Maybe it just couldn't face the competition," said Fred light-heartedly. Amara grinned.

"Maybe," she said as they entered the sweet shop. Not many people were about, but as Amara had only been to Hogsmeade at the weekend when all the other students were too, she wasn't surprised.

Fred treated her to some Chocoballs which they ate outside on a bench, which would have been cold but Fred had put a warming charm on it to make it more comfortable.

They went to a lot of other shops before going into The Three Broomsticks for a drink of warm butterbeer.

Fred treated her with that too, even though Amara said it was unfair for him to pay twice.

They had lunch there too and stayed inside for the majority of the afternoon. When they visited other shops and Fred tried to pay for her again Amara threatened to make him go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, which made him shut up immediately and the couple and the shopkeeper in the shop to laugh rather loudly.

It was with a heavy heart when Amara and Fred trooped to the front gates. She didn't really want to leave him and felt annoyed that if she had told him her feelings the year before, they'd be entering the school together.

To make up for it Fred gave her a lingering kiss, which carried on for a while until -

 _"Ewwwwwwwww."_

Amara broke off the kiss and turned to see Ethan and Tessie looking absolutely disgusted and Jesse looking rather amused.

"What?" Amara snapped.

"That's disgusting," said Ethan. "You can't do that in front of us -"

"I didn't do it in front of you -"

Amara stopped talking and found Fred and Jesse cracking up.

Scowling, but her lips twitching, Amara kissed Fred on the cheek ("Stop it!" Ethan said furiously) before hugging him goodbye.

Then she took the trunk Jesse was holding and started walking with Ethan and Tessie up the school drive.

When she got there she found Harry, Ron and Ginny standing outside the portrait hole looking slightly frustrated.

"What's the matter?" Amara asked as she, Ethan and Tessie came to a halt next to them.

"The password's not 'Baubles' anymore," said Ron.

"Of course it won't," said Amara. "It's after the holidays."

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked.

"No," said Amara. "I've just entered the castle."

"She spent a day with Fred - _ow_!" Tessie rubbed her arm where Amara had elbowed her. Tessie smirked though when identical smirks spread across Harry, Ron and Ginny's faces. Amara new this wasn't going to be good.

Fortunately, Hermione saved her because she turned up, pink faced from the cold, and beaming at them.

"I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck — I mean Witherwings," she said breathlessly. "Did you all have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "Amara definitely did —"

"How was yours?" Amara said loudly, cutting Ron off and making Hermione look confused.

"Erm, nice thanks, bit lonely though, did you have a nice Boxing Day at the Weasley's?"

Ron seemed to want to open his mouth and say something so Amara said quickly: "Yes it was lovely, do you know the password?"

"Oh - yes it's _Abstinence_ ," said Hermione quickly, and Amara saw for the first time that the Fat Lady looked pale and irritable.

"Precisely," said the Fat Lady, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. Ethan and Tessie dispersed immediately and went over to their different friendship groups. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunken monks down by the Charms corridor. Oh yeah! Harry I have something for you - wait - "

She rummaged in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

"Great," said Harry. "I've got loads to tell him — and you. Let's sit down shall we?"

"Sure," said Hermione. "Look, there's a table over there ... Coming Ginny?"

"No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny, but she didn't seem very happy about it.

The four of them sat down at the table Hermione had pointed out.

"So, what's happened?" Hermione asked.

"Amara got together with Fred," Ron said immediately.

"Thank you, Ron," Amara said dryly. "I didn't want to tell her myself or anything."

Hermione looked very pleased.

"You two took way too long sorting that out," she said.

"Anyway," Amara said, though she grinned. "Harry has something interesting to tell you - _Rufus Scrimgeour_ turned up on Christmas Day!"

They had a nice discussion on how stupid the Minister of Magic was and how he had the nerve to ask Harry for help. It was rather entertaining, but after a while Harry remembered that he had to tell Amara and Hermione something.

He told them all about the conversation he had overheard between Snape and Malfoy. Apparently Snape had been telling Malfoy that the stunt he had apparently pulled that resulted Katie's cursing was foolish and he had tried to use Legilimens. He also told him that he had made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Malfoy.

"... Then he said something about wanting to help Malfoy but he got angry and stormed out."

"Don't you think — ?" Hermione started.

"— he was pretending to offer help so that he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing?" finished Harry.

"Well, yes," said Hermione.

"Mr Weasley and Lupin think so," Harry said grudgingly. "But this definitely proves Malfoy's planning something, you can't deny that."

"No, I can't," Hermione answered slowly.

"And he's acting on Voldemort's orders, just like I said!"

"Hmm . . . did either of them actually mention Voldemort's name?"

Harry frowned, trying to remember. "I'm not sure . . . Snape definitely said 'your master,' and who else would that be?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, biting her lip. "Maybe his father?"

"That's rubbish," said Amara, speaking for the first time. "Why on earth would he call his father - who's in _Azkaban_ \- his _master_? Only one group of people calls someone their master." Harry looked pleased that Amara was sticking up for him slightly, but Hermione still seemed unconvinced. Ron seemed to have heard this story before and was looking slightly bored.

"How's Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Not great," said Harry, "he has a mission to see the werewolves and has to live underground. He's a spy because most of support Voldemort. And apparently they all respond to this Greyback werewolf. Have any of you heard of this Fenrir Greyback?"

"Yes, we have!" said Hermione, sounding startled, and Amara nodded. "And so have you, Harry!"

"When, History of Magic? You know full well I never listened . . ."

"You think we listened in History of Magic?" Amara said. "No - remember Malfoy threatened Borgin with him when we followed him in the summer?"

"He told Borgin that Greyback was an old family friend and that he'd be checking up on Borgin's progress!" Hermione said.

Harry gaped at them. "I forgot! But this _proves_ Malfoy's a Death Eater, how else could he be in contact with Greyback and telling him what to do?"

"It is pretty suspicious," breathed Hermione. "Unless . . ."

"Oh, come on," said Harry in exasperation, "you can't get round this one!"

"Well . . . there is the possibility it was an empty threat."

"You're unbelievable, you are," said Harry, shaking his head. "We'll see who's right. . . . You'll be eating your words, Hermione, just like the Ministry."

It was a nice evening after that, except Amara was rather abused with questions on how her and Fred came to be and suffered many jokes from Harry and Ron and pleased grins from Hermione.

-OOOOO-

Fred's Apparation prediction came true the very next day when signs were put up on the notice boards that pleased all the sixth years:

 **APPARITION LESSONS**

 _If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate.  
_ _ **Cost: 12 Galleons**_ _._

Amara, Hermione, Harry and Ron all joined the crowd to join up too. When Lavender had finished writing her name Ron went to take the quill that everyone was using. Lavender blushed very hard, squeaked and ran away.

"That was impressively fast," said Amara as she signed up too.

"It's like she could Apparate already," said Harry and both their lips twitched with amusement.

"Shut up," said Ron.

Amara saw Neville crossing the common room and she walked over to join him on the way down breakfast. The three others followed behind too.

"Hey Neville," said Amara. "How was your Christmas?"

"Alright thanks," said Neville, smiling slightly.

"Did you sign up for Apparition?" said Ron. "Should be a laugh, eh?"

"I dunno," said Harry as Neville nodded. "Maybe it's better when you do it yourself, I didn't enjoy it much when Dumbledore took me along for the ride."

"Yeah it's not exactly pleasant," said Amara thinking about the day before.

"You guys have already done it?" Neville said anxiously.

"I don't think it helps," said Amara. "It was only side-along so you don't do anything yourself. I don't think anyone has a head start."

"I'd better pass my test first time," said Ron. "Fred and George did."

"Yes but Charlie didn't, did he?" Amara said. "I remember you saying once ..."

"Yeah, but Charlie's bigger than me" — Ron held his arms out from his body as though he was a gorilla — "so Fred and George didn't go on about it much . . . not to his face anyway . . ."

"When can we take the actual test?" Harry asked.

"Soon as we're seventeen. That's only March for me!" Ron said eagerly.

"Hermione and I can take of whenever we want," grinned Amara.

"Yeah but we have to learn it first," said Hermione.

"Good point," said Amara, nodding.

"But you wouldn't be able to Apparate in here if you passed, not in the castle . . ."

"Not the point, is it?" Ron said. "Everyone would know we _could_ Apparate if we wanted."

It was the talk of the sixth years over the next few days. Wherever they went there was talk on now hard it was going to be or how cool it was going to be. Seamus and Dean were excited too and told them all about it in Charms.

"How cool will it be when we can just —" Seamus clicked his fingers to indicate disappearance. "Me cousin Fergus does it just to annoy me, you wait till I can do it back . . . He'll never have another peaceful moment. . . ."

Seamus flicked his wand and produced a hose like jet of water that shot out his wand and knocked Professor Flitwick over instead of making the fountain he had instructed them to.

Seamus got set lines by Professor Flitwick as they all sniggered at him.

"Harry and Amara have been on side-along Apparation," said Ron as they got back to work.

"Really?" Seamus said, looking awed. "What did it feel like?"

Dean and Neville leaned in too and Amara and Harry had to tell them about how uncomfortable and horrible the experience was and yet keep telling them that it was only side-along and could be much better when you did it yourself.

It wasn't just Dean, Seamus and Neville who were interested - all the sixth-years wanted information about the experience and it annoyed Amara greatly. Even Lavender forgot her embarrassment and was prodding her for details and eight o'clock, when Harry had ditched her to see Dumbledore and had left her with lots of eager faces.

Hermione, who had done side-along Apparation with Jesse, remained quiet and amused and Amara envied her the entire evening.

The questions didn't stop until she excused herself to go up to her dormitory.

There she found Sophie Roper sitting in the middle of the floor with scissors in her hands and a lock of her already short hair in her fingers.

"Er -" Amara said, for she hadn't spoken to the girl very much in the six years she'd known her, even though they lived in the same room. "What're you doing?"

"Deciding whether to cut my hair again," said Sophie.

"Oh," said Amara. "Why would you want to cut it shorter?"

"I don't know," said Sophie.

Amara decided that Sophie's breakup with Roger had made her go slightly strange. Or she'd always been like that.

"I don't think you should," said Amara. "I like it the way it is."

"Okay," said Sophie and she put the scissors down. She had very calculating grey eyes and Amara felt rather unnerved. "I envy you, you know."

"What?" Amara said, startled. "Why?"

"You're perfect," said Sophie.

"I'm not perfect," said Amara.

"You're pretty, you're popular, you're friends with Harry Potter - that's pretty perfect to me," said Sophie.

"I'm not popular," said Amara. "and being friends with Harry doesn't mean anything. No one's perfect, I definitely have faults."

"Like what?" Sophie said sceptically.

"I'm rash sometimes," said Amara. "I get angry so I do things before thinking about them. But - why are you saying this?"

"I don't know," said Sophie. "I wish I had been brave enough to speak in first year, because then I might have been friends with some of you. But I hardly know anything about you."

"Well I don't know much about you either," said Amara.

"I broke up with Roger in the summer," said Sophie.

"Why?"

"He's not a nice person," said Sophie. "He acts like one but he really isn't."

"You were together for three years," said Amara in surprise.

"Mmm," said Sophie. "Did you know he didn't believe Harry last year?"

"Yes, but not many people did," said Amara.

"His dad works at the Ministry," said Sophie. "And you know how much Fudge - the old Minister - thought Harry a lunatic? Well his dad was worse. And it affected him because he just got fed stories the entire time."

"You believed Harry, though," said Amara.

Sophie nodded.

Amara was going to talk more but Lavender, Parvati and Hermione entered and Sophie became silent once more.


	19. Apparition Lessons

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

 ** _Apparition Lessons_**

Harry told them all about the task Dumbledore had set him the next day during breakfast (after making sure everyone around them was preoccupied). He had to get the real memory off Slughorn which had information on what he had told Tom Riddle, the young Voldemort, about Horcruxes, which apparently Riddle had made. Amara had no idea what Horcruxes were but thought that it would be quite hard to get Slughorn to give up the memory if he had gone through so many lengths to stop it. Hermione felt the same, but Ron thought it would be very easy.

"He loves you," he said, waving an airy forkful of fried egg. "Won't refuse you anything, will he? Not his little Potions Prince. Just hang back after class this afternoon and ask him."

"I don't think you should, Harry," said Amara. "He obviously wants to hide whatever he said to Voldemort - I mean, even Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him."

"Amara's right, Harry," said Hermione. "It's not going to be as easy as you think. _Horcruxes_ , though, what are they? I've never heard of them ..."

"You haven't?" Harry looked disappointed.

"They must be really advanced Dark Magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them? I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, Harry, you'll have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy. . . ."

"Just hang round after Potions," said Ron. "It'll be a doss, I reckon."

Annoyingly, Harry decided to take Ron's advice and do it after Potions, though both Hermione and Amara warned him not to. In fact, they gave him a stuffy silence by the time they got to the dungeons that afternoon.

"Settle down, settle down, please!" Slughorn said loudly at the start of the lesson. "Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law . . . who can tell me —? But Miss Granger can, of course!"

Hermione recited at top speed: "Golpalott's-Third-Law-states- that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to-more-than- the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separate-components."

"Precisely!" beamed Slughorn. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true . . ."

Amara found what Slughorn was saying confusing but she got it slightly, more so than Harry and Ron who were both staring at Slughorn as though he was speaking gibberish. Hermione, of course, got everything.

". . . which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component that will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

Amara got off her stool and went over to Slughorn's desk. Hermione was already there and had taken a phial of poison and was making her way back to her desk. The rest of the class realised quickly that they were meant to be moving.

Amara chose a bright blue poison and tipped the contents into her cauldron and lit a fire underneath. Harry, Ron and Ernie, after returning from the desk, copied her movements.

"It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry," Hermione said brightly as she straightened up from kindling her fire. "You have to understand the principals involved this time. No shortcuts or cheats!"

Amara then did the non-verbal spell which made the different poisons separate inside the cauldron and put them in different phials. Harry and Ron looked utterly clueless and in five minutes, though she found it hard herself, Harry's reputation was going down the drain. He seemed desperate to keep it afloat and Amara couldn't help but feel a little pleased that other people could have a chance for praise for once.

Amara chose carefully which ingredients she thought best to see if the poison would react. They only had a short amount of time and Amara saw Hermione even out some if her own hair in it to see if it helped. Ron and Harry's, however, remained rubbish. Amara put ingredients she thought would work and got praised a little by Slughorn as he made his second round around the classroom.

When they only had five minutes left Amara saw Harry ruffling feverishly through his Advanced Potion Making book to see if it had any tips for antidotes.

She was surprised when he ran to the store cupboard and started rummaging around in there. Shaking her head, she instead fastened her attention onto her antidote which was letting off steam. She didn't like Golpalott's law and thought it annoying. How much easier would it be if the antidotes for the separate ingredients could be mixed together?

As Amara tipped some juice of a bug into her cauldron Slughorn called for them to stop. Harry had gotten back to his seat and was looking slightly relieved whilst Ron was looking helpless and Hermione's hair was bigger than ever.

"Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise . . . what have you got for me?" Slughorn said.

Nobody had finished the task, and all of then seemed to be swearing slightly from pressure. Apparently Zabini had done quite well - Slughorn praised him a lot - whilst he merely sniffed at the other Slytherins' work. He made little comments to the Ravenclaws and finally moved over to Amara's table. He praised Amara's concoction, waved over Ernie's and stayed well away from Ron's putrid fumes. He got to Harry second to last and Amara could see Hermione readying herself for Slughorn's disappointment.

"And you, Harry," he said. "What have you got to show me?"

Harry held out his hand, and there was a small stone, a bezoar, in his palm. Slughorn stared at the little stone in astonishment before roaring with laughter.

"You've got nerve, boy!" he boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so that the class could see it. Amara felt a flash of annoyance again. "Oh, you're like your mother. . . . Well, I can't fault you. . . . A bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!"

And again, Slughorn had eyes only for Harry and his 'cheek'. Hermione looked livid, Amara was frustrated and even Ron looked slightly annoyed. It had been the first time that he had been on the same length as Harry and he'd ruined it again.

Slughorn completely ignored Hermione's potion which was probably the best out of everyone's, and this annoyed her even more.

"And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Harry?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" said Slughorn happily having not heard Hermione at all. "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it. . . . Yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick . . . although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes. . . ."

The bell rang to signify the end of the lesson.

"Time to pack up!" said Slughorn. "And an extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!"

Amara left with Hermione and Ron; all three were in a huffy mood and didn't wish Harry good luck as he dawdled behind.

Ron was annoyed that Harry hadn't slipped him a bezoar too, which was silly because Slughorn would have guessed what was going on if both of them had it, and Harry told him this when he came back from failing his attempt with Slughorn. Hermione was ignoring him because she was still annoyed and even Amara was slightly irritated.

"It would've just looked stupid if we'd both done it!" said Harry rather irritably himself. "Look, I had to try and soften him up so I could ask him about Voldemort, didn't I? Oh, will you get a grip!" he added in exasperation, as Ron winced at the sound of the name.

Harry brooded for a few days after that and there was slight tension between the group of friends because of the Potions lesson. It soon died down, however, and they reverted back to their friendly ways before anything got too serious. Harry now seemed eager to get a little invitation from Slughorn about the dinner parties he held but Slughorn seemed to have stopped them for a while. Amara herself wasn't complaining - she focused her mind on Quidditch, which she was getting even better at. She actually rivalled Ginny in how well she was doing and the two of them were constantly scoring goals and doing tactics together. Harry, however, seemed to want a dinner party so he could soften up Slughorn so he could get the memory.

Hermione was having other problems - the school library had nothing on Horcruxes and she seemed to be shocked and rather insulted at this. Ron found it rather funny how Hermione took it to heart when she couldn't find what she was looking for, but he didn't dare say it to her face. This also was one of the reasons why she stopped being angry with Harry about him 'cheating' in Potions class.

"I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!" she told them one day after her daily visit to the library. She seemed rather frustrated. "Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most horrible books, where they tell you how to brew the most gruesome potions — nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to _Magick Moste Evile_ — listen — ' _Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction_. . . .' I mean, why mention it then?" she said impatiently, slamming the old book shut; it let out a ghostly wail. "Oh, shut up," she snapped, stuffing it back into her bag. Amara and Ron did not make a comment and decided to focus on their essays, for Hermione's irritated nature continued for several hours.

Amara decided that Horcruxes must be very dangerous and dark objects that nobody talked about because they were so dark and horrible. In fact, she was less than keen to find out if the Hogwarts Library did not give details and the fact that Voldemort had them – it obviously meant bad news.

As February arrived so did their first Apparation lesson. February had brought buckets full of rain to cascade down on them but it meant that their first lesson was inside the Great Hall instead of the rainy, muddy grounds (Amara was pleased she hadn't taken Care of Magical Creatures on at these moments).

Amara, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked down together on the Saturday morning and saw the Great Hall had been cleared of everything and so there was a big space for all the sixth years. The Head of Houses were then as well as a Ministry wizard who was very small and was obviously the instructor. Amara and the others grouped together as the Head of Houses barked at them to be quiet.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when they were all silenced. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Tests in this time —"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Everybody looked around. Malfoy had been talking to Crabbe, though not in a friendly way, and his cheeks flushed pink. Amara smirked before looking back at Wilkie Twycross.

"— by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

Amara separated herself slightly and got into a space in between Ron and Dean Thomas, whilst Harry scrambled away from them.

"Harry, where are you going?" demanded Hermione from Ron's other side.

Harry disappeared, however and Professor McGonagall came over and made their line straighter. Professor Flitwick was sorting out a group of annoyed Ravenclaws who wanted to be at the front, and Sprout was ordering some Hufflepuffs to stop talking.

Finally, the Heads of Houses ordered for quiet again and Twycross continued.

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then . . ."

He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!

"Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination_ ," said Twycross. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Amara stared hard at her hoop and tried to empty her mind of anything else. Ron, having looked furtively at her to see what she was doing and hastily did the same.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Amara didn't really want to get into the hoop that much. Her thoughts strayed to Fred and how easy it had been for him to Apparate.

"Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command . . . Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation_! On my command, now . . . one —"

Amara didn't realise they had to Apparate and quickly stared hard at her hoop, thinking of Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Everyone around her seemed panicked that they were meant to Apparate so quickly too.

"— two —"

Amara emptied her mind and was rather proud of herself.

"— THREE!"

Amara spun on the spot, staggered and crashed into Ron. He grabbed her arms to stop them falling over completely and narrowly missed a still-standing Hermione, who looked on the verge of laughing. Everyone else had not fared much better. Neville had fallen over and many others were still staggering about. Next to Amara, Dean was laughing at Ernie because he had pirouetted into his hoop and looked mighty pleased with himself.

"Never mind, never mind," said Twycross dryly, who did not seem to have expected anything better. "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions. . . ."

Amara was getting frustrated by the third time, not only because she couldn't do it, but she could imagine Fred and George's little smug faces in the corner of her mind.

On the fourth try there was a loud scream and everyone jumped and turned around, terrified, and saw Susan Bones standing in her hoop with only one leg. The other was where she had started.

The Heads of House converged on her; there was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Susan sobbing, reunited with her leg but looking horrified.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," said Wilkie Twycross dispassionately, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently _determined_. You must concentrate continuously upon your _destination_ , and move, without haste, but with _deliberation_ . . . thus."

Twycross stepped forward, turned gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched, and vanished in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall.

"Remember the three D's," he said, "and try again . . . one — two — three —"

Many attempts later, and several more tumbles, Wilkie Twycross fastened his cloak and looked at them all, seemingly still having hope.

"Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: _Destination. Determination. Deliberation."_

With that, he waved his wand, Vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

Everyone started talking and walked out of the Great Hall in groups.

"How did you do?" asked Ron, when the three of them re-joined Harry, who had gone to the back. "I think I felt something the last time I tried — a kind of tingling in my feet."

"That could be something," said Amara. "I don't know how Fred did it so easily."

"Jesse managed to pass first try too," said Hermione morosely. "And I couldn't even get into the stupid hoop!"

"I didn't feel anything," said Harry dismissively. "But I don't care about that now —"

"What d'you mean, you don't care? Don't you want to learn to Apparate?" said Ron incredulously.

"I'm not fussed, really, I prefer flying," said Harry, and he seemed to speed up. "Look, hurry up, will you, there's something I want to do. . . ."

"Why would you not want to Apparate?" Amara demanded as they sped back to Gryffindor Tower. "It'll be so cool -"

But Harry didn't seem to be listening and wanted to get back to the common room as quickly as possible. In fact, he actually started running and the three bewildered friends hurried after him. They had to do a detour to avoid Peeves but they were soon walking through the portrait hole.

"Are you going to tell us what we're doing, then?" asked Ron, panting slightly as they walked across the common room.

"Up here," said Harry, and led the way through the door to the boys' staircase. Amara and Hermione looked at each other before shrugging and walking up there too. As the slide didn't appear like it did with girls, they could go up to the boys' dormitory if they wanted.

Harry and Ron's dormitory was empty when they entered and rather messy. Harry flung open his trunk and began to rummage in it, while Ron, Amara and Hermione watched impatiently.

"Harry . . ."

"Malfoy's using Crabbe and Goyle as lookouts. He was arguing with Crabbe just now. I want to know — aha."

Harry got out the blank parchment which concealed the Marauder's Map and tapped it with his wand to activate it.

At once, the Marauder's Map appeared on the parchment's surface.

"Help me find Malfoy," said Harry urgently.

He laid the map upon his bed, and he, Amara, Hermione and Ron leaned over it, searching. Amara saw Michael Corner and Cho Chang in a rather secluded spot on the Charms corridor and nearly snorted with laughter.

 _"_ _There!"_ said Ron, after a minute or so. "He's in the Slytherin common room, look . . . with Parkinson and Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle . . ."

Harry looked down at the map, seemingly disappointed.

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on him from now on," he said firmly. "And the moment I see him lurking somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch outside, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's —"

He broke off as Neville entered the dormitory, bringing with him a strong smell of singed material, and began rummaging in his trunk for a fresh pair of pants, which Amara guessed was because of Peeves, who wanted someone to set fire to their underwear.

Deciding that Neville wanted privacy when he was changing, Amara and Hermione left the two boys to it and returned to the common room.


	20. Birthday Disaster

**_Chapter Twenty_**

 ** _Birthday Disaster_**

Harry became obsessed with Malfoy again over the next few weeks. He constantly checked his map to see his whereabouts and even went to the bathroom more often to check it. It was rather alarming but Hermione, Amara and Ron all tried to ignore it even though they believed that getting the memory off of Slughorn was more important. Though Amara did think there was a possibility of Malfoy being a Death Eater, she doubted he'd be able to do anything under Dumbledore's nose.

Amara had more important things to worry about that what Malfoy as doing. She was practising her Quidditch with every opportunity, and she and Ginny were almost perfect now. She also had made good friends with Demelza, who was funny and was a good laugh. As well as Quidditch, there was homework to attend to, and the daily letters from Fred, which she replied to the same day. Amara wondered if they were going to do it for the months they were apart and decided that Archimedes was going to get very fit indeed.

However there was also the added pressure of looking out for Ethan and Eddie McKenzie. Now they were fourth years and fifteen-year-old boys they always were hanging around groups of giggling girls, mostly from Gryffindor but also a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too. She had seen Ethan sitting very close to a Gryffindor girl in the common room when he was supposed to be doing homework, and an entirely different one in the library the day after. It seemed he was unable to choose one and stay with her, for he flitting through them faster than she could fly. What was worse was that Eddie was going the exact same thing, if not worse. It wasn't pleasant to catch him snogging a girl in a corridor, and Amara avoided it at all costs.

Tessie, too, was becoming problematic. Joey Blishwick confided in her that she was spending a lot of time with a third-year Ravenclaw boy named Jeremy Fisher, and Amara knew they were definitely up-to-no-good. And considering she was only in second-year, Amara wasn't all that pleased.

To the annoyance of everyone, the Hogsmeade trip scheduled for March had been cancelled. Amara was annoyed greatly, as she had planned to see Fred, who was going to surprise Ron as it was on his birthday. This meant Ron was furious about the cancellation.

"It was on my birthday!" he said. "I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" said Harry. "Not after what happened to Katie."

She hadn't returned from St. Mungo's yet, and it didn't help that the Daily Prophet were reporting almost daily disappearances, several relatives were at Hogwarts too.

"But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" said Ron grumpily. "Big birthday treat . . ."

Nobody was impressed with how Apparition was going. They'd had a few more lessons on it and all what had happened was a few new splinchings. Amara wrote to Fred to complain and to tell him all about the ill-feeling to Twycross and how him and his three D's had caused him to get rather nasty names.

Ethan was also cross with the cancellation of the Hogsmeade trip. He and Eddie both had dates – Ethan with Melinda Bobbin, and Eddie with her sister, who was a third year, named Melissa. Amara was rather pleased they couldn't go.

When Amara woke on the first of March she decided to wait for Ron in the common room instead of walking down to the Great Hall first. She got herself ready with Hermione before she sat down on one of the squishy armchairs to wait. Hermione went down to breakfast with Ginny, who wasn't doing with Dean for a change (their relationship wasn't on the best terms).

It was ten minutes later when Harry and Ron emerged from their dormitory. Amara had been sitting reading her book and was becoming quite bored, so she leapt up immediately to meet up with them.

It was a few seconds before she realised something strange was going on, for Harry was marching across the common room with a hopeful Ron by his side, whose eyes were glazed-over.

"She'll be in Slughorn's office," Harry was saying confidently, leading the way to the portrait hole.

"Why will she be in there?" asked Ron anxiously, who was hurrying to keep up.

Amara started to walk over to them in confusion and Harry looked relieved when he saw her.

"Oh, she has extra Potions lessons with him," said Harry, gesturing her over with one hand, and so that Ron didn't see.

"Maybe I could ask if I can have them with her?" said Ron eagerly, who wasn't looking anyway.

"Great idea," said Harry.

"What's going on?" Amara asked as she got to the same point as them.

"Ron's eaten the chocolate cauldrons spiked with love potion," said Harry grimly. "He's now in love with Romilda Vane."

"Romilda Vane?" Amara snorted and Ron glared at her tone of voice. She raised her hands in surrender. "It's just - she's going to be nearly finished with her extra lessons by now."

Ron looked slightly worried at this news.

"So let's hurry then," said Amara pointedly and the three of them walked out the portrait hole and down the corridor.

"I'm going to kill Fred and George," grumbled Amara as Ron skipped along. "Why did they need to see love potions for?"

"I dunno why anyone would use them - look what happens," Harry said as Ron started smiling stupidly. If it wasn't so annoying it would have been funny - but Amara didn't want to laugh as it was annoying that he was like this on his birthday of all days.

They didn't say much more as they walked to Slughorn's office, except Ron kept humming slightly and gushing about how pretty Romilda was.

Harry knocked on the office door as Amara grabbed Ron by his jumper so that he wouldn't barge straight through. Slughorn answered his door immediately, though he was still in his dressing gown and night cap and looked very tired.

"Harry," he mumbled. "And ... Amara. This is very early for a call. . . . I generally sleep late on a Saturday. . . ."

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," said Harry as quietly as possible, while Ron stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, "but my friend Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and, you know . . . awkward questions . . ."

"I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you?" asked Slughorn. "Or you, Amara, you're nearly as skilled."

"Er," said Harry, as Amara struggled with Ron in his effort to get last Harry and Slughorn to see if Romilda was in the room. "well, I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion, sir, and by the time I get it right, Ron might've done something serious —"

Helpfully, Ron chose this moment to moan, "I can't see her, Harry — is he hiding her?"

"Was this potion within date?" asked Slughorn, now eyeing Ron with professional interest. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"That would explain a lot," panted Harry, now helping Amara in wrestling with Ron to stop him getting into the office. "It's his birthday, Professor," Harry added imploringly.

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in," said Slughorn, relenting. "I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote. . . ."

Amara let go of Ron and be burst through the door into Slughorn's overheated, crowded study, tripped over a tasselled footstool and fell over with a thump, saying "She didn't see that, did she?"

"She's not here yet," said Harry, as Amara tried not to laugh. She wasn't being sympathetic because Ron had been very strong and her arms were now sore.

"That's good," said Ron fervently. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," said Slughorn smoothly, handing Ron a glass of clear liquid. "Now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know."

"Brilliant," said Ron eagerly, and he gulped the antidote down noisily.

Amara, Harry and Slughorn watched him. For a moment, Ron beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by an expression of utmost horror.

"Back to normal, then?" said Harry, grinning. Slughorn chuckled as Amara grinned too, glad Ron was normal again. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," said Slughorn, as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated. "Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead . . . hmm . . . meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas . . . ah, well . . ." He shrugged. "He can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love. . . ."

Slughorn chortled with laughter again, and Harry joined in, but Amara didn't. She was deciding if she should tell Tally that Ron had been given a love potion. She decided against it because it would cause unnecessary hassle and sadness and Amara couldn't be bothered with it. She was, however, ordering Fred and George to stop selling love potions.

"There you are then," said Slughorn, handing Amara, Harry and Ron a glass of mead each before raising his own. "Well, a very happy birthday, Ralph —"

"Ron —" whispered Harry.

Ron, ignoring the toast and Slughorn's mistake, threw the whole glass of mead into his mouth and swallowed it, still looking mortified.

"— and may you have many more —" Slughorn was saying as Ron did this, and Amara wasn't listening very much, and instead was raising her glass slowly to her lips. That was, of course, before Harry shouted Ron's name so suddenly she dropped the glass.

 _"_ _Ron!"_

Ron had dropped his glass too, but for an entirely different reason - Amara screamed in horror as he half-rose from his chair before collapsing into it, jerking uncontrollably and in a terrifying way. Amara screamed again as foam started coming out his mouth. She knelt beside him and hopelessly grabbed his arms as his eyes bulged.

"Harry!" Amara screamed at the horrified boy. "Help!"

Harry woke up from his moment's lapse and turned to Professor Slughorn.

"Professor!" Harry bellowed. "Do something!"

But Slughorn seemed paralyzed by shock. Amara trembled as Ron started turning blue. Tears were now running down her face as her heart thudded in her chest. The boy she thought of as a brother was dying in front of her.

As Slughorn didn't do anything, Harry sprang into action - he sprinted across the room to Slughorn's potion kit. Ron's breath was coming out strange and distorted and Amara choked back a sob.

Suddenly Harry was hurtling to her side with a tiny, wrinkled kidney-like stone in his hand.

He wrenched open his jaw, then thrust the bezoar into Ron's mouth.

With one last shudder, one last gasp and one last sob from Amara, Ron became quite still.

"He's not dead is he?" Amara gasped through her tears.

"I - I don't think so," said Harry shakily.

"He was poisoned," Amara whispered, and these words seemed to awaken Professor Slughorn from his shock.

"I'll go get Poppy and Minerva," he said, sounding the contrast of his usually booming self. He sounded horrified and weak, but still told them to stay out as he waddled shakily out of the room and disappeared.

"That mead was poisoned," said Amara as she gazed into Ron's very pale face. "Why was it poisoned?"

"It was meant for Dumbledore," whispered Harry, still stark white under his black fringe and glasses.

"And Ron ... he drank it," Amara said miserably.

It was not five minutes later when Slughorn burst into the room with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey immediately went over to Ron and Professor McGonagall took Amara and Harry slightly away. Amara was pale and shaky and there were fresh tears on her face. Professor McGonagall seemed very sympathetic and even gave her a slight squeeze. Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and told them he was being taking to the infirmary.

Once he'd gone Professor McGonagall turned to Amara and Harry.

"What happened exactly?" she asked.

"Ron drank the mead and he started shaking and frothing, and Amara tried to see what was going on and screamed for help, and so I got the bezoar and shoved it down his throat to help him," Harry said. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I think so," said Professor McGonagall. "Madam Pomfrey will sort it out. It was a good thing you thought of that bezoar, Potter."

Harry seemed to pale even more and Amara grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Professor McGonagall led them out of the office and straight up to Professor Dumbledore's, where they had to repeat the story before being sent off. Amara and Harry went straight to the hospital wing, but found they were not allowed to enter.

Amara slumped outside the hospital wing doors and put her head in her lap. She was still shaking slightly, and when Harry sunk down next to her, she felt that he was too.

"I can't believe it," she said quietly. "On his birthday too."

"It's my fault," said Harry. "I shouldn't've thrown the chocolate cauldrons out my trunk …"

"But if that hadn't happened then Slughorn would have drunk it himself," said Amara. "And he would have died."

They lapsed into silence for a good hour before Hermione and Ginny sprinted up the corridor, both of them white-faced and looking aghast as they skidded to a halt in front of them.

"We just heard about Ron," Hermione gasped, looking pale and clammy. "Is he going to be alright?"

"They think so," said Harry and Ginny put her hand on her forehead, apparently to stop herself from breaking down in tears.

"What happened?" she asked unsteadily.

Harry took a deep breath and began to tell the horrible story of mere hours before. Amara did not want to think about it, so instead, she stared out the window, knowing full well that her face was still pale, and she felt horribly clammy at the thought of Ron behind the hospital wing doors.

-OOOOO-

It wasn't until eight o'clock in the evening when they were finally allowed in. They had skipped lunch and dinner and had seen Mr and Mrs Weasley speed into the hospital windfall and out again before they were allowed in. They rushed to his beside immediately and drew up chairs. Ron was quite still but he seemed to be sleeping.

"He'll stay here for a week or more," Madam Pomfrey told them as they watched him mutter in his sleep. "I'll keep giving him essence of rue until he's better."

At ten past eight the doors opened and Fred and George came into the hospital wing.

Amara immediately went into Fred's arms and hugged him. The tear tracks were still on her face and it seemed to worry Fred slightly into hugging her more tightly.

They then went over to Ron's bed and Amara snuggled into Fred's shoulder as they sat on her chair. She did, however, keep her eyes on Ron.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred, giving Amara another squeeze.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him —" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up from her spot.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore. . . . But never mind that now."

He shifted to get more comfortable and turned towards Harry, who was sitting across the bed from them on the other side of Ginny.

"How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry retold the story again, but cut down the love potion part and went straight into the mead part.

". . . Amara got down next to him and tried to get him to stop, but it didn't work and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so . . . keep taking essence of rue . . ."

"You saw it?" Fred asked Amara, concerned.

Amara nodded.

"Don't sell love potions anymore," she mumbled. Fred nodded.

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George to Harry in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry.

Amara sniffed slightly. What would have happened if there hadn't been one in the room? Ron would have died because there would be no antidote in Slughorn's potion kit that they knew of. Amara wasn't the best at antidotes and neither was Harry. If he hadn't have got the bezoar Ron's blue skin would have stayed.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago — they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon. . . ."

There was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" said Fred quietly.

"Yes," said Harry at once. "Slughorn poured it out —"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?"

"Probably," said Harry, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," said Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? 'The Chosen One' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" said Ginny.

"Anything's possible," said Fred darkly, holding Amara slightly tighter.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," said George.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded Harry. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, who was still looking quite pale. Like Amara, she hadn't spoken much outside and was only just talking again. Ginny and Harry had had a massive discussion, however, of how it had happened. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Tal-ee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them.

They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

Just then, the doors of the infirmary flew open, making them all jump and twist round to add who it was. Hagrid was striding through the room, looking panicked, and still holding his crossbow whilst looking damp from the rain.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him — didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than seven visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.

"Hagrid makes seven," George pointed out.

"Oh . . . yes . . ." said Madam Pomfrey, and she looked a little confused before she went over to the door and started cleaning the huge muddy footprints Hagrid had left behind him.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it . . . Look at him lyin' there. . . . Who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron . . ."

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said George.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," said Fred fairly.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly.

"How d'you work that out?" asked Fred.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added broodingly, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

After this rather ominous comment from Hermione the doors opened again and Mr and Mrs Weasley re-entered the infirmary.

They came up to Harry and Mrs Weasley hugged him immediately.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny . . . you saved Arthur . . . now you've saved Ron . . ."

"Don't be . . . I didn't . . ." muttered Harry awkwardly.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr Weasley said in a constricted voice. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

Amara sniffed a little again before Madam Pomfrey came out and told them that only seven visitors were allowed at a time.

Harry and Hermione rose to leave, as did Hagrid. Reluctantly Amara rose as well, but Fred refused to let go, so she settled back down as Harry, Hermione and Hagrid left and Mr and Mrs Weasley took their seats.

It was quiet as Mr and Mrs Weasley watched their son sadly in his bed. Amara did not speak at all when the Weasley's started conversing, letting them be a family. She soon fell into a doze on Fred's shoulder and was awoken when Mrs Weasley said she should go to bed.

Fred walked her back to the common room, taking many shortcuts so that Filch wouldn't catch them and making the trek longer than usual so that they could spend a few minutes longer together.

"Ron'll be out in a week," Fred told her outside the portrait hole. "Don't worry."

Amara nodded and smiled slightly. Fred leant down and kissed her outside the Fat Lady, who had woken up and was now looking at them, grinning.

When they broke apart Fred gave her one last kiss on the nose before leaving to go back to the Hospital Wing. Amara was still smiling when she turned to the Fat Lady.

"Someone's a lucky lady," the Fat Lady said.

Amara grinned before saying the password and entering the portrait hole.

It was a good fifteen seconds before Amara realised that it wasn't void of people and had Harry and McLaggen in the centre, the former speaking.

"What? Oh . . . there's one tomorrow evening."

"Good. Listen, Potter, we should have a talk beforehand. I've got some ideas on strategy you might find useful."

"Right," said Harry rather unenthusiastically. "Well, I'll hear them tomorrow, then." He looked around hopefully and spotted Amara. "Oh, look, there's Amara - I've got to talk to her about something, you see."

McLaggen looked disgruntled but walked up to his dormitory anyway.

"Please tell me we won't be seeing him very often," Amara said immediately.

"He pounced as soon as I walked in!" Harry defended himself. "He's the replacement Keeper for the team."

Amara groaned. "It could've been anyone but him, you know," she said. "I hate McLaggen."

"So do I," said Harry. "But he was second-best."

"Wish he wasn't," Amara muttered, sitting down.

Harry sat down too.

"Hagrid told us the Snape argued with Dumbledore," he said.

"What?" Amara asked, interested. "About what?"

"Apparently Dumbledore was angry at him," said Harry, rather excitedly. "And Snape said he didn't want to do what he was going anymore, Dumbledore said he had too. And he said that Snape hadn't interrogated the Slytherins properly."

"Interrogated the Slytherins?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, d'you think it's about Malfoy?" Harry said.

"I don't know," said Amara. "Could be, I mean, you've mentioned him enough."

Harry nodded and they lapsed into silence. Amara gazed into the fire before she realised just how tired she was.

"I'm going to bed," she said. "I need as much energy as I can to deal with McLaggen tomorrow."


	21. A Horrendous Match

**_Chapter Twenty-One_**

 ** _A Horrendous Match_**

Everyone found out that Ron had been poisoned the next day, but though people were concerned, it did not create the same panic as it did with Katie's attack. It was more likely, in the students' eyes, that it was an accident, because they had been in the Potions master's room and that could have easily happened. Amara was still slightly recovering from the shock and was very tired the next day because of the tiring day before.

What was more talked about amongst the Gryffindors was the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs too were eager for a game, but the Gryffindors wanted to beat Zacharias Smith because of his horrible commentary with the previous match against Slytherin. Amara, too, wanted him punished and had a plan to score as many goals as possible and to take away the Quaffle from Smith even if they were fouls.

Harry, however, was not being much help as captain considering he liked to spend most of his time checking up on Malfoy. He becoming very obsessed with the boy and Amara was worried for his sanity. She voiced this opinion to Ron was afternoon whilst she was visiting alone as Hermione was doing homework and Harry was poring over the Marauder's Map.

"I'm worried for the boy," Amara said as she ate a chocolate frog Fred and George had sent to Ron. "He spends a hell of a lot of time just watching what he's doing and where he's going on the Map and he gets all excited when something strange happens. And he decides to talk to me about it because I'm the only one who actually believes him."

"You do?" Ron said.

"Sort of," admitted Amara. "I think it could be plausible, what with everything Harry's found out. But I doubt he'd be doing anything at Hogwarts, I mean, nothing gets past Dumbledore."

"I suppose," said Ron. "But nobody in their right mind would want Malfoy."

"That's your opinion," said Amara. "His dad was a Death Eater, so why shouldn't he? Heck, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers are Death Eaters too, and they probably could get in."

"Did you hear about Dumbledore and Snape?" Ron asked. He was much chirpier now and was always awake when Amara dropped in.

"Yes," said Amara. "I wonder why he wanted Snape to interrogate all the Slytherins?"

"Probably to see if they had a part in Katie's or mines attack," Ron said. "It's no surprise he didn't do a thorough job, though, is it? Snape loves the Slytherins."

"Dumbledore must suspect them though, if he was annoyed that they hadn't been checked properly."

Ron would have replied but Madam Pomfrey came over to give him a check up. Whilst it was going on Amara flicked through an edition of Witch Weekly that Ginny had given her. There wasn't much in it but it was rather amusing to read the gossip columns (some were about some reckless band members of the Weird Sisters getting drunk at a celebration) and it was interesting enough.

When she was done she folded it up and put it back in her bag.

"You written to Tally?" Ron asked as Madam Pomfrey strode away.

"Yeah," said Amara. "I sent her a letter yesterday. She'll probably be annoyed she wasn't here."

"Wish she went here," said Ron wistfully. "It would stop Lavender staring at me."

"Oh, is she still doing that?" Amara asked.

Ron nodded. "She came in yesterday."

"What did she say?"

"I dunno I pretended to be asleep."

Amara snorted.

"How's McLaggen?" Ron asked.

Amara groaned.

She hadn't realised how much she detested Cormac McLaggen until their Quidditch practises. He was constantly trying to take over from Harry and criticising their every move. Amara had thrown the Quaffle at his head so hard the day before he had to go to Madam Pomfrey to get something for concussion. The team had congratulated her and Ron was nearly dancing in his bed when he saw him in the hospital wing.

Apart from criticising the other players he constantly talked about how he should be the regular keeper instead of Ron. He even came up to Harry in the corridors to give him strategies and hints until Amara told him she'd poison him on purpose and not give him an antidote. He got the message and instead only accosted Harry when he was alone.

"Terrible," Amara said now and Ron looked pleased. "If I don't kill him before Saturday he should count himself lucky."

Ron laughed.

"I'm serious," said Amara. "If Madam Pomfrey wouldn't murder me I'd get you out of here and playing the match. I cannot deal with McLaggen."

-OOOOO-

When the Saturday morning of the Quidditch match came around Harry and Amara decided to visit Ron just before they went down to the pitch.

Ron was annoyed because he wasn't allowed to go down to the pitch to even watch the match, as it could 'overexcite' him.

He was very agitated when they arrived and asked the same question three times.

"So how's McLaggen shaping up?" was the question he asked them nervously.

"I've told you," said Harry patiently, "he could be world-class and I wouldn't want to keep him. He keeps trying to tell everyone what to do, he thinks he could play every position better than the rest of us. I can't wait to be shot of him."

"Tally wrote back," said Amara. "She's horrified and being the concerned girlfriend. Here's her letter to you." She gave him a folded bit of parchment. "And she wishes she was here to see you getting better."

"Thanks," Ron looked slightly happier than he had done and placed it on his bedside table. "Hermione already went down, did she?"

"Yeah she went with Ginny," said Amara."

"Great friends," snorted Ron but he seemed happier now that he'd got a letter from Tally. "Anyway, good luck. Hope you hammer McLag — I mean, Smith."

"We'll try," said Harry, both of them shouldering their brooms. "See you after the match."

They hurried out of the hospital wing and down the stairs towards the doors. It was a lovely day outside and Amara was eager to get to the pitch and play. But as they turned a corner Amara groaned inwardly: Malfoy was coming towards them with two girls, both of whom were looking rather annoyed. Amara prayed that Harry wouldn't see him, but it was going to be impossible.

Malfoy stopped short at the sight of Harry and Amara, then gave a short, humorless laugh and continued walking.

"Where're you going?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, I'm really going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter," sneered Malfoy. "You'd better hurry up, they'll be waiting for 'the Chosen Captain' — 'the Boy Who Scored' — whatever they call you these days."

One of the girls gave an unwilling giggle. Harry and Amara stared at her. She blushed.

Malfoy pushed past Amara with a hard shove.

"Mudblood," he hissed and Amara scowled at him.

She started forwards again and had only walked a few metres before she realised Harry had not moved. He was rooted to the spot and watching Malfoy and the two girls disappear around the corner.

"Don't even think about it Harry," snapped Amara as the seconds went by and Harry hadn't moved.

"I wasn't," he lied and he ran to catch up. "We'd better run now, we're going to be late."

"And who's fault is that?" Amara grumbled as they started to sprint away down the corridors. The whole school was already down at the pitch when they sprinted down the lawns. Amara grumbled the whole way and was rather puffed out when they ran through the changing room doors. Everyone else was already changed.

"Where have you been?" demanded Ginny, hands on hips. Ethan and Ritchie were nervously beating their bats together and Demelza looked slightly pale.

"We saw Malfoy," Amara grumbled as she pulled her robes on.

"So?"

"So," Harry said. "I wanted to know how come he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here. . . ."

"Does it matter right now?"

"Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I?" said Harry, seizing his Firebolt and pushing his glasses straight. "Come on then!"

And without another word to any of them, he marched out onto the pitch to deafening cheers and boos.

Amara and the rest followed swiftly and gazed at the sky to check the conditions.

"Tricky conditions!" McLaggen said bracingly to the team and Amara wanted to punch him. "Coote, Matthews, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming —"

"I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions," said Harry angrily. "Just get up by the goal posts!"

Once McLaggen had marched off, Harry turned to Ritchie and Ethan.

"Make sure you _do_ fly out of the sun," he told them and Ethan nodded, looking determined.

Amara braced herself as Harry shook hands with the Captain and took off. She soared straight towards the Quaffle, but Smith got it and she zoomed away to get into formation.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice, echoing over the grounds. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them — oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice. . . ."

Amara almost laughed when she found out that Luna Lovegood was doing the commentary. But, being a Chaser, she had to remain in focus and sped up to meet Ginny with the Quaffle. Just as Ginny was about to pass it to her, a big Hufflepuff Chaser flew past and grabbed the Quaffle.

". . . but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble — no, Buggins —"

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.

Amara shot after Cadwallader but he was already down at the Gryffindor goal posts. She knew already that they weren't going to save it: McLaggen had left the posts open because he was too busy shouting at Ginny.

The Quaffle soared through the right goal post with ease, and Amara cursed McLaggen as she shot down to grab the Quaffle. When she got back up, Harry was shouting angrily at McLaggen.

"McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!"

"You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen shouted back at Harry, red-faced and furious.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," said Luna serenely, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below in the crowd cheered and jeered. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse. . . ."

Harry shot off, looking furious and Amara shot off with the Quaffle under her arm. She passed easily to Ginny, who passed to Demelza, who reverse-passed back to Amara again, who flew to the goal posts and scored. The red and gold supporters cheered loudly as the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs groaned. Demelza managed to get the Quaffle off of Zacharias Smith and passed it to Amara. The big Hufflepuff called Cadwallader barged into her and took the Quaffle off her. Scowling, Amara wheeled around and saw Cadwallader making yet another goal and swore at McLaggen.

Hufflepuff scored another five times, bringing their score up to seventy. Amara managed to score twice more and Ginny and Demelza scored as well, which meant their score was only fifty points.

Amara did not pay attention to the commentary because Luna got bored rather quickly of the match and started commenting on the shapes of clouds or how Zacharias Smith was suffering from Loser's Lurgy.

"Seventy-fifty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

"Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

Amara nearly dropped the Quaffle as she turned and saw, to her horror, that McLaggen had grabbed her brother's beaters bat and was about to hit the Bludger coming straight towards them. Thinking only of Ethan, whose face was of the utmost fury of being told what to do, Amara passed to Ginny before shooting towards Ethan and McLaggen. She grabbed the bat from McLaggen, who was caught unawares from the attack and sped downwards with Ethan to get out of harm's way. She tossed the bat back to her brother just as Cadwallader, who had taken the Quaffle off of Demelza, scored twice more and the Bludger hit McLaggen's shoulder, making him spin in the air from the force of it.

Looking around Amara saw that Harry looked furious, Ginny and Demelza were trying to regain possession of the Quaffle, because Cadwallader and the other chaser kept scoring repeatedly whilst McLaggen was away. Ritchie was trying not to pause and instead was looking after the Bludgers so they didn't hit anyone on the Gryffindor team.

As the Hufflepuffs scored yet again, because McLaggen was unable to save properly (though he hadn't in the first place) Amara whizzed up to Harry, who was circling the pitch, still looking very angry.

" _Get the Snitch_ ," she hissed. "McLaggen is making us lose."

The Hufflepuffs were now on one hundred and seventy points, whilst Gryffindor were still only on fifty. It meant that if Harry got the Snitch, they'd barely scrape a win.

"I know," Harry said before he whooshed off and Amara took the Quaffle off of Cadwallader. Though they made a good attempt at trying to even the score, Hufflepuff pushed ahead as McLaggen was more of a hindrance than help. Fortunately, this was not going unnoticed by the Gryffindor crowd and they had all started hissing and yelling at him. Amara, Ginny and Demelza managed to get their score up to one hundred and thirty by the time Harry got the Snitch, but the Hufflepuffs had drawn so far ahead that though they ended up with two hundred and eighty points, the Hufflepuffs won with a score of three hundred and twenty. Though they had lost, Amara knew they still had a good chance of winning the cup, but the thing prominent in her mind was killing McLaggen. The whole team were grinding their jaws when they landed, the Hufflepuffs streaming into the field and cheering, whilst the Gryffindors looked rather forlorn. McLaggen had staggered into the changing room before them, looking angry too, but Amara had not expected him, when they entered too, to start shouting at the team and blaming them for losing.

"If Matthews hadn't stopped me I wouldn't have been hit by that Bludger!" McLaggen was shouting.

"If you hadn't decided to give my brother a Quidditch lesson I wouldn't have had to!" Amara yelled as the whole team squared off against the temporary Keeper. "That Bludger was heading straight towards him and he had no means to defend himself! Why'd'you feel that everyone's so beneath you? You're not even a good Keeper!"

"You didn't make one save!" Ginny shouted as well, looking fiery with her red hair and angry expression. "Even before the Bludger! Because you were too busy faulting others -"

"But guess what?" Ethan said, looking just as angry. "You're worse than everyone! We lost because of you!"

"Because of me?" McLaggen snarled, looking like he wanted to punch Ethan. He was much bigger than the boy, so Amara slyly got her wand out of her robes nearby and clutched it tightly. "Because of Weasley, the Quaffle got given to Hufflepuff, because of Matthews I got injured - and you, Potter, you took ages finding the Snitch!"

 _BANG._

Four wands were pointing at Cormac McLaggen. Four spells shot out of them and connected with his chest. Before their eyes they saw him shrink down and grow hair, his eyes grew out if his head and he lost his arms and legs. Boils erupted everywhere as well as a shell on the back of him.

Before them was a rather large, very ugly looking snail, with a blonde shell, hair on the usually slimy body and boils to add to effect. However, it seemed that McLaggen was aware of this change and spoke, very angrily, out of the snail's weird mouth and twiddled his antenna-eyes strangely.

"What have you done to me?"

A smirk unfurled on Amara's face, along with Ginny, Harry and Ethan. Ritchie and Demelza looked shocked, but pleased.

"Let's just say you'll be spending a lot of time in the Hospital Wing to recover," Amara said.

They did not help him get to the Hospital Wing. It was remarkable that he did actually make it, three hours later, whilst they were visiting Ron and explaining, in detail, about what had happened in the match and why they'd lost. Madam Pomfrey nearly died of shock when she saw him squelch through the door and told them, after she'd given the hairy snail many potions, that he'd me staying for at least three weeks.

Ron seemed actually quite pleased with the outcome because it meant he was back on the team, no question, and the rest of Gryffindor house would be more than pleased. Apparently he'd heard the commentary because it has floated up from the pitch, and he thought Luna's was the best she'd ever heard.

They left Ron in a very happy mood in the Hospital Wing (McLaggen was opposite and Ron kept looking over and laughing at him) whilst they walked back to the common room. Hermione seemed slightly disapproving that they'd done that to McLaggen, as she didn't get Quidditch, but had at least told Madam Pomfrey that McLaggen may or may not have been testing out different potions as a dare. As he'd eaten doxy eggs for a dare the year before, she did not question it all that much.

When the three of them got into the common room they found it in rather good spirits, because apparently the Gryffindors had found out McLaggen was in the Hospital Wing. As one third year boy said as they passed, if the Team hadn't have done it, the rest of the house probably would have.

Ginny and Dean were sitting in the corner, and both of them were talking very heatedly. Harry seemed rather pleased about this and when they started on homework he completed his without complaint. Amara raised her eyebrows and decided that it wasn't the first time Harry had been pleased about how badly Ginny's relationship with Dean was going.


	22. Kreacher and Dobby

**_A/N Thanks for the continued support, only eight chapters now! And luckily I've got back into the Seventh book so that I hopefully can get a few more chapters up as a buffer before starting the next one on here :) please R &R xxxx_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Two_**

 ** _Kreacher and Dobby_**

They escorted Ron from the hospital wing to the Great Hall on the Monday morning when he was released. According to Ron, McLaggen was making a lot of fuss at being in the Hospital Wing, but unfortunately Madam Pomfrey was doing very well at lifting the dangerous mixture of hexes and jinxes cast on him.

They discussed the other ways they could have punished McLaggen and went into detail about what they actually did on the way out, and were all chortling by the time they got to the seventh-floor.

"I can't believe you made him go to the hospital wing by himself," Ron guffawed. "How did he get up all those stairs?"

"I dunno," chortled Amara. "But as it took three hours I'm guessing a while."

They noticed a small girl looking at a tapestry and tried to smother their laughter. She suddenly looked terrified and dropped the brass scales she was holding.

"It's all right!" said Hermione kindly, hurrying forward to help her. "Here . . ."

She tapped the broken scales with her wand and said, "Reparo."

The girl said nothing as they walked onwards, which Amara found slightly strange, considering she seemed to be rooted to the spot.

"I swear they're getting smaller," Ron said, who had continued to look at the girl as they turned the corner.

"Or you're getting bigger," quipped Amara.

"True," said Ron, nodding his head and gesturing to his long legs and arms. "But we weren't that small."

"You weren't," said Amara. "I probably was."

"Well you're still small now -"

"I'm not that small!" Amara said. "Hermione's only a little bit taller than me -"

"Still, for me you're titchy."

"Harry!"

They all turned and saw Luna coming towards them.

"Oh, hi, Luna."

"I went to the hospital wing because Ron was there," said Luna, rummaging in her bag. "But they said he'd left with the three of you . . ."

She put a green onion, a red toadstool covered in white spots, something that looked like cat litter among other things into Ron's hands. She then retrieved a roll of parchment from the bottom and gave it to Harry.

". . . I've been told to give you this."

It was a roll of parchment from Dumbledore telling him the day of Harry's next lesson, which was that very night, they found, when Harry unrolled it.

"Nice commentary last match!" said Ron to Luna as she took back the green onion, the toadstool, and the cat litter. Luna smiled vaguely.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she said. "Everyone says I was dreadful."

"No, I'm serious!" said Ron earnestly. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?" he added, holding the onionlike object up to eye level.

"Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," Luna said, stuffing the cat litter and the toadstool back into her bag. "You can keep it if you like, I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies."

And then Luna walked off towards the marble staircase, leaving Ron chortling, still clutching the Gurdyroot.

"You know, she's grown on me, Luna," he said, as they set off again for the Great Hall. "I know she's insane, but it's in a good way, you know?"

They walked down to the Great Hall together, just in time for the post, which was just arriving. As they helped themselves to breakfast (Harry, Amara and Ron taking huge portions as a celebratory way because of Ron's escape from the hospital wing) Hermione received a letter from Jesse, Amara got one from Fred and Ron got one from Tally. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't know this was the day of letters from your boyfriends or girlfriend."

It did put them all in a good mood, so much, in fact, that Hermione agreed to check over Ron and Harry's Herbology essays back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," said Harry, giving her a hasty pat on the back as he checked his watch. "Listen, I've got to hurry or I'll be late for Dumbledore. . . ."

Hermione didn't answer as she was shaking her head at one of his sentences, whilst Ron and Amara were playing Exploding Snap.

"Tell us all about it," Amara called to his retreating back.

She was about to go back to her game with Ron when Ethan sat down next to her. He looked rather forlorn and Amara automatically turned to him.

"What's the matter?"

"Piper and Flick hate me," Ethan said in a very small voice.

"What?" Amara blinked. "Why?"

"Because - because I, um, -"

"He sold them out to Professor McGonagall," said Eddie, sitting down next to him. He looked slightly annoyed. "They did an epic prank and Nellie Wilkins thought it was stupid."

Ethan groaned. "Even Ritchie doesn't know whether to be nice to me or not."

"Why would you tell McGonagall just because this Nellie thought it silly?" Amara demanded. "You don't snitch on friends!"

"I know _that_ now!" Ethan snapped. "But -"

"He likes Nellie more," said Eddie. "And now Piper and Flick have detention for three weeks."

Eddie went to bed soon after, and Ethan trailed behind him. Amara had not been able to help her brother because she couldn't get her head round why he'd told on his friends.

Harry told them all about Dumbledore's meeting the next day before breakfast and during breakfast too.

"He showed me a memory of Voldemort," Ron winced as though in pain. "who had begun work at Borgin and Burke's after he'd gone to the old headmaster, Dippet, and asked for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He got put down so he worked in the shop instead. The memory was of a client, Hepzibah Smith, who was very rich and had a house-elf named Hokey," Harry told them. "She obviously had a soft spot for him, for when he came round she showed him her prized possessions - Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's locket. Two days after, she was killed and the house-elf, Hokey, confessed to poisoning her."

" _What?"_ Hermione gasped.

"Voldemort –" Ron winced again. "Altered its memories so that it thought it had."

"That's awful!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's You-Know-Who," said Ron. "Of _course_ it's awful."

"Anyway, he ran off with the cup and locket and wasn't seen for another ten years, when he went to see Dumbledore about the Defence position. Dumbledore turned him down, because he knew the real intention of Voldemort, and Voldemort left, cursing the job so that no teacher could stay longer than a year."

"Well," Amara said finally, after a shocked pause. "I'm very glad Dumbledore didn't hire him."

"So am I," said Harry.

-OOOOO-

Nothing happened much over the course of the week. They got steadily harder homework from the professors, one of which was a nasty essay from Snape on Dementors, which Amara struggled through rather badly, and one from McGonagall too. A sense of excitement did erupt amongst the sixth-years, however, when a sign went up in the common room on the next Sunday evening:

 **APPARITION TEST DATE**

 ** _The first Apparition Test Date is on the Twenty-First of April_**

 ** _Those turning seventeen on or before this allocated date can sign up for extra practises, which will take place in Hogsmeade._**

 ** _Please sign your name below:_**

Ron had immediately fretted about this notice whilst he signed his name. He, Amara and Hermione had already turned seventeen, so they were able to take the test, but Harry, who's birthday was not until July, could not do so.

However, Harry and Amara had both managed to Apparate once already, whilst Hermione had done twice, but Ron had not managed to do anything at all. This was what was worrying him, and Amara wondered why he decided to sign up if he was that worried.

"At least you can Apparate, though!" said Ron tensely when Harry tried to help and Amara stayed silent. "You'll have no trouble come July!"

"I've only done it once," Harry reminded him. This didn't help Ron at all, and he was in a fretful mood for another hour before he turned pale and blanched, for he had forgotten to do his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.

Harry, who was determined to get Slughorn's memory, for Dumbledore had stopped all his meetings until he had done, was trying to find some way of getting it through his copy of _Advanced Potion Making._

"You won't find anything in there," said Hermione firmly, looking up from her book. All three of them who had done Snape's essay were now reading whilst Ron cursed his parchment.

"Don't start, Hermione," said Harry. "If it hadn't been for the Prince, Ron wouldn't be sitting here now."

"He would if you'd just listened to Snape in our first year," said Hermione dismissively.

Harry seemed to ignore her.

"I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Harry!" said Hermione, more loudly, and not caring that Harry ignored her. "There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is _illegal_ —"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," said Harry, not looking up from the book. "That's why I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else, a potion or a spell. . . ."

"You're going about it the wrong way," said Hermione. "Only you can get the memory, Dumbledore says. That must mean you can persuade Slughorn where other people can't. It's not a question of slipping him a potion, anyone could do that —"

"Ron, what's wrong with your spelling?" Amara interrupted, for she had peered over at Ron's work and noticed several strange words. "Why is there B — U — M —"

"That's meant to be belligerent!" Ron said, shaking his quill hard.

"Oh look, it's done it again with augury too - O — R — G isn't right …"

"What quill are you using?" Hermione asked, looking up from her reading.

"It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones . . . but I think the charm must be wearing off. . . ."

"Yeah," said Amara. "Because last time I heard we were writing an essay on dementors, not 'Dugbogs' –"

"…and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either." Hermione said. Amara snorted.

"Ah no!" said Ron, staring horror-struck at the parchment. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"

"It's okay, we can fix it," said Hermione, pulling the essay toward her and taking out her wand.

"Say thank you Roonil," said Amara.

Ron glared at her. "Thank you Hermione, you're the best."

"I know," Hermione said absent-mindedly as she fixed another spelling mistake. Ron reclined back in his chair as she was fixing his essay, whilst Amara went back to reading her book. Harry was skimming through the pages of his Potions book, frowning slightly.

"I wonder why the charm makes the spelling worse," said Amara after a while. "I mean, that's the complete opposite of what it's meant to do, isn't it?"

Ron shrugged. "They're not meant to last forever," he said. "Can't be perfect."

"There," said Hermione, some twenty minutes later, handing back Ron's essay.

"Thanks a million," said Ron. "Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?"

Seamus Finnigan, who was the only person other than the four of them left in the common room, cursed suddenly and stomped off towards the dormitory, obviously annoyed at Snape's essay. The other sixth-years had also been cursing it all evening, and many of them had dropped like flies. Amara rubbed her eyes and looked blearily at her book. The words swam slightly before her eyes and she decided she should really get to bed. Ron continued scratching the quill onto the parchment, frowning at Snape's essay, Hermione continued reading, and Harry closed his book, yawning. Amara stretched, deciding to call it a night. She reached for her book.

 _Crack._

Amara accidentally slammed her book closed on her hand; Hermione shrieked; Ron jumped so badly he spill ink all over his completed essay and Harry said, "Kreacher!"

Kreacher the house elf was standing before them, looking as ugly as ever and bowing low to Harry and started talking to his toes.

"Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give —"

 _Crack._

Dobby appeared alongside Kreacher, his tea-cosy hat askew. Amara was more than bewildered by now, and with a glance at Ron and Hermione, they were too.

"Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked, casting Kreacher a resentful look. "And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!"

"What is this?" asked Hermione, still looking shocked by these sudden appearances. "What's going on, Harry?"

Harry looked at their puzzled and shocked faces. He seemed to be deliberating whether to tell them or not.

"Well . . . they've been following Malfoy for me," he said finally.

"Night and day," croaked Kreacher.

"Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!" said Dobby proudly, swaying where he stood.

Hermione looked indignant.

"You haven't slept, Dobby? But surely, Harry, you didn't tell him not to —"

"No, of course I didn't," said Harry quickly. "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? But has either of you found out anything?"

"Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his pure blood," croaked Kreacher at once. "His features recall the fine bones of my mistress and his manners are those of —"

"Draco Malfoy is a bad boy!" squeaked Dobby angrily. "A bad boy who — who —"

He shuddered from the tassel of his tea cosy to the toes of his socks and then ran at the fire, as though about to dive into it; Harry quickly grabbed him around the middle and held him away from the flames. Dobby struggled slightly before going limp.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," he panted. "Dobby still finds it difficult to speak ill of his old masters. . . ."

Harry released him; Dobby straightened his tea cozy and said defiantly to Kreacher, "But Kreacher should know that Draco Malfoy is not a good master to a house-elf!"

"Yeah, we don't need to hear about you being in love with Malfoy," Harry told Kreacher. "Let's fast forward to where he's actually been going."

Kreacher bowed again, looking furious, and then said, "Master Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, he sleeps in a dormitory in the dungeons, he attends his classes in a variety of —"

"Dobby, you tell me," said Harry, cutting across Kreacher. "Has he been going anywhere he shouldn't have?"

"Harry Potter, sir," squeaked Dobby, his great orb like eyes shining in the firelight, "the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters —"

"The Room of Requirement!" said Harry, smacking himself hard on the forehead with _Advanced Potion-Making_. Amara, Hermione and Ron stared at him. "That's where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's doing . . . whatever he's doing! And I bet that's why he's been disappearing off the map — come to think of it, I've never seen the Room of Requirement on there!"

"Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there," said Ron.

"I think it'll be part of the magic of the room," said Hermione. "If you need it to be Unplottable, it will be."

"Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?" said Harry eagerly.

"No, Harry Potter, that is impossible," said Dobby.

"No, it's not," said Harry at once. "Malfoy got into our headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem."

"But I don't think you will, Harry," said Hermione slowly. "Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into."

"There'll be a way around that," said Harry dismissively. "You've done brilliantly, Dobby."

"Kreacher's done well too," said Hermione kindly; but far from looking grateful, Kreacher averted his huge, bloodshot eyes and croaked at the ceiling, "The Mudblood is speaking to Kreacher, Kreacher will pretend he cannot hear —"

"Get out of it," Harry snapped at him, and Kreacher made one last deep bow and Disapparated. "You'd better go and get some sleep too, Dobby."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked Dobby happily, and he too vanished.

"How good's this?" said Harry enthusiastically, turning to Amara, Ron and Hermione the moment the common room was elf-free once more. "We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!"

"Yeah, it's great," said Ron glumly, who was attempting to mop up the sodden mass of ink that had recently been an almost completed essay. Amara helped him siphon it off with her wand to prevent more damage.

"But what's all this about him going up there with a 'variety of students'?" said Hermione. "How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing. . . ."

"Yeah, that is weird," said Harry, frowning. "I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing . . . so what's he telling all these . . . all these . . ."

Harry's voice tailed away; he was staring at the fire.

"God, I've been stupid," he said quietly as Amara, Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. "It's obvious, isn't it? There was a great vat of it down in the dungeon. . . . He could've nicked some any time during that lesson. . . ."

"Nicked what?" said Ron.

"Polyjuice Potion. He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slughorn showed us in our first Potions lesson. . . . There aren't a whole variety of students standing guard for Malfoy . . . it's just Crabbe and Goyle as usual. . . Yeah, it all fits!" said Harry, jumping up and starting to pace in front of the fire. "They're stupid enough to do what they're told even if he won't tell them what he's up to . . . but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice to make them look like other people. . . Those two girls Amara and I saw him with when he missed Quidditch — ha! Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Do you mean to say," said Hermione in a hushed voice, "that that little girl whose scales I repaired — ?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Harry loudly, staring at her. "Of course! Malfoy must've been inside the room at the time, so she — what am I talking about? — he dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to come out, because there was someone there! And there was that girl who dropped the toadspawn too! We've been walking past him all the time and not realising it!"

"He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?" guffawed Ron and Amara giggled too. "Blimey . . . No wonder they don't look too happy these days. . . . I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it. . . ."

"Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's shown them his Dark Mark?" said Harry.

"Hmmm . . . the Dark Mark we don't know exists," said Hermione sceptically, as Amara started rolling up Ron's dried essay before it could come to any more harm and handing it to him.

"We'll see," said Harry confidently.

"Yes, we will," Hermione said, getting to her feet and stretching. "But, Harry, before you get all excited, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first. And I don't think you should forget" — she shoved her book in her bag and heaved it onto her shoulder and gave Harry a very serious look — "that what you're _supposed_ to be concentrating on is getting that memory from Slughorn. Good night."

Harry stared after her as Amara got her things together. He didn't look very pleased as he rounded on Ron and Amara.

"What d'you think?"

"Wish I could Disapparate like a house-elf," said Ron, before Amara could answer and staring at the spot where Dobby had vanished. "I'd have that Apparition Test in the bag."

Amara snorted, bade goodnight to both boys and headed up the girls staircase.


	23. Hogsmeade Lesson

**_A/N Hey guys! Another Chapter for you all. It would really mean a lot to me if you could check out my new story:_** **Words of Wisdom** ** _and let me know what you think! Anyway, don't forget to review! :) xx_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Three_**

 ** _Hogsmeade Lesson_**

Harry showed no signs of listening to Hermione the next day. He had a free period before Defence Against the Dark Arts - whilst Hermione and Amara were in Ancient Runes and Ron was finishing his Dementor essay. This free period was going to be used to try and break into the Room of Requirement - which, Harry seemed to think, was definitely going to work. Hermione didn't think so and stayed silent for the majority of breakfast and didn't help his plans, whilst Ron and Amara tried not to get involved.

"Look," Harry said finally, leaning forward and putting a hand on the _Daily Prophet_ , which she had just removed from a post owl, to stop her from opening it and vanishing behind it. "I haven't forgotten about Slughorn, but I haven't got a clue how to get that memory off him, and until I get a brain wave why shouldn't I find out what Malfoy's doing?"

"I've already told you, you need to _persuade_ Slughorn," said Hermione. "It's not a question of tricking him or bewitching him, or Dumbledore could have done it in a second. Instead of messing around outside the Room of Requirement" — she jerked the _Prophet_ out from under Harry's hand and unfolded it to look at the front page — "you should go and find Slughorn and start appealing to his better nature."

"Anyone we know — ?" asked Ron, as Hermione scanned the headlines.

"Yes!" said Hermione, causing Amara, Harry and Ron to gag on their breakfasts. "But it's all right, he's not dead — it's Mundungus, he's been arrested and sent to Azkaban! Something to do with impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary . . . and someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished. . . Oh, and how horrible, a nine-year-old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents, they think he was under the Imperius Curse. . ."

Feeling rather sick, Amara did not each much after that and the others stayed silent until they'd finished eating.

Ron set off for the common room, Harry to the seventh-floor and Hermione and Amara to Ancient Runes.

Hermione still seemed to be stewing about Harry's decision to try and get into the Room of Requirement. Though she didn't say it, Amara was slightly curious to know what exactly Malfoy was doing in the room, and she knew if she didn't take Ancient Runes she probably would have gone to help him.

"He's wasting his time," Hermione said as they continued walking. She seemed to want to talk about it.

"What else could he do?" Amara asked.

"Get the Memory off Slughorn!"

"How, though? Slughorn's probably teaching at the moment and he still hasn't got any clue how to get it - I mean, how can he get it? What makes him different from Dumbledore getting it?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "But Dumbledore obviously thought he could, and Dumbledore's mostly always right."

After a very tricky lesson of Ancient Runes, where many of the students left the room still muttering translations, Amara and Hermione went straight to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ron was waiting for them outside but Harry hadn't arrived yet.

"Finish the essay?" Amara asked.

Ron made an expression that was great pain.

"Finally," he said. "Snape couldn't have chosen a harder essay, could he?"

They didn't answer because they were interrupted by the door opening and Snape standing in the doorway, letting them into the dimly lit classroom.

As they started getting out their things, Snape walked to the front of the class, two minutes later, Harry hurried in and sat next to Ron.

"Late again, Potter," said Snape coldly. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry scowled and Amara thought it was rather unfair - not many people were sitting down yet.

"Before we start, I want your dementor essays," said Snape, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-six scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page — what is it, Mr Finnigan?"

"Sir," said Seamus, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius —"

"No, there wasn't," said Snape in a bored voice.

"But sir, I heard people talking —"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher."

"I thought Snape and Mundungus were on the same side," muttered Harry to Amara, Ron and Hermione. "Shouldn't he be upset Mundungus has been arrest —"

"But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject," said Snape, pointing suddenly at the back of the room, his black eyes fixed on Harry. "Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

Everyone turned to look at him, swivelling in their seats as though he was a rather interesting circus act. Harry looked slightly startled but tried to redeem himself.

"Er — well — ghosts are transparent —" he said.

"Oh, very good," interrupted Snape, his lip curling. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. _'Ghosts are transparent.' "_

Pansy Parkinson let out a high-pitched giggle. Several other people (Amara was annoyed to see some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws) were smirking. Harry took a deep breath and continued calmly, "Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid —"

"A five-year-old could have told us as much," sneered Snape. "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth . . . and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us, _transparent."_

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" said Ron. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a shufti to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?' "

Amara snorted with laughter as the rest of class chuckled too, but they all stopped when Snape glared at them evilly.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape. "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across a room."

 _"_ _No!"_ whispered Hermione, grabbing Harry's and Amara's arms as they opened their mouths furiously. Amara was glaring at Snape - what sort of teacher mocks his students? "There's no point, you'll just end up in detention again, leave it!"

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," said Snape, smirking a little, not seeing Amara's death glare directed at him. "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse. . . ."

Amara stewed in anger all lesson, she sat with her arms tightly crossed and scowling at Snape, and only skimming through the passages so that he couldn't give her detention. Ron was also rather subdued all lesson and he stomped out of the classroom when the bell rang.

"Snape's right, though, isn't he?" said Ron, after they took a shortcut with no pupils on it and slowing down. "I dunno whether it's worth me taking the test. I just can't get the hang of Apparition."

"You might as well do the extra practice sessions in Hogsmeade and see where they get you," said Harry reasonably. "It'll be more interesting than trying to get into a stupid hoop anyway. Then, if you're still not — you know — as good as you'd like to be, you can postpone the test, do it with me over the summer."

"C'mon Ron, do the lessons with me and Hermione," said Amara. "Harry's right, you can always do the test again."

So, when the next Saturday dawned, Amara, Ron and Hermione lined up with the rest of the seventeen-year-old sixth-years and waited for Filch to jab them with his secrecy sensor. Harry waited with them. He told them he was going to try and get into the Room of Requirement again, whilst they were off.

"You'd do better," said Hermione, "to go straight to Slughorn's office and try and get that memory from him."

"I've been trying!" said Harry crossly, which Amara knew was perfectly true. He always lagged behind after every Potions lesson that week in an attempt to corner Professor Slughorn, but be always seemed to leave the classroom before anyone else, so Harry hadn't been able to get it.

"He doesn't want to talk to me, Hermione! He can tell I've been trying to get him on his own again, and he's not going to let it happen!"

"Well, you've just got to keep at it, haven't you?"

"Just let him do what he wants," Amara said tiredly and Hermione glared at her whilst Harry grinned.

The queue moved forwards and Harry wished them luck before turning and going up the marble staircase.

"You shouldn't encourage him, Amara!" Hermione said as they trooped off with the rest of the sixth-years.

Amara shrugged.

"He's going to do it anyway."

"Look, there's Twycross," said Ron, who wasn't listening. He pointed and they saw Wilkie Twycross waiting for them at the gate. He had two other Ministry people with him, a witch and a wizard.

"Welcome, students!" Twycross said. "This is Ginger and Gerald Rushton, they are to here to supervise and assist you. Before we go, your Professors have instructed me to tell you some rules expected for this trip.

"This is not a normal Hogsmeade trip, but for educational purposes and it has the intent of helping you perfect Apparition. Please do not run off from the groups I shall tell you of shortly. Do not disturb the residences of ..."

Twycross rambled off and most of the sixth-years fidgeted and started to daze or whisper, except Hermione.

After two minutes more, where Ginger and Gerald Rushton both began to look bored as well, Twycross stopped and continued his walk towards Hogsmeade. It took a good thirty seconds for everyone else to follow him, because no one was listening.

The walk to Hogsmeade was pleasant, and made Amara miss all the visits they had. She wondered if they'd lift the restricted next year, because Tessie would be in her third-year, and was most excited about the village.

The crowd of around thirty sixth-years (About ten of their year were not turning seventeen until after April twenty-first. Amara had heard that Daphne Greengrass' birthday was on the twenty-second) grouped together on the edge of Hogsmeade, near the Three Broomsticks. They were all split off into groups, and Ron, Amara and Hermione were all separated. Hermione was put into a group containing Seamus, Susan Bones and Anthony Goldstein, but she also had a menacing Millicent Bulstrode too, who, Amara knew, was yet to Apparate. It was probably her size. Ron was less than pleased to be in a group with Dean, Lavender, Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe looked rather lost without Goyle and Malfoy, but Ron scowled at them, not even speaking to Dean, for he was still dating Ginny. Amara found herself standing with Parvati, Padma and Michael Corner, all of whom seemed nervous about Apparating in the village. Blaise Zabini was also in her group, but she ignored him, and he ignored her.

Ginger Rushton was put in charge of Amara's group. Twycross went with Hermione's group, and Ron got Gerald. Ginger was a happy, middle-aged witch with fuzzy hair. Ginger reminded them all of the three D's as they lined up behind Twycross' group. Twycross gave each person of the group locations to Apparate to. Susan Bones went first, and she was still slightly nervous from her Splinching many lessons ago. She spun on the spot and vanished with a _crack._ She reappeared several yards away by Zonko's. Twycross congratulated her on Apparating but reminded her she was meant to be getting to the Post Office.

Hermione, of course, was perfect, and Apparated with such precision Twycross practically fawned over her. Ron caught Amara's eye and rolled his eyes good-naturally.

It took ages for the first group to go, because some of them were scared to Apparate. Amara's group, after more than an hour of waiting (Twycross made Hermione do it again to show how well she could do it, and Amara saw Zabini groan in annoyance).

"Miss Matthews, you're next," said Ginger when Michael had walked out of Scrivenshaft's, looking rather embarrassed, because he'd accidently apparated into the shop itself. "Apparate to Honeydukes for me."

Amara saw Honeydukes, took a deep breath, twisted on the spot and disappeared. There was the now-familiar, uncomfortable feeling of Apparating for mere seconds before Amara re-appeared outside Honeydukes. She was in the centre of the street, staring at it, but Amara thought it was pretty much perfect. Ginger nodded in approvement and Amara went to stand by Hermione, who was still being congratulated by Twycross.

When it was finally Ron's turn, Amara couldn't help feel relieved. It was rather tiring standing there waiting, especially now she knew she could definitely do it. Ron focused himself on picturing Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, closed his eyes, spun on the spot and vanished. Amara grinned as the familiar _crack_ sounded and she knew he'd finally Apparated. Ron ended up just past Madam Puddifoot's, at Scrivenshaft's, but he was immensely pleased.

Once everyone had Apparated, Twycross decided they had all done so well they needed to go for a drink in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was there, as always, and Ron seemed slightly flustered, as always, but now that he had a girlfriend, he decided against talking to her. Amara was also glad that they didn't sit at the same table as Twycross, because he was still talking about Hermione's perfect Apparition. It was getting rather tiring.

Though Twycross said they'd only have a 'quick' drink, they stayed for a good hour and a bit, because Twycross seemed flustered with Madam Rosemerta and kept buying drinks (Amara knew it wasn't just butterbeer by the end of it).

Ginger and Gerald took them to the gate, then said goodbye before going back to the Three Broomsticks. The sixth-years broke up and walked back in their friendship groups – Amara saw the Slytherins (Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe) walking off quickly whilst the others lagged behind more. They didn't particularly want to go back to the castle just yet.

When they did they headed straight to the Great Hall for lunch, where they waited for Harry to arrive. Not half an hour later, he came through the doors and Ron couldn't wait to tell him his achievement.

"I did it — well, kind of!" he told Harry enthusiastically. "I was supposed to be Apparating to outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and I overshot it a bit, ended up near Scrivenshaft's, but at least I moved!"

"Good one," said Harry. "How'd you do, Hermione? Amara?"

"Oh, Amara's was great, as usual and Hermione was perfect, obviously," said Ron, before Hermione or Amara could answer. "Perfect deliberation, divination, and desperation or whatever the hell it is — we all went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks after and you should've heard Twycross going on about her — I'll be surprised if he doesn't pop the question soon —"

"And what about you?" asked Hermione, ignoring Ron and Amara, who started laughing. "Have you been up at the Room of Requirement all this time?"

"Yep," said Harry. "And guess who I ran into up there? Tonks!"

"Tonks?" repeated Amara, Ron and Hermione together, all looking surprised. What was Tonks doing at Hogwarts?

"Yeah, she said she'd come to visit Dumbledore, but he's away again. And she wouldn't tell me why she wanted to see him either – just mumbled about rumours or something. And then I said about the kid, and _she_ said that there were stories the _Prophet_ hadn't published … and she asked if any of the Order had messaged me too. She went away after I accidently brought up Sirius …"

"If you ask me," said Ron once Harry had finished. "she's cracking up a bit. Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry."

"It's a bit odd," said Hermione, sharing a very concerned look with Amara. Amara was concerned for Tonks. Why was she acting so strange and lost? It wasn't the Tonks Amara knew at all. "She's supposed to be guarding the school, why's she suddenly abandoning her post to come and see Dumbledore when he's not even here?"

"I had a thought," said Harry tentatively. "You don't think she can have been . . . you know . . . in love with Sirius?"

Hermione stared at him. Amara, too, gave him a weird look.

"What on earth makes you say that?"

"I dunno," said Harry, shrugging, "but she was nearly crying when I mentioned his name . . . and her Patronus is a big four-legged thing now . . . I wondered whether it hadn't become . . . you know . . . him."

"I'm not sure," said Amara. "She didn't really _know_ him … maybe it's someone _connected_ to Sirius she's sad about …"

"I still don't know why she'd be bursting into the castle to see Dumbledore, if that's really why she was here. . ." Hermione trailed off.

"Goes back to what I said, doesn't it?" said Ron, who was now shovelling mashed potato into his mouth, flecks of it going everywhere. "She's gone a bit funny. Lost her nerve. Women," he said wisely to Harry, "they're easily upset."

"And yet," said Hermione, coming out of her reverie, "I doubt you'd find a woman who sulked for half an hour because a certain blonde didn't laugh at their joke last summer."

Ron scowled and Amara grinned widely.


	24. Apparition Test

**_Chapter Twenty-Four_**

 ** _Apparition Test_**

Finally, it seemed, summer began to arrive over the Hogwarts grounds. The clouds which were once dull and grey were breaking apart and becoming white and fluffy. Blue sky was finally being seen, and even the sun was shining down. Amara liked the idea of summer coming – she was going to be able to see Fred again and not have to go to school instead

Not everyone was excited by this, however. Harry did not seem interested in the better weather, because his mind was so focused on Slughorn and Malfoy. Hermione was getting increasingly irritated by his obsession, and Amara and Ron had learnt to stay out of her way or just let her rant when she got onto the subject of it.

"For the last time, just forget about Malfoy," Hermione told Harry firmly after lunch on the day of the Apparition exam. As the sun was shining they had gone outside and were sitting in a sunny corner of the courtyard. Amara, Hermione and Ron were holding leaflets from the Ministry – _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them –_ and were trying to calm their mounting nerves. Amara kept jiggling her leg up and down and it seemed to irritate Ron, who was trying to read the leaflet whilst looking rather pale.

They were just onto page three – _How Not to Splinch in your Exam –_ when Piper McKenzie came around the corner holding a scroll of parchment and seemingly looking for them. When she spotted them she grinned, walked over and offered the parchment to Harry.

"I'm meant to give you this, Harry," Piper said. Harry took the scroll of parchment. "Are you going your Apparition tests?"

"Yes," said Ron, looking nervous.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," smiled Piper.

"Has Ethan apologised yet?" asked Amara, who had not spoken to her brother in a while. Piper's smile became a little fixed.

"Not really," she said. "He'll figure out Nellie isn't the nicest in a while though. Ritchie's waiting for me, see you around. Good luck."

Amara, Hermione and Ron thanked her and the blonde walked off towards tall Ritchie Coote, who slung an arm over her shoulder and walked off with her.

"Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!" Harry said once she'd gone.

"Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" Hermione suggested as Harry unrolled the scroll and staring at it. Amara looked over Harry's shoulder and was surprised to see Hagrid's scrawl on the parchment instead of Dumbledore's.

There were many blotches from what seemed to be tears, which made it difficult to read.

 _Dear Harry, Ron, Amara and Hermione,_

 _Aragog died last night. Harry, Ron and Amara, you three met him and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him._ Amara tried not to scoff at these words. _It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it around dusk, that was his favourite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

 _Hagrid_

"Oh my god," said Amara once she'd finished and Harry had passed it to Ron and Hermione to read too. "He flipped out when we visited him in third-year. Now it's even more dangerous!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, looking annoyed. Ron looked incredulous.

"He's _mental!_ " Ron said furiously. "That thing told its mates to eat Harry, Amara and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"Amara's right too," sad Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," said Harry.

"Yes, but for something like this?" said Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all — Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him —"

"— I'd want to go even less," said Ron firmly. "You didn't meet him, Hermione. Believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot."

Harry seemed to deliberate over the letter, staring at it as though deep in thought. Amara knew that he wanted to go. She, like Ron, did _not_ want to see Aragog again, dead or alive.

"Harry, you _can't_ be thinking of going," said Hermione. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us."

"Yes, he will," said Hermione, looking relieved. "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests. . . Try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Harry bitterly.

"Lucky," said Ron suddenly. "Harry, that's it — get lucky!"

"What d'you mean?" Harry said, looking as confused as Amara was.

"Use your lucky potion!"

"Ron, that's — that's it!" said Hermione, sounding stunned. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

"It's a great idea!" Amara said, grinning.

Harry stared at them all. "Felix Felicis?" he said. "I dunno . . . I was sort of saving it . . ."

"What for?" demanded Ron incredulously.

"What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry did not answer them.

"Harry? Are you still with us?" asked Hermione.

"Wha — ? Yeah, of course," he said, and Amara exchanged raised eyebrows with Hermione. "Well . . . okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"That's decided, then," said Hermione briskly, getting to her feet and performing a graceful pirouette. "Destination . . . determination. . . deliberation . . ." she murmured.

"Oh, stop that," Ron begged her, "I feel sick enough as it is — blimey those two girls don't look happy at all, do they?"

Amara looked over too and saw two girls, one slightly shorter than the other, with dark hair and sad expressions on their faces. They were the Montgomery sisters, and Hermione and Amara had heard about what had happened to their younger brother.

"They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione.

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest," said Ron.

"Well, their brother was attacked by a werewolf. The rumour is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. Anyway, the boy was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him."

"He died?" repeated Harry, shocked. "But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?"

"They sometimes kill," said Ron, who looked unusually grave now. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"What was the werewolf's name?" said Harry quickly.

"Well, the rumour is that it was that Fenrir Greyback," said Hermione. Amara felt a jolt. Were the rumours Tonks wanted to know about werewolves? They hadn't been in the papers until a week after they had happened …

"I knew it — the maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Lupin told me about!" said Harry angrily. _Lupin._ Amara thought. She quickly hid her thoughts and got back on the subject the others were on.

Hermione was looking at Harry bleakly.

"Harry, you've got to get that memory," she said. "It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him. . ."

The bell rang overhead in the castle and Amara, Hermione and Ron all jumped to their feet, looking terrified. Amara's heart started pounding in her chest.

"You'll do fine," Harry told them both, as they headed toward the entrance hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test. "Good luck."

"And you too!" said Hermione with a significant look, as Harry headed off to the dungeons.

Amara was shaking slightly by the time they joined the other sixth-years. Most of them looked pale and anxious too. Amara saw Susan Bones flick hazardly through the leaflet, whilst Seamus was attempting to perfect his pirouette whilst Dean scored him out of ten each time.

After ten minutes of waiting for the rest of the sixth-years (Amara joined in scoring Seamus in his pirouetting ability and it had surprising results) Professor McGonagall came over and escorted them to Hogsmeade.

It was a very brisk march, for it seemed McGonagall had a lesson in the mid-afternoon, and the sixth-years didn't have time to panic before they arrived at Hogsmeade. McGonagall left them with three examiners, no one they'd seen before, and all of whom looked rather stern and annoying.

They directed them into alphabetical order, and Amara found herself in between a girl named Morag MacDougal and Theodore Nott. Because of who's birthday was after April Twenty-first, Hermione was only two people in front of her. Ron, however, was stuck between Blaise Zabini and a bespectacled, slightly scared looking Ravenclaw girl Amara thought was called Lisa Turpin.

For the exam they had to Apparate to certain point in the village, just like they had done in the practise, without splinching _anything,_ and then do it again with a side-along, because it would be dangerous not knowing how after they got the licenses.

Hannah Abbott was up first. She closed her eyes and vanished on the spot, appearing several yards away. The examiner looked her up and down to check that she had not splinched anything, nodded and she returned, looking pale but determined. The second examiner then took her arm and she did the exact same thing again.

It took a long time doing the tests. A few people were unable to pass, and all of them looked annoyed and crestfallen, taking their anger out on the examiners. When it was Hermione's turn, she Apparated easily and without hesitation. Amara heard the examiner congratulating her on passing and began to feel slightly nervous again. After Morag MacDougal had tried and failed in Apparition, making Theodore cough slightly in amusement behind Amara, it was Amara's turn. Rather shaky, Amara got instructed to Apparate outside Madam Puddifoot's teashop.

Closing her eyes, Amara turned on the spot and vanished with a _crack._ She re-appeared right outside the horrible lurid pink sign of the teashop and grinned. The examiner gave her a once over and nodded. Grinning, because she'd successfully done the first part, Amara went back and took hold of the second examiner. Taking a deep breath, she turned on the spot and vanished once more.

"Congratulations, Miss Matthews, you passed your test," said the examiner, looking rather bored now.

Amara beamed and hurried over to Hermione, who was waiting for them. The other sixth-years were milling around, poking into shops or crying because they had failed.

Ron was second-to-last in going, and many people had wandered off by this time (though the third examiner was keeping an eye out for them) and he looked slightly more confident stepping up for his go. He Apparated away and re-appeared where he was supposed to be. Amara grinned, for it looked like he'd made it, until the examiner pointed out that half an eyebrow was missing from his face. Amara's mouth dropped open in outrage as the examiner said he would have to try again in the summer.

"That's rubbish!" she said as Ron came up to them, looking put-out. " _Half an eyebrow?_ Who _cares?_ You did it perfectly well!"

Ron was sad the entire way up to the school. By the time they'd reached the common room, Amara was dragging him along with her so he'd keep up.

"Harry!" cried Hermione as she climbed through the portrait hole. "Harry, I passed!"

"Well done!" Harry said.

"I passed too," grinned Amara, dragging Ron into the room by the front of his jumper.

"Good job! What about Ron?" Harry asked as Ron slouched into a chair. Amara looked down at him. He looked very sad.

"He — he _just_ failed," whispered Hermione. "It was really unlucky, a tiny thing, the examiner just spotted that he'd left half an eyebrow behind. . . How did it go with Slughorn?"

"No joy," said Harry. "Bad luck, mate, but you'll pass next time — we can take it together."

"Yeah, I s'pose," said Ron grumpily. "But _half an eyebrow!_ Like that matters!"

"We know," said Amara, sitting on the arm of his chair and putting an arm around his shoulder. "It sucks – you could tell that examiner was an ass."

This did the trick because Hermione and Harry started abusing the Apparition examiner too and how horrible and stupid he was. It lasted throughout dinner and Ron ended up joining the abuse too. When they had finished eating they walked slowly towards the common room at a leisurely pace, talking about trying to get Slughorn's memory off him.

"So, Harry — you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron demanded.

"Yeah, I s'pose I'd better," said Harry. "I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twelve hours' worth, it can't take all night. . . I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it."

"It's a great feeling when you take it," said Ron reminiscently. "Like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, laughing. "You've never taken any!"

"Yeah, but I _thought_ I had, didn't I?" said Ron, as though explaining the obvious as Amara laughed too. "Same difference really . . ."

They sat around in the common room because Slughorn had still been eating when they had left and there would be no point if he wasn't in his office. They spent the time before the sun went down playing Exploding Snap and planning what Harry was going to do. But it was hard because they didn't know what the potion did to make you lucky.

When the sun had finally sunk behind the trees of the forest, they did a once-over of the common room to check Dean, Seamus and Neville were all in there. Then they hurried up the boys' staircase to Harry and Ron's dorm and went inside.

Ron and Amara sat on Ron's bed, whilst Hermione sat on Harry's, right next to it. Harry took out some socks from his trunk and extracted a small glass bottle.

"Well, here goes," said Harry, and he raised the little bottle and took a carefully measured gulp.

"What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione.

Harry did not answer for a moment.

He didn't say anything, but a broad, confident smile suddenly unfurled on his face. He got to his feet, still beaming.

"Excellent," he said. "Really excellent. Right . . . I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What?" said Amara, Ron and Hermione together, looking at each other, aghast, shocked and rather worried.

"No, Harry — you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" said Hermione.

"No," said Harry confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" asked Ron, looking stunned.

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No," said Amara, Ron and Hermione together, all looking positively alarmed.

"What's wrong with him?" Amara said.

"I don't know – this _is_ Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding up the bottle to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of— I don't know —"

"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron, as Harry swung his cloak over his shoulders.

Harry laughed, and Amara, Ron and Hermione looked even more alarmed.

"Trust me," he said. "I know what I'm doing . . . or at least" — he strolled confidently to the door — "Felix does."

Amara gaped at him as Harry vanished completely under the cloak.

They hurried down the stairs and saw Ginny and Dean coming through the portrait hole, bickering angrily. Ginny put her hands on her hips and tossed her hair. Dean looked angry too and Amara saw Ron look slightly happier. They sat on the sofa facing the portrait hole, worrying about Harry and watching Ginny and Dean fight. By the end of it they stormed away from each other and Amara knew they'd finished.

-OOOOO-

They did not hear what Harry had to say until Charms class the next day. Harry cast the _Muffliato_ spell so that no one could listen in, and then they listened to what Harry had to say.

"As I was going down to Hagrid's I saw Professor Slughorn with Professor Sprout. When she'd left I convinced him to come down to Hagrid's as well – he wanted some of Aragog's venom too – and he and Hagrid got drunk on wine," he explained. "Then I managed to get the memory by talking to Slughorn about the night my Mum and Dad died. He was horrified but he gave me it anyway."

Harry had then returned to the common room to find the Fat Lady saying the password had changed. He then had gone to Professor Dumbledore and had gone into Slughorn's memory. In it Slughorn had explained that a Horcrux was a name for an object which concealed part of a person's soul. It meant that if the body was attacked or destroyed they'd continue living as their soul would remain. Ron looked green at this and Hermione and Amara were pale in disgust. It was worse when Harry told them that to make one, someone had to commit murder for it to work.

Apparently Slughorn had been rather alarmed when Voldemort kept pushing for answers – and asking if seven Horcruxes were better than only one.

Then they had come out of the memory and Dumbledore had explained to him that Voldemort wanted immortality to such an extent he had made six Horcruxes. But luckily the diary from their second-year, which had possessed Ginny, had been a Horcrux and Harry had destroyed it. Another Horcrux had been Marvolo Gaunt's ring, which Dumbledore had destroyed, not before injuring his hand.

The other four Horcruxes were a mystery, but Dumbledore and Harry strongly suspected that Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup were among them, for he had indeed stolen them from Hepzibah Smith. Dumbledore also had a theory that Voldemort's pet snake, who from what Harry told them, had killed an old man and was named Nagini, could be a possible contender.

And Dumbledore had told Harry that he was the one able to kill Voldemort (Harry looked slightly miffed, because apparently it was because he could love that made him able and because his parents died) and that next time Dumbledore had found a Horcrux, Harry was allowed to go with him.

"Wow," said Ron, when Harry had finally finished telling them everything, looking rather exhausted. Ron was waving his wand very vaguely in the direction of the ceiling without paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was doing. "Wow. You're actually going to go with Dumbledore . . . and try and destroy . . . wow."

"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, looking down at his shoulders in vague surprise as Amara tried to get some of the snow out of her hair. "Sorry . . . looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now. . ."

He brushed some of the fake snow off Amara's shoulder and shook his head like a dog, making more snow land on everyone else.

"Do you even know how you did that?" Amara asked. Ron grinned and shrugged.

Amara noticed Dean looking sad in the corner and sighed sympathetically.

"Poor Dean," she said. Harry looked up and saw him too.

"What's the matter with him?"

"Ginny and Dean split up last night." Hermione answered and she and Amara shared a knowing look.

"How come?"

"Oh, something really silly . . . She said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't climb in herself . . . but they've been a bit rocky for ages."

Amara saw Harry glance at Dean again. She smirked slightly.

"Good job he wasn't on the Quidditch team, hmm? It would have been rather awkward ..."

"Yeah," said Harry, not really listening and Amara grinned. He definitely thinking about Ginny.

"Flitwick," said Ron in a warning tone.

Professor Flitwick was trotting towards them, seeing how far they'd gotten in turning vinegar into wine. Amara and Hermione had already done it, but Harry's and Ron's were still murky brown and rather untouched.

"Now, now, boys," squeaked Professor Flitwick reproachfully. "A little less talk, a little more action . . . Let me see you try. . ."

Together Harry and Ron raised their wands, concentrating with all their might, and pointed them at their flasks. Harry's vinegar turned to ice; Ron's flask exploded. Amara giggled as she shielded her face from the glass shard flying everywhere.

"Yes . . . for homework," said Professor Flitwick, re-emerging from under the table and pulling shards of glass out of the top of his hat, " _practice."_

They walked back to the common room together, still chortling over Ron's attempt, though Harry did not join in. He seemed to be having an internal battle, and Amara could guess what it was about.

They walked through the portrait hole and saw a group of seventh-years gabbling away. Amongst them was the familiar, dark-headed Katie Bell.

"Katie! You're back!" Hermione cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm really well!" she said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry. . ."

"Yeah," said Harry, "well, now you're back and Ron's fit, we'll have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the Cup. Listen, Katie . . ."

The rest of Katie's friends grabbed their things and started heading out, grinning brightly and waiting for her by the exit.

". . . that necklace . . . can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head ruefully. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" said Hermione.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," said Katie, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen, I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back. . ."

She caught up her bag and books and hurried after her friends, leaving Amara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to sit down at a window table and ponder what she had told them.

"So it must have been a girl or a woman who gave Katie the necklace," said Hermione, "to be in the ladies' bathroom."

"Or someone who looked like a girl or a woman," said Harry. "Don't forget, there was a cauldron full of Polyjuice Potion at Hogwarts. We know some of it got stolen. . ."

Amara knew that was true, but would they go to such lengths? Why not give it to a boy?

"I think I'm going to take another swig of Felix," said Harry, "and have a go at the Room of Requirement again."

"That'd be a waste," Amara said immediately.

"She's right," Hermione said. "Luck can only get you so far, Harry. The situation with Slughorn was different; you always had the ability to persuade him, you just needed to tweak the circumstances a bit. Luck isn't enough to get you through a powerful enchantment, though. Don't go wasting the rest of that potion! You'll need all the luck you can get if Dumbledore takes you along with him . . ." She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Couldn't we make some more?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring Hermione. "It'd be great to have a stock of it. . . Have a look in the book . . ."

Harry pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and looked up Felix Felicis.

"Blimey, it's seriously complicated," he said, running an eye down the list of ingredients. "And it takes six months . . . You've got to let it stew. . ."

"Typical," said Ron.


	25. The Boys' Bathroom

**_Chapter Twenty-Five_**

 ** _The Boys' Bathroom_**

Because Katie was back again, it meant that Demelza Robins no longer needed to be chaser. Amara was sad to see her go, but she was glad to have Katie back again. Demelza took it quite well - she looked as though she knew it was coming when Harry cornered her in the common room. She had smiled and nodded, for Harry was keeping her as a reserve, and walked off.

The practises they had once Katie had returned were the best they'd ever had. Even Ron was doing well, though it was probably because of McLaggen not being there. He'd only just gotten out of the Hospital Wing and though he glared at them all, he didn't dare speak to them again. Amara was definitely pleased about this, because she knew they could all do a lot worse if they had too.

Amara had been slightly surprised to find Ginny not at all upset that she'd broken it off with Dean. In fact, she kept them all amused by doing accurate but exaggerated impressions of them all playing Quidditch. Though he was trying to hide it, Amara could see Harry staring at Ginny much longer than anyone else did. He laughed a little too loudly at her jokes, but Amara was the only one to notice, as well as him getting hit by the Bludgers a little too often, and leaving the Beaters confused to why he hadn't dodged.

Ron was forever oblivious to the fact that his best friend was pining over his younger sister, and stopping himself from asking her out because of it (this was what Amara had guessed, because otherwise Harry was just stupid). It irritated Amara and Hermione quite a lot that Harry had not made a move, and they spend a lot of time talking about it in their dormitory. Amara had even written to _Fred_ explaining her annoyance, and her warning that he didn't have to talk to Harry or tell Ginny she couldn't go out with him. He was mainly confused about how she wasn't going out with Dean anymore but listened to her annoyance, but then commented that he had been going through the same thing, but there had been no brother in the way.

What was annoying Amara more was that many boys would soon be asking Ginny out, because of how popular she was, and she would probably accept, for she had decided Harry wouldn't ever go out with her a long time ago. Amara had already heard that Aaron Gilford, a Gryffindor in Ginny's year, was planning to.

Every time Amara found herself with Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron she'd conveniently distract Ron so that Ginny and Harry were by themselves, but it never seemed to work out, much to Amara's chagrin. So instead she decided to stop meddling and let Harry be as stupid as he wanted to be.

Anyway, the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, which was also the last match of the year and decide who was going to win the Championship, was more prominent in Amara's mind than anything else. She had not wanted the Cup so badly before, for it was her first year of actually playing for the team, and she did not want to mess it up. For them to be first place, they needed to be up by at least one hundred points due to their defeat with Hufflepuff, otherwise they'd lose and become second. Anymore points less and they had the threat of becoming third – or worse – last place. Harry always had a painful look on his face when he was telling them this. Ron was constantly talking tactics to Harry, because he seemed very agitated, for the last game of the season was the most important.

Ron wasn't the only one agitated – players on the opposing team were seen looking rather pale in the corridors, for rival Houses yelled intimidating words out to the entire team or individual players as they walked past. There were horrible chants which made some players run to the bathroom to be sick, whilst others swaggered about as if they owned the place. Amara ignored all the chants, and Harry was good at doing it too. Ron, as always, was less good and was always hurrying to different bathrooms to stop himself throwing up.

On the Wednesday before the match against Ravenclaw, Amara and Harry were walking down a corridor by themselves, because Hermione had run off to Professor Vector about some essay mistake, whilst Ron was throwing up in a nearby bathroom. They made their usual detour down the seventh-floor corridor, not speaking much and into their own minds, when Harry took out the Marauder's Map and checked it, as per usual, for Malfoy's whereabouts. He seemed to stop for a second, seemingly not being able to find him, before resuming his walk. He then walked into a suit of armour.

"Harry, what the hell?" Amara asked, but Harry pointed at the Marauder's Map, already hurrying off the other way again. Amara saw that Draco Malfoy was in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle. Confused as to why this would interest Harry so much, considering he avoided both Malfoy and the ghost as much as possible, she followed his footsteps down to the floor below and to the boys' bathroom. He pressed his ear to the door, one finger to his lips for Amara's sake and pushed the door open slowly. Unable to help herself, Amara peered around the doorframe too.

Malfoy was standing with his back against the door with his head bowed over the sink. For a second, Amara thought he was going to be sick.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't . . . tell me what's wrong . . . I can help you. . ."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it . . . I can't . . . It won't work . . . and unless I do it soon . . . he says he'll kill me . . ."

 _Malfoy was crying._ Amara was so shocked that she nearly spoke aloud, but she remained silent as she stared at Malfoy, tears streaming down his face as he shuddered and gulped. Suddenly, before Amara and Harry could react, he had looked into the mirror and saw Harry and Amara staring at him.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Harry pulled out his own whilst Amara moved backwards quickly. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways as Amara tried not to yell out, and shot a spell at the Slytherin. Malfoy deflected it and pointed his wand at the doorway where Amara was. With a BANG, the door shattered and Amara screamed as she dived out the way.

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"

There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded too; he then attempted a different spell that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly. Amara watched, horrified, as water poured everywhere – onto her robes and onto the floor, and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, _"Cruci_ —"

 _"_ _SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

Amara and Moaning Myrtle screamed as blood spurted out of Malfoy's face and chest. It was as though someone had drawn a knife across him. He collapsed onto the flooded floor, his wand falling limply onto the ground.

"No —" gasped Harry.

Harry walked towards Malfoy as Amara staggered backwards, trying not to throw up.

"No — I didn't —"

Amara turned and hurried out of the bathroom – she needed to get help, and _quick._ As she left she heard a deafening scream of: "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Amara slammed into Snape as they were both running opposite ways. Snape took one glance at her soaked robes.

"Where?" he said grimly and Amara pointed silently to the bathroom. He swept passed her, looking livid, and Amara followed hastily, not daring to believe what had happened. Snape was pushing Harry out of the way and kneeling beside Malfoy, drawing his wand. Amara swayed slightly on the spot as he healed his wounds. _Where had Harry learned that spell?_ Harry was looking at her, wide-eyed and terrified, and Amara stared back at him, exactly the same. _Why is it that we get into trouble at every corner?_

Finally, Snape stopped using the counter-curse on Malfoy and got to his feet. He helped a slightly groaning Malfoy to his feet. He looked awful – his skin was much paler than usual and his shirt and robes were covered in blood. Tear tracks were also visible on his cheeks.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that. . . Come . . . Miss Matthews, support his other side, _now._ "

Snape supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter . . . You wait here for me." Amara hurried over and gingerly helped Malfoy's other side and walked fearfully out of the bathroom with Snape. She was nearly shaking by the time she got to the hospital wing, five minutes later. Malfoy had not even commented that he didn't want a Mudblood's help. Snape was still angry and Malfoy was pale and his wounds still looked painful.

Once Snape had forced her to stay outside, had taken Malfoy in (Madam Pomfrey had given a little horrified scream) and returned, he seemed no less angry than he had been. His nostrils flared as he looked down at her. She felt a weird sensation and saw the bathroom again in her mind's eye. She blinked forcefully and tried to get the picture out of her head. It vanished and she stood blinking. Snape raised his eyebrows, but his face was still a mask of anger.

"Did you help?"

"Wh –what?" Amara said, startled by his sudden speech.

"Did you help curse Mr Malfoy?"

"No," said Amara hesitantly.

"Did you aid Potter in any way?"

"No," said Amara.

Snape regarded her coolly. "Go back to your common room. I'm dealing with Potter."

"But –"

" _Now."_

He left her standing there, shocked and still soaking wet, by the Hospital Wing. Coming out of her shock she hastened towards the common room, desperate to find Ron and Hermione before Snape could do much damage to Harry. She would have gone back to the bathroom, but she felt Snape would punish her if she did.

When she got to the stairs (many people had looked questioning at her wet appearance) she was relieved to see Ron walking up them.

"Amara – what?"

"It's Harry," she said fearfully. She recounted her story quickly and Ron looked horrified at the brief explanation.

"Where's he now?"

"Still with Snape," Amara said. Ron looked over her shoulder and gawped. Turning, Amara saw Harry running towards them, still covered in blood.

"Is that _blood_?"

"I need your help," Harry panted to them.

"Okay," Amara said immediately.

"I need to hide my Potions book – can I borrow one of yours?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He gave him his book. Harry took off again without another word.

"He found the spell in the Prince's book," guessed Amara as he disappeared from sight.

"But why does Snape want to see it?" said Ron. They trooped off shakily to the common room, both rather pale and Amara still soaking wet, and sat down anxiously on one of the sofas.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny and Hermione joined them, both looking worried.

"Have you heard?" Hermione said, looking pale. "Moaning Myrtle's been popping up everywhere to say that Harry nearly murdered Malfoy in the boys' bathroom."

"Yeah," said Amara weakly.

"Amara was with him," said Ron.

Ginny and Hermione sat down.

"What happened?" Ginny asked urgently.

Amara told them, rather shakily what had happened up until the point where Snape had ordered her to go back to the common room. Ginny and Hermione seemed to be in shock by the end of it, and Amara was thankful she left out the part about the Half-Blood Prince's book, for she probably would have given them all a lecture.

They waited impatiently for Harry to return. Many people came back from dinner, muttering about what Moaning Myrtle had said. When he did arrive he was white faced and still covered in blood. He swept passed wordlessly and went upstairs to change out of his robes. When he came down, he was ordered to go outside to see Professor McGonagall. He did not return until fifteen minutes later.

"I won't say 'I told you so,'" said Hermione, after Harry had come back and had told them his punishment of having Detention with Snape every Saturday until the end of term, meaning he would miss the match against Ravenclaw that weekend.

"Leave it, Hermione," said Ron angrily.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," Hermione said, evidently unable to stop herself. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

"No, I don't think you were," said Harry stubbornly.

"Shut up, Hermione," Amara advised, rather irritated, because it was not a good time for Hermione to be proud of herself or giving Harry a lecture. Demelza was taking Ginny's place as Chaser whilst Ginny herself was taking Harry's Seeker position. Amara felt it a blow to not have Ginny working with her on the final match, as they were a very good team. Many Gryffindors were looking rather dull around them, because everyone had heard Moaning Myrtle's story _and_ Pansy Parkinson's, who had visited Draco in the Hospital Wing. Nobody, however, looked more bummed out than Harry, who was not catching anyone's eyes and staring resolutely at the floor.

"Harry," said Hermione, "how can you still stick up for that book when that spell —"

"Will you stop harping on about the book!" snapped Harry. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"

"I don't believe this," said Hermione. "You're actually _defending_ —"

"I'm not defending what I did!" said Harry quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written _'try this out, it's really good'_ — he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else . . ."

"Are you telling me," said Hermione, sounding outraged, "that you're going to go back — ?"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," said Harry forcefully. "Listen, without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning, I'd never have —"

"— got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve," said Hermione nastily and Amara groaned.

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" said Ginny thankfully and Amara mentally thanked the younger girl for snapping out. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!"

"Well, of course I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed!" said Hermione, clearly stung. "But you can't call that _Sectumsempra_ spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match —"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," snapped Ginny, "you'll only embarrass yourself."

Amara, Harry and Ron stared: Hermione and Ginny, who had always got on together very well, though not as good as Amara, were now sitting with their arms folded, glaring in opposite directions. Ron looked nervously at Amara and Harry, then snatched up a book at random and hid behind it. Amara stared at both girls before getting out some parchment and writing a very long letter to Tally.


	26. The Quidditch Final

**_Chapter Twenty-Six_**

 ** _The Quidditch Final_**

The next few days were rather unbearable. The Slytherins, angry that one of their house members had been sent to the Hospital Wing, taunted Harry in the corridors as he went past, Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles every time he went remotely near them. The Gryffindors were angry too. Amara couldn't blame them: their Captain of the Quidditch team not playing in the final was a big blow and they were frustrated that he wouldn't be able to play. Hermione was annoyed everyone had snapped at her when she was lecturing Harry, but everyone ignored her. Her and Ginny were still acting rather frosty, and Harry was still frustrated with the fact that he had detention every Saturday. Amara found herself thinking if Oliver Wood was still Captain, he would have probably killed Harry.

Amara wrote to Fred and George about what had happened and complained a lot.

 _'_ _It's bad enough Snape giving him detention until the end of term – and on a_ Saturday _too! But now he's missing the final Quidditch match of the season – if we lose we might not get the cup, and I don't think I'd like to be around if that happens. They'll probably take it out on Harry, too, for not being there on the final game. It's ridiculous really …'_

After two days of insults, Ron running to the bathroom and Harry snapping at many of them, Saturday dawned bright and sunny, and the crowds of students were soon making their way eagerly to the pitch, betting with friends and deciding the outcome of the match. They were dressed in red and gold, or blue and bronze, and held flags, banners, scarves, wore rosettes and hats and wore the clothing with the correct colours on them. Hermione wished them luck before going down to the pitch with Neville and Luna, who was supporting a large eagle on her head, but seemed happy to walk down to the pitch with some Gryffindors.

Amara, Ginny and Ron headed down to the changing rooms together. They were the first ones there and dressed silently. Katie, Demelza, Ritchie and Ethan soon entered, looking determined, and got dressed too.

They did not speak in the changing rooms, and no one gave a last-match speech, because no one knew who would do it when Harry wasn't there. Instead they waited and lined up at the door, ready to exit.

"Good luck everybody," murmured Amara.

"Let's kick butt," nodded Ginny and they went out of the changing room.

Outside they saw the huge banners from both sides – 'LIONS FOR THE CUP!' said one; 'GO RAVENCLAW!' said another. Amara could faintly hear the squawk of Luna's eagle hat and she supressed a smirk.

"Welcome to the last match of the season!" yelled a familiar voice through the magical megaphone. It was Eddie McKenzie, and he seemed very happy that he had been chosen to do the commentary. "And it's the Gryffindor Team marching out of the changing rooms – Matthews, Robins and Bell as Chasers, Weasley as Seeker, Matthews and Coote as Beaters and Weasley as Keeper."

There was a roar of approval from the red-and-gold area of the stadium, whilst the other half booed and jeered.

"And the Ravenclaws! Playing today are Bradley, Chambers and Captain Davis for the Chasers, Chang as Seeker, Goldberg and Harrison as Beaters and Jefferson as Keeper. Davis and Bell shake hands … Bell is the official stand-in Captain for the Gryffindor team as Harry Potter is unavailable. Madam Hooch blows the whistle and they'reee OFF!"

Amara had taken off into the air and snatched the Quaffle before anyone else. The familiar rush of wind blew her ponytail backwards as she soared forwards. The game had begun.

"And it's Matthews with the Quaffle – she passes swiftly to Bell on her left, it's nearly intercepted by Captain Davis, Bell swerves and passes to Robins, who reverse-passes back to Matthews again. She's streaking down the field – watch out that's a Bludger Amara! – she dodges a Bludger sent by Harrison, she passes to Bell, who throws it back to Matthews - she shoots – she SCORES! Ten nil to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors cheered loudly as Amara punched the air excitedly. Eddie was an excellent commentator – he managed to keep up fast and was nearly as good as Lee Jordan. The Gryffindors continued to cheer as Eddie cheered into the megaphone as well.

She focused back on the game and saw that Bradley had the Quaffle – he passed to Chambers on his right – and Amara saw that Demelza managed to grab it in the air. Amara shot towards Ron by the hoops and Demelza chucked it at her. She then threw it as hard as she could at the other end where Katie grabbed it before the Ravenclaws did. She then sped past the Keeper and scored once more.

"TWENTY NIL TO GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Eddie. "SUPERB EFFORT BY THE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS … that's not _biased_ Professor! Ravenclaw in possession, Bradley has the Quaffle, he passes swiftly to Captain Davis – Bell tries to intercept, Matthews sends a Bludger, he dodges it again, passes to Chambers, who aims for the goal – SAVED! Ronald Weasley makes an amazing save, and it's Gryffindor back in possession, Matthews with the Quaffle, she's hurtling down the pitch – _c'mon Amara!_ – _ouch_! She got hit by a Bludger – it's Ravenclaw back in possession …"

Amara winced as the Bludger sped away again and she hurtled around. Unfortunately, Ravenclaw scored and Eddie cursed into the magical megaphone. Professor McGonagall scowled at him, but as it wasn't as bad as what Lee Jordan had done the year before, she didn't say much.

"Ravenclaw again in possession – nice Bludger work by Coote – yes! Gryffindor now in possession and it's Robins flying up the field – will she get it – DAMMIT the Ravenclaw Keeper – what's his name? JEFFERSON SAVES IT – and it's Ravenclaw again in possession – they fly to the goal posts, in a nice blocking formation, not allowing anyone through – Matthews shoots a Bludger at them and they scatter and RON SAVES IT AGAIN!" The Gryffindor stands cheered as Amara caught the Quaffle from Ron and shot back down the pitch.

Thirty minutes later and Amara had scored three more goals, Katie also three times and Demelza had added two more. That brought their total up to one hundred points, but Ravenclaw had also managed to beat Ron's Keeping skills and got themselves eighty points.

With only twenty points between them, Amara knew it was close, so she had to put her all into it and grabbed the Quaffle as Bradley threw it to Davis. Ginny was still searching for the Snitch high above them, but Amara had not seen it, and neither had Cho Chang. She had, however, given Amara quite a few glares whenever she sped by. Amara had hinted to Ethan that a Bludger her way wouldn't be the end of the world.

Ravenclaw unfortunately scored again, but this did not seem to deter Ron in the slightest – he was fast becoming a very decent Quidditch player, and focused on the Quaffle the entire time.

Demelza now had the Quaffle and managed to bring their score to one hundred and ten points. Ravenclaw, however, soon managed to get level with them, and it made Amara worry just slightly.

"EXCELLENT GOAL BY BELL THERE – ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY TO ONE HUNDRED AND TEN TO GRYFFINDOR! COME ON LIONS – and Eagles, but anyway, Ravenclaw in possession – was that the Snitch?"

Ginny and Chang had gone into a nose dive towards the ground, both of them seemingly fighting each other in an attempt to knock each other off their brooms. One of the Ravenclaw beaters shot a Bludger at Ginny, but it meant both girls swerved off course and lost sight of the snitch again.

"And it seems they've lost it again – Gryffindor in possession – Matthews shoots down the pitch, with Bradley close on her tail – a Bludger comes her way – but she rolls and dodges it! She's at the goal posts – she passes to Robins, who passes to Bell – it's back to Matthews and SHE SCORES! GRYFFINDOR GETS ANOTHER TEN POINTS!"

Ravenclaw were soon on one hundred and forty points, but Gryffindor steamed ahead with one hundred and eighty. Ron seemed determined not to let another Quaffle go past him and he snatched every one which passed next to him. Ginny was being tailed by Chang and she was looking increasingly irritated by it. She kept making sudden turns to shake her off, but Chang was still determined to be annoying.

Katie scored again and another wave of cheering rose up from the Gryffindor crowds. Amara hoped Ginny would see the Snitch soon, because she was getting rather worn out – they'd been playing for about an hour and half non-stop.

The Ravenclaw Keeper seemed determined not to let any more goals in now that Gryffindor was up by fifty points. Amara wanted to get some more goals in – if Chang got the Snitch, Ravenclaw would win and they'd be second or third in the House Championship. However, if Ginny got the Snitch now, they'd be up a lot more than one hundred points and would win.

Ron saved yet another goal and Amara retrieved the Quaffle from him. Five minutes later, they'd scored, and it was now two hundred to one hundred and forty. As Katie reclaimed the Quaffle from the Ravenclaws, Ginny shot forwards very suddenly and took off towards the Ravenclaw side. Cho, who was on the Gryffindor side of the pitch, panicked and took off after her. Ginny was too far ahead, however, and reached the Snitch before her. With one grab, Ginny snatched the Snitch and held it up in the air.

The Gryffindors completely exploded and Amara hugged Katie excitedly.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yelled Eddie triumphantly. "FOUR HUNDRED AND FIFTY TO ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

Amara and the rest of the team met in the middle of the pitch, and it became a tangled mass of limbs as they all hugged and slowly went back towards the ground, laughing and cheering themselves hoarse.

McGonagall was there to greet them at the podium. She was holding the Quidditch Cup and looked beside herself with joy. She handed it to Katie, who passed it to Amara as she shook McGonagall's hand. Amara lifted it into the air as anther cheer went up and the Gryffindors spilled onto the pitch and sped towards them. Amara saw Hermione grinning with Neville, Dean and Seamus, all of whom were cheering loudly.

Amara passed the cup on until everyone had held it and they were all grinning so much Amara thought her jaw would fall off. The Ravenclaws were clapping politely, but Cho looked furious and the Slytherins were marching off the field.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team linked arms and walked back to the changing rooms with a crowd of Gryffindors streaming behind them.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" yelled Seamus at the top of his voice and the Gryffindors sped away, going up to the common room to wait for the team.

They celebrated in the changing rooms too. Amara and Ginny jumped onto the bench once again to do their victory dance, but this time Demelza and Katie joined them too. Ethan and Ritchie cheered and jumped together, whilst Ron clutched the Quidditch cup and bellowed himself hoarse too.

They changed with difficulty, because they all were trying to dance and yell whilst getting robes off all at the same time, and it took a good while before everyone was ready to go.

They left the changing rooms as one, and noticed the Ravenclaws exiting their changing rooms, looking sullen, at the same time. Cho Chang glared at them as they stormed past, cheering loudly and running up the lawns to the castle.

There were Hufflepuffs waiting in the entrance hall, and they too gave them a little applause as they rushed in. Some of Gryffindor house were also waiting and they grabbed the team, yelling, and pushed them up the marble staircase and up to the Fat Lady's portrait.

The party had already started when the team entered. There was a rumble of applause and cheering as they all trooped though and everyone screamed at them, crammed butterbeer into their hands and asked to hear exactly what went on in the air, even though they had just seen it for themselves. There was loads of food, drink and many people dancing enthusiastically to a gramophone in the corner. People kept grabbing them and cheering at them, passing the cup around carefully, as though it was the highest treasure on earth.

Amara was swept onto people's shoulders because she was the smallest. She laughed as they carried her everywhere, jumping up and down and roaring in celebration. Ritchie was surrounded by girls, all of whom were rather giggly and flustered around him, and he was looking rather pleased with himself. Eddie still had the magical megaphone and was cheering into it, and Amara had a feeling Piper wouldn't be too happy with her brother's commentary.

Ron was doing a weird dance up and down with Demelza, whose smile was so wide it was threatening to come off altogether. Ron had also managed to get the silver cup back and was holding onto it for dear life. Rather disgustingly Amara saw that her brother was snogging a girl on the stairwell rather too exuberantly and decided against going over for a chat or to even congratulate him. Ginny and Hermione were beaming and cheering too and Amara had to admit that it was an amazing feeling, winning the Cup. Once she got put down again she grabbed some butterbeer and went to stand with Ron as Demelza was whooshed away by a happy Katie and her friends.

The portrait hole opened and Harry, who was looking rather nervous, was suddenly dragged through it. Ron and Amara bounded over towards him excitedly, seeing his shocked face.

"We won!" yelled Ron, brandishing the silver Cup at Harry as the boy started grinning. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

"WE WON!" Amara yelled and the rest of the Gryffindors roared in approval.

Ginny ran from her place beside Hermione towards Harry and threw her arms around him. In the heat of the moment, Amara supposed, Harry kissed her full on the mouth.

The roar died down into a silence as people gaped at the scene. Dean accidentally smashed his glass and Romilda Vane looked utterly furious. The kiss seemed to go on for a long time, and both participants seemed to be enjoying it. Even Ethan had emerged from the girl he was snogging to see what was going on.

Hermione and Amara started beaming widely at the scene and Amara saw Ron looking shocked and a little confused. Amara nearly snorted. Ron had had no idea that Harry held feelings for Ginny, even though they had been rather obvious.

When Ginny and Harry finally broke apart the room remained silent for a few moments. Amara made a very loud wolf-whistle and there was an outbreak of giggling. Several others wolf-whistled too, and Eddie did one through the megaphone, making people laugh.

Harry's gaze swept passed them all and landed on Ron. Amara saw that he gave Harry a little jerk of the head. Amara supposed it meant that he accepted this and Harry, who beamed, ushered Ginny out of the portrait hole and to probably finish what they started. The cheering went up full volume once more and Amara and Ron were swept off to join the immense celebrations.


	27. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower

**_A/N sorry for the delay - I was on holiday! Don't forget to review :)_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

 ** _The Battle of the Astronomy Tower_**

Apart from the Gryffindors celebrating the fact that they'd won the Quidditch cup for the third-year running, the rest of the school, the majority of them girls, were all more interested in the fact that Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley.

There was so much gossip Amara couldn't go to the bathroom without getting accosted by a flock of squawking girls asking questions about Harry and Ginny that Amara would rather not think about. Many, like Romilda Vane, were interested to know exactly what Harry was like, and Amara had to tell them many times it was Ginny dating him, not Amara. Hermione got questions too but Ginny was annoyed that they kept telling girls to go to her, but she didn't really mind that much.

But it was _nice_ , because Harry was the happiest he'd ever been and Ginny was over the moon. She hung around them instead of her friends much more, but Amara didn't mind in the slightest - she was great to be around, and she was a great friend anyway.

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny, one evening as she sat on the common room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione was on the sofa next to them whilst Amara had her feet on Ron's lap as she stretched over the sofa flipping through _Witch Weekly_. It showed her and Ron's friendship when he accepted it without complaint and even moved slightly so her feet would be more comfortable. "Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Amara, Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter at this comment. Harry ignored them.

"What did you tell her?" he asked his girlfriend, who was trying not to grin.

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning as Amara snorted. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where."

Ron scowled as Amara and Hermione rolled around laughing on the sofas.

"Watch it," he said, pointing a hand warningly at Harry and Ginny as though it could split them up. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it —"

" ' _Your permission,_ ' " scoffed Ginny. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would," said Ron grudgingly. "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public —"

"I'll remind you of that when you and Tally are together again," Ginny said warningly. Amara grinned. Ron flushed red at this and did not say anything about them again (though he did look cheered up with the fact that he'd see Tally again very soon, who he hadn't seen for nearly a year). She stopped flicking through the copy of _Witch Weekly_ (which was Ginny's old copy that she'd read a few times already) and started her reply letter to Fred, who had written to her that day talking about his latest inventions.

But the happy times for Harry were soon dwindling because when June arrived Ginny was busy studying for her O.W.L.s and Hermione always told them off when they got distracted. It was a good thing that Ginny was now spending more time with them, because otherwise they wouldn't see each other at all. They seemed to manage it, however, for they had disappeared at lunchtime and hadn't come back for a while, and Amara knew not to ask them where they'd been.

One evening, when Amara, Ron and Harry were finishing (or trying to finish, because Amara and Ron kept getting distracted and talking to each other and Harry seemed to be in a daydream) their homework, Ginny was in the library and Ethan was sitting with his friends looking very suspicious, Hermione swept upon their table with surprising force.

"I want to talk to you, Harry."

"What about?" said Harry suspiciously. Amara knew why - she's recently told him off for distracting Ginny when she was studying the other day and he had probably done it afterwards as well.

"The so-called Half-Blood Prince."

"Oh, not again," Harry groaned. "Will you please drop it?"

Harry had not tried to get the book back from where he hid it in the Room of Requirement. Much to Hermione's apparent pleasure it meant he was failing rather well at Potions, but annoyingly Slughorn seemed to think it was because he was lovesick. Even the Professors new about Harry and Ginny finally being together and it seemed they all approved (except Snape).

"I'm not dropping it," said Hermione firmly, "until you've heard me out. Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells —"

"He didn't make a hobby of it —"

"He, he — who says it's a he?"

"We've been through this," said Harry crossly. " _Prince_ , Hermione, _Prince_!"

"Right!" said Hermione, and she blushed hard before retrieving an old piece of newspaper from her pocket and slamming it hard onto the table.

Harry, Ron and Amara all leaned in instinctively to peer at it.

"Look at that! Look at the picture!"

It was a skinny girl of fifteen, with a plain face, heavy brows and a rather horrible expression - one of anger yet sullenness.

 ** _EILEEN PRINCE, CAPTAIN OF HOGWARTS GOBSTONE TEAM_**

"So?" said Harry, scanning the short news item to which the picture belonged; it was a rather dull story about interschool competitions.

"Her name was Eileen Prince. _Prince_ , Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione. It seemed to click with him and he burst into annoying laughter. Amara frowned at him.

"It's not that funny," said Amara. "It is actually quite logical, with her name being Prince."

"You can't honestly think _she_ was the Half-Blood Prince!" Harry said, still laughing at this apparent absurd idea.

"Well, why not? Harry, there aren't any real princes in the Wizarding world! It's either a nickname, a made-up title somebody's given themselves, or it could be their actual name, couldn't it? No, listen! If, say, her father was a wizard whose surname was Prince, and her mother was a Muggle, then that would make her a 'half-blood Prince'!"

"Yeah, very ingenious, Hermione . . ."

"But it would! Maybe she was proud of being half a Prince!"

"Listen, Hermione, I can tell it's not a girl. I can just tell."

"The truth is that you don't think a girl would have been clever enough," said Hermione angrily.

"How can I have hung round with you and Amara for five years and not think girls are clever?" said Harry, looking irritated by this. "It's the way he writes, I just know the Prince was a bloke, I can tell. This girl hasn't got anything to do with it. Where did you get this anyway?"

"The library," said Hermione predictably. "There's a whole collection of old _Prophets_ up there. Well, I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can."

"Enjoy yourself," said Harry irritably.

"I will," said Hermione. "And the first place I'll look," she shot at him, as she reached the portrait hole, "is records of old Potions awards!"

Harry scowled after her for a moment, and then continued his contemplation of the darkening sky. Amara returned to her essay, keen to finish it now the distraction was over, and because she didn't really want to talk about what Hermione thought. Hermione had a good point - it could be a girl, and Amara supported that, and it was rather irritating for Harry to brush it away so quickly.

"She's just never got over you outperforming her in Potions," said Ron, returning to his copy of _A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ which he was sharing with Amara because she'd misplaced hers (she had a feeling Tessie had taken it for some reading).

"You don't think I'm mad, wanting that book back, do you?" Harry asked.

"Nah," said Amara, who couldn't help to join in. "Gets you great grades, doesn't it?"

" 'Course not," answered Ron robustly. "He was a genius, the Prince. Anyway . . . without his bezoar tip . . ." He drew his finger significantly across his own throat. "I wouldn't be here to discuss it, would I? I mean, I'm not saying that spell you used on Malfoy was great —"

"Nor am I," said Harry quickly.

"But he healed all right, didn't he? Back on his feet in no time."

"Yeah," said Harry, for Malfoy had left the hospital wing the evening after. "Thanks to Snape . . ."

"You still got detention with Snape this Saturday?" Ron continued.

"Yeah, and the Saturday after that, and the Saturday after that," sighed Harry. "And he's hinting now that if I don't get all the boxes done by the end of term, we'll carry on next year."

"Brutal," winced Amara, who was significantly glad that Snape had decided she'd played no part in the attack. The weather was finally nice and she spent most of her time lying outside by the lake daydreaming, reading or writing to Fred.

Out of nowhere, Tessie appeared at Ron's shoulder along with a boy Amara knew was Jimmy Peakes. She raised her eyebrows at this peculiar friendship as Tessie held out a piece of rolled up parchment.

"Thanks Tessie," said Harry as he took it. Tessie grinned.

"No problem," she said. "C'mon Jimmy, I want to beat you at Gobstones again."

Amara watched through narrowed eyes as Tessie walked away with Jimmy Peakes. Was it her or were they walking much too close to each other?

She was shaken out of her glares by Harry saying excitedly: "Hey, it's from Dumbledore! He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!"

They stared at each other.

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "You don't reckon . . . he hasn't found . . . ?"

"Better go and see, hadn't I?" said Harry, jumping to his feet. He slammed his Herbology book closed. He then ran across the common room and out of sight through the portrait hole.

Amara and Ron stared at each other in a stunned sort of way.

"You don't think ..."

"Definitely," said Amara. "Why else would he want him so urgently?"

Ron looked intrigued.

"I wonder which one he's found?"

"I wonder how be actually found it!" Amara said. "He must've been looking for it for ages ..."

"D'you think he's going to come back before he goes?" Ron asked. Amara shrugged.

"Depends if Dumbledore wants to go straight away, I suppose."

With great difficulty, they continued writing their Herbology essays, but they both finished it off rather quickly and pushed it aside, both of them eagerly waiting for Harry to get back. They had forgotten, when Hermione arrived half an hour later, still frowning slightly about what Harry had said, that she didn't know.

They wasted no time in telling her and she looked excited, shocked and worried all at the same time.

"Has he already gone? Will he be alright? Do you know where it is? How will they destroy it?"

"Hermione, we don't know anything!" Ron said.

"We are waiting to see if he comes back," added Amara. "No need to worry, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip, nodded and then joined them. They had to wait another half an hour before Harry came back.

"What does he want?" Hermione said at once. "Harry, are you okay?" she added anxiously.

"I'm fine," said Harry shortly, racing past them. He sprinted upstairs and presumably into his dormitory.

"What -" began Ron.

"What the hell is going on?" Amara said as Harry remained upstairs.

"I dunno," said Ron, who was looking stunned.

Harry came tearing back down the stairs with the Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map and a bundle of socks.

"I've got to be quick," Harry panted. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen, Dumbledore has found a Horcrux and he's taking me there to help him get it. But when I went to his office I found Professor Trelawney. She was trying to hide some sherry bottles but had got kicked out of the Room of Requirement. And she also heard someone celebrating in there - and I know it was Malfoy. So you see what this means?" Harry finished at a gallop. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" he hissed angrily, as both Ron and Hermione showed every sign of interrupting whilst Amara sat with her eyes huge. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here —" He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hands. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the D.A., Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it — but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry —" began Hermione, her eyes huge with fear.

"I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well —"

He thrust the ugly socks into Ron's hands.

"Thanks," said Ron. "Er — why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her for me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting —"

"No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. Amara found herself becoming more scared by the minute - _what had Malfoy done to celebrate?_ "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay. . . . Don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later. . . ."

And he left them sitting there, staring after them. Amara breathed heavily at what they were about to do.

"Okay," she said as Hermione continued to look scared and Ron looked stunned. "Hermione have you still got the galleon that you can contact people on?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'll go get it," she whispered and took off up the dormitory. Ron and Amara remained behind, staring at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough for a tiny drop each," said Ron.

"Well," said Amara, feeling nervous. "I won't take any then."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron. "It's better to have a little than none at all." He paused. "And besides, Fred'll kill me if something happened to you."

Amara didn't answer because Hermione came back down the stairs clutching the galleon.

"I've done it," she said quietly as she sat back down. "We'd better go get Ginny."

Ginny had arrived back from the library a few minutes ago and was now sitting with some her fifth-year friends. They called her over quickly and she left the fifth-years to see what was going on.

"What's the matter?"

In a quick explanation, Hermione told her what was going on. Ginny paled slightly but sat down.

"That's all that's left of the potion?" she asked.

"Yes," said Ron. "And we're all going to take some."

He looked at Amara pointedly. Hermione carefully separated the potion into tiny portions for the four of them.

They drank the tiny portions together and the feeling was instantaneous. Amara felt slightly more confident - like she could do pretty much anything. But the nagging worry for Harry continued.

Tessie appeared at Hermione's shoulder quite suddenly. Jimmy was no longer with her, and she looked anxious.

"My galleon turned hot," she said. "What's going on?"

Amara's heart flopped slightly and she groaned. _Why does Tessie have to get involved?_

"You're definitely not coming," she said to her sister.

"Why not?" Tessie looked angry. "I was in the D.A., wasn't I?"

"This is dangerous!" Amara said.

"And you're doing it? So it's not dangerous for you?"

"Of course it is! I have to do it!"

"So do I!" Tessie said stubbornly.

Amara groaned again.

"Why do you have to get involved?" Amara snapped.

"I want to help!" Tessie shot back. "Just because Ethan's oblivious doesn't mean I am!"

"We're wasting time!" Ginny said firmly. "Tessie, it is dangerous, and you're only second-year!"

"Amara was only second-year when she went into the Chamber of Secrets!"

"That's beside the ... Amara why is you're sister so stubborn?"

"I don't know," said Amara irritably. "Alright, Tessie, you stay in the common room, okay?" Tessie opened her mouth. "Just - stay alert, watch the windows and noises, okay? Take the coin and use it to contact us, but _don't leave the common room_ , understand?"

Tessie looked conflicted but nodded and walked off with the galleon, straight over to Joey Blishwick and Aubrey Wilson. She seemed to be annoyed she couldn't come, but Amara breathed a sigh of relief that she managed to talk her out of it.

Neville then hurried over to them, looking panicked and holding his galleon in his hand.

"My galleon - it got hot, what's going on?"

Ron told him what was going on with Malfoy, but left out the bit with the Horcruxes, like Hermione had done with Ginny. They just knew he'd gone somewhere with Dumbledore. Hermione checked her watch.

"Let's go quickly, we've wasted enough time!"

"Where are we going first?"

"We don't know," said Amara, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Neville looked confused but nodded.

They ran out of the common room and along the seventh floor.

"Right, Hermione, you take another one of us and go down to watch Snape," said Amara as they ran. "You don't need _too_ many doing that, I suppose …"

"And the rest of us will find out what Malfoy is - _arghh_!"

Ron got cut off as he bumped into someone much smaller and had blonde hair.

"Luna!" Amara said breathlessly.

"I got your message," said Luna, holding up her galleon. "Are we fighting?"

"Sort of," Amara said. They managed to fill her in whilst Amara and Ron got out the Marauder's Map.

" _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ ," said Amara, pointing her wand at it. The map revealed itself and everyone crowded around to look at it. After two minutes of searching, it was obvious Malfoy was not there.

"He must be in the Room of Requirement," said Ron. "Look, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle are all in the common room without him. And Snape's in his office ..."

"Here's the plan," Ginny said determinedly. "Hermione - you and Luna go watch Snape in his office, and the rest of us will go watch Malfoy."

Everyone agreed – though Hermione looked rather terrified – and split off – Amara, Ron, Neville and Ginny going one way, and Hermione and Luna the other.

Amara supposed it was the Felix Felicis that made them get to the Room of Requirement entrance so quickly. When they arrived, panting for breath, no one was around, for it seemed Malfoy was still in there. Ron checked the map and confirmed this. They saw that not many people were around the school - an Auror was keeping guard on one of the lower levels and Amara thought she saw Nymphadora Tonks' name as well. They stopped their watching of the map and instead stared at the entrance for Malfoy to exit.

It was a heart-pounding hour later until anything happened.

A door appeared and Malfoy peered around the side of it, looking both ways. He was holding some sort of shrivelled hand, which looked disgusting.

He exited the room fully and Amara and the others stilled. He turned and saw them. Amara gulped, but Malfoy did not hex them, instead he fumbled with something as the four of them started forwards and threw it in the air. Instantly the corridor turned pitch black.

Amara had never known darkness quite like this. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, let alone her friends or where Malfoy was.

"What the -"

Amara heard Ron swear as several running footsteps sped past them. Amara daren't not send any hexes or jinxes because she did not know the whereabouts of everyone else.

" _Lumos!"_ Amara heard Ginny say.

" _Lumos!"_ Amara tried for herself. " _Incendio!"_

 _"_ _Incendio!"_ Ron said. "Nothing's working!"

 _"_ Go back the way we came!" Amara heard Neville say and she turned around and groped back into the darkness.

It was an agonising two minutes later when she emerged into the light, and she saw the three others emerging too, all blinking a lot at the sudden light on their eyes.

"He got away!" Ron said, looking horrified.

"C'mon, quickly!" Amara said and they ran down the corridor. When they turned the corner they stopped short suddenly, wands pointing at the four people in front of them.

Tonks, Lupin and Bill looked at them, seemingly stunned as Tessie saw them too.

Amara scowled at her sister.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Telling these three that something was happening," Tessie said, crossing her arms.

"What're you four doing out here?" demanded Lupin.

"We were keeping an eye on Malfoy, but he used Instant Darkness Powder on us and we lost him. He's got others with him -"

"- most definitely Death Eaters," added Amara and Tessie's eyes went huge. "Tessie you've _got_ to go back to the common room."

Tessie scowled.

"She's right," said Lupin. " _All_ of you need to go - right now. Do you have the map?"

"Yeah," said Ron and he got it out. "They're heading for the Astronomy Tower! There's loads of them!"

Lupin, Bill and Tonks looked panicked.

"I'll go alert the others," said Tonks quickly. She took off down the corridor.

Lupin and Bill quickly took off for the Astronomy Tower, telling them to go to the common room as they did so.

"Go back to the common room _now_!" Amara hissed at Tessie.

Tessie gave her a look. She seemed to understand how dangerous the situation was to not comment about it. She nodded grudgingly and ran off. Amara breathed a sigh of relief and sprinted off with Ron, Ginny and Neville.

They relied on Felix Felicis to make the journey as quick as possible, but when they arrived Amara immediately wished they hadn't. Lupin was locked in combat with three Death Eaters, whilst Tonks and McGonagall had sprinted up the stairs along with Flitwick.

Amara and Ginny screamed as Fenrir Greyback tackled a struggling Bill to the ground and mauled at his face. They watched in a horrified trance as Bill tried to fend him off – he managed to blast him backwards, but the werewolf came tearing back as he stood up again. He got pushed back into the wall and Greyback bit at him repeatedly, and scratching his face so that blood spurted everywhere. Bill was yelling out in pain, punching the werewolf in a vain attempt to stop him.

"NO!" Amara shouted and shot a spell at the werewolf, who toppled over slightly, but was on his feet again a moment later. One hex from Flitwick and the werewolf flew through the air. Bill lay on the ground, quite still, but Amara thought (and hoped) she saw his chest move slightly.

There was no time to save him, for the four of them joined the fray and each began battling a Death Eater each.

Amara's Death Eater was a brutal-looking man who was twice the size of her and looked as though he could probably squash her with his foot. It wasn't a very nice fight - the Death Eater fired curse after curse on Amara, who had to dodge and get her own spells out at the same time. It was a good thing she knew nonverbal spells - and had taken Felix Felicis, because the Death Eater's curses kept skimming her, and she knew full well that they were all killing curses.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ Stupid Mudblood -" Amara ducked as another killing curse went over her head, she saw it skim past Lupin and hit a blonde Death Eater straight in the face as he came down the Astronomy Tower stairs.

Amara's Death Eater howled in fury as the blonde one collapsed, dead. He took his anger out on Amara and she was soon dodging more spells than she could manage.

 _"Stupefy!"_

 _"Crucio!"_

 _"Reducto!"_

A bit of the ceiling collapsed and narrowly missed the Death Eater - it hit his shoulder and he was momentarily stunned for a second. In that second Amara saw Draco Malfoy run up the stairs.

 _"Ron! Malfoy's up the stairs!"_

But they couldn't do anything: the Death Eaters were putting up a very tiring and good fight.

She screamed as a curse lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the wall. Fortunately, she didn't feel any breakages and struggled back onto her feet and flew back at the Death Eater, who had turned to Neville.

He was able to keep two on at one time and Amara realised just how skilled the Death Eaters were and how deadly they were.

Amara yelled out as Neville got hit by a curse and crumpled. He was seemingly too injured to move so Amara continued her battle by herself.

It was a very confusing battle - Amara hardly knew what the others were doing except that they were fully involved in their separate Death Eaters. Neville had hauled himself to the side and was firing curses from there, he managed to hit a few Death Eaters and stutter them slightly. Professor McGonagall took over her Death Eater but Amara suddenly found herself being pinned against the wall, choking for breath.

It was a woman Death Eater, grinning madly at her through mangled teeth.

"Hello, pretty," she laughed. "Struggling, are we?"

Amara choked and wriggled, then pointed her wand in the woman's stomach. _Impedimenta!_ She thought and the woman flew backwards. Amara was released and collapsed on the floor - she shot a spell at the woman, not before ducking when a different Death Eater started firing curses off at random, not caring what was going on.

"Get Severus, Filius!" McGonagall yelled and Flitwick ran off, past Tonks, who was battling hard with another Death Eater.

Dust was flying everywhere as they continued the battle. Somehow some of the Death Eaters disappeared - Amara saw them sprinting up the Astronomy tower stairs. Another Death Eater fired something at the entrance and a haze flew over it as though it was a barrier. The huge Death Eater remained downstairs and started his hexes up again. They all started dodging them with all their might. Neville ran for the stairs quite suddenly.

"Neville - _no!"_

Neville was blasted backwards, hit the wall and sunk downwards and stayed there.

"They've blocked the stairs!" Lupin yelled. " _Reducto - REDUCTO!"_

The huge Death Eater laughed and shot a curse at Amara, who rolled out the way. She saw Snape running through the corridor and towards the battle. Amara shot jinxes at the huge Death Eater as Snape ran past - and straight up the stairs.

Lupin tried to follow him but got blasted back just as Neville had done. Luckily for Lupin he fell short of the wall and managed to get back on his feet again.

Suddenly the huge Death Eater shot a dangerous hex towards the ceiling. It crashed to the ground with alarming speed.

 _"Run!"_ Amara heard Tonks shout and they all got out of the way of the collapsing ceiling.

Amara coughed as dust flew into the air and settled onto her clothes and hair. The collapsed ceiling seemed to have broken the barrier.

"C'mon!" Lupin said and the surged forwards, ready to go up the stairs and fight, but Snape and Malfoy appeared and sped past them. Nobody made any move to stop them - the rest of the Death Eaters had returned and they resumed battle once more.

Amara was shooting curses when Fenrir Greyback jumped and landed on her, pushing her down towards the floor. He grinned nastily at her and she screamed loudly. His hands had clutched her shoulders and had cut scratches down both of them. The putrid smell went up Amara's nostrils as he leaned into her open neck …

Somehow Lupin had managed to get Greyback off Amara before he had bitten or mauled at her completely. Except for the two large scratches, she was relatively unharmed and resumed the battle, wincing all the same. She wondered if Felix Felicis had helped her in not getting bitten.

In the dust filled air and lights from the curses, Amara saw a familiar flash of black hair rush past her.

 _"Harry!"_ she screamed as Greyback flew onto him. She was pulled away from helping when she nearly got hit by another curse. By the time she looked back, he was gone.

Faintly she heard Snape yell something, and one by one the Death Eaters turned and ran away, down the corridors and seemingly out of the front doors.

"Harry _no!"_ She heard the others shouting as she turned, coughing.

Everyone was standing, chests heaving as they surveyed the damage. Amara looked over and hurried over to Bill, who was still lying on the floor.

"Bill! BILL!" She said desperately as she took in the long scratches on his face and his body. A sob reached her throat as Ron joined her, looking petrified.

Bill groaned and Amara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amara you're bleeding," Ron said, concerned.

"I know," she said, wincing at the scratches Fenrir had made when he'd jumped on her.

"Those aren't -"

"Yeah they are," Amara said quietly, "is Neville okay?"

"He will be," said Ron. "You need to get that checked out. I think McGonagall went to get Madam Pomfrey."

Amara nodded, not really hearing him. It had been over so suddenly - _why had they retreated so quickly?_

Amara got up and surveyed the mess around her. The ceiling was still collapsed on the floor and there was a hole above them. Dust was still in the air as everyone checked themselves over for injuries. Ginny and Ron were unharmed, thanks to the Felix Felicis, and Amara counted herself a _very, very_ lucky from her escape with Greyback. Looking down at Bill, she noticed that his face was almost unrecognisable because of the blood and scratches.

McGonagall had gone, apparently getting Madam Pomfrey to help with Bill, whilst Lupin was getting Neville onto a stretcher that he'd conjured. Tonks was comforting Ginny.

The battle had finished.


	28. Fawkes' Song

**_A/N_** **Quick chapter update this time - thanks to everyone who's still following and reading the story but please leave a review telling me what you think - it really helps! And if you're interested, check out my new story:** ** _Words of Wisdom_** **\- chapter three is now up! Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

 ** _Fawkes' Song_**

Ron, though Amara could walk just fine, helped her to the Hospital Wing whilst Lupin took Neville and Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall took Bill. Tonks and Ginny followed quickly, each rather pale but looking relieved.

Neville was put into a bed by the door of the Hospital Wing. She helped him first, fixing his leg, which was injured, and giving him a sleeping potion so that he could sleep it out. When Neville was fast asleep, Madam Pomfrey came over to see how Amara was. She had been forced to get into a bed, even though she said she was fine. But Ron told Madam Pomfrey that Greyback had made the scratches and the matron had forced her to straight away. McGonagall had also looked worried at this, but Amara insisted she was fine.

Madam Pomfrey drew curtains around her bed and helps her take off her robes and managed to get her just in a vest top so that she could inspect the scratches better. She then re-opened the curtains and ushered Ron inside.

"They're not deep," Madam Pomfrey said, inspecting the scratches that were on the top each shoulder and ran down vertically a few inches. They were painful and bleeding slightly and Ron panicked that she was going to be a werewolf. "And there's only two, I doubt there'll be any werewolf tendencies at all. They'll just scar. You got off _very_ lucky, Miss Matthews. Mr Weasley can you dab this onto her scratches? I've got to attend to Bill."

She moved away and Ron came forward.

"It was Felix Felicis," he whispered. "You could've - he would've -" he looked over at Bill and paled. He started dabbing the ointment onto her left side. "If we hadn't had that potion I think we would have died."

Amara nodded, still fiddling with the bed sheets with her fingers. The doors opened and Hermione and Luna came hurrying through.

"We heard about the fight - I can't believe we couldn't help - _Amara!_ What - what happened?"

Hermione was nearly in tears by the time she reached Amara's bed.

"I'm fine," Amara said. "Greyback -" Hermione blanched and Luna looked pale. "- he slashed me - but they're not deep and I won't get any side effects - not like Bill, anyway."

"What happened to Bill?"

"He got mauled by Greyback," said Ron quietly. "Madam Pomfrey's trying to fix him up, but there might be some damages ..."

"Oh no," Hermione whispered and she collapsed into a chair next to Amara's bed. Ron continued with his dabbing whilst Luna went over to see if Neville was okay. Amara did not look over at Bill's bed. She did not want to feel the little squirm of guilt that went into her when she saw his unrecognisable face.

 _It could have been her as well._

But it was because of Harry's Felix Felicis that let her get away with two shallow scratches. She felt guilty because she was glad she hadn't, and that she was all right in the end. But Bill wasn't and she had no right to feel relieved when he was going to suffer for the rest of his life and could have werewolf tendencies.

"It's not right," whispered Amara and Ron paused. "That I got off lightly and Bill …"

"Better only one serious injury than two," Ron said roughly, dabbing the ointment again. "I don't know if Fred has heard yet."

He moved onto her other side as Professor McGonagall told them she was going to contact Mr and Mrs Weasley. Madam Pomfrey was trying to find an ointment that would work better on Bill's deep scars. The one Amara had did not work on his bites.

Amara was soon able to get up and sit in a chair next to Bill's bed as everyone else, minus Neville, gathered around the bed, staring sadly down at the once handsome face.

The doors opened and Ginny, who had apparently gone without Amara realising, returned with a white, shaking Harry in tow. Hermione got up and hugged him straight away, and Lupin hurried forwards too.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine. . . . How's Bill?"

Nobody answered. Amara saw Harry looking over Hermione's shoulder and seeing how bad Bill looked. His white face seemed to get paler as he took it in. Madam Pomfrey was still dabbing at his wounds with the harsh-smelling green ointment which seemed to work.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Harry asked the matron.

"No charm will work on these," said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," said Ron, who was gazing down into his brother's face from next to Amara. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a — a real — ?"

He looked uncertainly at Lupin.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," said Lupin, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and — and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," Ron said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state —"

"Ron — Dumbledore's dead," said Ginny.

Amara gasped as Ginny's words cut through her like a cold knife. Dumbledore's dead. It couldn't be true - Dumbledore was the greatest wizard to ever live ... Amara shook slightly as she realised what this meant. _When had it happened?_

Ron had frozen beside her as a few tears started to fall down Amara's cheeks.

"No!" Lupin looked wildly from Ginny to Harry, as though hoping the latter might contradict her, but when Harry did not, Lupin collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face. Harry's face was pained and Amara realised that was why he had been pale and shaky when he had entered with Ginny. Amara sniffed slightly.

 _Dumbledore was dead._

"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," said Harry. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was. . . Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak — and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him —"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

"— more Death Eaters arrived — and then Snape — and Snape did it. The _Avada Kedavra."_ Harry couldn't go on.

Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. Nobody paid her any attention except Ginny, who whispered, "Shh! Listen!"

Somewhere in the darkness a song had started. A Phoenix was singing in such a way of beauty yet sorrow that it made Amara pine for comfort but her sadness was lessened slightly and she listened to the song for a long time.

They listened for what seemed like an age, all of them listening to the song somewhat desperately, as if it would somehow help them.

When the doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in the trance was broken - they rubbed their eyes and stared down at Bill once again. Professor McGonagall soon reached them, looking like they did with scratches and torn robes.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said, "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he — when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some —"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry flatly. _Snape._

Professor McGonagall stared at him for a moment, then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together after bursting into tears, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered . . . but he trusted . . . always . . . _Snape_ . . . I can't believe it. . . ."

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Lupin, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" whispered Tonks. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't. . . ."

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. Amara stared miserably at the floor. "I mean . . . with Snape's history . . . of course people were bound to won- der . . . but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine. . . . Wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," said Tonks.

"I know," said Harry, and they all turned to look at him. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead."

They all stared at him. Snape had said he was sorry for passing on information to Voldemort?

"And Dumbledore believed that?" said Lupin incredulously. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape _hated_ James. . . ."

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," said Harry, "because she was Muggle-born. . . . 'Mudblood,' he called her. . . ."

Snape had killed Dumbledore.

Snape had ruthlessly murdered the greatest man alive.

"This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly and everyone looked up at her. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," said Lupin firmly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way. . . ."

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?" asked Harry.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," said Professor McGonagall distractedly. "It's all so confusing. . . . Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case . . . Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us . . . and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered. . . ."

"I do," said Harry, "there's a pair of Vanishig Cabinets that got broken last year. The other one was in Borgin and Burkes whilst the broken one for put in the Room of Requirement. Malfoy had been fixing them all year so that they could pass through the pathway they made. So they got in through the Room of Requirement."

Harry glanced at Ron, Amara and Hermione. They stared back at him, horrified.

"I messed up, Harry," said Ron bleakly from his place next to Amara. "We did like you told us: We checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Amara, Ginny, and Neville went to keep watch on it . . . but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch," said Ginny. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shrivelled arm —"

"His Hand of Glory," said Ron. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?"

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black —"

"— Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said Ron bitterly. "Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products."

"We tried everything, _Lumos, Incendio_ ," said Ginny. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Luckily," said Lupin hoarsely, "Ron, Amara, Ginny, and Neville ran into us almost immediately because Amara's sister had given us a tip-off. They told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder, at any rate. A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs —"

"To set off the Mark?" asked Harry.

"He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement," said Lupin. "But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore, because he came running back downstairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me and Amara."

"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Amara, Ginny and Neville," said Harry, turning to Hermione, "were you — ?"

"Outside Snape's office, yes," whispered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears, "with Luna. We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened. . . . We didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map. . . . It was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really registered that Luna and I were there at all, he just burst his way into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and — and —"

"What?" Harry urged her.

"I was so stupid, Harry!" said Hermione in a high-pitched whisper. "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he — while he went to help fight the Death Eaters —" She covered her face in shame and continued to talk into her fingers, so that her voice was muffled. "We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor . . . and oh, it's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realize, Harry, we didn't realize, we just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault," said Lupin firmly. "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you and Luna."

"So then he came upstairs," said Harry, "and he found the place where you were all fighting. . . ."

"We were in trouble, we were losing," said Tonks in a low voice. "Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, Bill had been savaged by Greyback . . . It was all dark . . . curses flying everywhere . . . The Malfoy boy had vanished - Amara had said that he'd gone up the stairs . . . then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stairs behind them with some kind of curse. . . . Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air —"

"None of us could break through," said Ron, "and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place, they were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us. . . ."

"And then Snape was there," said Tonks, "and then he wasn't —"

"I saw him running toward us, but that huge Death Eater's jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things," said Ginny.

"I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there," said Lupin. "I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville. . . ."

"He must have known a spell we didn't," whispered McGonagall. "After all — he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. . . . I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower. . . ."

"He was," said Harry savagely, "but to help them, not to stop them . . . and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier — so what happened when he came back down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," said Lupin. "We all ran forward — those of us who were still standing anyway — and then Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust — obviously, none of us attacked them —"

"We just let them pass," said Tonks in a hollow voice. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters — and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again — I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what —"

"He shouted, _'It's over,_ '" said Harry. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

It became silent in the hospital wing. They just stood or sat in various positions, staring ahead and listening to the phoenix's song dully, trying not to think about what had happened. Fawkes continued to sing at the loss of his master and Amara slouched shakily in her chair. Every year since Cedric had died another one of them had fallen.

 _Sirius, Dumbledore. Who'd be next?_

The doors opened once again with surprising force as Mr and Mrs Weasley strode into the room and up the ward. Fleur followed them, looking terrified.

"Molly — Arthur —" said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. "I am so sorry —"

"Bill," whispered Mrs Weasley, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, _Bill_!"

Lupin and Tonks had got up hastily and retreated so that Mr and Mrs Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Mrs Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Lupin.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Lupin. "It is an odd case, possibly unique. . . . We don't know what his behaviour might be like when he awakens. . . ."

Mrs Weasley took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

"And Dumbledore . . ." said Mr Weasley. "Minerva, is it true . . . Is he really . . . ?"

Professor McGonagall nodded sadly and Mr Weasley looked horrified again. Amara saw that Ginny was frowning at a frozen Fleur, who was staring down at her fiancé's face.

"Dumbledore gone," whispered Mr Weasley, but Mrs Weasley had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks. . . . It's not r-really important . . . but he was a very handsome little b-boy . . . always very handsome . . . and he was g-going to be _married!"_

"And what do you mean by zat?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, ' 'e was _going_ to be married?' "

Mrs Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. "Well — only that —"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I —"

"Because 'e will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height (which was rather tall) and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Mrs. Weasley, "but I thought perhaps — given how — how he —"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Mrs Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mrs Weasley fell backward against her husband as Fleur began dabbing at Bill's wounds. Amara's eyes were huge at what had happened and Hermione looked shocked.

Nobody said a word, waiting for an explosion of anger.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," said Mrs Weasley after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara — goblin-made — which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

Suddenly Mrs Weasley and Fleur had collapsed onto each other and burst into tears. They hugged and sobbed whilst everyone looked shocked.

"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely —"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a _million times_. . . ."

Tonks had fallen in love with Lupin. It explained the hair and the Patronus and why she was worried and came to see Dumbledore all the time.

"And I've told _you_ a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor . . . too dangerous. . . ."

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.

"This is . . . not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead. . . ."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

He had been crying and was continuing to do so in his handkerchief. His face was swollen and tears were leaking into his beard as he walked forwards.

"I've . . . I've done it, Professor," he choked. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses — Slughorn can represent Slytherin — that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry. "Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me. . . ."

Harry stood up, murmured "See you in a bit" to Ron, Hermione, Amara and Ginny, and followed Professor McGonagall back down the ward.

Amara and the others remained in the hospital wing. Fleur and Mrs Weasley both helped in dabbing the ointment onto Bill's wounds whilst Mr Weasley looked sadly down at his son.

Madam Pomfrey decided to check up on Amara's scratches as well, and Lupin and Tonks had both looked panicked when they found they were werewolf scratches, but Amara and Madam Pomfrey told them she was going to be fine.

The scratches seemed to be closing, so Madam Pomfrey put another layer of ointment on them before wrapping them up and instructing Amara to report back to her in the morning.

She then instructed Ron, Amara, Hermione, Ginny and Luna to go back to their common rooms and rest.

Amara knew everyone was awake and she knew that they'd know they'd been fighting Death Eaters, because of the cuts, bruises and torn robes. Whilst they walked silently down the corridors after saying goodbye to Luna, Amara realised she did not want to see anyone at the moment.

The Fat Lady had visitors in her portrait when they arrived and they all seemed to be hysterical, and let them in without the password.

The common room was full of people who all looked up when they entered. There were gasps as they took in their appearances and many people stood up to see what was going on.

Amara saw Tessie and Ethan huddled together in the corner with their friends. She smiled weakly at them and they broke away to hug her.

"Is it true?" Tessie whispered. "Dumbledore ..."

Amara nodded and Tessie's eyes filled with tears. Ethan gave her a hug and led her back towards their friends.

"Get some sleep," he told Amara, who nodded. When had Ethan become mature?

Ron broke off and went up to the boys' dormitory alone, whilst Hermione, Ginny and Amara walked up the girls' staircase. Ginny went into the fifth-years' dormitory and Amara and Hermione kept going.

Their room was empty because Parvati, Lavender and Sophie were still downstairs.

Not saying much, Amara got herself together and drew her curtains shut and began one of the worst nights of sleep she'd ever had


	29. The Funeral

**_A/N Second to last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - see if we can make it to 100 before the last chapter? ;)) Anyways, enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Nine_**

 ** _The Funeral_**

Amara was up early next morning, even though they hadn't gone to bed until the early hours. Running on two hours sleep maximum did not help Amara's emotions.

When she had finished trying to wake herself up in the bathroom she decided to go to Madam Pomfrey for a check-up. She doubted anyone had slept that night, so she wasn't worried that the matron was sleeping.

The school was silent when she exited the Gryffindor Common room. No one was about, no one was patrolling and it was silent. It was a horrible silence, as if the silence knew something terrible had happened and Amara felt rather trapped in it as she walked through the corridors. Twenty-four hours ago, Amara would not have guessed this would have happened.

The Hospital Wing was unlocked when she arrived. She pushed open the doors and found Madam Pomfrey tending to a still-sleeping Bill. The matron looked tired and withdrawn, but determined as always.

She looked up when Amara entered and placed the ointment back down on Bill's night-stand.

"How is he?" Amara said quietly. It was odd breaking the silence.

"Better," answered Madam Pomfrey. "Have your scratches hurt at all?"

"No," said Amara. Madam Pomfrey pointed at a bed for her to sit on. As it was summer, she was only wearing a vest top for her pyjamas anyway, so it was easy to see the bandages and scratches. Madam Pomfrey unwound them and inspected the scratches beadily.

"They're fine, I think," she said. "Keep them wrapped up for another day-or-two, then take them off."

"Thanks," said Amara. "You should sleep, you know."

"I don't think I could," replied Madam Pomfrey. "You should go back to bed, though, Miss Matthews. It's only been about three hours."

Amara nodded and exited the Hospital Wing once more. Though it had only been half an hour, there was a bit more movement in the castle. When she walked back into her dormitory she was surprised to find everyone else up.

Lavender and Parvati were crying and hugging whilst Sophie looked angry and Hermione was sat on her bed looking blearily at the drama unfolding at seven in the morning.

"I don't want to go!" Parvati was wailing.

"I don't want you to go!" Lavender sniffed at her best friend.

"What's going on?" Amara asked.

"My dad's here to pick me and Padma up," Parvati said, tears in her eyes. "he's talking us away."

"And Sophie's parents have arrived as well," Lavender said. "They have to pack their things."

"You're not ... You're not staying?" Amara said unsurely.

Parvati went into a fresh wave of tears and Amara looked towards Sophie.

"I'm not even allowed to stay for the funeral," she said hollowly.

"Oh," Amara's voice cracked slightly. "Do you - do you need help packing?"

Sophie shrugged and Amara moved forwards to help her.

Lavender helped a still-crying Parvati pack her suitcase and then suddenly they were leaving. Amara gave them both a hug, because in all honesty, she didn't know when she would see them again.

Amara and Hermione went down to breakfast feeling dreadful and looking it. But nobody noticed because they looked the same. They met Harry and Ron down at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was dull and dreary, everyone still stunned about what had happened. Many houses had mingled on the tables, for Amara saw Piper and Flick sitting with Ethan and Eddie. She'd never seen her sister look so solemn, sitting with a group of second-years.

"Parvati and Padma have gone," Amara informed Harry and Ron.

Harry nodded.

"I guessed so," he said. "They might close Hogwarts."

Amara nodded.

"Figures," she said.

Professor McGonagall informed them that all lessons were suspended and the exams were being postponed because of Dumbledore's death.

Because of this, Amara, Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves holed up in an empty classroom on the Transfiguration corridor. They had not wanted to go back to the common room, go outside or stay in the morose Great Hall any longer so they were now sat on the teachers desk and a few of the remaining desks set out.

"So, did you get it?" Amara asked, swinging her legs under the desk and back. Her feet didn't touch the floor. "The Horcrux?"

Harry looked sullen, and even Ron looked glum.

"What's the matter? Didn't you get it?" asked Hermione.

"Not exactly," said Harry. He took out a piece of parchment. "The locket we found was a fake – it had this note in it." He handed it to them, and Hermione and Amara leaned over to read it.

 ** _To the Dark Lord_**

 ** _I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._**

 ** _R.A.B._**

"You mean … after all that … it was a fake?" Amara said rather hollowly. Harry nodded and took the note back. "But … maybe this R.A.B guy _did_ destroy the Horcrux. Maybe it is one down?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "We can't be optimistic."

"Supposedly the _R.A.B_ person didn't know how to destroy the Horcrux?" said Hermione. "Then he'd have hidden it away so that when he found out how to he could …"

"But he's dead," said Ron. "How are we supposed to know where it is now?"

"It'll be alright, Harry," said Amara, who had seen Harry staring miserably out the window. "But have you any idea who R.A.B is?"

"No clue," said Harry. "Hermione?"

"Not off the top of my head," said Hermione. "And I doubt they'll be the right person anyway."

It wasn't just the Patil twins and Sophie Roper who had left early the morning after Dumbledore's demise. Zacharias Smith was escorted away down the drive by his equally haughty-looking father, and Amara swore she saw Chloe Fawley, a girl she'd met in her fourth year and was distantly related to, being taken away by her mother and father. She had not spoken to the girl for two years, and she had a feeling she hadn't been a Harry supporter the year before. Many other students were taken away throughout the days that followed, but Seamus Finnigan had a yelling match with his mother in the entrance hall, refusing to leave the castle because he wanted to attend Dumbledore's funeral. His mother had left to find a room in Hogsmeade, and had apparently had trouble finding a spare bed, Dean had told Amara, because of everyone flooding in readying for the funeral. The _Daily Prophet_ printed little else except from the Greatest Wizard's death, and it was getting tiring to read.

Amara, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry spent all their time together. They sat in the common room together, went to meals and talked quietly together in the emptier common room. Many students had been taken away from Hogwarts. It was weird, as Amara's dormitory had only three remaining people and Ginny told them that there were only herself and another girl in hers.

They visited the Hospital Wing a lot, to visit Bill. Neville had been discharged and Fleur had stayed to be with her fiancée.

Bill's injuries had turned out to have no lasting effects, except he preferred rarer meat. Fleur was more than happy to comply as she thought the British overlooked their meet anyway. She was being very good - she was waiting on Bill with a lot of love and care and was constantly plumping his pillows and straightening his sheets.

Ministry officials arrived in the afternoon, ready for the funeral. They were being accommodated inside the castle and whenever Amara saw them walking around, all of them looked grim, pale and serious.

Tessie and the rest of the second years and first years got excited when they saw the powder-blue carriage of Beauxbatons flew down onto the lawns. Madame Maxime, huge, tanned and wearing many opals left the carriage and fell into Hagrid's awaiting arms. Behind her was a small, silvery blonde haired girl who took in Hogwarts as though it was the best thing ever. She was dressed in her Beauxbatons uniform.

"That's Tally," Ginny said, surprised, as they watched from an upstairs window. She turned to Amara and Ron.

"I didn't know," said Ron.

"She must be here for the funeral - lets go down," said Amara.

They met with Tally as she was entering the castle. She immediately hugged Ron, who still looked slightly bemused.

"I convinced Madame Maxime to let me come," she said in explanation. "I'm here for the summer now."

It wasn't until that evening when the six of them were sat in the common room (Professor McGonagall had allowed Tally to enter, and the Fat Lady didn't really check anymore because of her grief) that Amara decided it was time to write to her parents about the ordeal.

 _Dear Mum & Dad, _

_I'd have loved to write a nice letter about our year. But nothing's ever simple, is it?_

 _There was a battle at Hogwarts after the Death Eaters infiltrated (same people as last year) and they murdered our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. You never met him but he was one of the greatest wizards of all time._

 _I didn't think it possible, but it happened and now the whole Wizarding community is in a state of shock. The leader of the Death Eaters is getting stronger._

 _I was part of the battle, but I'm fine, and I managed to get Tessie and Ethan to stay out of it. I've been putting off this letter for a few days, and Tally arrived this afternoon (by carriage - they have flying palomino horses) and she's staying for the rest of the summer. I'd like to say that I'll be with you all summer, but it's probably not the case, and for that, I'm sorry._

 _We're staying for the funeral. I've spoken to Tessie and Ethan and they're adamant that they are staying too. I know you'd want to come get us but it's something we have to do. We shall get the Hogwarts Express as usual, but Jesse and Adrien are meeting us at the Station and taking us and Tally home._

 _I hope you understand._

 _Love Amara_

Amara folded the parchment up, knowing she'd post it the next day.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," sighed Ginny, talking about Fleur.

They were all now squished next to the open window, looking at the twilit grounds. Tally, though stating Beauxbatons was beautiful, thought Hogwarts was a delight and she was gazing down at the grounds from her position on Ron's raised legs.

"She's not that bad," said Harry. "Ugly, though," he added hastily, as Ginny raised her eyebrows, and she let out a reluctant giggle. Amara rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose if Mum can stand it, I can."

"Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked Hermione, who was perusing the _Evening Prophet._

Tally frowned at the brutal voice, for she had been told everything that had happened, but obviously did not like the way it was said.

Hermione winced too at the forced toughness in his voice.

"No," she said reprovingly, folding up the newspaper. "They're still looking for Snape but no sign . . ."

"Of course there isn't," said Harry, who became angry every time this subject cropped up, which meant Amara, Hermione, Ron and Ginny never mentioned him if they could help it. "They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time . . ."

"I'm going to go to bed," yawned Ginny. "I haven't been sleeping that well since . . . well . . . I could do with some sleep."

She kissed Harry (Ron looked away pointedly), waved at Amara and Amara and asked Tally if she was going too. She was sleeping in the spare bed in Ginny's dormitory.

"Yeah," said Tally and she kissed Ron (Amara caught eye contact with Harry and grinned) before following the red haired girl up the girls' staircase.

Immediately after they left, Hermione turned to Harry. Amara knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Harry, I found something out this morning, in the library."

"R.A.B.?" said Harry, sitting up straight.

After Harry had told them about R.A.B, the day after Dumbledore's death, Hermione had repeatedly run off to the library to check up on names. Amara never joined her, because she didn't like to think about R.A.B nor did she want to go to the library when they had no homework to do. Not that Hermione had had any luck; whenever she returned to the dormitory after searching she was always very frustrated, though she was always wary of Lavender's presence, and never said anything. Lavender had become quiet after Parvati had left. So had loads of other students as well, for many parents had rushed them away as fast as possible once the news had spread.

"No," Hermione said sadly, "I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything. . . . There are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials — Rosalind Antigone Bungs . . . Rupert 'Axebanger' Brookstanton . . . but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him. . . . No, actually, it's about . . . well, Snape."

She looked nervous even saying the name again and Amara couldn't blame her.

"What about him?" asked Harry heavily, slumping back in his chair.

"Well, it's just that I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business," she said tentatively.

"D'you have to rub it in, Hermione? How d'you think I feel about that now?"

"No — no — Harry, I didn't mean that!" Hermione said hastily, looking around to check that they were not being overheard (which was unlikely as there weren't many people in the common room and those who were all looked rather preoccupied). "It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book. You see . . . she was Snape's mother!"

"I thought she wasn't much of a looker," said Ron. Hermione ignored him as Amara snorted.

"I was going through the rest of the old _Prophets_ and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape, and then later an announcement saying that she'd given birth to a —"

"— murderer," spat Harry.

"Well . . . yes," said Hermione. "So . . . I was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being 'half a Prince,' you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the _Prophet."_

"Yeah, that fits," said Harry. "He'd play up the pure-blood side so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them. . . . He's just like Voldemort. Pure-blood mother, Muggle father . . . ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts, gave himself an impressive new name — _Lord_ Voldemort — the Half-Blood _Prince_ — how could Dumbledore have missed — ?"

He broke off, looking out the window. Amara knew he was thinking about how much he relied on the book - how much he had relied on Snape. But Amara knew it had been Snape's child form who had written the book, not the adult, and Harry shouldn't blame himself for anything. She did wonder why Dumbledore insisted in trusting such a vile man in the first place, and she wanted to know what possessed him to think that Snape had stopped being a Death Eater. Nobody _stopped_ being a Death Eater.

But Amara knew Harry was annoyed at how Snape had actually helped him – how he'd practically saved Ron's life in the process (Amara knew he wouldn't be that pleased by that).

"I still don't get why he didn't turn you in for using that book," said Ron. "He must've known where you were getting it all from."

"He knew," said Harry bitterly. "He knew when I used Sectumsempra. He didn't really need Legilimency. . . . He might even have known before then, with Slughorn talking about how brilliant I was at Potions. . . . Shouldn't have left his old book in the bottom of that cupboard, should he?"

"But why didn't he turn you in?"

"I don't think he wanted to associate himself with that book," said Hermione. "I don't think Dumbledore would have liked it very much if he'd known. And even if Snape pretended it hadn't been his, Slughorn would have recognized his writing at once. Anyway, the book was left in Snape's old classroom, and I'll bet Dumbledore knew his mother was called 'Prince.' "

"I should've shown the book to Dumbledore," said Harry. "All that time he was showing me how Voldemort was evil even when he was at school, and I had proof Snape was too —"

" 'Evil' is a strong word," said Hermione quietly.

"You were the one who kept telling me the book was dangerous!"

"I'm trying to say, Harry, that you're putting too much blame on yourself. I thought the Prince seemed to have a nasty sense of humour, but I would never have guessed he was a potential killer. . . ."

"None of us could've guessed Snape would . . . you know," said Ron.

"Hermione's right," said Amara after an awkward pause. "You shouldn't put the blame on yourself. How would you know a person who wrote scribbles in a book would kill anyone? It was a _teenager's_ textbook …"

Silence fell slowly between them, each of them thinking about the following morning, where Dumbledore's body would be placed in his grave forever. Amara had been to a funeral before. It wasn't a nice affair and she did not wish to replay one. Hermione had told her she'd never been to one before, and didn't know what to expect.

Harry wanted to do what Dumbledore had left him, Amara knew that. She also recognised the fact that he would try and get all the Horcruxes alone. Amara was going to go with him, and Hermione and Ron had also agreed. It was going to be a shame, leaving Hogwarts the next day, probably for the last time, because she had a feeling they needed to get Horcruxes immediately, and not wait until their schooling had ended. Voldemort did not care about that. He would kill whoever he wanted before taking over the country. Amara felt a pang of horror at the thought of her family, her mother and father especially. Defenceless from wizards and witches. Tessie and Ethan were not old enough to be able to fight, eventhough they were powerful. Amara wondered if they would have to go into hiding and miss Hogwarts as well … it would be Ethan's O.W.L year, and Tessie's third. She would have been able to visit Hogsmeade …

-OOOOO-

The atmosphere was subdued the day after. Amara, Hermione and Lavender rose earlier than usual to pack their things into the trunks ready for loading onto the Hogwarts Express, which would leave an hour after the funeral had ended. It was surprising just how far their things had stretched, and it took a while for them to collect their belongings and pack them away. Tally, who had not unpacked her suitcase at all, came in to help them for a bit before disappearing to go get ready before breakfast.

Breakfast was strange as well. Dumbledore's thronelike chair was empty, out of respect to Dumbledore. Hagrid's chair was also empty, and filled with none other than the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. He looked even more like a lion than ever, and Amara couldn't help but glare at him slightly as he stared around the hall whilst stabbing bits of his food. There were a lot of other Ministry workers along with him, and Amara spotted Percy with them. Tally tried hard to not let this get to Ron, who completely ignored the fact his brother was in the same room as him for the first time in nearly two years, and instead stabbed bits of kipper so violently they went everywhere but his plate. Professor McGonagall looked pale and withdrawn, Flitwick looked like he was going to burst into tears any second and Professor Sprout had not touched her food. Neither had many of the students, who had been told to put their dress robes on. Amara felt it weird to see everyone in multicolours, but supposed Dumbledore would have preferred it. She herself was wearing a red dress that Fred had brought her and Tally was wearing a pretty silk dress in dark blue.

Nobody was talking much. Instead of the usual chatter there was a small drone of student's voices, none of whom wanted to break through the quiet. Now that Malfoy had gone with the Death Eaters, Crabbe and Goyle looked strange sitting together by themselves. They had probably never had so much freedom; Malfoy had always been bossing them around.

Amara wondered what would have happened if Malfoy had actually killed Dumbledore. Would Snape have shown his true colours? Or would he have just bided his time some more?

"It is nearly time," Professor McGonagall said, rising to her feet. Everyone stopped talking immediately. "Please follow your Heads of Houses out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

Amara and the rest of the Gryffindors filed out from the benches and went out in a line to the door. It was close to silence in the hall as the Heads of Houses went to the front of the lines. Professor Slughorn wore emerald green and silver robes and Professor Sprout had changed into a patch-free hat.

Even Argus Filch had dressed for the occasion – he was wearing an ancient black suit and matching tie. He was next to Madam Pince, who looked like she was dressed as a widower, and Amara would have laughed at them being together if it hadn't been a funeral they were going to.

The funeral was obviously being held at the lake, as Professor McGonagall was leading them towards it. The sun seemed to mock them as they walked across the achingly sunny grounds, the sky a cornflower blue – the grass sleek and green with no traces of wind. There was a huge number of people already settled in many of the chairs waiting for them. Amara did not know many of them, who were all wearing shabby clothes or smart ones, was ancient or still a child. She saw Max Fawley siting with Rita Skeeter, both of whom carried notepads. Amara felt a flash of annoyance and looked away, only to see Dolores Umbridge with a fake sorrow expression on her face. Amara scowled at her, but she was looking nervously at Firenze, who couldn't sit on a chair as he was half horse. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, looking meaningful in robes of deep purple; Mad-Eye Moody was next to him, his eye whizzing around the place; Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin held hands together on their seats, both looking forlorn. There was Madam Maxime, taking up loads of chairs by herself, Tom from the Leaky Cauldron, one of the Weird Sisters, looking weird in normal robes and a hairy beard. Amara also saw the driver from the Knight Bus, but she couldn't remember his name, Madam Malkin and other employers in Diagon Alley, the grumpy barman from the Hog's Head and the old lady who pushed the trolley. The ghosts were by the lake, glittering, but hard to see. Mr and Mrs Weasley were looking their best and with them were Bill and Fleur and – Amara's breath hitched as he was looking right at her – Fred, along with George.

Without thinking, Amara hurried over to him and was in his arms in a heartbeat. Fred hugged her tightly and Amara squeezed her eyes shut. It was the first time she felt like bawling her eyes out completely. Hermione had come over with her, as Jesse, along with Adrien, were standing with them. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Tally came over too, but nobody seemed to mind all that much. They filed into seats at the end of the row, beside the lake. There were even more people swarming down to the funeral, and Amara noted, whilst leaning against Fred, who had his arms around her, Neville was being helped into a seat by Luna. She smiled sadly, and thought about how brave they had both been, even though they hadn't known what was going on.

Cornelius Fudge, looking morose, was sitting at the front with Rufus Scrimgeour and the rest of the staff. Once everyone was seated, there suddenly came a strange music emitting from somewhere unknown – many people looked around in confusion to find the source.

"In there," Amara heard Ginny whisper to Harry, who was next to her. She looked over to the lake and into the water. Under the surface of the green water were what Amara supposed were merpeople: pallid faces with purplish hair, and not at all like mermaids in Amara's childhood stories. It was a weird music, and it made Amara's hairs stick up, but she was fairly comforted with it, in a strange way, and she managed to face the front again, listening to the music as she watched what was going on.

Hagrid had begun his walk up the aisle, slowly and crying, carrying a purple velvet spangled cloth covered in gold stars, underneath which was the body of Albus Dumbledore. Amara could help but let the tears roll out of her eyes, thick and fast, making her vision blurry. The sun seemed to lose its heat as Fred tightened his arms around her. Ron was looking blank with shock, Harry miserable and Ginny, Hermione and Tally crying, their tears falling into their laps.

Hagrid, after placing Dumbledore's body carefully upon the table at the front, retreated back down the aisle again, crying even harder and blowing his nose noisily into his handkerchief, so loud it made many people – including, and Amara felt a stab of anger, Dolores Umbridge. Grawp had also joined in the funeral crowd, and he was sitting with his head bowed in respect, though when Hagrid sat down next to him, he patted Hagrid on the head and made the chair legs sink deep into mud.

The music soon stopped and everyone faced the front, looking solemn once more. There was now a little man standing at the front, dressed in black robes and had weird tufty hair and looking sad himself.

"We are deeply saddened by the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, born eighteen eighty one, who was one of the greatest wizards of our time …" it was hard to hear what the little man was saying, and Amara only caught snippets of the speech, but it only made her cry even harder. _Dumbledore was dead._

 _What were they going to do?_

The merpeople in the lake had surfaced with a splash to listen to the speech, though Amara didn't know if they could understand it, because their music was in a completely different language.

At last, the little man stopped speaking and sat down again. Everyone waited for someone else to stand up and talk, maybe someone who was close to Dumbledore, for the man obviously hadn't as his speech was rather pointless and non-personal.

Amara jumped violently as several people screamed. Bright white flames and sprung up around Dumbledore's body on the table, still wrapped in the purple cloth. They rose high in the air, completely blocking their view of his body, white smoke billowing out the top. Amara watched, horrified, as the fire vanished and Dumbledore's body was hidden by a large white marble tomb. He had been buried. Amara sniffed and managed to control her tears, but she still seemed to shiver from sadness.

A shower of arrows fell a few feet short of the crowd, and Amara saw the centaurs, who had obviously come out to pay respects, leaving and going back into the forest once more. The merpeople sank below surface and disappeared completely.

There was a sudden buzz of conversation which suddenly grew louder as people got up from their chairs. Amara heard Harry say "Ginny, listen …" and knew she should move and give them privacy. Fred seemed a little reluctant, but Amara pulled him away. Ron was comforting Tally, who was pressed into his shoulder as he screwed his face up to stop himself from crying.

Hermione was now sobbing into Jesse's shoulder and Adrien was staring miserably at the ground, poking it with his shoe. Amara saw the Ministry officials, and Percy, who Amara saw was looking anywhere but where they were standing, looking at Hagrid and Grawp rather worriedly. Amara managed to face Fred away from Percy, but she knew George had seen him when she walked over to her boyfriend's twin, as he had a hard look on his face.

Looking round Amara saw Ginny had gone over to Neville and Luna and Harry had walked over to the lake, whilst Scrimgeour was limping towards him. Amara watched in interest, and poked Ron, who was crying now, and Hermione, and nodded over to Harry's direction. They watched as Harry and Scrimgeour seemed to have a conversation that Harry didn't like. Amara left Fred's arms and started walking over with Ron and Hermione, just as Scrimgeour began to limp angrily off. He did not acknowledge them as they passed. Harry walked over to the beech tree that they had sat under before.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione whispered.

"Same as he wanted at Christmas," shrugged Harry. "Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy."

Ron seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then he said loudly to Hermione and Amara, "Look, let me go back and hit Percy!"

"No," Hermione said firmly, and Amara grabbed his arm.

"It'll make me feel better!"

Harry and Amara laughed – she couldn't help it – and even Hermione managed a fleeting grin. It faded when her gaze fell on the castle near them.

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back," she said softly. "How can Hogwarts close?"

"Maybe it won't," said Ron. "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Every where's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen," said Harry.

Ron gaped at him, but Hermione said sadly, "I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," said Harry. "But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"Where will you go after that?" asked Amara.

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry muttered. "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that."

"And then what?" said Ron.

"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" said Harry, his eyes upon Dumbledore's white tomb, reflected in the water on the other side of the lake. "That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right — and I'm sure he was — there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way," he added, "so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

The silence stretched for a long time. Most of the crowd had gone, and the stragglers, including Fred and George, Jesse, Adrien, Tally, Ginny, Luna and Neville, seemed to be waiting for them. Grawp was still cuddling Hagrid, who was sobbing so loudly they could hear him from their position by the lake.

"We'll be there, Harry," said Ron.

"What?" Amara didn't get why Harry looked so shocked.

"At your aunt and uncle's house," said Ron. "And then we'll go with you wherever you're going."

"No —" said Harry quickly.

"You said to us once before," said Hermione quietly, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"Six years, in fact," interjected Amara. "And six years of adventures that almost got us killed. You really think we'd turn away now?"

"We're with you whatever happens," nodded Ron. "But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?"

Harry looked at him, seemingly startled. Amara herself was still shocked that such a pleasant thing was still happening in the midst of a war, but she was excited all the same.

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," Harry said finally.

Amara smiled at him, and then hugged him tightly. Ron and Hermione soon joined in and Amara couldn't help but giggle at what they were doing. Soon they were all giggling to themselves, but when they split apart, their smiles faded and they turned and walked back over to their friends and family who were next to the White Tomb, where Dumbledore, the person Amara had always thought would be there, lay quite still and silent forever.


	30. The Journey Home

**_A/N SO, the last chapter of the sixth book! Thank you to all the reviewers, which keep me going and makes me want to update and carry on, thanks to the followers and the favourites and to anyone who viewed the story! I bought The Cursed Child yesterday but am sort of saving it, but I think I may just stick with seven stories, so the next book will probably be the last. You never know, I may do a 'before the epilogue' or snippets but I shall have to see. I may take a break between this book and the next, due to only having two chapters of Year Seven and I want to focus on my new story - Words of Wisdom [go check it out!] - for a while. [Words of Wisdom is AU, as I doubt any of it is in Cursed Child ...]_**

 ** _For the last time on this story ... enjoy! xxx :)_**

 ** _Chapter Thirty_**

 ** _The Journey Home_**

When they arrived back to where the remaining crowd was, Fred and George were both glaring at Percy's retreating back as though he'd burst into flame by their stares. Ginny seemed rather distant with them, and Amara had a bad feeling that Harry's talk was not a nice one. Tally seemed to be comforting her. Madame Maxime had already gone, taking the carriage and horses with her, because Tally was not returning to Beauxbatons until September. Jesse and Adrien soon took their leave, telling Amara they'd meet them at the station to take them home. Fred asked her, once Percy had disappeared, if she wanted him to take her home immediately. Amara said no.

Amara and Hermione returned to their dormitory after the funeral had dispersed. Fred had seemed rather miffed that she had refused to go back with him, but Amara had her reasons to want to go back on the Hogwarts Express. It was her last time on the train, not that they had agreed to go with Harry wherever he was going. Instead she told Fred to meet her at the station and take her home, whilst Jesse and Adrien could take Tally, Ethan and Tessie. Amara could Apparate herself but she wanted to see Fred again.

Lavender had already packed, said goodbye and left whilst they were sorting out their things, and Amara noticed she had seemed more distant than ever.

Amara wondered what her parents would say when they realised she was not returning to Hogwarts the next year. Would they be supportive of her? She couldn't tell them what she was doing, but it was definitely for the best if they didn't know …

It was five minutes later, when Amara had closed her trunk, that she found Hermione standing by the window, deep in thought.

"Hermione?"

She was startled out of her thoughts at the sound of Amara's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing ... I was just thinking ..."

"About what?"

"Remember Harry mentioning that Dumbledore had taken all the books out of the library?" Hermione asked.

Amara blinked in confusion.

"What books?"

"The - the Horcrux books."

"The _... Horcrux_ books? Why ... You don't want to read them do you?"

"Not exactly," Hermione flushed. "Well, we hardly know anything about them, do we? And I don't suspect Dumbledore destroyed the books ... Not even them ..."

"Worth a try," said Amara. "I mean, we need all the help we can get, don't we?"

Hermione nodded. "It's not stealing is it?"

"No of course not!" Amara insisted. "It's not like he wanted them, and it's not as though we are going to make Horcruxes ourselves, is it?"

Hermione shuddered at the very thought of it.

Amara crossed to the side of the room and opened one of the windows. She peered out, down at the sunny grounds. A few people were still walking around and she retracted her head back into the room.

"D'you think a summoning charm will do the trick?" Amara asked.

"That's what I thought to do," Hermione said.

"After you then," Amara said after a pause. Hermione bit her lip.

 _"Accio Horcrux books_!" Hermione said clearly with her wand out. Amara looked unsurely at the open window. Hermione looked slightly disappointed.

"They're coming!" Amara said suddenly, spotting several books zooming towards the window. Down below the scene must have looked rather odd. The books came through the window and landed on Hermione's bed.

"I didn't think it would work!" Hermione said, rather shocked.

"Neither did I," said Amara. "Do you want to have them?"

Hermione nodded and opened her trunk.

"They don't look very nice, do they?" she said. She held one up, which was bound in faded black leather. " _Secrets of the Darkest Art_."

"Sounds grim," said Amara. "Pack them away, I don't like seeing them."

Hermione nodded and not a moment later Tally poked her head around the door.

"Everyone's ready," she said. "And Professor McGonagall has let people go for the carriages."

Amara and Hermione nodded. Tally retracted her head and disappeared. It was strange how quickly she had got used to the castle, and she seemed to feel at home at Hogwarts. It was a shame they were leaving so soon after she arrived. Amara stood at the door of her dormitory, which she'd slept in and called her bedroom for six years of her life. It was more familiar than anything, and she was going to miss her four poster bed, sharing with Hermione and the rest of the girls. It was never going to be the same again.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Tally were waiting in the common room with their things by their feet. Everyone else's trunks had been stacked up in the corner, waiting for the house elves to take them to the train. The six of them added theirs to the pile before shouldering their bags and picking up their owls and other pets. They would re-find their trunks on the platform, as taking it through the castle and into the carriages may cause a lot of harm for many students, especially those with heavy ones which were rather hard to pick up.

The castle was quieter than usual and everyone who was flooding down to the front doors had got dressed and was wearing ordinary Muggle clothing again. The carriages, drawn by Thestrals like always, were waiting for them on the drive. Many students had already got in them and the six of them managed to get a carriage to themselves.

They did not speak much in the carriage. Nobody knew what to say - especially when Ginny and Tally were with them, they couldn't talk about the hunt they had decided on doing. Instead, Ron and Tally talked quietly to each other, Amara stared out the window with Harry, watching Hogwarts as though their lives depended on it and Ginny and Hermione also talked between themselves.

The platform was busy with students getting on the train. Some teachers had come down to and were ushering everyone onto the train and helping with trunks and animals. It was time to go.

Amara chose a seat next to the window when they got into a compartment. Tally was suitably impressed with the train, which she had never seen before, and said she wished Beauxbatons did something like it. Neville and Luna joined them and were introduced to Tally. Tally seemed shocked at the things Luna came out with and it was rather amusing to watch. The compartment was rather full with eight of them in there but Amara rather liked it.

Neville kept losing Trevor as usual and Luna showed Tally her latest edition of _The_ _Quibbler._ Tally kept looking at Ron for reassurance that it was normal. Hermione had her head in a book and they somehow managed to get on the subject of Quidditch. Neither Tally nor Hermione showed much interest in this and they did not comment much (Luna was doing a _Quibbler_ quiz).

It was a weirdly quick train ride back and all too soon they were chugging into Platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross. It was a slow process getting off the train with all their luggage and owls and took even longer lining up for the barrier. Archimedes felt it was a good time to start a conversation with Hedwig and Pigwidgeon whilst Alfred tried to get out of the cage and into Ginny's one, to see Arnold. The guard let them go two by two and Amara went with Ginny through the barrier and out the other side. Harry and Ron had gone first, then Tally and Hermione.

There were a lot people meeting everyone on the other side for many families. Hermione's parents were there, and so were Mr and Mrs Weasley for Ron and Ginny. Jesse and Adrien were with them, already with Tessie and Ethan, who seemed to be arguing. And then there was Fred, still in his black dragon skin jacket and getting some double glances from girls walking past. Amara beamed and went to greet everyone, and landed on Fred last.

"You alright?" he asked her, when her head was resting against his chest.

Amara exhaled deeply. "Not really," she said.

Fred nodded.

"How was the train?"

"Quick," she replied. "Can I go home now?"

Fred smiled and went over to the others, who were all talking seriously to each other. Amara noted Ginny and Harry were not standing near each other and felt a little tug of the gut. _She didn't have to break it off with Fred, did she? Or was it the right thing to do?_ Hermione was in Jesse's arms again and he seemed to be whispering something in her ear. Her parents were looking fondly at them, for they had been together for quite a while. _Would Hermione break it off too?_

Ron had his arm around Tally. Amara didn't think they'd break it off, not when Tally was going to Beauxbatons and they'd only been together a year.

Hermione's parents seemed eager to go home so they left shortly after. Jesse and Adrien took Tessie and Ethan and went to an alley to Apparate in. Jesse came back for Tally as the Weasleys were making their move. Harry had walked over to his Uncle, who had just arrived, and waved at them all.

Amara looked up at Fred, who was talking to Mr Weasley and sighed. She couldn't ever break up with him.

After a while, Fred was soon pulling her into the side alley near the station, which was grubby and obviously not in a good shape, but as it was only wizards and the occasional homeless or drunk muggle who came down the alley, it wasn't surprising.

"You could do this yourself, you know," Fred said.

Amara looked at him and he grinned.

"But I'm more than happy ..."

Amara giggled slightly and Fred seemed to think it was a massive achievement. He tightened his grip, turned on the spot, and the alley disappeared from view. A few uncomfortable seconds later and Amara was facing the back door to her house. It was more overgrown than it had been in previous years as her parents couldn't be bothered to do the gardening anymore.

Everyone was in the kitchen when Amara and Fred walked inside. Her mother had baked a cake and cookies and her father, Tessie, Ethan, Tally, Jesse and Adrien were sharing them out between them whilst having tea and coffee. They seemed to have cheered up considerably.

"Amara! Oh you're home!"

Her mother walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She was the same height as Amara, both of them shorter than Ethan and her father.

"I'm alright," she said carefully patting her on the back.

"Thank you for bringing her home!" Her mother said to Fred, who grinned. Amara noted it wasn't a completely Fred-grin, as his eyes were slightly duller than usual.

"It's no problem," Fred said.

"Would you like to stay for a while?" her mother asked, smiling and leading them both over to the table.

Jesse looked up and caught Amara's eye with a grim smile. It was then when she realised that though they seemed happy around the table, they had a lot of things on their minds. Amara wished Tessie and Ethan didn't, being so young, and then realised _she_ was young and shouldn't be dealing with so many pressures. But it was what Voldemort did to people. And it made her want to stop him even more. She was going with Harry whether she was killed trying.

 _But what were they going to do without Dumbledore?_ They had no leads. All Harry knew was that he wanted to go to Godric's Hollow.

Amara looked around the table, with her family, her extended family, a family friend and her boyfriend, it made her realise this may be the last time she could do this. She had to tell them what was going to happen, and she was not looking forward to it.

But when it was over … Amara knew they would, finally, be able to sit in peace, knowing the world was safe once more.

 _~End of Sixth Year~_


End file.
